marriage built on lies
by amazing Aisha
Summary: Marriage is built on love trust and love but if it's built on lies then how will it survive. All human delana fanfiction .
1. Chapter 1

Marriage Built On Lies.

Authors Notes. The characters do not belong to me only my story. This will be all

human story. Prologue. Elena point of view. I was from small town called mystic falls and when I get scholarship in New York, at culinary program at ICC all my dreams came true, but what I never dream of is finding true love. Damon came in my life and swept me of my feet .He loves me so much that in few months we got married . We live in small apartment but life is works for D.S.S motors. Our life is simple but I will never change single thing about it.I love my simple life. Damon point of you. I used to hate my life, my brother was only thing that kept me our mother died our father abandoned us,he loves alcohol lot more than his children . Soon he left this world leaving us many years I was living in haze of parties and one night stand,until I met Elena. She made me feel so alive that now I am scared of loosing her I was lucky she fell in love with me but after few months I want her to be mine forever .It was happiest day of my life when she agreed to marry me and now we live in our small apartment .I love how simple is my life and I wont change single thing about it except I am scared what will happen when Elena found out that I am owner an of DSS she will do then?

Authors note.

So. This is my Delana fanfiction hope you like prologue .please send reviews I just start writing and one day I want to be author so please as writer to writer help me by sending your reviews and suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

**First sight.**

 **Author note.**

 _Than you, thank you, thank you to all of you who have send reviews and follow my story, specially after one chapter. I just wish I get this kind of response for my other stories as well. So please check them out I really need all reviews and suggestion I can get as one day I want to publish my story. Here is first chapter for all of you. Hope you like it. None of characters belong to me only my story._

 **Elena point of views.**

 _Today is going to be good day. I finally made in to culinary program at ICC New York. It was hard to leave but my parents always want me to follow my dreams. It took me few years because I have my brother to take care for. He was all I have since my parents died in car accident. That put hold on my dreams because Jeremy needs me. Now at age of 25 I am finally made it to New York after my brother went to college in L.A to study graphic design. Even I get scholarship I still need money for my other needs. So here I am at my first day as waitress in Antonio Bistros. So far I was enjoying my self all the other staff members were nice to me, but it all went down the hill when group of guys arrived at restaurant and I went there to take order._

 **Elena ''** _welcome to Antonio Bistros. What can I get you gentleman.''_

 _There were three guys sitting at table of four maybe they were waiting for some one. All of them were in expensive suits with expensive watches on their wrist. They all look extremely rich but only one of guys looks show off with his dark hair and Brown eyes. He also look young compare to other two. One was blonde with blue eyes other had black hair and brown eyes. He looks sophisticated out of all three._

 _The youngest one looked at me from head to toe making me uncomfortable_

 _Under his gaze._

 _'' what are you offering darling''_

 _I was shock at his boldness and other guys looked embarrassed at his flirting. The older black hair guy glare at him._

 _'' leave poor girl alone Kol.''_

 **Kol ''** _why brother? I am just having some fun.''_

 _The blonde guy looks boar and stop this kol guy from speaking any further._

 _'' listen to Elijah and don't embarrass us any more. ''_

 **Kol ''** _but Nick?''_

 _He shot him look making him finally stop. Than he looked at me ._

 **Nick ''** _we are waiting for someone. We will order once he arrived and sorry for my brother, out of all three of us he can't handle his liquor. ''_

 _I left them to it but inside I was fuming. Stupid, rich, egoistic bastard._

 _I asked other waitress about them, they are apparently co owner of Michelson industry. They and their friends are regular customers here. I don't want any kind of problem so I ask other waitress to take their order which she agreed willingly._

 _After that seeing i was not needed on other tables I went inside kitchen to check out how pastry chef's works in kitchen. I was so busy there I didn't realize I needed outside until someone called for me, I rushed from kitchen in hurry that I bumped right in to someone and that someone was Kol._

 **Elena ''** _I am so sorry sir, I should see where I am going.''_

 _Kol laugh at me he looks more drunk than before._

 **Kol''** _it's alright darling you can bumped me anytime you want. In fact how about you leave with me and we can bumped each other all night long.''_

 _He trace his fingers on my cheek while saying all this nonsense and rage flare inside me that without thinking of any consequence I kicked him between his leg with so much force that he was down on floor in seconds howling in pain._

 **Elena ''** _if you want bumping your tiny package go find some cheep whore you rich bastard . My league is honest, working guy not rich, egomaniac , manwhore like you.''_

 _I was screaming at him so much that I didn't notice everyone was looking at us. The manager than came and help Kol up than he told me to follow him in his office. I glare at Kol one last time and follow my manager._

 _He told me to apologize to Kol for my behaviour which I refused and then they sacked me from job and asked me to leave._

 _I change from my uniform and left that restaurant angrily. It is so unfair I got sacked because I was defending my honour. An hour later I was in small cafe which was quite full eating my sandwich when cafe door open and the most handsome guy enter he was wearing black shirt and jeans and look total stud. He ordered coffee and Sandwiches and then look around for empty tables but it was full, then is eyes landed on me and he came at my table and clear his voice to get my attention._

 _'' can i sit down here every one else is full.''_

 _He has the deepest blue eyes I have ever seen. I nodded nervously and gesture him to sit down. Once He was seated opposite me he gave me smile._

 **''** _thank you. I am Damon. Damon Jackson.''_

 _He held out his hand and I shake it._

 **Elena** _'' Elena. I am Elena Gilbert.''_

 **Damon ''** _nice to meet you Elena Gilbert. ''_

 _Then he left my hand and we continued eating. I guess today was good day after all._

 **Damon point of view.**

 **)Earlier that day )**

 _Today was day like any other day of my lame existence. It was same old routine non stop that sometimes I wonder i am living my routine or my routine is living me. All my life I crave for some normalcy . Even at young age I wish I was like other normal children but no I was looking after myself and my brother as my father drowned himself in drinks and money. At that time I swear I will never be like him but fate is cruel bitch and now I am living exactly like my father. My life is surrounded by drinks money and cheap one night stand. The only good thing I did was keeping Stefan out of this lifestyle. my brother is only thing I love and proud of in my life. For him I kept myself low profile in public so no one can use him for my money. The day I started DSS motors as in Damon Stefan Salvatore motors, I knew it will be success in futer that's why my college friend Alaric is public face of DSS. It's help me stay safe from con artists and gold diggers. After all I don't need money to attract women my looks are enough to make any girl fall in my bed. Life was working for me as usual until my brother told me about his new girlfriend. Ever since he told me about Caroline and how happy he is , I felt jealous of my brother. He finally found his happiness and here I am living same miserable life. As I was pondering over this I got call from Elijah. They were my friends and business associate. They are few of those people who knew my real identity as CEO of DSS._

 **Damon ''** _I am coming Elijah. I'll be there soon.''_

 **Elijah** _'' come soon, Kol is making fool out of himself.''_

 _When I went inside restraunt I saw Kol flirting with waitress. The moment I saw her a strange kind of feeling stir in my heart, there was innocence on her face. with long Brown silk hair and doe like eyes I never saw any girl like her. I hear Kol words and felt anger inside me . How can he talk to her like that. I was about to stop him when I saw her kicking him on his junk and she start insulting him. She told him in colour full words that she would never be_

 _With rich guy like him who are manwhore. Manager than came and after making sure Kol was alright he took that girl with him. When they were gone I saw Kol limping towards his table where his brothers were laughing at him so I went there._

 **Damon ''** _that was some good kick hu. ''_

 _Kol sat down wincing slightly_

 _With scowl on his face. That kick must have sober him up._

 **Kol ''** _that girl is just playing hard to get.''_

 _We all laugh at his words._

 **Elijah ''** _or that girl have some standards she doesn't looked like those gold digger who flaunts themselves and kiss our feet.''_

 _Klaus nodded his head in agreement._

 **Klaus ''** _she is too good for kind like us. She is the girl we all secretly hope for but we can never have. Our status and money cannot make us have pure girl like that. ''_

 _We all get quite at this , what he said was bitter truth about rich guys like us. We all with our power and money still can't have one thing that our employees have, a normal life with wife and kids. We live our lives like bachelor having multiple affairs and at old age if we got married it would be to a girl who we accidentally knock-up or some young trophy wife who love our money more than us. Then manager came to apologize to Kol and told him they have fired Elena the waitress._

 **Damon ''** _are you mad? Why would you fire her?''_

 **Kol ''** _yeah I never asked for this. It was my fault she have all the right to kick me.''_

 _His brother looked at him proudly. No matter how much flirt Kol is he never want to hurt any girl by his action. We were so angry that we left without eating. I get in car and was driving to my house thinking about this Elena. Damn for the first time I get interested in girl but I blew my chances or Kol did it for me. I sighed ._

 **Damon ''** _God, please give me one chance with her.''_

 _As I turned around I saw her sitting inside cafe. Okay that was fast. On impulse I made quick decision and took out my designer jacket, my ring and watch off my wrist . I even left my cell in car. I studied myself and as long she won't noticed my shoes She or No one can tell I am some business tycoon. When I went inside cafe was crowded but I still saw her sitting on table all alone . To appear not some crazy stalker I buy coffee and Sandwich and then pretend to look for empty table. After a minute I went towards her and saw her more closely for the first time and something sparked in me seeing her as if I was meant to be here for her, just like she meant to be here for me. I clear my voice to get her attention._

 **Damon ''** _can I sit down here? Every one else is full.''_

 _She just smiled at me and gesture me to sit down. I took opposite seat to her and held my hand out._

 **Damon ''** _thank you. I am Damon. Damon Jackson.''_

 _I gave her my middle name as surname for reasons I can't explain but she take my hand and I am sure we felt spark._

 **Elena ''** _Elena. I at Elena Gilbert. ''_

 **Damon ''** _nice to meet you Elena Gilbert.''_

 _Even though it's hurt me I take my hand away and we continue eating our sandwich. Who said today was lame day? In fact today was pretty good day for me._

 **Author note.**

 _So here it is first chapter of this story. Now I am from Pakistan and never been to USA so since this story base on New York life style for both rich and job worker can any one help me how they live there and how much different there world is. Please give your suggestion and your reviews to me and check out my other fanfictions as well._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope And Dream.**

 **Author note.**

 _The character does not belong to me only my story. And please can some one please help me to find beta for my fanfiction please. And send your reviews please._

 **Damon point of view.''**

 _What am I doing here in small cafe with this qute, innocent looking girl? Seriously I can't answer that question even to myself. Still I can't make myself leave her alone. Something is keeping me here, so I can know her. We were still eating in complete silence and I was deciding in my mind how to start conversion with her, when I heard her sweet voice._

 **Elena''** _so you came here often?''_

 _Great she is talking to me, but what should I tell her? I don't want to lie any more but I already told her my wrong surname which was technically my middle name, so in a way it was not a lie. I can tell her truth without revealing myself. She was still waiting for my answer._

 **Damon ''** _no this is my first time here. The place I use to eat umm let just say I won't be going there anymore. So that's why I am here.''_

 _She smiled at me in understanding._

 **Elena ''** _it's my first time here too but unlike you I just moved here so every place I go is new for me. ''_

 _That explain her anger today. Unlike me Kol is public figure and lot of girls in this city dream to be in her shoes._

 **Damon''** _If you don't mind me asking but why do you move here?''_

 **Elena ''** _no it's okay , I don't mind. You see I go to culinary program at ICC. I moved from small town called mystic falls. So are you from here?''_

 _I can answer that truthfully._

 **Damon ''** _yes I was born and brought up here in New York, although my grandparents moved here from Italy hence making me Italian.''_

 _Elena gave me look I can't understand but her blush indicates that she like me being Italian for some reason._

 **Elena ''** _Italy really? I always want to go there and Italian food Is my favourite.''_

Ok this girl basically told me she loves Italy and Italian food maybe if I am lucky she likes Italian man too.

 **Elena''** _so Damon what job do you have?''_

 _Damn what answer should I give her so she won't leave._

 **Damon ''** _I work at DSS motors in cars manufacture department.''_

Well I didn't lie , it was my first job when I started and now I work at DSS motor . I knew I combined two different truth from different times in my life, but hey what ever helps me.

 **Elena ''** _I really hear good thing about that company. So that's mean we both are passionate people, you love cars, just like I love baking.''_

 _I gave her my dazzling smile._

 **Damon ''** _looks like we both have something in common.''_

 _I smirked at her and she blushed at my words. I wondered how far her blush spread on her body but soon i shake my head to clear any lustful thoughts about Elena._

 **Elena ''** _look our food is finished and we didn't realise it. Umm I should go its getting late I have to be back at my dorms.''_

 _What she can't leave me I just met her I need to know more about her but I can't offer her ride in my car. my New Audi A4, screams rich in appearance . Still I need more time with her._

 _As she waved me bye I stopped her._

 **Damon ''** _Elena wait! I was leaving too. How about we take cab together and we drop you at your dorm first?''_

 _She bit her lip as she was thinking but it was distracting me and all I wants is to kiss those lips, before I could listen to my heart she agreed for ride and together we take cab. I have to remember to ask one of my drivers to bring my car back home._

 _We were talking whole ride about our brother's which is another thing we both have in common. We both are older sibling to our only brother and we both love them like crazy , and just like me she took care for her brother and make sacrifices for him. After knowing all this I like her even more and wanted to spent more time with her but our cab has stop at her dorm and we both did not even realize it._

 **Damon ''** _Elena I really had great time with you. I know we just met but you don't seem like stranger to me. So if you don't mind can we have lunch tomorrow?''_

 _For the first time ever I felt so nervous in my life as I wait for her answer._

 **Elena ''** _my class ended at 2 pm so if you came here by then, we can go for lunch tomorrow.''_

 _I felt relieve at her words as she smiled at me._

 **Damon ''** _great I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Elena. ''_

 _She waved at me._

 **Elena ''** _good night Damon . See you tomorrow. ''_

 **Damon ''** _don't worry . You will.''_

 _She gave me her bright smile and went inside. I asked driver to take me back to cafe. When I was back I went to my car and start driving at my house. As I reached home I called my brother._

 **Damon ''** _hello steff are you awake I want to tell you something.''_

 **Stefan ''** _what? Is everything ok? Do you need me Damon?''_

 _As always my worrisome brother._

 **Damon ''** _I am fine. Actually more than fine. I finally find girl of my dreams, girl I can hope for to like me back and tomorrow I am taking her out for lunch.''_

 **Stefan ''** _that's great Damon you finally find a girl. Who is she?''_

 **Damon ''** _her name is Elena and if everything stay well tomorrow than she will be mine.''_

 _And as I told my brother about her I knew in my heart Elena Gilbert is going to be mine._

 **Author note.**

 _Hope you like today chapter. Send me your reviews please._


	4. Chapter 4

**Lunch date.**

 **Author note.**

None of the characters belong to me only my plot is mine .I don't know how many times I can request but please send me your reviews and help me find beta for my fanfiction. Your reviews means a lot to me.

 **Elena point of view.**

I am waiting desperately for my class to end. I can't wait to see Damon again, after last night he consumes all my thoughts. He even invades my dreams and do sinful things to my body making my body ache with desire in morning when I woke up.

I went outside of campus and there he was standing beside blue car and its looks like classic Camaro.

Today he wore blue shirt and jeans. His body looked sculpted in shirt making me light headed. Still I take deep breath and went to him with smile on my face.

 **Elena ''** _right on time. I am empress.''_

He smiled and open his door for me.

 **Damon ''** _I was 15min early so I can see you without wasting any time. ''_

He started his car and start driving.

 **Elena ''** _nice car.''_

 **Damon ''** _it's special for me. I brought it when I first started making my own money. I am pretty proud to buy this beauty and making it mine. ''_

Wow guy who had sentimental values for his things are rare to find in this world.

 **Elena ''** _must have took you long enough to make cash for this car?''_

He didn't say any thing and gave me tight smile before changing topics.

 **Damon ''** _so tell me do you enjoy your classes? ''_

I get excited that he wanted to talk about my passion.

 **Elena ''** _yes I really love my classes here. For As long as I can remembered I always loved cooking specially baking. I was 4 years old when my grandmother let me help her making chocolate chip cookies, since that day I was hooked to all things cooking and baking, in fact I am famous back home for my baking.''_

I was talking so much I didn't even realize Damon was smirking at me.

 **Elena ''** _I am so sorry! Sometimes I can't stop myself and talk more than necessary.''_

He shakes his head and hold my hand to stop my ramblings.

 **Damon ''** you are not bothering me with your stories at all. In fact I am happy you are opening up to me even if we met just yesterday and barely knew each other.''

I was surprise at his words. He really want to know about me.

 **Elena ''** _I don't want you to think I told everyone new I met about myself. It just being with you makes me comfortable enough to reveal my life with you.''_

He looked please with himself.

 **Damon ''** _how about you can ask me anything you want to know. This way you won't feel only one who reveal everything about their life.''_

Okay that's fair but what can I ask him and then without thinking , first words came out of my mouth.

 **Elena ''** _how many girlfriends do you have?''_

He looked at me without giving any expression on his face. He was quiet for a while before he gave me his answer.

 **Damon ''** _I won't lie to you. I had dated countless girls before but no one stayed more than week to become my girlfriend well until now.''_

I blushed at his last words but decide to ignore him.''

 **Elena ''** _why no girl stay long enough? You seem pretty decent guy to me and extremely handsome on top of that, why any girl would let you go?''_

He was smiling brightly at my opinion of him.

We reached at Italian restaurant which looks really good. We sat on corner table and both order ravioli and pastas.

 **Damon ''** _so you really think I am handsome?''_

I throw napkin at him and he laughed heartily.

 **Elena ''** _don't be smart ass. Now tell me why it never work with you and those girls?''_

He sighed and rubbed his face, As if deciding what to say.

 **Damon ''** _they wanted something I wasn't ready to give.''_

We both were seriously quite.

 **Elena ''** _what did they want that you can't gave to them?''_

 **Damon ''** _they want commitment from me and I admit I was not ready to give my freedom up to bound myself.''_

Many questions twirl in my mind, if He does not want to commit than what he is doing with me?

 **Elena ''** _I only had one boyfriend few years ago. When my parents died and I decided to not go college with him. I broke up with him because it was not fair to keep him in long distance relationships.''_

He was quiet for a long time so I continued talking.

 **Elena ''** _that's kind of girl I am. I believe in long term relationship. I don't do one night stand. If that's what you want from me than we should better stop this before anyone can get hurt. I believe in commitments , and if I commit to someone I expect commitment in return.''_

He lean in closer and looked at me in my eyes.

 **Damon ''** _if I say I want to try this commitment thing with you. Will you go out on dates with me as my girlfriend?''_

I gasped at his questions but answer him in control voice.

 **Elena ''** _let's go on few dates than I will decide if you can be my boyfriend or not.''_

He looks satisfied with my answer.

 **Damon''** _fair enough ,but let me warn you if you decided to be my girlfriend than I won't let you go.''_

He do that thing with his eyes. As he challenge me but I lean more so that our lips were only few inches apart.

 **Elena ''** _well that's alright with me because the day I make that decision then you will be stuck with me for a very long, long time maybe who knows forever._

He arch his eyebrows and held out his hand.

 **Damon ''** _promise?''_

He smiled in relief when I shook his hand.

 **Elena ''** _promise.''_

 **Author note.**

Please tell me what do you think about today's chapter. Please Send me your reviews and check out my other fanfictions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Falling for you.**

 **Author note.**

 **The character does not belong to me. Only my plot.**

 **Thank you LivetoreadLovetoread for your review and all those people who are following my story. Please Send me more reviews and please help me find beta for my fanfiction.**

 **Damon point of you.**

I have never known happiness or normalcy until I have met Elena. The day she agreed to start dating me were best day of my life. Every moment with her is special to my heart. The only thing that annoys me is that all our dates had been at lunch hour or before night fall. She won't go out with me for dinners. It's been two weeks but still no dinner date for me. One day we were walking on Manhattan's park when I finally asked her.

 **Damon ''** _Elena can I ask you something and you will answer me truly?''_

She looked at me with questioning eyes but still nodded her head.

I hold her hand little tight when I ask her.

 **Damon ''** _we had been dating for two weeks , still you don't have dinner with me? It's not that I don't like our lunches, picnics or these stroll on the park, but still dinner would be nice with you.''_

She looked stunned by my questions and then looked down and bit her lips a habit she has whenever she get nervous about something.

 **Damon ''** _look l am not blaming you or making you feel bad by asking you all this. It's just I really want to know?''_

She finally looked at me and gave me nervous smile.

 **Elena ''** _umm I. Look It's not that I don't want to have dinner with you ? It just._

She stopped talking and looked at me deeply in my eyes then took deep breath before she finally admit.

 **Elena ''** _it's just you are to tempting for your own good and I thought its easier to resist with my lust if we won't meet at night hence no dinners, but since now my secret is out I think we can have dinner so we can start covering bases at your place before we take that kind of leap.''_

Wow that is the sweetest and most sexiest thing I ever heard in my life.

I step closer to her and grab her waist and gave her my famous seductive look.

 **Damon ''** _so I am temptation for you to resist?''_

She gasped as my hands trail over her back bringing her more closer to me.

Her eyes dilated and she licked her lips while staring at me.

 **Elena ''** _please Damon. Have dinner with me?''_

I touched our forehead and smelled her scent. God I want her now but dinner today is impossible. I need to find apartment which won't expose my secret. A normal place to call my home. which my big luxurious house is not.

 **Damon ''** _how about we have dinner tomorrow. It's Friday night and after dinner you can spend weekend with me at my place.''_

She smiled brightly at my idea.

 **Elena ''** _it's great idea . I will pack my over night bag and you can pick me at 8 tomorrow.''_

I kissed her lightly because children were playing near by. She looks too qute when she is excited.

 **Damon ''** _so it's done. Tomorrow night we will have dinner and then you will spend weekend with me.''_

She nodded and we start walking again but my mind was on apartment I have to buy and prepare for her.

The minute I drop Elena to her dorms , I called only person who can help me to solve this crisis. My drinking buddy, my advisor and face for my company . Alaric.

 **Alaric''** _hey Damon, what do you need from me now?''_

I shake my head my friend is man of few words and always talk to the point.

 **Damon ''** _hello to you too Ric. I need great favour from you and I want it done by tomorrow evening.''_

Ric was quite for a while then he asked.

 **Alaric''** _I don't do escort services and you always brag you don't need that.''_

 **Damon ''** _Ha! Ha! You know how to joke, but seriously Ric I need full furnished but simple and small apartment and I want it done by tomorrow afternoon.''_

Ric asked about condo but I explain him again what I need.

 **Alaric''** _so you need small living arrangements for a while. Why Damon are you on some soul searching quest.''_

I didn't denied him because I can't tell him about Elena before I even can tell her truth about myself. I need more time with her before I tell her about my true identity.

 **Alaric''** _well than you are in luck. I bought our apartment when we first started out on our own. Remember the one near Bree's bar.''_

Ah! our bachelor pad when we first started out on our own to start our company. Those were good times.

 **Damon ''** _you bought it! But why, you have your own house here._

 **Alaric''** _called it me being nostalgic. When I heard It was on sale I couldn't bare to loose it . It has sentimental value for me. I was hoping to put it on rent to some other struggling guys like us but now you can use it as you like. It just need furnishings that's all beside that it is in good condition.''_

 **Damon ''** _great I will ask Rose to decorate it. It's nice we invested on her interior design projects.''_

I thanked him and make him swear not to tell anyone about this which he agreed reluctantly. Than I called Rose to do simple furnishings to my old apartment and after lots of questions and promises She finally agreed to do it in such a short notice.

 **Next evening .**

My old bachelor pad looks new but not that new. Rose was highly frustrated by my ideas of how normal looking it should look. she would have murdered me if I was not her friend and investor, so after many shouting match, few broken lamps and verbal threats to each other. My apartment looked as ordinary as it can be. Rose even manage to get furniture from various garage sales in New York. even if it hurt her pride and creativity She still do it for me . As I looked around I was both nervous and excited to bring Elena here tonight . I really hope she liked my apartment.

By the time I left my apartment it looked perfect. I even moved things so it looked like someone was living here for a while.

When I arrived at her dorm room 5 minutes early I was shaking with excitement. Today I worn ash grey shirt and jeans. When she opened her door she was in fitted short grey flow dress.

 **Elena ''** _why Mr Jackson? You are early again.''_

I was little bumped. I looked down embarrassed.

 **Damon ''** _I thought you would be happy to see me early.''_

She stopped smiling and came closer to me and held my face making me look at her eyes.

 **Elena ''** _you silly, silly man. I was just teasing you and every time I see you is happiest moment of my day.''_

I smiled at her feeling relief in my heart .

When we reached restaurant she was looking excited.

 **Damon ''** _you look in good mood today?''_

 **Elena ''** _well today me and my teammates get top marks at our class project.''_

 **Damon ''** _that's great Elena! congratulations on getting top marks. This calls for celebration.''_

Elena beamed proudly and touched my foot with her trapping my feet with her feet.

 **Elena ''** _well it's good thing that second reason of my good mood is because I am spending weekend with you and we can celebrate together once we reach your place.''_

Damn I really liked when my sweet , Innocent girl turned into this confident sexy vixen .

 **Damon ''** _Then let's order our dinner so we can start our celebration early.''_

She nodded her head as she rubbed my feat making me jumped in my seat. When waiter came we ordered our dishes. I can't wait to finish this dinner. We talked through out our dinner about our school days. She was cheerleader and nice girl with straight A's grades. As for me l was ultimate bad boy of school with my rebellion behaviour and good looks with average grades. I was great prankster of my school and Elena was laughing hard when I told her about my pranks.

 **Elena ''** _I don't believe you didn't get expelled after that.''_

 **Damon ''** _well principle Whitmore can never guess I was using voice changer device to pose as dirty talker Suzie. He was a pervert and only pass me because Suzie told him that I knew about their verbal affairs. I end it soon after my graduation with passing marks in history. Last I heard he is now faithful to his wife and happily married. So technically I put him on right path.''_

Elena was having fits of laughter after I told her about my dirty talker Suzie stories and how much she was famous among male teacher and my principal.

 **Elena ''** _did they ever found out Suzie was you?''_

I smirked at her and shake my head.

 **Damon ''** _No, if they ever found out then I would be probably hunted by angry mob of male faculty members of my schools.''_

 _After we exchange our more school stories and she told me how she and her friends toiltpaperd entire school on her senior year ._

 _I realized how much different but still we are alike and In that moment I know one thing. I have fallen for Elena Gilbert._

 **Author note. I hope you like today chapter. Next chapter will be full with Delana smuts. So please send me as many reviews as you can.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Make me yours.**

 **Author note.**

 **THE characters does not belong to me only the plot is mine. Please Send me your reviews and help me find beta for my fanfiction.**

 **Elena point of view.**

If I have to describe our dinner date in one word, I would say perfect. If I have to describe Damon in one word I can't because that word won't be enough to describe him. He was sexy but qute, he was strong but vulnerable, he has carefree nature but he is also the most caring person.

Tonight he was too much attentive to me. He genuinely wants to know about me. Ever since we start dating we told each other about our lives, our hopes , our dreams. He told me how hard his childhood was and I told him about how hard my parents death was for me. Today we told each other about our school years. He told me how much of troublemaker and prankster he was. I can't remember when was the last time someone makes me laugh so much. When our dinner was finished he held out his hand.

 **Damon''** _ready to head out Elena?''_

I nodded and gave him my hand and together we left restaurant.

I was quiet the whole drive and he realised I need some time to process that I will be spending weekend with him. He just smiled at me but stayed silent . We were driving for a while when he stopped his car and told me we are at his place. I saw a bar ahead when I was out of the car.

 **Elena ''** _you live at bar?''_

He smiled then point at building next to it .

 **Damon ''** _more like I live near the bar. Which is quite convenient for me.''_

He smirked at me and together we went inside his building. We took lift because his apartment was on fifth floor. When we reach at his apartment my heart was thundering with anticipation. He opened his door and we went inside. His place was simple bachelor pad, the apartment has two rooms. Open kitchen and Living room. It was furnished simple with no decoration. Damon was watching me closely while I was staring around.

 **Damon ''** _umm I will understand if you don't like my place and want to leave?''_

I cut him of with kiss. He looks too qute when he is nervous.

 **Elena ''** _I like your place but I think it needs a female touch that's all.''_

Damon hold me close and do that eye thing that always make my knees weak.

 **Damon ''** _will you be my female to give your magical touch to my home.''_

Damn he sound so sexy and cavemen when he called me his female . Desired pool in to my belly and all I want him to take me.

I fold my arms around his neck and talk in slow and seductive voice.

 **Elena ''** _I will be anything you want as long you make me yours.''_

Damon aqua coloured eyes darken as he swooped me in to his arm and kiss me hard on my lips.

 **Damon ''** _I want to tell you something about me before we take that kind of leap.''_

I could feel urgency in his voice but my whole being was too gone in lust to focus on any thing except how strong his arms are around me. I started to grinding my body to his and kiss his face with all the passion I have.

 **Elena ''** _please Damon. I want you now. I can't think about anything right now.''_

He tried to speak but I wrapped my legs around him and start kissing him . He even try to break the kiss but I trailed my lips down to his neck biting it lightly. He groaned but still tried to say something.

 **Damon ''** _baby! Please just let me talk. I, I can't control myself if you won't stop.''_

I looked in his eyes and saw feelings matching mine. So I said one thing that I knew will drive him crazy.

 **Elena ''** _make love to me Damon.''_

His breathing hitched and his eyes darkens.

 **Damon ''** _Elena if we make love than you will be mine from now on. I won't ever let you go.''_

He looked so vulnerable but I answer him confidently.

 **Elena ''** _Then make me yours Damon and be mine forever.''_

He carried me to one of the room which has big bed and a lamps on side tables which was on. The room was filled with cars posters. I think it's his room.

He gently laid me down and watch me reverently for seconds. Feeling bold under his gaze I started unbuttoned his shirt one by one , when last of button is undone I saw a well built body in front of me.

God he can't be human. He looked like he came from Greek mythology. I greedily ran my hand over his skin while he moaned my name. When I started kissing on his chest he groaned loudly and grab me to kiss my lips so hard that I stopped breathing for seconds until he nipped my lips making him kiss with equal enthusiasm as his. I parted my lips and he entered his toung inside of my mouth making us both moan in pleasure. He kissed me passionately for a while then his lips trail down my neck biting me like I did to him before. I was grinding my hips towards his and he understand my pleas.

His hand went to my back to unzip my dress. He unzip me slowly but soon my dress was off leaving me in matching dark blue lace panties and bra set I choose just for him.

He traced my body with his fingers his eyes darkened .

 **Damon ''** _nice. All this is for me?''_

I moaned when he pull down my bra and suck on my nipples.

 **Elena ''** _only, only for you.''_

He unclasp my bra freeing me and start rubbing my one nipple while sucking another then he switched making me moaned and whither under him. I tried to open his jeans button but he pinned my hands on my side and looked at me.

 **Damon ''** _let me take care of your pleasure baby.''_

I looked at him confused.

 **Elena ''** _but I want to take care of you too.''_

He just shook his head and kiss my lips sweetly before he started making out with me while his hand cupped me through my panties. When he slipped his finger inside of me I started moaning his name while he kissed me he lifted his face and touched my cheek.

 **Damon ''** _can I taste you Elena?''_

Ah he rolled out my name just like his finger inside me , making me unable to form any kind of words. So I nodded my head instead.

He kiss me lightly than moved his lips down my body until he was kissing on my core. At first his lips were slow and sweet but then he stuck his finger inside me and start thrusting them in and out while he suck and lick my cilt.

I grasp pillow tightly when he thrusts his toung inside my pussy.

 **Damon ''** _baby you taste too good . You are so wet for me.''_

I grab his hair to find any kind of control.

 **Elena ''** _Ah! Damon I can't take it any more. Pleeease make me cum._

He start sucking me faster and rubbed my cilt making me cum while I screamed his name like some porn star.

 **Elena ''** _Damonnnn! I am Cumming.''_

He drank all my juices, licking my pussy clean. While I was panting hard to clear my bearing he had taken of his jeans and boxer. My eyes got wide at his size. Wow this will hurt me . He saw worry in my eyes.

 **Damon ''** _sweetness what's wrong? Don't you want this, I can stop if you want. We can wait till you are ready for this.''_

I don't want to make him feel like that . So I told him truth.

 **Elena ''** _umm. The thing is I lost my virginity to my only boyfriend Matt and after we broke up I never dated again until you came along. What I am trying to say is last time I had sex was when I was 19 years old. Its been years and you are so big soo.''_

He looked shock at me.

 **Damon ''** _do you want to stop . Just say it, I will understand.''_

I looked down at his big and hard cock and lick my lips. He was bigger than Matt.

 **Elena ''** _I can't wait Damon. Just go slow please.''_

He looked relief and happy at my words . He started kissing me while rubbing my pussy making me more wet if that was possible. I was too lost in pleasure that when he slowly entered me I gasp in his mouth. He slowly stretched me as he filled inside me.

 **Damon ''** _fuck! Lena you are so tight so wet around me. Can you feel my hard cock inside you baby?''_

I moaned as he keep trusting slowly inside me.

 **Elena ''** _yess! Damon. Ahh! You feel so good inside me. Go fast for me.''_

He was all happy to move fast but still he thrusts gently.

Our hips were moving in a sensual dance. We both were sweating from the exertion of our movement while we kiss any part of each other we can reach. Soon the tightness of my stomach signal my upcoming orgasm.

 **Elena ''** _Damon! I am Cumming. Uh fuck meee!''_

I was totally out of control as I scream and swears his name to fuck me. He pinned my hands and started fucking me in to his mattress so hard that his bed start squeaking and bumping in to the wall.

 **Damon ''** _who is fucking you lena? Who do you fuck! Belongs to?''_

I was literally bouncing beneath him as he fucked me in to oblivion. He bit my nipple for his answer.

 **Elena ''** _you Damon! Always you . Ah! Ah! I belong to you.''_

He rolled his hips fast in me touching my g. spot. I scream and start Cumming.

 **Elena ''** _Damon! I love yooou!''_

He groaned and then cum within me. After we calmed down he slipped out and kiss me lightly holding me closer. Then I realized what I have said, before I could get panic he start talking.

 **Damon ''** _I love you too Elena.''_

 _I lift my face to see him and he was smiling like he founded words greatest treasure._

 **Elena ''** _you really mean it. It's not some after sex gratitude or something.''_

He looked at me with raised brows.

 **Damon ''** _do you really mean it lena?''_

 **Elena ''** _yes I love you Damon.''_

He smile and pulled me on top of him.

 **Damon ''** _I love you Elena. Is that clear to you?''_

I nodded my head and gasp as he enter again inside me.

 **Damon ''** _good now let's show each other how much we are in love. Make me yours Elena.''_

I started moving my hips . Riding him slowly. For the rest of night we show each other how much we are in love.

 **Author note.**

 **So this is my first ever delena smut . Please tell me if you like today chapter. Please Send me more reviews and check out my other fanfictions. Please help me find beta for my fanfiction.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Weekend delights part one.**

 **Author note.**

 **Please, please, please, please send me your reviews. They meant so much to me. Here is smutty delena weekend for you. First morning is inspired by tvd delana first morning after.**

 **I really hope you like my version of that scene.**

 **Damon point of view.**

 **Saturday morning.**

I never felt this relaxed in my entire life. Sunrays were coming from my window trying to make my eyes open but I am too warm and comfortable to wake up. The only way I will open my eyes is to look at my angle face . As I open my eyes l saw the bed was empty and for moment I get panicked and thought she left me but when I set up little I saw her dress was still lying on the floor along with my jeans. She is still here so I called for her.

 **Damon ''** _Elena!''_

I wait for few seconds and then I saw Elena coming Inside my room with breakfast tray in her hands. She was only dressed in my shirt and it looked better on her than me.

 **Elena ''** _hey, I made some pancakes for us.''_

She put tray down on side table than jumped happily on the bed to lay beside me. I pulled her in my arms and run my fingers on her hair.

 **Damon ''** _I thought you left.''_

She pretend to look at an imaginary watch. Then turn to me with serious face.

 **Elena ''** _nope , I don't have to be anywhere this weekend.''_

We both break into smile and kissed each other slowly. I was so happy I can't even stop my face to form a smile as I played with her silky hair. She looked at me quietly for few seconds and then she asked.

 **Elena ''** _what with the face?''_

I was still smiling as I asked.

 **Damon ''** _what face?''_

She pointed at me.

 **Elena ''** _that face.''_

She was still looking at me.

Oh I must looked like a smiley face emoji. So I tell her truth.

 **Damon ''** _I am happy.''_

Elena looked at me adoringly and kissed me deeply.

 **Elena ''** _I am happy too.''_

We started kissing each other deeply when she slowly turned me on my back and she straddles on top of me. She holds my chin with her fingers as she kissed me passionately.

I started moaning when she kissed my neck and make a kissing trail towards my shoulder, to my chest, my stomach. I tried to stop her when she was laying kisses over my hip bone.

 **Damon ''** _Elena! Baby you don't need to? ''_

She cut me off with shush sound. Then take bed sheet off me. Since we slept late in morning after all sexual activity has exhausted us to even move any little. We both slept naked under sheets. So I was In my birthday suit as she pulled sheets from me, and in sunlight Damon Jr was standing proudly. Excited for some Elena time.

Elena eyes was all comical when she saw my morning wood.

 **Elena ''** _you got to be kidding me!''_

I was feeling both proud at myself and hard because after last night I was still able to surprise her.

 **Damon ''** _Elena come here. You don't need to do anything for me.''_

She looked at my face then down where Damon Jr was being impatient for her. She licked her lips and start rubbing her hands on my cock before she grip it in her hand and start moving her palms little faster while she rubbed her thumb over my head. I was moaning like crazy when she started squeezing me.

 **Damon ''** _Lena squeeze me hard. Fuck! Baby your hands feel so good on my cock, moved them fast for me.''_

I was grabbing my pillow so I won't grab her hair to fuck that pretty mouth of her. She was moving her hand fast when she called me.

 **Elena ''** _Damon look at me.''_

I groaned but lift my head and grab Elena's pillows to support My head so I can looked at her easily.

She gave me a seductive look as she licked her lips and lean down to lick my cock before I can do anything I was inside her warm wet mouth as she start sucking me .

 **Elena ''** _umm, you are so hard but soft like velvet.''_

I was watching her as my dick vanished inside her mouth.

My voice have a drunken quality as I replied.

 **Damon ''** _thanks.''_

She lifted her face and she was smiling at me before she started sucking me hard. I screamed loudly when her hands came in to play. One hand was pumping me fast as she licked my head and sides , while her other hand was playing with my balls. I couldn't see this anymore and dropped my head as she started to deep throat me. All I can feel was Elena and love we have for each other.

 **Damon ''** _Lena I love you so much. Please baby I want to be inside you.''_

Elena lifted her face. There was fire in her eyes.

 **Elena ''** _you first cum inside my mouth and then I promised you can be inside me as much as you want, deal.''_

Shit I am a businessman and this is a sweetest deal I ever had. I nodded my head eagerly and she began where she left off. Soon I was screaming.

 **Damon ''** _Elena! I am Cumming.''_

She hallowed her cheeks and graze me with her teeth and I came loudly inside her mouth.

She swallowed all of it and licked me clean while I calm myself down.

The moment I was relaxed, I grab her in my arms and claim her lips, as I slip my toung inside her mouth I can taste myself. I groaned and pulled her beneath me while still kissing her when I feel her hands on my chest trying to push me off her. I looked at her and saw blush spread on her cheeks.

 **Damon ''** _what? ''_

She turned her face away but I can feel she was embarrassed about something.

 **Elena ''** _Damon please let me brush my mouth. I just swallowed you and I don't want you to taste yourself on me.''_

I turned her face towards me to look in her eyes.

 **Damon ''** _tell me something? When you kissed me after I gave you oral, what does it felt like.''_

 **Elena ''** _hot! It was so hot to taste myself on you.''_

I smiled and kiss her sweetly.

 **Damon ''** _that's what I felt right now.''_

She gave me this look that I can't explain. She lean closer to me making our bodies press together.

 **Elena ''** _show me what you felt.''_

I felt lust and love running in my body. As I undressed her slowly with what little clothes she has.

Once she was naked I trailed my fingers and cup her pussy.

She grab my hands . She was breathing hard as she says.

 **Elena ''** _no, no more foreplay, make love to me now.''_

I pulled my finger and sucked her juices clean. She grab my face and crushed our lips together. It is so hot when she take control. She kiss me roughly as she rubbed her naked wet bottom to my hard member.

 **Damon ''** _tell me Elena do you want my cock inside your pussy?''_

She make a frustrated sound as she pulled my hair and kissed me hard.

 **Elena ''** _yes! Yes I want it ! Now get inside me.''_

I rubbed my cock on her pussy lips.

 **Damon ''** _as you wish my love.''_

I shoved my cock inside her in one hard thrust. We both scream at the same time.

 **Damon ''** _fuck!''_

 **Elena''** _fuck!''_

I gripped my headboard as I start thrusting in her hard and fast. I know she loved it when I got rough with her.

 **Elena ''** _yes!yes ah! Take me Damon! Take me hard.''_

She started matching my thrust with her own she grab my back as she moved with me.

 **Damon ''** _Ah! Baby clenched that sweet wet pussy around me. I want to feel your pussy squeeze my dick.''_

She groaned at my dirty talk . She was rolling her hips with my thrust and squeezing my cock as she clenched her inner muscle.

I growled and grab her legs to put them on my shoulder. With this position I was now thrusting deeper than before, brushing her g. Spot on every thrust. She was screaming on top of her lungs as she scratched my back with her nails. I felt wetness where she scratched me but I ignore It as she clenched her muscle tighter than before.

 **Damon ''** _yes baby take it. Take what I am giving to you.''_

 **Elena ''** _Damon uh uh ! I ahhh! I am c c Cumming!''_

I trust her fast and rubbed her cilt while I sucked her breast.

 **Damon ''** _now.''_

She screamed my name then came and squeeze my dick so hard that I came with her .

 **Damon ''** _shit! Fuck! I am cumming!''_

I dropped my head on her shoulder as she held my back.

After who knows how long both our breathing went back to normal. I slip out of her and saw our lower halves were mess with our cumms as well as sheets. I looked at her and she looked mess too, a hot mess.

 **Damon ''** _we made quite mess. Thank God you are on pills or we would have make messy babies.''_

She started laughing and asked me to have shower with her.

She get up and I was stunned by her beauty. Even with messy hair she looked amazingly sexy.

I saw Damon Jr was hard again so I rushed after her where she was showering and saw her naked behind dripping wet from water.

She sequel as I grabbed her from behind.

 **Elena ''** _Damon. Behave yourself and clean me.''_

I pouted at her words and junior was throwing tantrums.

 **Damon ''** _but I like you dirty. Besides junior wants you one more time.''_

I rubbed my hard cock for emphasis.

She huffed then turned her face towards me.

 **Damon ''** _fine but make it quick. I am hungry and need nutrition for this whole weekend delights.''_

I liked that , it's

Delightful.

As she said, it was a quicky as I take her from behind. When we were finally clean up I told Elena I will warm up pancakes as she get dressed. I just slipped my jeans so it will be easier to get naked when mood strike.

Few minutes later she joined me on the couch in simple green dress , her hair was pulled in bun.

 **Damon ''** _you look so beautiful Elena. I love you.''_

She blushed and snuggle in my arms.

 **Elena ''** _you are only one who think like that.''_

 **Damon ''** _are you crazy! I lived all my life in New York and saw many women and trust me when I tell you . You are beautiful girl I ever saw.''_

She looked at me as if she don't agree with me but then She said.

 **Elena ''** _okay, now come on let's have our pancakes lunch. I refused to have them for dinner._

We finished pancakes and they were delicious. I praised Elena but she was shy about taking compliments and as night progress, we watch movie on couch even made love on couch.

We ordered pizza and after dinner we went inside our room where I made sweet love to her and this time I worshipped every inch of her body and when we were finally spent. She snuggle in to my arms and kissed me slowly before saying.

 **Elena ''** _thank you Damon for loving me. I love you.''_

 **Damon ''** _I, I love you too.''_

We kissed each other goodnight. As I turn off the lamp and hear her breathing as she fell in to deep sleep I realise one thing, that I should be thankful that she loves me.

I just hope her love for me stays that way forever.

 **Author note.**

 **Please Send me more reviews. Next part of this chapter will came in two days . So please send your reviews and help me find beta for my fanfiction.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Weekend delights part two.**

 **Author note.**

 **The character does not belong to me only plot is mine. Thank you, thank you, so , so , much to my new reviewers Kfulmer 7 for your reviews and to XioCullen for your suggestion. I am still trying to improve my writing because English is not my first language. That's why I need reviews and suggestions so one day I can publish my books so thank you to you and Karen for your reviews. Please keep sending them and check out my other fanfictions. P.S Karen you are my best reviewer so far. So this chapter is dedicated to you.**

 **Elena Pov.**

I felt someone kissing my neck and warm hands were holding me close in embrace. I finally opened my eyes and smile because Damon was kissing lightly on my neck. I shifted and turned around to see his beautiful blue eyes. They always make me speechless. I touched his face in wonder.

 **Elena ''** _how can you love me? You are so beautiful so amazing, sweet, funny and not to forget unbelievably sexy, and I am, well just plain, simple small town girl.''_

He was quite than he get up from the bed and pulled me with him. He stop us in front of his dresser so we both can watch our reflection in his mirror.

My breath hitches as I saw us together for the first time. His eyes was more dark but he was looking angry at me. He put his hands on me shoulder and trail them all over my arms before he put them on my waist and pulled me back so my back was now glued to his chest. He laid his face on crook of my neck.

 **Damon ''** _why Lena? Why can't you see yourself as I see you.''_

I was unable to form any words. I was in my black night gown while he was wearing black pyjama pants . His naked chest was burning my body with lust to form any answer.

 **Damon ''** _you see these crazy people in mirror.''_

I nodded still unable to say any thing.

 **Damon ''** _well he is crazy about her. Before her his life was a meaningless routine but ever since he saw this angle his life found its purpose. He wants to live every day so he can love her, spoil her , make her laugh and make all her dream come true. She is the most precious person in the world and if anyone who does not deserve her is him.''_

I finally shake my head as tears fill in my eyes.

 **Elena ''** _no Damon. Don't say this. They both belong and deserve each other. I am sorry that I question your no sorry our love. I promise from now on I will never question or doubt our love for each other again.''_

I turn around and kiss him deeply pouring all my love for him in that one kiss.

When we pulled apart to breathe, both our faces was flushed and huge smile on our lips he looked back at our reflection.

 **Damon ''** _they look hottest and most sexiest looking couple in the world . Don't you agree.''_

He smirked and winked at me. So I made serious face.

 **Elena ''** _you know, now you mention it, the girl is super hot.''_

Damon smiled triumphantly.

 **Elena ''** _but she can do better than being with that goof.''_

His eyes became comical before he lunged at me and throw me over his shoulder while I was laughing and screaming at him to put me down. He carry me to his kitchen where he already has prepared breakfast for me. He put me down on chair and sat beside me with pout on his face as he serves me with cheese omalates and orange juice.

 **Damon ''** _this is what I get to be nice and loveable guy. Now you turned into this hot girlfriend and I am yours goofy boyfriend. Ah! God. what is this world come to.''_

He dropped his head dramatically and burst in to fake cry while I was laughing so hard there were real tears in my eyes.

 **Elena ''** _aww! My poor baby. I am so sorry to hurt your feelings. What can I do to make it up to you. I will do anything for you to feel better.''_

He lifts his head and pretended like he was thinking.

 **Damon ''** _anything I want? ''_

I nodded eagerly as he pulled me towards him so close that are faces were only inches apart.

 **Damon ''** _how about you and me.''_

He looked at my lips as I wait for him to say what he wants.

 **Elena ''** _you and I what Damon? ''_

He squeezes my waist as he says.

 **Damon ''** _you and me go out tonight. Sure we don't want to waste our weekend stuck inside ?''_

He started laughing at my expression.

He just left me high and dry and now he is making fun of me.

 **Damon ''** _aww. Not so goofy after all hu?''_

He was smiling so much that I also cracked up and start smiling with him.

He pulled me in for hug as I admitted.

 **Elena ''** _no. You are smart and cunning but not goofy at all.''_

We finished our breakfast and clean our dishes together.

After that we were both were lying on his couch when I asked him.

 **Elena ''** _so where are you taking me today.''_

 **Damon ''** _well there is new Scarlett Johnson movie you told me about and I got tickets for us.''_

I squealed in happiness, I want to watch that movie and he remembers about it.

 **Elena ''** _thank you! Thank you! You are best boyfriend in the world.''_

I kiss him and now I was on top of him. My gown was thin so I can feel his excitement from thin layers of our clothing. He cleared his voice before he continues talking.

 **Damon ''** _your welcome. Well movie starts at seven and after that we can eat sushi at this restaurant I know about and then I will take you at Bree's to get you drunk so we can come back home and then.''_

He stopped again and do that eye thing he always does.

 **Elena ''** _and then what?''_

He flips me of as he took off my night gown and his pants.

 **Damon ''** _sweet heart. That's for me to know and you to, dot , dot, dot?''_

I gasped as he enters inside me in one thrust but stay still inside me.

 **Damon ''** _since we don't need to leave for few hours, can I stay inside you?''_

God! how can he made such a sexy man for me. Every thing about him oozes sex.

 **Elena** '' _I, I don't mind. Umm you can stay as long as you want.''_

Well for the next few hours he really stayed inside me but still miraculously was able to get us for the movie in time.

...

Movie was perfect with Damon although I missed most part of the movie because Damon said it's our duty to make out in theatre full of people as boyfriend and girlfriend or else it will bring bad luck for our relationship and we will die without ever getting laid.

 **Elena ''** _where do you get these ridiculous lines from?''_

He scoffed at me.

 **Damon ''** _they are not ridiculous at all. They are true facts._

 _You can Google them if you want your prove.''_

I shake my head at his silliness as we went inside restaurant and Damon was right their sushi was best I ever had but then I realize something.

 **Elena ''** _Damon? This place looks expensive and you always take me to these nice restaurants, how can you afford them?''_

He looked stunned by my question as if he never considered about it.

 **Damon ''** _umm well see, the thing is.''_

He coughed and drank water slowly. He was sweating even with air condition is on.

 **Elena ''** _Damon? Are you feeling alright? ''_

He cleared his voice and smile at me as he hold my hand.

 **Damon''** _yes Lena, I am fine._

 _As for your question. Well each month we have this employ of the month thing and as their are so many workers there,_

 _they choose best workers who created or fix as many cars as possible and well since before you I had lot of free time I was one of the best worker there so I won all these bonuses and gift cards and dinner discount that I never use before. So now thanks to you I am finally using them.''_

I smiled brightly at him.

 **Elena ''** _thanks, but please promise me you won't spend more money on me. Special occasion is okay but from now on we will split money between us. I don't want you to spend money you saved after working so hard for years,_

 _And that is final.''_

He was about to protest but I shot him look which make him huff in frustration.

 **Damon ''** _baby! It's not a big deal.''_

I smiled and squeeze his hand before kissing it.

 **Elena ''** _I know it's not a big deal for you but it is for me. You work so hard for it and these bonuses can be your future savings. So don't spend it on impressing me because I love you for you . Not because how much money you can spend on me. So please understand.''_

He was silent for a long time and staring at me in wonder as he say.

 **Damon ''** _where have you been all my life?''_

I breathe in relief when he smile.

After dinner was finished he takes me to Bree's bar.

The bar reminds me of mystic grill back home there was booth on one side and tables in between. Juke box at end and pool tables at separate place while bar was at front. The whole interior was wooden.

As I was admiring a black girl with curly hair jump on Damon and hugged him tightly. I would have been jealous if Damon has already not told me about their relationship. They break apart and Damon brings me in his arms as he introduced us.

 **Damon ''** _Bree meet my girlfriend/love of my life/my entire world, as I already told you about her so many times. I want you to meet Elena, and Elena this is Bree my neighbour/friend/sister from another mother.''_

We both laughed at his long introduction.

 **Elena ''** _goofy.''_

Damon pouted as Bree started laughing at the name I had given him.

 **Bree''** _I like you. Finally someone to keep him on his toes. For that come on let's do shots, first round at house. Come goofy stop pouting.''_

Damon looked angry.

 **Damon ''** _great now every one will called me that and its all your fault.''_

I pull him towards me and kiss his pout away until he gave in and start kissing me back while he squeezes my ass through my jeans. We almost forgot that we were making out in the middle of the bar. Thank God Bree stopped us before things got more heated.

We were doing shots for two hour while we were dancing in between.

It was who knows what round of shots which I finished again.

 **Bree''** _damn girl how can you stand still? Even I am feeling dizzy which is something to say as I own this bar.''_

I laughed at her as I saw Damon drips little drink from his mouth.

 **Elena ''** _told you! My tolerance is wayyyy up.''_

To prove it I jump high.

 **Damon ''** _no, I know your secret._

 _you had mouth like boa.''_

He wipes his mouth with his hand. So I tease him.

 **Elena ''** _aww._

 _Does someone need bib to clean his face?''_

He stumbled as he tried to catch me but I save him before he can fell.

 **Elena ''** _come on big boy let's take you home.''_

He agreed and we left and say good bye to Bree.

It was difficult but thank God his place was near and has lift so it was not that difficult to bring him inside his home. The difficult part was to undressing him while he keep trying to kiss me or cope a feel.

 **Damon ''** _you are so sexxxy. I want you baby.''_

He was finally naked but still has his boxer on him. I help him laid down on his bed and cover him with sheets. He was still trying to kiss me.

 **Elena ''** _Damon. Please go to sleep. I won't take advantage of you in this state.''_

He finally closed his eyes but still say in slurry voice.

 **Damon ''** _you can take advantage of me. I gave you my blessing.''_

I shake my head as he fall sleep. Then I hurriedly change in to my night gown and laid besides him. He looks so qute as he sleeps.

I turned off the lights and snuggle in his arms and as sleep finally took over me I thought.

Best weekend ever.

 **Author note.**

 **Hope you enjoyed today chapter. Please Send me more reviews. Please help me find beta for my fanfiction and check out my other fanfictions please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DJ**

 **Author note.**

 **The character does not belong to me only plot is mine. Thanks to livetoreadlovetoread, guest and Margie for reading and liking my story. Margie as you suggest I am looking for beta to help me with my fanfiction if any one can help me find beta I will be really grateful. Please Send me more reviews.**

 **Damon pov.**

I never care for days in general but suddenly I realize today, that I hate Monday with passion.

I was extremely stupid to get drunk last night which resulted me with empty bed and delicious breakfast with note from Elena that she had to leave because she woke up late for her class and will call me later.

The apartment which was filled with laughter and happiness suddenly felt empty and depress to me.

I guess like me my home also misses Elena presence.

To escape this gloomy empty place I get ready in speed for my work, maybe I will succeed to keep myself busy until Elena calls me.

D.S.S tower was structure of my achievements which was as tall as my building.

It not only held my cars manufacturer space but also my other investment high office are also established in this very building, which makes it easy for me to run my various business from one place. Since only few of my trustworthy people knows about my position and importance in this company while rest of my employees and workers thought that Mr Salvatore lives in Italy and live lavishly in his Italian villa. So I have my office in top of tower.

The only people who has access and permissions to come in that place is my brother, Rick, Rose, my lawyers, my board of directors and Michelson brothers.

For people in downstairs office I am just. known as DJ my own short version of Damon Jackson. Sometimes when I get bore from my office and tiring boring meetings, mergers and new investment ideas.

I snuck downstairs and work as DJ like some under cover boss.

It's fun to work with my own hands or getting threat of dismissal from manger or In charge, when I cause trouble , but my favourite place to work as DJ is when I work at car manufacturer departments.

The In charge of that department is Lorenzo or as we called him Enzo is really tough but nice guy. He is also my favourite and always helps everyone to do their work in right way and he managed that department with excellence.

Like everyone else he thought of me as some employee who always get transfer from department to department because the In charge can't stand sight of me.

So he was not at all surprised to see me today.

 **Enzo''** _got in trouble again DJ?''_

I shook my head and start unscrew car parts with him.

 **Damon ''** _Na, I just missed you so much I have to see you again.''_

Enzo started laughing as I batted my eye lashes at him.

 **Enzo''** _ok! I won't ask anything if you stop mate. Like seriously I already have girlfriend and I don't want her to dump me because of your sense of humour.''_

He gave me his stern look and I decided to stopped pulling his leg for now .

After we start fixing its parts back he asked me.

 **Enzo''** _at least tell me how long will you stay in my department before they transfer you again, because I fear one day you will be hunt by of angry Mobs of In charge and managers If you won't stick in one department for a long time.''_

I knew he was concerned for me . He even asked Rick to go easy on me. Which earned him bonus later for reason unknown still to him.

 **Damon ''** _don't worry Mr Saltzman wants me to stick here for time being. He trusted you to set me straight if I cause any kind of trouble again.''_

Enzo sigh in relief.

 **Enzo''** _at least they are not firing you.''_

 **Damon ''** _Mr Saltzman would never dream to fired me after all I saved his life.''_

Yeah that's what story Rick gave (much to his irritation) when someone ask him to get rid of me.

Enzo looks at me closely before he ask.

 **Enzo''** _you look different mate. I mean you look happier than I ever saw you before and I can say its not because of your transfer to this department.''_

I was shocked but I guess I felt happy so it can be seen on my face.

He was still waiting for my answer and as I can't tell Rick about this unless I want him to be completely flipped out and expose me in front of Elena and Rose is out of question because it will spread in media before Rick or anyone can find out, Stefan is busy with Caroline and I only told him that I have start dating again and Michelson's knows Elena so I can't involve them either, so Enzo is my only option in friends to whom I can share my happiness without getting scared.

 **Damon ''** _well there is this girl I have start seeing few weeks ago and this weekend she.''_

Enzo smiled and tap my shoulder.

 **Enzo''** _she accepted your love that's why you look so happy.''_

I was surprised that he figured it out so easily.

 **Damon ''** _how? How did you figure it out?''_

He smiled as if its was obvious.

 **Enzo''** _I figured because that was how I looked like when my girl choose me and my love. The happiness of getting chosen by someone you love, tend to makes you look happy for everyone to see it.''_

I let his words settle in my mind before I asked him the question I am dying to know.

 **Damon ''** _do you ever get scared to lose her love for you?''_

His eyes turned dark at my question and he stays silent for a while but when he answered he has determination written on his face.

 **Enzo''** _look mate love is happiness and thrilling and scarier than your average feelings and deep down when you got a girl of your dreams you will always be scared of losing her because we are man and we are born screw-up.''_

I gulped because I am a biggest screw-up ever made in history of man.

 **Damon ''** _then what should one do if he screw-up?''_

Enzo smile as he answer.

 **Enzo''** _never gave up fighting for her. If she gets angry with you for some reason than show her how much you love and care you have for her in your heart. After all if man are screw- ups Than the girl we love is only one in this world who can fix us.''_

I smiled at his analogy before I started laughing.

 **Enzo''** _what?''_

 **Damon ''** _it's just your explanation of love life is just like car repair 101. Your mechanisms reflected your love experts.''_

He started laughing when he realised what I was saying is right.

 **Enzo''** _shut up! I am mechanic. What did you expect from me. Now come on and finish your car before some one complain about you again.''_

I salutes him and we both finished our work in silence.

At break I check my cell and there was calls from Elena. I quickly dial her number and felt relief when I heard her voice.

 **Elena ''** _hey Damon. I am so sorry leaving you while you were sleeping this morning. Trust me I never wanted to end our weekend like this but I was so late and you were in deep sleep that even when I tried to wake you , you won't wake up and I was so late, please don't be mad, I just really can't missed today class .''_

Damn she is blaming herself.

 **Damon ''** _relax Lena. I am not mad at you in fact I am mad at me because I get us drunk and you woke up late. As for this weekend ending, don't worry we spend lot more weekend together to make up for today morning.''_

She was quite and I was getting nervous about her silence.

 **Elena ''** _Is this is an invitation for next weekend.''_

I laughed at her question.

 **Damon ''** _baby weekends, weekdays are nothing you are invited to spend every second of every minute of every hour of everyday of my life. In fact you don't even need to have any kind of invitation. Just be with me that's all I really want.''_

 **Elena ''** _God! I wish I was in your arms right now. I love you so , so much.''_

 **Damon ''** _I love you too and I wish I was there with you to hold you in my arms.''_

Elena made a winning noise.

 **Elena ''** _baby can you hold for seconds I'll be right back?''_

I was confused but wait for her to come back on line.

Soon she came back.

 **Elena ''** _Damon you are not busy tonight or going out with your friends?''_

 **Damon ''** _no.''_

 **Elena ''** _great come to my dorm room at 8 I have just begged my roommate Liv to spend tonight with her boyfriend and she agrees immediately , so what I am trying to say that I will see you in my room if you want to make up for this morning.''_

God thank you for making her for me.

 **Damon ''** _I will be there and I promise you we will make up good for this morning, we will make up most of tonight.''_

She giggled then said bye and hung up.

When break was over and Enzo saw me he said.

 **Enzo''** _have a great night mate.''_

I was baffled and touched my face.

 **Damon ''** _how do you know? Is it written on my face?''_

Enzo started laughing and points at my jeans.

 **Enzo''** _no need to read your face your jeans shows your excitement pretty much.''_

Sure enough there was huge boner poking through my jeans, I got frustrated what is this girl doing to me.

 **Damon ''** _ah, I'll be right back.''_

And I ran from there like a teenager to control my excitement and as I ran I can still hear Enzo's laughter. Well no bonus for you this month mate.

:::::::::::-:::::::::::

I arrived at Elena's room At 8o'clock Sharp I knocked on her door and it open to reveal my gorgeous girlfriend in red top and blue jeans shorts.

Her face lit up as she pulled me for quick kiss before locking her door and then she pulled me for longer and deeper kiss.

 **Elena ''** _I miss you today.''_

She was still in my arms as I touched her face.

 **Damon ''** _I miss you too, I miss waking up with you, I missed seeing your face today. For some one who only spend one weekend with me, you have spoiled me a lot with your presence alone.''_

She laughed as I went about how much I missed her today.

 **Elena ''** _I have ordered pizza for us, is it ok?''_

 **Damon ''** _pizza is fine baby.''_

We both were eating as we talked about her classes and my work.

Once we were done I saw her admiring me.

 **Damon ''** _what are you looking at babe?''_

She blushes as she pointed at my brown shirt.

 **Elena ''** _Brown looks good on you.''_

I smiled at her After all I wear this shirt because they match colour of her eyes and speaking of those eyes right now I wanted to lost myself deep in them.

 **Damon ''** _you know what looks good on us more right now? ''_

She looked at me in confusion.

 **Damon ''** _both of us naked in your bed.''_

She gave me this lustful gaze as her breathing change. She laid on her back and then pulled me on top of her.

 **Elena ''** _you promised me some making up. So what have you planned for me?''_

I almost groaned when her hand squeezes my ass through my jeans.

My girl must look like sweet innocent from outside but inside closed doors she is the most seductive vixen in the world.

 **Damon ''** _I promised you that I will make it up to you and trust me I will full fill it._

I then pulled her shorts off her and her top was next to gone leaving her in red lace bra and matching red boy shorts.

 **Damon ''** _these definitely stays in yes pile but for now they have to gone.''_

I unhook her bra and take it off her then I slid her panties down leaving her completely naked for my hungry eyes.

 **Elena ''** _get stripped now!''_

Elena licked her lips as I stripped naked for her .

Soon she pulled me for kiss and open her legs for me to settle in between her legs and I can feel how wet she was for me as I kissed her and bit her lip to grant me access to her sweet mouth.

My toung was massaging her toung as I played with her breast soon she begged.

 **Elena ''** _please Damon I need you inside me.''_

I pinched her nipple and thrust inside slowly in, out of her as her pussy squeezes my cock when she met my thrust with thrust. It was not fast fuck but slow and passionate lovemaking as I pour all my love and care for her.

 **Elena ''** _dammmon! Please move. Uhh, faster.''_

I looked at my girl and she was drench in sweat and blush was spread through her face to her breast which were moving with our thrust so I suckle them for few minutes before I looked at Elena.

 **Damon ''** _look down at us Lena.''_

She looked down and groaned loudly as she saw us connected. She kissed me hard and scream as I rubbed her cilt and thrust with speed .

 **Damon ''** _Lena! Cum with me.''_

Soon as I said she clenched her pussy muscle and I thrust hard and we both came screaming each other names.

Once we were clam down I slipped of her and pulled her close.

I was playing with her hair when.

 **Damon ''** _so when is your first class tomorrow.''_

She looked at me as she says.

 **Elena ''** _my first class starts at 9:30.''_

So I flipped her over and spoon her before thrusting back inside.

 **Damon ''** _then I better get started at making up for this morning so we can fulfil my promise.''_

She turned her face and gave me a sly smile.

 **Elena ''** _you better or it will only increase your depth if I get late and have to leave you again.''_

I slowed down because suddenly this whole making up thing sounds more appealing to me.

 **Author note.**

 **Hope you like today chapter. Please Send me more reviews and check out my other fanfictions.**


	10. Chapter 10

**One month anniversary.**

 **Author note.** **The character does not belong to me only plot is mine.**

 **Thanks to Margie for your reviews and to my followers who has taken their time to read this story. Please Send me more reviews and help me find beta for my fanfiction.**

 **Elena P.O.V**

I was waiting at mall for my new best Friend from my class. She is super nice and full of wisdom, When I met her first time I thought she was quiet girl with good observations skills but the more I spend time with her the more I realize she is really kind and do anything for people she care about. Maybe that was reason we become such great friends.

I am seriously lucky to find Damon and her in this big city.

I was looking around for her when I saw her walking towards me in hurry with smile on her face.

 **Elena ''** _you are late again Bonnie.''_

Bonnie gave me a guilty smile.

 **Bonnie''** _well trust me I would be on time but my boyfriend came early from work and well I was surprised to see him so soon because normally he stayed late for hour or two at work because he is In charge of his department, so well he came and saw me all ready to meet you and he start pouting and making this sad qute faces and ah! I tried Elena I promise I really tried but I couldn't refuse him and we end up in our bedroom and then.''_

I stopped her before she give me play by play about her bedroom activities.

 **Elena ''** _its okay Bon, you don't have to explain anything, I also have boyfriend and I know how hard it is to refuse them when they act all needy and clingy.''_

I smiled as I remember how often I had been late for my class these last two weeks because of Damon. I mean seriously who can say no to that face.

Bonnie snap her finger with knowing look.

 **Bonnie''** _hey! Stop day dreaming about your man and tell me why are we here today?''_

It was my turn to be embarrass.

 **Elena ''** _actually I need your help to buy gift for my boyfriend. Tomorrow is our one month anniversary and I want to give him a special gift that's why I need your advice.''_

Bonnie understand what I want.

 **Bonnie''** _say no more. I completely understand you want to give him something special so my advice to you is first don't buy any clothes for him as gift. Your very first gift should be something that he loves and passionate about. So tell me what are the two things he loves most in his life.''_

I blushed because I knew exactly what he loves most.

 **Elena ''** _well he always says that he love me first and his brother and cars second most. His friends and Italian food came third.''_

We both laugh at that. Well what can I say my boyfriend is weird in his own way.

 **Bonnie''** _okay lets work with his love for you and cars then buy gift that makes him remember both of his love.''_

I felt relief when Bonnie gave me her idea but to find a gift with that combination proves almost difficult to be found. After three hours of non-stop search we finally decided to take small coffee break.

 **Elena ''** _now I wish, that I have start looking for his gift few days ago rather than leavening it for last day.''_

Bonnie hold my hand to calm me down.

 **Bonnie''** _don't worry we will find something but if not than you can always bake cake for him or buy I don't know some leather lingerie, hey that is a great combination and I am sure he will love to see you in something leather.''_

I was beet red when she suggested that and she figured it out by look of my face.

 **Bonnie''** _you already plan those things didn't you?''_

I nodded my head as I tell her.

 **Elena ''** _I will bake red velvet cheese cake for him tomorrow before I went to spend my weekend at his place, and since our anniversary will start at that midnight so I already bought black leather lingerie set to drive him crazy.''_

I giggle when I imagine the look on his face when he will saw me in leather with his favourite flavour cake in my hands.

 **Bonnie''** _but if you had plan all that why do you need another gift for him. I guess he will appreciate what ever gift you give him.''_

 **Elena ''** _I know but I also want to give him a gift of some sentimental value. Something that can stay with our lives for a long, long time.''_

After our coffee was finished we begin our gift search again.

After one more hour later I have lost all hope for a perfect gift.

 **Bonnie''** _maybe shirt will do as your gift.''_

But I was not listening to her anymore because we just pass a small gift shop and a picture album book in shape of black Camaro was on display.

I grab Bonnie and ran inside.

An elderly man was sitting on the counter.

 **Elder man ''** _good evening miss how can I help you?''_

I ask him about picture book and he shows me various types of design from flowers to cup cakes, from house to jewel and many other design but I want only one.

 **Elena ''** _sir , do you have book in blue Camaro design?''_

He told me to wait and then few minutes later I squealed because he bring book which design matches completely with Damon's car. I happily purchase it and thanks him then left shop with Bonnie.

 **Bonnie''** _so_ _are you happy, now that you have find your perfect gift?''_

I nodded my head. I can't wait to see Damon reaction when he saw his gift and for what I have planned for our anniversary.

 **:::::::::::x::::::::::**

 **Damon P.O.V**

Today I ditched my work to clean my apartment, and by ditching I mean , I postpone my meeting with biggest car companies for our joint venture for which Alaric scream at me non stop but there's no way in hell that I will attend today any kind of meeting because today at midnight is my first month anniversary and I have to clean my home and make dinner for my girl and then decorate my room so we can start our anniversary in a romantic setting.

If it was in my hand I would have taken her to any place in world she desires and top most restaurant for dinner but since she still doesn't know about my status my hands are tied.

Still I advised to take her to some small nice restaurant but my sweet girl wants to stay home with me.

It always gave me great happiness wherever she called this small apartment her home. I wish she move in with me but a month is too soon. Maybe next month but for now if I can't spoil my girl outside then she will be spoil inside our home.

So that's why all this cleaning and I will make homemade lasagne for her

Flowers and candles are in my room for decorations and my gift is wrapped in my room. It was not something expensive but still I hope she really like it because it took me hours to find it.

After every thing was set I check time and I only have hour left until she came to spend another weekend with me.

I hurriedly took shower then change into white dress shirt and black pants. Then spray some perfume okay lots of perfume she loves on me and then spray some into my room.

I thought to style my hair but shudder because that's what my brother will do not me , besides Elena likes my sexy rough hair.

So I just used my fingers to mess them little while I recheck everything when bell rings at door. I rushed towards it and gave my sexiest smile as I opened my door to reveal the most beautiful girl on this entire universe who stole my heart a month ago.

She looked so innocent yet hot in her short white dress and two boxes in her hands. She looks so beautiful that I almost stop breathing but then she gives this smile and I felt air in my lungs again.

 **Damon ''** _hey, are you going to stand at door all day or will you come here so I can kiss you?''_

She shake her head as if she was clearing it then she walk in my arms and we kiss each other sweetly but still with passion. She close the door by her foot without breaking our kiss.

After few minutes later we broke apart and she looks flushed with swollen lips and that was the most hottest sight for me.

 **Damon ''** _come Lena, let's eat something before we eat each other.''_

She slapped my chest but left my arms to put her packages on table.

 **Damon ''** _what are these?''_

She turned around to give me a stern look.

 **Elena ''** _these are your surprise for later, so no peeking.''_

I groaned but agrees with her.

 **Elena ''** _come on pouty, I am hungry and sooner you will feed me the sooner we can start our celebration.''_

That's lifted my mood and I dragged her to our small dinner table where she looked empress at the dinner I made for her.

 **Damon ''** _your dinner is served Madame.''_

I pull her chair for her and she kissed my cheek before sitting on it.

We eat while we talk about our day, these easy and simple moments with her makes me happiest man in this world.

After our dinner was finished she told me to sit on my couch while she clean dishes. I tried to protest but she stopped me with kiss.

 **Elena ''** _you made such a delicious dinner for me tonight and I can see how clean this place is today. So if you can work so hard for me then why can't I clean few dishes for you.''_

I know she is right but that doesn't mean I have to admit it.

 **Damon ''** _come on babe just sit with me, we can do dishes tomorrow.''_

I again tried to pull her in my arms but she dogged me.

 **Elena ''** _remember our deal Damon equal, equal. Now go and rest on your couch and I will see you in few minutes.''_

She blew me kiss and start doing dishes so I went to sit on my couch but first I quickly grab my gift from room.

I was waiting for few minutes while trying to avoid those packages.

Few minutes later she came and grabbed one of those package before sitting down beside me.

 **Elena ''** _so I thought that I should give you your present now so we can enjoy them before we can start our anniversary celebration in your bedroom.''_

I smile because I was also thinking same thing.

 **Damon ''** _seriously baby I think we both have some telepathic connection.''_

She gave me confused look but I bring my gift in front of her to prove my point.

 **Elena ''** _well now our gifts are here who will open it first?''_

I think about it for a minute.

 **Damon ''** _How_

about we both open it together?''

She agree and we both exchange our gift and start unwrapping it together.

We both were shock when we saw our gifts.

 **Damon ''** _impossible !''_

 **Elena ''** _no way!''_

We were shocked because we both gave each other pictures album book. The only difference is that mine was blue Camaro design and hers was strawberry cupcake design. When I looked closely we saw same gift shop stamp on our books.

After few minutes when my shock has wear off I turned to look at her but before I can see her , her lips connect with me.

We were lost in that kiss for a while when I felt her pull away and her eyes were wet with tears but she was smiling so much that I also felt smile on my face.

 **Elena ''** _you are unbelievably amazing Damon.''_

Now it's my turn to kiss her.

 **Damon ''** _if I am amazing is because I have the most amazing girl in the world. I mean seriously how many girls can buy exact same gifts as their boyfriend get for them?''_

She was quite because she knew the answer that no one shares love like ours . We are unique in our own way.

 **Elena ''** _you are right. We are one telly phatic couple.''_

I smirked at her and stole another kiss.

 **Damon ''** _thank you for your lovely gift and I promise I will fill it with our so many beautiful and happy memories.''_

 **Elena ''** _well then thanks for your gift which I will cherish and fill with our upcoming moments because they all are special for me.''_

She hugged me and I can feel her tears against my neck.

I was about to tear up myself but decided to lighten this emotional mood.

 **Damon ''** _well there is only one problem.''_

 **Elena ''** _what?''_

I stretch my silence until she was looking at me.

 **Damon ''** _well now we can't surprise each other anymore.''_

She was quite for a moment and I was afraid that I have offended her somehow,

But she wraps her arms around me and gave me this seductive look that tightens my pants immediately.

 **Elena ''** _want to bet? How about you go in to your room and wait for me naked in your bed and I will bring your other surprise for you.''_

When she talk like that I can easily commit murder for her but since she wants me naked well.

 **Damon ''** _hurry up.''_

With that I gave her quick kiss and ran into my room.

Once there I lighten the scented candles are hurriedly spread rose petals on our bed. Red roses were already decorated in small vases .

Once room was decorated I stripped down and laid naked on my bed.

I was lightly stroking my shaft as I was imagining all kinds of surprise my girl can come with when my door open and in dim lights of candles my eyes popped open when I saw Elena.

Well my girl knows to how surprise me and if I die tomorrow I will die happy man because Elena makes every dream come true.

She was wearing black leather lingerie bra and panties set and her bra has front clasp in shape of key. Oh I wish to open those doors.

But to complete this image she had plate of red velvet cheese cake my favourite. She gave me sly smile and walk towards me.

 **Elena ''** _surprised yet Damon?''_

She twirl around slowly so I can see my surprise in all form.

 **Damon ''** _surprise, shock, astonished, speechless you named it and I am all of it.''_

She smile triumphantly before she settled on my side and offer me plate.

 **Elena ''** _happy one month anniversary Damon.''_

Seeing her sitting in leather and offering me cake makes me want to have both and hey I can have both. So I took it from her than suddenly pulled her towards me and laid her down on my bed.

I took small piece of cakes and put it over her cleavage and then start eating my cake off her which makes it more delicious.

 **Damon ''** _yum! Happy one month anniversary Lena and thanks for this delicious surprise.''_

Her eyes darkened and she pushed me on my back.

 **Elena ''** _now my turn.''_

She took a generous piece and spread it on my chest then started eating and licking it off me and soon we use each other as plates to eat our cake I was about to rip that leather off her but she stopped me.

 **Elena ''** _behave baby these are new and expensive and I want to wear them again.''_

So with frustration building inside me I hurriedly slipped her panties and use that key to reveal my favourite pair in this world.

I spread cake on her nipples and took my time with each to clean them.

Then there was only one place left.

 **Elena ''** _don't you dare Damon.''_

But I only heard dare so I put piece of cake and start eating her out and her flavour mixed with cake was yummmmmmmmmmmmy.

 **Damon ''** _baby you are so delicious. I swear I never tasted anyone like you.''_

She was withering and screaming my name.

 **Elena ''** _don't stop Damon I am yours take me as you always want.''_

That stopped me.

 **Damon ''** _are you serious. I can take you however I want.''_

She nodded her head because she was too breathless to talk.

 **Damon ''** _ever heard of doggy style.''_

She understood what I want because next second she was on all four with her ass in the air.

 **Damon ''** _fuck!''_

She look at me from her shoulder.

 **Elena ''** _yes baby fuck me.''_

So I held her hips and slowly thrust inside her.

 **Elena ''** _aww, unhh Damon!''_

Once I was sheathed inside her she clenched her inner muscles and we star thrusting together.

 **Damon ''** _shit, fuck, you are so tight this way.''_

I speeded up and she dropped her head and gripped head board as I start thrusting fast.

I spanked her ass lightly just once and start rubbing her cilt because I was close and want to cum with her.

 **Elena ''** _yes! Yes I am cumming.''_

She clenched her pussy and with this angle it became so tight on my cock that we both cum together.

 **Damon ''** _fuck!''_

She collapsed and I collapsed on top of her. She was shaking with her orgasms.

So I kissed her neck to calm her down. Once she was calm enough I pulled out of her and turn her around.

 **Damon ''** _that was great but I miss kissing you.''_

She gives me a tired smile.

 **Elena ''** _and I miss kissing you and holding you in my arms.''_

I put her hands on me and she greedily hold me as I slipped inside her.

 **Damon ''** _then hold on tight because our anniversary has just begin.''_

And she did hold me tight for another few rounds and when we fall into deep sleep.

 **Author note.**

 **Hope you like today chapter please send me your reviews and check out my other fanfictions.**


	11. Chapter 11

**First fight.**

 **Author note.**

 **The character does not belong to me only plot is mine. Thanks to my guest reviewer. Yes Jackson is Damon middle name and D.J is short form of that name. Please Send me more reviews and specially review my current chapters and help me find beta for my fanfiction.**

 **Damon. P.O.V**

It was a tiring day. I was getting out of my mind as Rick drones on and on about progress on our latest projects and how much money we are making overall, my mind was unable to take a word he is saying and its all Elena fault.

Why she has to be so perfect , so gorgeous. Ever since I saw her she consumes my mind, body , heart, and soul that now there is no space for anyone or anything .

 **Alaric ''** _so you agreed Damon? ''_

They all were looking at me expectantly.

 **Damon ''** _Hu?''_

Rick scowl at me in frustration.

 **Alaric''** _we are going to make new sports car for mega car convention at las Vegas . Its a brilliant platform to launch our new collection of sports car. what do you think about it.?''_

Oh! new sports car.

 **Damon ''** _it's great idea and I want Lorenzo to head this project and I will design car myself.''_

I want to involve in its making because I want to dedicate it to Elena and Enzo would let me work with him.

Rick looks happy and surprised.

 **Alaric''** _it's great. Well gentleman this meeting is concluded.''_

Rick waited to talk with me until everyone left before he sat besides me.

 **Alaric''** _I must say changing your lifestyle brought great change in you. I am happy to see old and passionate Damon is back.''_

I smiled at him.

 **Damon ''** _thanks Rick, I just really felt inspired these days.''_

Rick smile and tap my shoulder.

 **Alaric''** _well in that case, hold on to whatever is inspiring you.''_

He waved good bye and left.

So seeing this as opportunity to meet my girl and surprised her when she came outside her last class of today.

I ran outside and took my private elevator which led to my private car parking space.

I want to take my sports car but instead I took my trusted old Camaro and start driving to Elena campus. Maybe I can convince her for dinner in some nice restaurant.

When I reached I was out off my car so I can see her smiling face when she came out .

Few minutes later I saw her all beautiful and smile on her face but it was not because of me. She is smiling at some blonde guy who was touching her arms as they were talking. He was much to close for my liking and Elena was smiling far too brightly.

I was fuming in so much anger and hatred towards that guy that I could bash his stupid blonde head into the wall but I control myself because of Elena.

Speaking of Elena she finally saw me and much to my delight she left that blonde and ran in my arms.

Ha ! team Damon 1000/ team loser minus 1000.

Elena was smiling at me brightest like north star.

 **Elena ''** _Damon? You never told me you are coming today? ''_

Ya right my surprise dinner. Make something up idiot.

 **Damon ''** _I just got assigned for our latest project and I want to share it with you first.''_

Elena look so happy and proud of me that I felt bad for lying to her. Soon I will call Rick so he ordered Enzo to let me work with him so basically its not a lie. Right?

 **Elena''** _I am so proud of you baby. I really love how much hard working and passionate you are.''_

She gently bring my face for kiss which I soon turned deep because A, I really love when we make out and B, so that losers can see who she really love.

We were so much into kissing each other when we heard a loud voice of someone clearing his throat.

We break apart and I was about to seriously kick his ass for disturbing us when Elena start speaking to him.

 **Elena ''** _Matt! I am so sorry, this is Damon my boyfriend.''_

Yes hear that, her boyfriend.

 **Elena ''** _Damon, this is Matt my childhood friend from home.''_

He smile at her and then held out his hand.

 **Matt''** _I am also her Ex boyfriend, her first and only boyfriend before you.''_

The way he emphasizes on her first and only, make me want to unscrew all his body part before throwing his body in dumpster.

Instead I smirked at him and shake his hand crushing it in process. I was satisfied to see him flinching in pain. I took my hand away and look at my girl who was thank God oblivious to our exchange.

 **Damon ''** _Lena? I was wondering that since today is special day for me, how about you and I went out for dinner in this nice Mexican restaurant I told you about.''_

I have made it clear that only Elena and I are going out.

 **Elena ''** _umm, Damon. I already have plans with Matt for dinner.''_

I was stunned. She was turning down dinner with me because of her plans with her Ex.

 **Damon ''** _oh, your plans with Matt, I see.''_

I didn't want to sound so disappointed but some how I did because Elena grab my hand and pulled me away little far from Matt. She looked desperately as she tried to make me understand.

 **Elena ''** _baby please, don't be mad. If I have slightest idea that you are coming today then I wouldn't have made plans with Matt.''_

I pull her closer just to calm myself down.

 **Damon ''** _then cancel your plan and come with me. I really want to be with you tonight.''_

This time I didn't lie. Right now I really need her to choose me.

 **Elena ''** _Damon, I can't. Matt will leave tomorrow morning and I am meeting my friend after two years. Besides we can go any other night and I promised you can choose any restaurant you want and even pay for dinner and I won't even complain.''_

She was trying to lighten my mood but I got her message loud and clear.

 **Damon ''** _no it's fine. You go and have fun with your Ex. I don't need your pity dates.''_

I never wanted to speak like this to her but still I lashed out in front of her.

She looked so hurt by my words as she says in a small voice.

 **Elena ''** _don't be like this. I am really sorry.''_

But I was too far in my own pain that I scoffs at her.

 **Damon ''** _right you are sorry! You know what? I am sorry that I ruined your plan with your Ex, so why don't you leave me and run away with your Ex to what ever plans you have. ''_

I was full on screaming at her while she was crying. We also have audience who was watching our exchange.

 **Elena ''** _what's got into you. I said I am sorry but he is my friend and I can't ditched him for you.''_

But this anger me more.

 **Damon ''** _no! He is also your Ex boyfriend to whom you just choose above your boyfriend. So you know what I am sorry to disturb you and you go and enjoy your evening with Matt. I won't come between you anymore. Good bye Elena.''_

With that I turned around and start walking away. I could hear Elena calling me back but I didn't turn around or else I would have grab her and throw in my car and then take her far away from here.

So instead I went to my car and start driving without a backward glance to her cries as she called my name.

 **:::::::::::::x::::::::**

It's been four hours since I was drinking my pain away in some bar. I was so drunk that I didn't realize some one sit next to me.

 **Damon ''** _leave me alone. I am better alone.''_

I was too drunk to make any sense. I was about to grab my drink when someone takes it away from me. I clenched my fist to punch whoever is trying to pissed me more but I soon find out it was Enzo.

 **Enzo''** _I think you have enough mate.''_

I smirked because he is right.

 **Damon ''** _you are right. I have enough with love and all that lovey dovey feelings that comes with it. You wanna know why?''_

He looks quite so I keep talking.

 **Damon ''** _I tell you why because loves sucks and all those feelings sucks too. I am better off single . Now I won't have to worry about getting hurt over stupid Ex blonde boyfriend.''_

I finally snatched my drink from him and finished it in one gulp.

 **Enzo''** _so you are celebrating your breakup and here I thought you finally found girl of your dreams.''_

That sober me in instance. like someone poured ice water on me.

 **Damon ''** _breakup! Who the fuck talks anything about breakup. We just had a stupid fight.''_

Enzo looks at me like crazy.

 **Enzo''** _then why are you droning about how love sucks? ''_

I was angry again.

 **Damon ''** _because she didn't choose me over her Ex.''_

Enzo smile at me as he understand.

 **Enzo''** _so you were jealous and feel insecure of her Ex and you left her with him without even fighting for her.''_

I was stunned as I process this.

 **Damon ''** _shit! Fuck! I screwed up big time.''_

Enzo tap my shoulder and stand up.

 **Enzo''** _remember what I told you. If you screwed up then show her how much you love and care for her because you are right love sucks because life without the girl_

 _You love sure sucks. So go to your girl. Only she can make you happy again.''_

He left the bar and I drop few dollars for my drink and ran outside to my car.

I have to fix things with her because my life sucks without her.

 **Author note.**

 **Hope you like today chapter please send me your reviews and check out my other fanfictions.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Don't break my heart.**

 **Author note.**

 **The character does not belong to me only plot is mine. Thank you to Margie for your reviews and thanks to my followers who are reading my story. Please if you like my story or even reading it please send me your reviews. Please help me find beta for my fanfiction.**

 **Elena P.O.V**

I was angry no furious with Damon. Who does he think he is. If I wanted to spend time with my friends then I will. I don't need his permission or approval for anything or anyone in my life. He can go to hell for all I care.

 **Elena ''** _jealous! Possessive! Asshole!''_

I scream at my empty room. Thank God my room mate is spending night with her boyfriend.

Right now I don't need anyone to see what a mess I am. Even when I am so mad at him, I am still wearing his old black shirt he had given me when we started sleeping together. He always love to see me in his shirts and now I wear them when we are not with each other.

Feeling his shirt on my skin brings new waves of tears in my eyes.

No matter how much I am angry at him, I still miss him terribly.

I turned around and picked up a picture of both of us. It was a picture of our first month anniversary at Bree's bar. We were clearly look like idiots as we make faces in front of camera when Bree took this picture. I was so much happy that day. In fact I have been happy since Damon came into my life. Before him I was just existing for my brother. To keep my dream alive so my parents can be proud of me somewhere. Then Damon came in my life and I started living my life. Life that was filled with love, hope, happiness, passion, adventures and maybe little bit of danger but now I am scared if Damon won't be in my life anymore then how will I survive?

I was so lost in my thoughts that at first I didn't hear knock on my door until its started banging and I heard his voice.

 **Damon ''** _Elena! Elena! Please baby open this door. I am so, so sorry. Please open the door Lena.''_

My breath hitches. Part of me wants to open this door and kissed him so hard that all of his insecurities vanish with that kiss but other part of me refuses to even see his face.

 **Elena ''** _leave Damon. I , I can't see you right now.''_

Even as I said this my feet automatically came closer to the door.

 **Damon ''** _please Lena, just hear me out after this if you want then you won't see my face again.''_

His voice was so small and filled with pain that I couldn't stop myself and open my door. Damon face matches mine because his eyes were blood shot like mine and his face was filled with pain and regret. His lips tremble as he touch my face.

 **Damon ''** _Elena.''_

 **############**

 **Damon P.O.V**

As I touch her face she shiver slightly. Her eyes were wet from her tears. Her face was rosy red but not because of pleasure I used to brought her but today it was filled with pain because of me.

She looked tired and broken and so much hurt that I couldn't find my voice to beg for her forgiveness.

 **Elena ''** _I didn't go with Matt. As soon you left I was so distraught that I cancelled my plans and came here.''_

She looked so vulnerable that I pull her in to my arms as I closed door behind us.

 **Damon ''** _I am so sorry baby. I was so rude and unfair to you. I swear princess I was blinded by my jealousy for Matt that I didn't realize I was hurting you so much by my behaviour.''_

I couldn't speak anymore because she was crying so hard in my arms that she started shivering .

 **Damon** '' _Elena? Baby please calm down.''_

I carried her to bed and laid her down. I was about to get water for her when she grab my hand and pulled me down to laid beside her.

 **Damon ''** _Elena, you need to drink some water.''_

But she shake her head and hold me tight in her arms.

 **Elena ''** _don't Le, leave me please.''_

My heart clench at her sobs. Still I get her water and make her drink it. She hiccups as she drink water and looked so child like, so innocent that I internally cursed myself for making her cry.

We were just quiet for a while when she speak in a defeated voice.

 **Elena ''** _you don't trust me?''_

The moment she said those words It's just felt like someone was stabbing me repeatedly in my heart.

 **Damon ''** I trust you more than anything in this world.''

She looked at me with hurt and anger.

 **Elena ''** _no you don't! If you really trusted me, then you would never had reacted to see Matt with me.''_

I hung my head in shame.

 **Damon ''** _it's not that I don't trust you. It's just you and Matt had this history and your breakup was not something either of you wanted in first place and when you chose him over me, well I just got so angry with jealousy that I started yelling at you but baby trust me that was just my insecurities got best of me. You didn't do anything wrong. I trust you completely Lena believe me baby please.''_

I really didn't care that I was pleading with her as long she will stop blaming herself.

 **Elena ''** _there was no need for you to be insecure from anyone because even some people are important in my life still you are different from them because you are my life and I can live with seeing them but I can't even live if I can't see you anymore. These last few hours like hell for me. It feels same when I lost my parents and Damon I don't ever want to feel that pain anymore.''_

I felt tears in my own eyes. This sweet kind girl love me so much and today I bring her worst pain imaginable to her and I can hurt her more In future when my truth will came out.

 **Elena ''** _please Damon don't break my heart ever by reacting the way you did today.''_

I want to tell her truth but I can't hurt her anymore today.

 **Damon ''** _I promise you Elena. I will never, ever react like this again and if I do get jealous of someone then I will talk with you first. I will always have trust in our love.''_

She smiled tiredly at me and pull me for small kiss.

 **Elena ''** _I promise you Damon that I will always choose you first and love you so much that all your insecurity and jealousy will be gone forever and all that will be left is our love and trust for each other.''_

She gave me so much love and affection from those words that I couldn't hold it in anymore.

 **Damon ''** _Elena there is something I want to tell you.''_

But she given this yawn and her eyes drop little.

 **Elena ''** _tell me tomorrow Damon, right now I just want to sleep in your arms and forget about this fight.''_

She was almost out when I pull her cover around us.

 **Elena ''** _love you Damon.''_

Her eyes closed as she said that and as I turned off the lamp and close my own eyes.

 **Damon ''** _love you too Elena.''_

And as sleep over take me I know two things. One I just save our relationship and two my chance of telling her truth about me is gone again and it won't came back again tomorrow.

 **Author note.**

 **I hope you like today chapter. Please Send me your reviews and please check out my other fanfictions.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dress up.**

 **Author note.**

 **The character does not belong to me only plot is mine.**

 **Thanks to uturupeke and my guest reviewer ( I wish I knew your name ) for your amazing reviews. Thanks to my followers for reading my story. Please Send me more reviews and help me find beta for my fanfiction.**

 **Elena P.O.V**

Things were great after our first fight. Damon came back same night and we patch up after lots of tearful discussions and lot of make up sex.

Damon told me about his abandonment issues and I talked about my fear of losing him and people close to me.

Our trust on each other grew more strong and Damon assures me that even if he gets jealous in future he will not repeat his Matt performance and talk to me instead.

So now after two weeks Damon and I are at shopping mall to find matching costumes for our very first Halloween party which we will attend at my campus.

Since Damon wants to make up to me and promised that he will do anything for me.

So here we are and we are going to dress up with my choice.

At first he thought that I was joking about dressing up but when he figured it out how serious I am he looked at me horrified and start begging me to spare him but still I dragged him to mall and now he is scowling as I was looking at various costumes in costume shop.

 **Damon''** _baby please forget about this party and we can spend Halloween at my place with candies, me and you only. If you want to dress up, we can go to Victoria secrets._

He looked so hopeful as I smile.

 **Elena ''** _no. You promised, remember?''_

He looked around and shudders at seeing costumes.

 **Damon ''** _fine! you win but find something sexy to make it bearable for me.''_

I gave him wicked smile and show him display.

 **Elena ''** _how about Adam and Eve?''_

He looked at it and cringes because Adam costume was green leaves small underwear and leaves crown while Eve dress was short green dress covered with leaves and flowers and flowers crown.

He gave me a disgusting look as he said.

 **Damon ''** _we will only wear this to the party over my dead body, if you want to buy it for home than I can consider it or else answer is no absolutely no.''_

I laughed at his expression and he understood that I was just kidding.

We search more and then I find our costumes.

It was Jack the ripper and his prostitute victim costume.

I can clearly see Damon looking deadly sexy in Jack's black suit and white shirt assembles and I would look hot in that dark purple corset dress.

I pointed the costume to Damon and he looks happy by my choice as he wrapped his arms around me to pull me closer.

 **Damon ''** _hmmm, we will look so deadly baby and later I will break these corsets strings with my teeth.''_

He bit my neck little and make a evil laugh.

 **Elena ''** _agreed if you will only wear that hat while having your wicked way with me. Deal?''_

Damon licked his lips as he thought about it.

 **Damon ''** _deal. Now let's take them home and we can try it on before party.''_

I laughed at his enthusiasm as he rushed to buy our costumes.

As usual we arrived late at my campus because Damon demands we get dressed together and well we started late because we got distracted in process of dressing up.

I was checking myself in his car mirrors as I finished making blood marks on my neck and tried to hide huge hickey with concealer right above my corset.

 **Elena ''** _you animal this is your fault.''_

He smirk at me as he saw my attempt to hiding his mark.

 **Damon ''** _if I remember clearly it was you who was screaming, harder baby harder!''_

I blushed because he was right. When finally I was satisfied with my appearance which now is hickey free we get out of his car and went inside.

A frat boy welcomes us and offers us drinks which Damon declined with hard look making him scared.

 **Elena ''** _Damon you promise?''_

He looks at me with surprise in his eyes as he tried to explain me.

 **Damon ''** _Lena dear, I have been to these parties before and usually these fart boys spiked drinks with drugs and offer them to beautiful and sexy girls like you. So please be careful about what you are drinking and if you want one just tell me okay.''_

My heart swell with love for him. I am so lucky for having such a loving, caring and protective man in my life.

I pulled him for kiss and he smiled and kiss me back deeply.

 **Elena ''** _come let me introduced you to my friends.''_

He smiled as we meet my roommate Liv and her boyfriend Tyler, Luke and Aaron.

He gave them polite smile when I saw Bonnie coming towards us with her boyfriend.

 **Elena ''** _thank God you made it. Damon this is my best Friend Bonnie and her boyfriend.''_

But I was cut off when Damon and Enzo greet each other and gave each other manly one arm hug.

Bonnie looks as shocked as I felt that moment.

 **Bonnie''** _wait a minute you know each other?''_

We all were looking at them for answers.

 **Enzo''** _this is D.J baby. Remember I often speak about him.''_

Bonnie looked confused but then her face lit with recognition.

 **Bonnie ''** _oh! So this is famous D.J who had make life hell for all in charges at D.S.S?''_

Enzo laugh and Damon grab Bonnie hand and kiss on it. While I felt more confused.

 **Elena ''** _D.J?''_

Damon looked at me and realized why I am still confused.

 **Damon ''** _D.J is my nickname at work and Enzo is my new .''_

I finally understands how Damon and Enzo knew each other.

I turned to greet Enzo.

 **Elena ''** _I am Elena. Bonnie best friend and Damon's girlfriend.''_

Just like Damon he kissed my hand.

 **Enzo ''** _I know Bonnie and D.J both talk about you all the time. I just never realized that I was hearing praises about same girl whole day.''_

I blushed and Damon kisses my cheeks.

 **Damon ''** _told you babe you deserved to get all praises in this world.''_

I smile at him and he kiss my cheeks then he and Enzo went away to get drinks for us.

 **Elena ''** _Bonnie your boyfriend is so handsome and charming and you guys look really good in witch and wizard costume.''_

Bonnie was wearing brown short dress with pointy black hat while Enzo was in brown and black robes and pointy hat.

 **Bonnie''** _we look good but you guys look sizzling hot together. No doubt you always look forward to spend your weekends with him.''_

She raised her eyebrows as if daring me to deny.

Thank God our boyfriend return with our drinks which saves me to reveal any information on my weekends.

For the next few hours we spend time together while we drink and dance whole time.

Right now Bonnie and I were dancing on Jennifer Lopez song and we can see our moves were affecting our guys because at next song they both make their way through dancing crowd and grab us in their arms and start dancing with us on Calvin Harris song.

Damon was moving me sensually in his arms as we danced fast together.

 **Elena ''** _I never knew you were into dirty dancing? ''_

Damon kissed me deeply as his toung explore my lips.

 **Damon ''** _you make me do things which are socially inappropriate.''_

To prove his point he grinds his hips with mine and thank God for the music as I moan loudly.

Soon we were moving but not dancing in that dark dance floor. Our movement were erratic with our need.

Maybe I will blame drinks tonight for my behaviour but in that moment I was burning with need which only Damon can take care for me.

He must have seen it in my eyes because in next second.

 **Damon ''** _let's go.''_

I nodded, unable to form any words.

We say quick good bye to Bonnie and Enzo and left party behind as we sat on Damon car and drive away to Damon place our safe haven.

 **############**

 **Damon P.O.V**

I drive fast and Elena won't even scream this time at me to drive slow.

I guess she feels my urgency to get us back home soon.

The moment we step inside my apartment and closed its door Elena and I went for each other like moth and flame.

We kissed each other like our life depends on it. Our hands were desperate to find our skin beneath layers of clothes.

Feeling frustrate Elena ripped my shirt open and roam her hands all over my chest before taking off my jacket and shirt and throw my hat away.

 **Damon ''** _now my turn.''_

She gasp as I turned her around and push her to wall and lean close to her so she can feel my body pressed against her back.

 **Elena ''** _Damon? ''_

I kissed her neck and then used my teeth to open first string of her corset.

 **Damon ''** _I always kept my promise Lena, specially those promises make to you.''_

She moaned like crazy as I opened all her strings.

Once she was free off her dress she was only standing in dark purple panties.

I pull her head back and lean my face to take her lips for passionate kiss.

 **Elena ''** _Damon, please.''_

I kiss her again and then carry her in my arms to my room. I laid her down on my bed and shed my pants as she watched me with fascination.

 **Damon ''** _like what you see?''_

Her face was flushed but still she gave me sly smile.

 **Elena ''** _as much as you like your view.''_

Fire spread inside me as I hover above her body and pulled her panties down her legs. My finger stroke her cilt as her hands grab my arms.

 **Damon ''** _than let's enjoy this view.''_

My fingers slip inside her and as I massage her inner walls, my lips find her peaks to shower them with kisses.

I suck on her both nipple one by one as she near her climax.

Once I can feel her about to cum I removed my fingers and thrust my cock inside her making her cum around me.

 **Elena ''** _dammmon!''_

She keep chanting my name as she ride out of her orgasm. Once her breathing calm down I started moving my hips again.

 **Damon ''** _Lena, baby , so hot so wet. Fuck baby move for me.''_

She pulled me for kiss and start moving her hips as fast as we kiss each other.

 **Elena ''** _Damon Please, fast move fast.''_

I picked my speed and pull her in my arms and settle her on my lap.

She hold my shoulders and her nails dig on my skin as she started riding me hard and fast.

 **Damon ''** _fuck! Ride me baby.''_

I grab her hips and make her bounce on my cock fast.

 **Elena ''** _Damon I am close.''_

I started rubbing her cilt and she came screaming my name.

 **Damon ''** _fuck! Fuck! Elena.''_

I came inside her and kissed her at same time, after few thrust later I felt myself go soft inside her.

I gently laid her down and she pulled me for a small kiss.

Then laid my head against her heart.

 **Elena ''** _here, you belong here in my heart, my love, my Damon. ''_

I felt shivers inside me as her word settle in my heart.

Then I said only thing that my heart want most.

 **Damon ''** _than let me keep you my Elena.''_

She pushed me away so she can see my face.

 **Elena ''** _what do you mean. I am already yours?''_

I brace myself as I asked her our life changing question.

 **Damon ''** _move in with me.''_

And all she said.

 **Elena ''** _what?''_

I guess I have too much of liquid courage.

 **Author note.**

 **I hope you like today chapter please send me your reviews. If you had read second chance please I asked for suggestions please send me by your reviews. Please check out my other fanfictions.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Move in.**

 **Author note.**

 **The character does not belong to me only plot is mine.**

 **Please Send me your reviews I really appreciate them. Please help me find beta for my fanfiction.**

 **Elena P.O.V**

Some would say that we are moving too fast. My friends were surprised, my brother was shocked and they all said the same thing that we are moving too fast.

For most part they are right. We start dating few days after we meet. We slept together and confess our love for each other with in a month of meeting each other.

But never in my wildest dreams I thought that Damon will asked me to move in with him.

I was still staring at him in shock as he waited for me to say anything.

 **Damon ''** _please say something? ''_

I touched his face he was still looking at me.

 **Elena ''** _how much did you drink tonight?''_

He huffed and get up to lay besides me.

He rubbed his eyes as if trying to clear something.

 **Damon ''** _I am may be drunk but not that much to asked you such a important question on a drinking whim._

 _I love you Lena plain and simple and I want to be with you._

He looked me in my eyes and those blue eyes looked sober and serious as hell.

 **Elena ''** _this is moving too fast Damon.''_

Before I can say more he grab me and pull me on top of him.

The way he was looking at me so raw so passionate made me loss of my ability to speak.

One hand on my waist another on my face as he held me above him.

 **Damon ''** _are you intelligent Elena?''_

I gasped as he squeezes my waist, his eyes were darker than ever, even his voice send chills down my body while his touch burn me.

 **Damon ''** _answer_ me Elena.''

I shiver as I tried to find my voice.

 **Elena ''** _I,_ _I am smart, I guess.''_

His hand move towards my spine just above my hips.

 **Damon ''** _so tell me something. If someone falls, will they fall fast or slow?''_

His hand runs all over my back but always stop when they reach my hips.

His other hand was caressing my face.

 **Damon ''** _Elena? ''_

Oh his question.

 **Elena ''** _fast, they fall fast?''_

His eyes lightens as he bring me close to kiss me but the moment it got deep he pulls away a little but still he was touching my lips.

 **Damon ''** _that's what falling in love is like. You fall fast and hard not slow and steady.''_

I was still in haze as I replied.

 **Elena ''** _yes. You are right.''_

I tried to kiss him but soon realized he was smiling triumphantly.

 **Elena ''** _what?''_

Damon hand went to hold my ass as he squeezed me lightly.

 **Damon ''** _so you moving in me is not that fast._

 _I mean if we fall in love fast then all the other steps should be fast, there is nothing wrong with fast as far as love is concerned._

 _Am I right? ''_

Hu! He was still smirking and I think I just got played.

 **Elena ''** _I, I, what just happened?''_

He slipped inside me and start moving me on his cock.

 **Damon ''** _you just agreed to move in with me.''_

He started thrusting fast and hard,

While I tried to make sense of things.

 **Damon ''** _you are so smart. You just prove it to me.''_

He flips me over on my back and wrapped my legs around him.

 **Elena ''** _Damon, but?''_

He stopped me as he lean down to take my lips while his hand started squeezing my breast.

 **Damon ''** _no but baby, we fall in love fast. We are not taking anything slow now._

 _Please baby if you love me like I love you than stay baby. Move in with me.''_

He started thrusting faster while I hold his back for support.

Soon we reach our climax screaming each other name.

As we tried to calm our breathing.

 **Elena ''** _yes, I will move in with you.''_

His body sagged in relief as he kissed my heart and my lips adoringly.

 **Damon ''** _thank you Elena. Thank you so much._

And we fell sleep in each other arms with smile on our faces.

 **############**

 **Damon P.O.V**

Enzo and I were carrying boxes inside my apartment while Bonnie and Elena are unpacking her things inside our room.

Elena didn't have many things just clothes, shoes and all the other stuff.

What she has more than her girls stuffs was lots and lots of books.

Lots and lots of pictures.

And finally great collection of movies and songs.

 **Enzo''** _damn, your girl have more books than any library.''_

I shrugged as I stacked the CD in my living room.

 **Damon ''** _at least she got good taste in movies and songs.''_

Because she had mixed collection of different types.

Girls came out and I couldn't help but check out Elena in purple top and jeans shorts. Her legs looks delicious.

She sat on my lap as she took CD from me.

 **Elena ''** _I am hungry Damon.''_

My eyes darkened as I look at her face, specially her lips.

 **Damon ''** _me too.''_

Enzo laughed while Bonnie throws cushion at me.

 **Bonnie''** _she meant food you idiot.''_

Elena giggles while I scowl at Bonnie.

 **Damon ''** _fine Bon I will just ordered some food.''_

But Elena stopped me.

 **Elena ''** _no, let's go down at Bree's I haven't been there in weeks.''_

So we all went down at Bree and she was happy to see us.

 **Bree''** _for someone who lives close to me. I hardly saw you guys in weeks.''_

I felt guilty because only Bree knows truth and she helped me so much.

 **Damon ''** _sorry Bree but we were busy past one week.''_

Elena nodded her head and wrapped her arms around me.

 **Elena ''** _Damon is right, we were quiet busy because a week ago your friend asked me to move in.''_

Bree gasp and looked at all of us in shock.

 **Bree''** _and?''_

Bonnie was the one to answer her.

 **Bonnie''** _what do you think? She said yes.''_

Elena smile brightly as she said.

 **Elena ''** _that's right. From today I am your new neighbour.''_

As I suspected Bree gave a high pitch scream and hug us tightly.

 **Bree''** _I am so happy for you guys. Surprised but happy. Well this calls for celebration.''_

For the rest of night our small group has free food and drinks from Bree. She was genuinely happy for us so was Bonnie and Enzo.

At first they were surprised and even thought we were moving so fast but then Elena gave them same speech which I given her first time and eventually they understood us. Her brother was different story and Elena had to remind him that she was older than him. So after lots of threatening on his behalf and lost of convincing on mine he agree but promised that he will visit us in Christmas and then he will have some serious One on One talk with me.

I was lost in my thoughts when Bree gave me glass of Bourbon.

 **Bree''** _so you have taken next step, so when are you telling her truth about yourself.''_

I stared at Elena she was watching pool game between Enzo and Bonnie. She looked at me with smile and blew kiss at my direction.

 **Damon ''** _I don't know Bree, I tried to tell her few times but always stop myself._

 _If I am being honest part of me loved that she loves me just as Damon. Her love for me is the most natural, most simple, most purest thing in my life.''_

I looked at Elena and sigh.

 **Damon ''** _I am not ready to loose this life with her. I guess I am afraid of losing her if my truth came out. You don't know Elena, she would never have fallen for Damon Salvatore.''_

She shakes her head and looked at me kindly.

 **Bree''** _how can you say this? You never gave her any chance beside you are you. Rich or poor won't change the man you are._

 _The sooner you realize that the sooner things will be better.''_

I looked at her and she was desperate to convince me.

 **Damon ''** _I am not ready yet Bree but I will tell her one day.''_

Even I said it I doubt my own words and by look of it so did she.

 **Bree''** _it's not my place but since I consider you like brother I will give you advise. Tell her the truth soon because the longer you delay the more you both will hurt If it comes out late specially through some one else and then you will blame yourself for hurting the girl you loved most in your life.''_

She tapped my shoulders and left me.

Her words starting suffocating me so I went outside to get some fresh air.

Once I was outside I rubbed my temple. Bree words gave me lots to think about.

Before I can dwell on the matter my cell started ringing and the number belongs to Stefan.

 **Damon ''** _hey baby bro.''_

 **Stefan ''** _hello to you to Damon and before I heard any more broody jokes, I_

 _Wanted to tell you something.''_

 **Damon ''** _what? Are you alright? ''_

 **Stefan ''** _I am fine. Its just I am coming home and bringing Caroline with me to spend thanksgiving with you.''_

 **Damon ''** _what? You are coming home?''_

 **Stefan ''** _yes I want you to meet Caroline and I want to meet this Elena who stole my brother heart so I am coming brother and I will see you soon.''_

 **Damon ''** _but Stefan?''_

 **Stefan ''** _Damon uh, Caroline is here so I have to go but I will see you soon. Okay bye.''_

He hang up before I can say anything and as I went inside and looked at Elena who was dancing with Bree and Bonnie my brain scream only one thing.

 **Damon ''** _I am so screwed!''_

A big screw up in this entire world.

 **Authors notes.**

 **I hope you like today chapter please send me your reviews and check out my other fanfictions.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Friends in need.**

 **Author note.**

 **The character does not belong to me only plot is mine.**

 **Please, please send me your reviews. I really feel happy to right if I received your reviews. Please help me find beta for my fanfiction.**

 **Damon P.O. V.**

Ever since Stefan told me that he is coming with Caroline for thanksgiving celebrations I was about to go crazy because all I can think that what will happen when Elena meet Stefan Salvatore my brother.

I am not ready for my truth to come out. At least not like this.

I need more time with Elena, build our relation strong enough that when I finally tell her truth, hopefully she will love me too much that she have to forgive me and won't leave me or anything like that.

I know this was so wrong but now I am too deep to risk our relationship. I won't loose her that's the only think I know for sure.

So that's why today I called all of my friends at my mansion, so I can tell them truth and hopefully they can help me to get out of this mess without losing Elena or her love for me.

Alaric, Rose, Elijah, Klaus, Kol and Bree were all sitting in my living room and I was looking at them while searching my voice to speak.

 **Kol ''** _will you at least offer us drinks before we hear what ever is bugging you.''_

I rolled my eyes and look at Bree who went to get drinks for all of us. Once all of us has our drinks, I try to speak again.

 **Damon ''** _I gather you all here today because.''_

I stopped and looked at Bree who gave me encouraging nod.

 **Damon ''** _well I have been seeing someone for past two months.''_

Every one except Bree were stunned by this news, after all I was the only one in our group who never dated in my life.

 **Alaric ''** _I knew it! Was she is the source of your new inspiration and personality make over? ''_

I smiled at him but hear Rose scoff.

 **Rose ''** _please, Damon Salvatore don't do relationship otherwise why would he refurnished your old apartment with cheap furniture, I can bet anything he made it as his pleasure spot like his own version of play boy mansion.''_

Kol eyes grow wide and then he looked at me with betrayal.

 **Kol ''** _and you didn't even invite me and here I thought we were friends.''_

Bree throw cushion at him before taking his glass away from him.

 **Bree''** _you have one sick mind and Rose he is really telling you guys truth about dating. Elena is the sweetest girl I ever met in my life.''_

And as I thought at mention of Elena name Kol face changes a little.

 **Kol ''** _Elena, Elena I think I heard that name before?''_

He was scratching his head in confusion.

 **Klaus ''** _Kol we don't know any Elena.''_

 **Elijah ''** _at least not in our circle. Rose?''_

 **Rose ''** _I don't know any Elena either so she must be some foreigner client am I right Rick.''_

But Rick shakes his head.

 **Alaric ''** _no, we don't have any woman clients in past Five months. Damon who is she and at which party or event you have met her?''_

 **Klaus ''** _is she that girl you shack up with in Spain Six months ago.''_

My friends were figuring out but had it all wrong.

 **Damon ''** _no, you guys don't know her because she is a student who came from small town. She doesn't run in our circle.''_

They were shocked and confused but then a look of realization pass over Kol.

 **Kol ''** _wait a minute. The girl who kicked my nuts two months ago. Her name was also Elena. Remember guys?''_

He was looking at his brothers and after few seconds later they nodded their head.

 **Elijah ''** _Elena, the manager said her name is Elena Gilbert.''_

 **Klaus ''** _the same girl who kick you and scream she never go with rich guy like you.''_

Kol face change in sneer as he laugh at this.

 **Kol ''** _apparently Ms Gilbert has likes for richest guys. I mean this is why she is now dating the Great Damon Salvatore.''_

I felt anger at his words.

 **Damon ''** _take it back Kol, Elena is not some gold digger.''_

Klaus looks at me with sympathy.

 **Klaus ''** _come on Damon , who are you kidding, she is with Damon Salvatore because of his money, I mean with our track record, what kind of self respected girl will date with guys like us if not for our money.''_

I felt shame, guilt and rage built inside me because they have no idea what they are talking about.

I looked at everyone and Bree look upset while Klaus , Alaric and Rose were giving me sympathy looks.

Kol was still in denial but Elijah was looking at me curiously as if he solved the puzzle.

 **Elijah ''** _Damon you said you had met her two months ago but we were there and she was fired and had left before us. So where did you meet her?''_

I was out of words. Among my friends Elijah was man of few words but he also had great observations skills then all of us.

 **Damon ''** _umm, after we left I was driving back here when I saw her sitting all alone and upset at this small cafe. So I went inside and since cafe was full I asked to share her table and we talked and we went together in taxi.''_

But he cut me off with surprise look.

 **Elijah ''** _taxi, but you had your car, then why did you take taxi.''_

I got paled and Bree look helplessly at me while rest of them looked confused and suspicious.

 **Alaric ''** _Damon! Please tell me what name you had given to this poor girl.''_

As usual Rick and Elijah were first to figure this out.

I look down at my feet as I finally confess to my friends.

 **Damon ''** _Damon Jackson. She knows I work at D.S.S as D.J. we started dating few days after we met and few days later we confess our love for each other and at Halloween I asked her to move in with me and she said yes and now we are living together.''_

They were looking at me as if I was using some other language.

 **Alaric ''** _are you out of your freaking mind? Its one thing using that name for full fill what ever mad , strange desires you have to be common man but this is immoral Damon, you are betraying that girl.''_

I was still avoiding eye contact with anyone as I said.

 **Damon ''** _I love her Rick, I love her so much.''_

 **Rose ''** _than why lie to her?''_

I was unable to form any words.

 **Klaus ''** _at least tell us you had told her truth about you now?''_

It was Bree who tell them.

 **Bree''** _he didn't told her truth yet and before you all start judging him, please look at him and tell me is this is the same Damon you guys knew two months ago.''_

They all look at me silently.

 **Kol ''** _no wonder I am getting more girls in last two months then before.''_

I smiled lightly and he smile back. Kol was never the one to hold grudges.

 **Rose ''** _well that explains that simple apartment. I think its good change for you Damon.''_

She smiled at me and I know she is on mine side.

 **Klaus ''** _I don't agree with your method but even I can't deny that if I was in your situation I would have done same thing. We are human after all.''_

He lift his drink at my direction before he finished it in one gulp.

I was now waiting for Elijah and Rick verdict.

 **Damon ''** _look I admit that what I did was wrong on so many level.''_

I take a deep breath before I continued.

 **Damon ''** _but Elena she is no one like I ever met. Before her I was just existing a meaningless life but now I live a lifetime with each second I am with her. She is all good and hope in my life and I can't loose her because I am Damon Salvatore.''_

Rick was rubbing his face but Elijah looked straight in my eyes.

 **Elijah ''** _it's good for you Damon. I am really happy for you that you finally find your reason for life, your love, your passion but please explain me is it fair to lie the love of your life for your own happiness?''_

I was speechless to say anything his words felt like thousands of needles .

 **Damon ''** _I don't, I can't explain. It's just I start telling a lie and it bring her close to me so I keep lying and now she is happy and in love with me and that's the only truth that matters to me.''_

 **Alaric ''** _but what about her. She is living a lie for past two months and from the look of it, who knows how long she will stay in this lie because I know you Damon and you will never tell her the truth.''_

 **Rose ''** _how can you say that. Okay I agree that this situation is mess up but Damon will tell her truth. Right Damon? ''_

All eyes looked at me questionly.

 **Damon ''** _I will tell her when I am ready and secure enough that she won't left me but until then.''_

I couldn't continue but they understand.

 **Elijah ''** _she have to live your lie?''_

I didn't said anything.

 **Klaus ''** _Damon, why are you doing this?''_

 **Damon ''** _because I love her and can't imagine my life without her. She is my home guys. Not this lavish mansion but any where she is with me becomes my home and that only Damon Jackson can have. Damon Salvatore on other hand can't even think to buy that home even if he gave all of his power, all of his wealth. Sometimes I even forget about Damon Salvatore. I am Elena's Damon and just that all I want now to be only hers and to make her only mine.''_

Everyone was quite after that. Lost in their own thoughts.

 **Kol ''** _look guys, I know I am not smartest and most heard member of this group but Damon is our friend and our friend needs us right now. So can we settle this like mature people.''_

A smile crack through our faces when Kol talks about being mature.

 **Bree ''** _its great idea. How about you see it for yourself. You can see their love from your own eyes and then you can make your decisions.''_

 **Alaric ''** _how? ''_

 **Klaus ''** _how about you bring Elena to Bree's bar tonight and we will see it for our selves.''_

 **Kol ''** _umm, excuse me but what if she recognized three of us ? I won't get kick in my nuts again.''_

I rolled my eyes at him.

 **Rose ''** _don't you worry about it I will dress up all of us so she won't recognize us If she ever saw us again.''_

Everyone looked at her wearily but Elijah get up with serious and determine face.

 **Elijah ''** _fine Damon if you prove your love tonight then you will have my word that we will help you with no questions asked but if you fail then you will tell her tonight or else we will tell her everything tomorrow.''_

With that he left without another word and I know one thing if Elijah gave his word he always keep its honour.

 **Author note.**

 **Sorry for no Dlena scene but I want to make this chapter focused on Damon and his friends. I hope you like it. Please Send me more reviews and check out my other fanfictions.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Made for each other.**

 **Author note.**

 **The character does not belong to me only plot is mine. Please Send me your reviews and help me find beta for my fanfiction. If you are Steroline and Delana fans like me so check out my favourite author list and their stories at my profile.**

 **Elijah P.O.V**

 **Elijah ''** _this is ridiculous! I look really ridiculous.''_

I was watching myself in tight black shirt and black jacket with no sleeves and to top this punk rock look I am also wearing tight leather pants.

Rose was gelling my hair and it look like knife is standing on my head instead of my hair.

 **Rose ''** _I don't know. I think you look quite hot in this look specially these tight pants makes your ass look super sexy.''_

I got red as she look at my back side for much longer than necessary.

 **Elijah ''** _thank you, you look umm, qute.''_

She raise her eyes as she step closer to me.

 **Rose ''** _qute? Just qute? ''_

I never felt this nervous as I shamelessly look at her tight short purple dress and black crisscross leggings and black heels. I gulp as I answer her.

 **Elijah ''** _hot, you look really hot.''_

She smiled and for a moment I really want to pulled her close and show her how much sexy and beautiful I always think she is, but she is our friend and I won't ruined our friendships no matter how much I want her.

So I step away from her and my desires as I changed this topic.

 **Elijah ''** _so is everyone is ready? ''_

She nodded her head excitedly and we went outside her living room where guys were dressed like me and except Kol they all looked uncomfortable in these clothes.

Kol burst laughing as he saw me.

 **Kol''** _oh my God! El, is that really you? ''_

He was laughing so hard and I didn't know what is so funny about this situation.

 **Elijah ''** _shut up Kol! Come guys the sooner we are done with this the sooner we will get out of this horrific clothes.''_

Klaus and Rick hurriedly went outside and Kol followed them still laughing.

I shake my head as Rose and I follow them.

 **############**

 **Elena P.O.V**

I never felt so calm and happy as I made dinner in my kitchen.

In fact I always think of mom as she always prepared dinner and when dad came home her face use to lit up as she welcomed him home and gave him quick but loving kiss.

That's how my days are ever since I moved in.

I hear front door open and saw love of my life came in look sexy , beautiful and handsome as always.

I went into his open arms and he kissed me sweetly.

 **Elena''** _welcome home.''_

He kissed me again and give me his happy face as he smiled.

 **Damon ''** _mmm, I really love it when you welcome me home. It's make my day no matter how much horrible that day was but you make me so happy every time.''_

He kissed me desperately this time and I felt his pain in that kiss.

 **Elena ''** _Damon? Is something is wrong.''_

He gave me a tight smile and for a moment just look at my face.

 **Damon ''** _it's nothing. I just had crappy day.''_

He smiled again and look at dinner.

 **Damon ''** _yummy! Mac and cheese my favourite. You are spoiling me too much babe.''_

He kiss my cheeks as we sat down to eat our dinner.

He was unnaturally quiet so I start talking to distract him with whatever is bothering him.

 **Elena ''** _I got job interview at Delicious bakers and if I got this job then I will start right after thanksgiving.''_

Damon looks genuinely happy.

 **Damon ''** _that's great and I know you will get that job easily and its something you love so much.''_

I feel happy as I saw his excitement for me .

 **Elena ''** _I know and Bonnie said that it will be great for my career too. I am glad she recommended me too her boss. If I get this job then Bonnie and I will work together. Isn't that great.''_

He smirk at me and I know he and Bonnie are as close as Tom and Jerry.

After we were done with dinner he was cleaning dishes silently so I decided to wait to ask about his problems.

 **Damon ''** _I forget to tell you but Bree asked us to come tonight at her bar. Some punk rock band is coming tonight._

Hu, that's weird.

 **Elena ''** _but Damon I hate punk rock and you don't even like it very much. ''_

He forced his lips to form a smile and I understand.

 **Elena ''** _so this is why you are in bad mood. Bree want us there and you don't want to go.''_

He nodded his head and I laughed at his silliness.

 **Elena ''** _poor Damon. Always got stuck at sticky situation.''_

He smiled as he rubbed his face.

 **Damon** _'' you have no idea.''_

I laughed and pulled him towards bedroom.

 **Elena ''** _come on, goofy. Let's change and leave. The sooner we left the sooner we can sneak away when Bree got busy.''_

He sigh in defeat as he followed me.

 **###########**

 **Alaric. P.O. V.**

I never felt this uncomfortable in my life .

I want to sue those people who make these hideous clothes.

 **Kol ''** _hey guys, Damon is here.''_

We saw him entering in bar with this beautiful innocent looking girl.

They went too greet Bree and she hug Bree tightly and all the time they talk she was smiling and it literally lit room.

 **Rose ''** _now that's what I call is qute.''_

 **Kol ''** _her smile is so beautiful. No wonder why Damon can't tell her truth.''_

We all were sitting in corner booth observing them from far.

For next two hours we keep watching them and even Damon looked changed around her.

 **Alaric ''** _are you sure he can't recognize us.''_

Rose shakes her head.

 **Rose ''** _I just passed him and accidentally bumped into him and he didn't recognize me._

 _I told you we look complete different. Only Bree knows and she didn't told Damon how we looked. Beside look at this place. I hardly think he will try to figure us out in this punk rock crowd. ''_

I look around and sure enough they all look same in punk rock outfit.

 **Klaus ''** _I have to say , I don't recognize this Damon either.''_

I look at him as we saw Damon dancing with Elena in his arms.

 **Alaric ''** _he looked so calm, and they really love each other.''_

 **Rose ''** _El, you got your prove. They were made for each other.''_

Elijah looked at them and took his cell phone out.

 **Elijah ''** _Bree we will be in your office.''_

He end his call and get up.

 **Elijah ''** _come guys. Let's talk with Damon.''_

We went inside her office and after few minutes Damon came inside.

 **Damon ''** _you guys look ridiculous. No wonder I didn't recognize you.''_

I know he was trying to joke.

 **Elijah ''** _thank you for your compliment but we are here to tell you about our decision.''_

That make him tense immediately .

 **Damon** '' _so? What is your verdict.''_

 **Alaric ''** _be serious! ''_

That shut him up.

 **Elijah ''** _thanks Rick and Damon as much as I hate this, you just proved how much you are in love with each other. We all saw a side of you that we never saw before. So we will help you just like we promised you and we won't expose you either.''_

He sigh in relief.

 **Damon ''** _thanks guys.''_

 **Alaric ''** _but please tell her soon. That girl really love you. Don't lie to her for long.''_

He look down sadly but didn't say anything.

 **Klaus ''** _so what is it that you need our help with.''_

His face got tense again as he struggled for words.

 **Alaric ''** _what? What is the matter?''_

 **Damon ''** _well now that you guys our convinced can you help me convinced someone else.''_

We all look at him and for some reason we know who is he talking about .

 **Damon ''** _Stefan is coming for thanksgiving .''_

We were stunned for few seconds.

 **Kol ''** _Damon you are so screwed.''_

Because he wants to convince saint Stefan to lie.

 **Klaus ''** _no Kol we all are screw.''_

 **Author note.**

 **Please Send me your reviews and check out my other fanfictions.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Preparation.**

 **Author note.**

 **The character does not belong to me only plot belongs to me.**

 **A biggest, greatest thanks to scarlett2112 for your review and advice on my writing style. Today I am going to follow her advice and change my writing style. So please be patient with me and review me whether you like this way of writing or not. Thanks to my followers who are reading my fanfiction.**

 **Please Send me more reviews they really help me A lot and please help me find beta for my fanfiction.**

 **Elena P.O.V**

Why? why I had to love the most stubborn, hot head, and ridiculously sexy guy in whole New York.

I mean its our first thanksgiving together and we were supposed to do shopping for our thanksgiving feast but all he is doing moping and complaining about my choice for ingredients.

Like right now we are arguing over what type of fruits should we buy for pies.

'' _for God sakes what wrong is with lemon? ''_

I complained in annoyance as he took away lemons from our grocery cart.

He smirk as he took raspberries and strawberries box and wave them in front of me as he explains making an obvious face at me.

 _''Pies are supposed to be sweet and lemons are sour, I mean what are they teaching you if you even don't know that.''_

I growled at him but he ignores me as he took more boxes of strawberries and raspberries. He put them in our cart and I raise my eyes questionly .

'' _oh! These are for later at night. You know when I feast on you. Ah! That's remind me.''_

He hurriedly left and few minutes later came with three cans of double whip cream.

I blushed as he winked at me and put cans in our cart.

'' _you are impossible.''_

I shake my head in disbelief but he just gave me that look and I know, I can't win with him, specially when he is on seduction mode.

We went to buy vegetables and again he refuses to have any green vegetables.

This is getting ridiculous and now my voice also start sounding frustrating.

 _'' how will I make salad without any green vegetables.''_

He just rolled his eyes as he said.

'' _who makes salads on thanksgiving? Now mash potatoes or baked potatoes will be more ideal.''_

He was grinning at his own wits that he didn't saw how my face fell at his question.

But once he saw my face he realized it immediately.

'' _hey? What is wrong?''_

I turn away so he won't see my wet eyes.

 **''** _MY mom , she always made salads so we can also have something healthy food on our feast. My dad was allergic to berries so my mom use to made lemon pies for him.''_

I laughed when I remember something and it was cry laugh because he look at me strangely.

I shake my head and continue to explain him.

 _''My dad just_ _like you thought lemons are sour and they shouldn't be put in to_ _pies but me_ _and my_ _brother loves anything she_ _made_. _So_ _when she isn't looking at us,_ _my dad used to gave us his pie and we finished it hurriedly and then he would only take last small bite in front of our mom to show her how he finished the whole pie himself. My mom smile got so bright that even it made up for our double servings. I don't think she ever found out. My father use to say he will tell her on their Fifty anniversary but.''_

I couldn't say it anymore and he realized that because soon I was crying like small child in Damon arms.

He hold me tightly and rubbing his fingers soothing way to calm me down.

Once I stopped crying he looked at my face wiping last of my tears.

' _' are you okay? ''_

I nodded my head and look around few people were watching at us wearily. I guess it's not normal behaviour to break down in groceries store specially few days before festivities.

I felt embarrassed as I say in small voice.

'' _I, I am sorry?''_

His eyes widened in surprise.

 _'' for what? For having the most insensitive, ignorant jerk of a boyfriend.''_

I started laughing as I nodded my head. He narrowed his eyes at me before disappearing again. When he came back he had hand full of lemons in one hand.

 **''** _here you go nice and juicy lemons but I will warn you. I will only taste lemon pie if you serve it on your body.''_

My mouth fell open but he already putting green vegetables in our cart along with fruits , spices, juices, beers , red wine , a huge fat Turkey and rest of the important ingredients.

He looked at our things and went to add potatoes. He looked at me smiling sweetly.

'' _uh, I still want some mash potatoes. Please? ''_

He was looking at me nervously but I shake my head laughing at him as I pulled him towards me.

'' _why I love you goof?''_

He shrug but lean down to kiss me and I know why I love him because he is only made for me. Just like my mom and dad were made for each other.

 **############**

 **Damon P.O.V**

All my friends were looking at me as I paced in my living room over and over.

Finally Kol had enough because he was standing in front of me and blocking my path.

 _'' will you stop it! You are giving us headache.''_

I huffed in frustration as I sat down on the couch.

'' _does any of you have figured out how I will convince my brother and his girlfriend to lie for me? ''_

All my friends looks as frustrated as me.

Its not easy to make my baby bro lie to some one.

I don't need to see Rick and Elijah face to know that they will not gave me any ideas.

So my only hope is Klaus, Bree, Rose and God help me but Kol.

I even got more nervous when Kol got this excited face.

 _'' how about we told them that they will be in reality shows. Like keeping up with Salvatore or A match for a billionaire._

 _I mean reality shows are in now days and Stefan won't suspect a thing.''_

Kol look around with smug look on his face but Rose start laughing hard.

 _'' that is hilarious, Damon who is so fond of his privacy that he makes Rick face of his company just to avoid all hype of mass media is now doing a reality show. I mean Stefan will figure this out in two seconds.''_

Bree nodded her head and Klaus, Rick and Elijah they all looked at Kol as if he lost his mind.

He threw his hand in frustration as he sigh.

 _'' well that's all I got?''_

Klaus messed Kol's hair as he tried to cheer his brother.

'' _At least you have an idea. We all are still lost, to give any advice to our friend.''_

After a long brainstorming

Elijah was the one who speaks for the first time.

'' _how about you tell them truth. I mean if you can convince us than Stefan is your own brother. I think after he is over with the initial shock he will understand you.''_

Everyone was agreeing with this idea and it makes sense to me too.

'' _well than tomorrow I will tell him everything.''_

Now all I can pray for is that he will listen without exploding in anger at me.

 **Author note.**

 **Sorry for short chapter but new style of writing was little hard. Please Send me more reviews so I can improve more. Please check out my other fanfictions.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanksgiving surprises part one.**

 **Author note.**

 **The character does not belong to me only plot is mine.**

 **Thanks to scarlet2112 for your reviews and great advice which help me a lot to improve my writing and to my guest reviewer and lady bug 95 and thanks to all my followers and readers who favourite this story . I know you all are waiting for truth to come out but if you had read my prologue you will understand that they will be married when truth came out . This chapter will be divided in two parts and its a important chapter with great plot twist so please be patient.**

 **Damon P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes on thanksgiving morning and found my bed empty which was not that unusual but anxiety is driving me to think worse things possible.

Before I could even move I saw Elena coming out of bathroom. She was still in my shirt which as usual drive me crazy but the moment my eyes landed on her face I knew something was wrong.

Her face was flushed and sweaty her hair were tied in pony tail and she was walking little dizzy as she used towel to clean her face.

'' _Elena, what is wrong are you alright? ''_

She jump in alarm at my voice but then smile at me as she walk and came in to bed to laid down with me.

I touched her face and she was little warm.

 _'' Lena are you sick?''_

She look at me with tired eyes and bit her lips a habit I know she had when she is thinking hard about something.

 _'' I am fine just little tired._

 _I was up early in morning and baking pies for today.''_

I furrow my brow because I know she never get tired from baking.

 _'' baby tell me the truth? ''_

Oh the irony of that word always get me.

She looked quite for a while and my brain is already creating worse possible scenario.

Finally she look at me with her doe like eyes.

'' _I was thinking about family.''_

I want to kick myself, of course she is thinking about her family on holidays.

Before I could apologise we heard a loud ring of her timer and she gives me a quick kiss and left room in hurry leaving me behind with one word family.

'' _Shit! Stefan.''_

I looked at watch it's nine in morning Stefan said he will be arriving at eleven with her girlfriend.

In few hours my life can be ruined by my own brother but no I have to think positive.

Stefan loves me and he would want my happiness.

'' _Ya,right baby bro will kill me happily if he found out what I did.''_

Well it won't do me any good staying in bed all day to prevent inevitable doom that is about to happen. Better get this over with one way or another.

I get up and took a quick shower. Soon I was out and dressed quickly in royal blue shirt Elena gifted me for today and grey jeans.

The minute I step outside my sense of smell was invaded by delicious smell of some thing citrus.

I went and saw Elena placing waffles and pie and juice at our dining table.

 _'' oh! You are ready._

 _Come breakfast is served.''_

I kissed her and pull chair out for her to sit and take chair next to her.

The moment I take first bite of that pie I felt in love with it.

 _'' mmm now this has to be a God creation._

 _I never tasted any thing more delicious than this pie in my entire life.''_

I heard Elena laughed as I eat each bite with reverence.

She throw something at me which I catch easily.

I saw lemon in my hand and Elena gave me a smug look.

 _'' that lemon is a God creation you were thankful about.''_

My eyes opened like a cartoon character as I looked at pie then lemon and finally at Elena who was smirking just like me.

( Damn ! Enzo was right my influence on her one day is going to bite my own ass.

I guess today is not my day.)

 _'' tell me I didn't worship lemon pie just now?''_

Her smirk grew more as she nodded her head triumphantly.

 _'' That's Gilbert special lemon pie you just worshiped right now._

 _Now what should you say about that Mr ''I won't eat lemon pie unless you served me on your naked body.''_

I grimaced at her reminder.

Man I can't win with her specially when she is in her baker mode (Ha! Keep kidding yourself, you can't win from her at all.)

 _'' well I was just praising because you worked so hard and I, I.''_

She was laughing as I stammered for excuses.

Finally I held my head down and laugh in defeat.

 _'' Okay baby you win this one with full bragging rights._

 _Lemon pies are delicious.''_

Her smirk grew more as she trail finger on my arm.

 _'' More than me?''_

I grab her hand and dip her fingers in my pie and then bring her fingers near my lips, her breathing change as I start licking each one of her finger taking my sweet time cleaning them, by the time her hand was clean I am sure she is now a needy mess.

Well no one can taunt Damon Salvatore and then get away with it.

 _'' Hmmmm, I still say lemon pie is delicious but tasting them off you makes it taste Heavenly .''_

She blushed hard and I couldn't stop myself as I kiss her lips.

'' _Hmmmm, definitely Heavenly.''_

I pulled away and she was little dazed.

Before I could take care of her my cell phone start ringing and it was my baby bro text that he will be arriving sooner at Mansion then I thought.

 _'' Lena I, I have to go for few hours.''_

Her face change in to a confusion.

 _''What? Where? It's holiday Damon.''_

I tried to came up with some excuse in my panic state.

 _'' I have a surprise for you and I have to personally go and get it.''_

She looks surprised then narrow her eyes and I gulp because if I won't leave soon she will get truth out of me. The thought alone is making me sick. I can't loose her not now not ever.

 _'' please baby I have to go now.''_

I guess she decided to let this go because she points finger at me with stern eyes.

'' _Come home soon or you won't have girlfriend left to surprise anymore.''_

Damn that women know how to hit right on the nail.

I grab my keys and was about to leave when she called me back.

 _'' Umm, Damon, speaking of surprises, well when you come back I have surprise of my own to give. So come back home soon please.''_

I look in her eyes but she was looking at me nervously.

I kissed her lightly and pulled away to say one thing I am sure about hundred percent.

 _'' I will always come home to you. That's my promise baby.''_

After quick kiss I smiled at her with love and left watching her waving at me from our door.

 **############**

 **Stefan P.O.V**

I was excited but not as excited as this beautiful blonde goddess who stole my heart.

I have to stop myself from laughing as she was talking fast with excitement and nervousness.

 _'' I really hope he like me._

 _I mean you idolize him so much and you really are the most perfect boyfriend I ever have in my entire life._

 _I don't want to mess anything._

 _What if he don't like me and demand that you broke up with me or he will disown you or something and it will be all my fault._

 _Maybe I should dressed differently. Please tell me I don't look like a gold digger slut?''_

She talks so fast that I couldn't help myself and start laughing.

 _'' Great now you are laughing at me._

 _Please stop laughing or else we will get in an accident and it will be all my fault.''_

She was looking scared and angry so I stopped my car and tired hard to control my laughing.

She huffed and turned her face away in an adorable pout.

 _'' Take me back._

 _You are worst boyfriend and I am breaking up with you.''_

I have finally stopped laughing , so I can trace my finger on her rosy cheek and felt softness of her skin.

 _'' Caroline Forbes You are wonderful, adorable and crazy girl I ever met.''_

She turned her face towards me and narrow her eyes in mock anger.

 _'' Stefan Salvatore you are boring, brooding and devilish handsome guy I ever seen in my entire life.''_

Her lips turned in to a smile I loved most. After My lonely, gloomy childhood I never thought this angle will be sent for me to fill my life with love and laughter.

 _'' I love you so much Care and so I know my brother will love you too. After all who can stay away from your dazzling charming personality .''_

That cheer up instantly and she pulled me for one deep kiss , before I could make it deeper she push me away and gave me a stern look.

 _'' Come now Stefan. We can't waste time making out or else we will get late Which will make bad impression of me._

 _So come on start driving.''_

I gave up and start driving.

 _'' I really hope Damon girlfriend also boss him around or else he will make my life living hell with his stupid whipped and smitten jokes.''_

I looked as we near the mansion.

I always thought it was too grand. Damon may pretend to be this hot shot around every one else but I knew deep down he is a simple man who loves simple meaningful things.

When we arrived I saw Damon servants all ready outside at entrance.

His butler Palo came hurriedly.

 _'' Mr Salvatore, Miss Forbes welcome home. Sir is waiting inside for you both.''_

I smiled and grabbed Caroline hand who was looking at mansion with her mouth all open.

 _'' Let's go Care, Damon is waiting for us.''_

She finally snapped out and shakes her head.

'' _No you lied. You never told me you are this rich to live in place like this. I can't meet him. There is no way he will be impressed by a small town girl who is studying Anthropology.'' I mean he will think I am conning you or something.''_

I was scared about this part. Even my brother keep low profile so I can lead a normal life but still if people found out they start treating me differently that's why I had no friends well except Kol and Lexi but they were part of our circle. Caroline is sheriff daughter from Richmond a small town compared to New York.

When first we met I remember falling so hard for this bubbly, full of life girl that I know in an instant that I had to have her and thank God she is now mine but I won't let my wealth scare her away.

I pulled her closer and held her face in my hands until she is calm down enough to look at me in my eyes.

 _'' Caroline Forbes you listen to me clearly. I love you and you love me and that's the only truth enough for me, you and my brother ._

 _So please takeout all your fears from your heart and trust me and my love for you.''_

She was quite while my heart was beating fast, if she left me I can't imagined what I will do.

Finally she smiled and lightly nod her head. I felt huge weight lift from my heart as I kissed her feeling relief.

'' _Thanks Care now come and don't be afraid we Salvatore's are gentle but passionate man. He will love you and welcome you with open arms.''_

She grabbed my hand tightly as we went inside. Again she was looking around in wonder.

I laughed lightly at her expression when I hear his voice.

 _'' Hello brother.''_

So many emotions runs through me as I saw my brother.

 _'' Damon.''_

He smirk at me and then at same time we went towards each other for hug.

'' _Welcome home brother. It's good to have you back.''_

And its felt good to be back to the only family I ever have.

 **Author note. I really hope you like this chapter. Can you guess Elena surprise.**

 **Please Send me your reviews and check out my other fanfictions.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanksgiving surprises part Two.**

 **Author note.**

 **The character does not belong to me only plot is mine.**

 **Great thanks to my guest reviewer And scarlet2112 for your reviews and thanks to all my reader who are following or favourite this story.**

 **Please Send me more reviews it really helped me a lot.**

 **Please help me find beta for my fanfiction.**

 **Damon P.O.V**

'' _You did what!''_

That was my brother's first words after I told him about my problematic love story.

There were Times when Stefan and I had different opinion on things but even I knew that this time he won't see things my way.

'' _Look I know I have mess up big time.''_

Stefan scoff at me .

 _'' You are telling me that you are betraying the only girl you ever love in your life and you are not only betraying her but you want us to betray her too. Why? What that poor girl did to you to deserve this kind of betrayal?''_

I looked down getting ashamed with each word he said.

He gives me one last disgusted look and left the room leaving his guilty brother and girlfriend who was quite this whole time.

After few minutes of silence I felt her sitting besides me on couch as she cleared her throat .

'' _Well thanks for saving me having bad impression on you.''_

I looked at her and saw her looking at me with kindness I sure don't deserve right now. I tried to smile at her.

'' _Glad to be at your service and sorry I just ruined my image that my brother had created in your mind.''_

She shake her head and sigh.

 _'' You didn't ruined anything. In fact you and your brother love story is quite similar.''_

I've must looked confused because she smiled at me.

 _'' Stefan and I had met at an introduction class on our very first day. I still remember him sitting in front of me and he was the only one who was listening to what professor was talking about.''_

She smile at that memory and continued with her story.

'' _Over next few days it was same routine. Stefan would be the only attentive student in that class and for some reason I start looking at him._

 _Your brother is quite loner type of guy and after few days of watching him from far , I finally decided to talk with him.''_

She start laughing lightly for some reason.

'' _Well your brother was quiet shocked by my behaviour. You can understand how he felt when a stranger start asking him all this questions about him like they were some old friends._

 _Poor Stefan, I still remember his dumbfounded look. I was sure he will get restraining order to keep me away.''_

Now I was curious. How did they start dating? She probably guessed what I was thinking.

'' _Well I was mortified when he left me without saying anything and I wanted to apologise for my frank and annoying behaviour._

 _So next day I came early in class to apologize him and few minutes later he came and you know what he did when he saw me.''_

I think about it for second and then smirk at her.

'' _He screamed for help?''_

She laughed and looked at me brightly.

 _'' No! He gave me this shy qute smile and sat beside me._

 _Well for the first time Stefan Salvatore didn't hear single word our professor said that day because he was busy answering me all those questions I asked him day before.''_

I couldn't believe her. Who knew it took one talkative blonde to crack my brother's shell.

'' _Thanks Caroline. My brother needs someone like you but tell me one thing how is your story is similar to mine?''_

She looked at me sadly.

 _'' I am sheriff daughter from Richmond and Stefan was little conscious so he told me that he was distantly related to Salvatore's.''_

My mouth fell open. St Stefan lied too.

She closed my opened mouth and smiles.

 _'' We start dating and if anytime I asked about his family, he start getting uncomfortable and dodge my questions but one day on your birthday I went in his dorm room and saw him face timing with you. You guys busy talking with each other that he didn't felt my presence. Well long story short the minute he shut his laptop and turned around he was stunned to see me crying in his room and before he can say anything I slapped him hard and called him every bad word in dictionary and then after all said and done I, I broke up with him.''_

I gulped and she looked sad as she remember that pain.

 _'' How did you guys get back together?''_

It was more of hope then curious question.

She was quiet and then she sighed.

 _'' Next few weeks were worst time of our life. He tried to talk to me and I tried to avoid him. We had chosen our subject for majors so we won't see each other in class anymore and I tried my hard to avoid his presence until one day I heard about that accident.''_

My heart dropped when she told me about accident.

 _''What! What accident? He never told me about accident?''_

She held my hand to calm me down.

 _'' Relax, Stefan was never in accident. He was studying in library with his study group and they left early for some stupid match. By the time I reached at hospital he was coming outside from hospital after visiting his group members. I never felt pain and relief at same time. He was there alive and well that was all enough for me. I ran into his arms and only felt love and happiness. We get back together that night and he never lied to me again. We talked about his fears of losing me. He told me about your hard childhood and how you worked so hard to build D.S.S and he told me about how you decided to make your friend Rick your representative for Stefan sake so he can have a normal and quiet life.''_

She squeezed my hand.

 _'' Your brother thinks highly of you. You are his hero.''_

I felt my eyes get wet so I rubbed my face.

 _'' Well after today I guess I had let him down. He can't even see my face.''_

She shakes her head.

 _''No, that was his reflex reaction. I am sure he remember what he did to me when he lied, he knows how much pain I had felt and seeing you make the same mistake was too much for him but don't think for one second that he hates you because that is impossible.''_

I never felt more helpless in my life. I wanted to redeem myself in my brother's eyes but on other hand I am afraid to lose Elena.

 _''Help me please.''_

She thought long and hard while my mind was blank.

 _'' Okay first thing first you will tell your girlfriend truth today.''_

I felt myself go pale . Today, I will lose her today.

 _'' Today? But it's Thanksgiving.''_

Her face softens little.

 _'' I meant tonight after feast is over and don't worry your brother and I will be there to support you.''_

My hands were shaking so I closed my palms and took deep breath.

She makes me stand up.

 _'' Come now. Let's tell Stefan and then we will be with you at every step.''_

We went outside and saw Stefan standing alone. He saw me and tried to leave but Caroline came in front of him.

 _'' Stefan Salvatore you are not ruining this Thanksgiving for me. At least you can understand your brother's feeling after all not that long ago you were in his shoes.''_

He flinched at that reminder and tried to argue.

 _''But, that is totally different. I didn't lied about my name or identity.''_

Caroline gave him hard look and he stopped talking.

 _'' Maybe your ways are different but reason behind them are same. You both wanted simple girl like your mother and you both are scared of becoming like your father who didn't deserve your mother love. This is not about status play. You finally found your dream girl and now you are scared of losing them not because you are filthy rich but because you think yourself unworthy of love.''_

Both of us were looking at her with stunned expressions while she look at us as if she is challenging us to deny her observations.

Finally Stefan looked at me.

 _'' You will tell her truth. I had seen how it's end. I can never forgive myself nor forget the pain Caroline suffered because of me. Trust me you won't want that for Elena.''_

It took my brother and his girlfriend story to make me realize what a huge mistake I made when I lied to Elena.

'' _Okay guys, I will tell her truth tonight but please give me this feast with her.''_

Stefan eyes soften when I begged these moments. He came towards me and hugged me tightly.

'' _Of course Damon and we will be there. You are not alone and I promise I will convince her how much you love her.''_

Caroline clapped her hand and hugged both of us happily.

 _'' I am so proud of you guys. Now come on let's go and meet this famous Elena.''_

Stefan smile and kissed her girlfriend but my mind was on my girl as I say it to myself what I am going to say her tonight.

'' _I am so sorry Elena.'_

 **###########**

 **Elena P.O.V**

I was setting our small table and looking at the time. Damon will be back any minutes but my nerves are shaking me.

Our lives are going to change for better or worse. Please God don't make it worse.

My eyes automatically went towards a small wrapped rectangle box.

I can't wait to see Damon expression when he sees it.

I hope he will be as happy as I am feeling.

I hear our door opened and I saw Damon coming inside with a young man who had green eyes and blonde girl.

The guy looked familiar and then I realize I saw his picture with Damon.

'' _Damon? This is your brother? ''_

He came towards me and take me in his arms.

 _'' Elena, meet my brother Stefan and his girlfriend Caroline.''_

They both smile at me and I went to hug them.

Stefan looks really kind and sweet. While Caroline looks bubbly and energetic.

She was smiling as she hugged me.

 _'' You are really beautiful. No wonder Damon keeps praising about you so much.''_

I blushed and Stefan nodded his head in agreement.

 _'' She is telling truth. My brother is really smitten by you.''_

I looked at Damon and he was watching our exchange quietly.

 _'' Thanks but I am lucky one here. Damon is everything I ever wanted.''_

They all went silent and I felt Damon behind me as he kissed my cheeks.

 _'' No, I am lucky one to have you in my life. You are more than I ever deserved.''_

I was about to argue back but we were interrupt by Caroline.

 _'' We can decide later who is lucky but for now can we start feast I am hungry.''_

So we started our feast and Damon carved Turkey as head of our small family.

I was glad that they all enjoyed my cooking.

Stefan and Caroline were amazing couple, totally opposite but they love each other so much just like me and Damon.

After feast they help cleaning dishes and we talked about Damon work and our studies.

I was glad that they were here.

'' _Guys umm, excuses me but I will be back in second.''_

I left them and went inside to get my gift.

With huge breath I came outside and saw them looking tense for some reason.

 _'' Hey, what happened are you guys feeling okay. We have medicine for stomach pain.''_

All three of them shake their head and laugh nervously.

Damon held his hand out and I went to sit with him.

 _'' Elena , baby there is something huge I want to tell you about but please try to not be angry with me.''_

I waited for him to say anything but he stayed silent as he looked at his brother who nodded his head. My heart started beating faster.

Damon finally looked at me and grab both my hand. His face change in frown as he looked down and saw box in my hand.

 _'' What is this Lena?''_

I looked down and saw box that I had forgotten about.

 _'' This is your gift. Here open it.''_

I felt two more people looking at us curiously but my eyes stayed on Damon face as he unwrapped the box and open it to find stick inside.

His face change in so many emotions that I couldn't figured it out.

He took the stick out to examine closely.

I hear two distinctive gasp but I ignore them.

Finally Damon looked at me his blue eyes were shining like sea in moonlight. He touches my stomach as tear slipped from my eyes.

 _'' Elena? This is? Are you?''_

I grab his hand on top of my stomach and nodded my head happily.

 _'' Yes Damon, I am pregnant.''_

Before I can see all their shock faces clearly, Damon lips crashed on mine and he kissed me with love, he kissed me with happiness, he kissed me like never before.

 **Author note.**

 **I really hope you like this chapter. Please Send me your reviews and check out my other fanfictions.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Guilty of being happy.**

 **Authors notes.**

 **The character does not belong to me only plot is mine .**

 **Thanks to scarlett 2112,imply,guest reviewer and kfulmer 7, for your lovely reviews and thanks to all my readers who are following or favourite my story.**

 **Please Send me your reviews and help me find beta for my fanfiction.**

 **Damon P.O.V**

If someone asked me I ever thought about being a father I would had laugh at that thought, after all I don't had any idea what ideal fathers are like. Our own father was worse kind of father and he was no role model for me. I am good brother, good friend and I think good lover if I can forget about my lies but I have no idea what kind of father I will be.

I look at Elena and she was sleeping peacefully in my arms. After she told me that she was pregnant all I felt was happiness I never feel before.

( **Earlier.**

I kissed her hard as my heart swell with love and happiness because she has given me the most precious gift of my life.

 _''Lena please tell me I am not dreaming. You are really pregnant? But how ?''_

She smile and looked at me teasingly .

 _''Well when man loves women they sometimes sleep together and kisses each other and then.''_

I put my hand on her mouth as I heard my brother and his girlfriend laughing hard at me.

 _''Ha, Ha, pregnancy made you joker.''_

She pushed my hand from her mouth and smirk at me.

 _''You asked about it._

 _I was just educating you about bird's and bee's.''_

I rolled my eyes at her strange sense of humour.

 _''Elena please be serious._

 _You were on pill.''_

She smile and took my hand.

'' _This kind of stuff happen sometimes. Those pills are not always hundred percent affective. Maybe we are one of those rare cases. Why are you not happy?''_

Her smile fell little and I couldn't believe myself that she is doubting herself and my love again.

I grab her in my arms and get up carrying her in bridal style in my arms. I turned around to face amuse faces of our guest.

 _'' Umm, guys sorry but don't wait for us._

 _I want to show my happiness to this crazy, beautiful girl who is now mother of my child._

 _So good night.''_

With that I took her in our room and for rest of night we show each other our love and happiness to each other. **)**

I remember when Stefan was born, I promised my mother to be the best big brother in the world and somehow I managed to keep that promise.

But now I don't know what I am going to do. Today I was supposed to confess my lies but it was all forgotten the moment Elena told me about baby, even Stefan and Caroline remained silent and they were too happy for us but I can see worry in their eyes.

My thoughts were driving me mad so I get up and gently remove Elena from my arms. My girl who was so tired, groans in her sleep but thank God didn't wake up.

I went outside and was surprised to see my brother sitting in my living room drinking beer he was eating leftover pie.

' _'can't sleep? ''_

He looked startled by my voice but then relax little.

' _' I was waiting for you Damon.''_

I saw he has two beers at table. My brother knows me better than myself.

I sat beside him and open beer for liquid courage.

 _'' What I am going to do Steff?_

 _I was supposed to tell her truth today but I never thought this will happen._

 _I mean of course I want to marry her and have children with her but that was part of our future._

 _She is student Stefan with great dreams. What if she gave up on her dreams. Its all my fault ._

 _I already took so much from her by lying to her and now this! I don't know what to do._

 _I am happy, God knows how much happy I am to be father of our child but I am also guilty of betraying her. Now my child will also hate me if truth came out and I will lost both of them.''_

Stefan was quite the whole time I poured my heart out. My own eyes were wet with tears but I didn't hide them.

Finally he sighed and rubbed his face.

After few minutes of complete silence he finally look at me.

 _''Don't tell her anything.''_

For all things he can say I never thought he will say something like this.

 _''What? But why?''_

He took deep breath and drink his beer.

Finally he looked at me with sympathetic face.

 _''Damon she is early on her pregnancy. Trust me I am medical intern for a reason and stress is not good for her and her baby. Maybe later but now is not the time for you to confess anything.''_

My heart clenched. I can't risk my unborn child and Elena health if truth came out. I never hated myself but now I am loathing my existence.

 _''How long Stefan. I can't keep this hidden from her anymore. I wished I had listen to Elijah and told her truth but now.''_

I couldn't carry on as I break down in tears and my brother held me as I drowned in my remorse.

 **############**

 **Elena P.O.V**

I was sleeping peacefully in Damon's arms but now he is not here in bed with me and then I realize I was sleeping alone.

Strange, Damon never left me alone in our bed.

I looked at watch and it's two am. I called for him but he was not in our bathroom. feeling uneasy I cover myself in long black robe just in case Stefan or Caroline is awake outside, I don't want them to see my see through black lingerie I specially wear for Damon tonight.

I slowly went outside and saw Damon and Stefan sitting on couch.

I felt relax seeing him and was about to leave so both brothers can have some privacy when I heard Stefan voice.

 _''Don't worry Damon. Everything will be alright.''_

It was then I look closely and saw tears in Damon's eyes.

 _''Damon. ''_

His eyes snapped as he looked at me. His beautiful blue eyes were looking like sea because of its tears.

I went toward him and dropped down on my knees in front of him and held his face.

 _''Damon? What's wrong? Why are you crying, is this is about our baby?''_

He didn't say anything but he looked so vulnerable as he touched my face with his hand.

 _''Elena, I, I.''_

Stefan squeezes his shoulder and looked at me.

'' _Don't worry Elena, my brother is talking about our new family member and got emotional by thinking about fatherhood.''_

Oh , of course my sweet boyfriend will start worry about our child.

 _'' Damon listen to me carefully. Our son will be lucky to have father like you who will love him and care for him just like he did with his uncle Stefan.''_

Stefan nods in agreement but Damon frown at me.

 _'' Daughter, I want daughter who look exactly like you. We can have son later but this little one is my daughter.''_

With his other hand he touched my belly and then pulled me on his lap and kissed me softly as if he was scared to break me.

Stefan smile at us and left us alone after saying good night.

Damon eyes were still damp but he was looking at me with mixture of wonder and adoration.

 _''Thanks Lena, for making me the happiest man in world. How will I ever repay you for all this happiness?''_

If he wasn't looking so earnestly at me I would have thought he was just simply saying those words in emotions.

Still I looked at him long enough to finally say the answer.

 _''Well if you want to give me something than be mine forever.''_

He looks confused so I took deep breath and asked the live changing question.

 _''Marry me Damon , be mine and make me yours for ever.''_

His eyes went wide as he looked at me with dumbfounded expression and as silence stretch on I can only wait for his answer that can change our lives forever for better or for worse.

 **Author note.**

 **I hope you like this chapter please send me your reviews and check out my other fanfiction.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Impression.**

 **Author note.**

 **The character does not belong to me only plot is mine.**

 **Thanks to scarlett2112, Guest reviewer, Ladybug 95 and StarlightSo for your reviews and thanks to all my follower and those readers who had favourite this story.**

 **Please send me more reviews it really encourages me a lot. Thanks to Starlight So to beta this chapter for me.**

 **Damon P.O.V**

We just drove past the Mystic Falls sign. This is where she was born, it is her home and I'm about the meet her only family to drop not one but two time bombs consecutively. So God help me, one wrong move and my impression will go down the drain.

After the heartfelt night of confessions we decided to take a quick trip to meet her brother who was visiting home for thanksgiving.

Elena was biting her lips I could sense her nervousness as she looked at her hometown.

 _'' Regretting your proposal already? ''_

She looked at me and smiled before shaking her head.

 _'' Nope, I don't have regrets about anything. In fact these last few months were the best part of my life.''_

I reciprocated the her happiness but was distracted as her worried expression came to my mind.

 _''Then why do you look so tense?''_

She sighed as she glanced outside.

 _'' I am worried about how Jeremy will react to both news.''_

I nodded my head as I kept driving but my mind wandered to thanksgiving when I received the life changing new and then same night when she purposed me.

(" _Marry me Damon, be mine and make me yours forever.'')_

I just watched her with dumbfounded expression.

 _'' You… you want to marry me.?''_

She smiled and nodded her head in affirmative.

 _'' Come with me.''_

I gently lifted her in my arms and carried her back in our bed room.

Once she was seated comfortably on our bed, I went to our wardrobe and took out square box hidden at back.

I heard Elena gasp as she saw the box in my hands.

 _''Damon?''_

I smiled at her as I bend down on my knees in front of her and held the box open containing an old Sapphire ring with tiny diamonds surrounding it.

 _''It was my mom's and she passed it on to me on her death bed. My grandmother's wedding ring who passed on to her only daughter so she can pass it to her daughter but as you know my mom only gave birth to boys so she asked me to give this ring to girl I want to marry one day.''_

I felt tears starting to form in my eyes as I remember my mom but I shook them off and focus on Elena, staring at me through the veil of water that emerged in her eye. So with mixture of nervousness and excitement I finally asked.

 _''So here it goes._

 _Elena from the moment I laid eyes on you I knew one thing for sure that one day you will be mine and the more I came to knew you the more I want to spend my life with you because you make my life worth living by filling it with love and happiness. So will you marry me and make me the happiest man in this world?''_

The barrier was broken as tears fell freely staining her cheeks as she threw her arms around me and kissed me with everything she has.

'' _Yes! Yes. A countless times yes.''_

I breathe in relief even though she proposed to me first but still there was little doubt in my mind but now there is nothing but love and adoration as I slid my mother's ring on my Elena's finger.

The tears finally slipped from my eyes as I kissed her ring finger and then her lips.

 _''Thank you Lena for your love, for this baby and for agreeing to share your life with me. I can't wait to marry you, in fact let's go and get married.''_

But before I can move she laughed and took my face in her hands.

 _''Wait a minute we need to take a small trip before we tie the knot.''_

I looked at her confused as she kept on talking.

 _''We have to tell Jeremy about our baby and our wedding face to face and if you survive than we can get married.''_

Ya right if I survive. **)**

I was still lost in my thoughts when I heard Elena's voice.

 _''There Damon, that white house, stop there.''_

I looked at the modest looking house with swing on the porch as I stopped my car.

Elena beamed with excitement as she got out and ran up few steps while I followed her with our bag.

She used her keys to open the door and we went inside.

There on a couch sat Jeremy Gilbert who stood up in surprise as Elena jumped into his arms.

'' _Oh Jeremy I am so happy to see you.''_

I could see he was taken aback by this sudden intrusion but he smiled at his sister and hugged her back.

'' _It's great to see you too sis, although I didn't expect to see you guys.''_

He looked at me with same brown eyes that matched her sister.

 _''I thought your brother and his girlfriend is visiting? ''_

I gulped as I looked at Elena and she eyed with the same nervousness.

 _''Umm Jer, why don't we sit down so Damon and I can explain about our sudden visit.''_

He looked at us with suspicion but sat down on a chair leaving the couch for me and Elena.

Once we settled down we stayed quite for a while.

 _''So what is the reason that you guys came all the way to Mystic Falls.''_

Elena squeezes my hand before taking a deep breath as she spoke.

 _''I am pregnant Jeremy.''_

As I expected his eyes shot open wide as he launched at Elena and then me. So before he can kill me or worse, I decided to deliver another news.

 _''And we proposed each other so now we are engaged and soon we will get married" I took a pause before adding, "that is if you spare my life.''_

I felt kick as Elena reprimanded me for my poor sense of humour.

I winced lightly but still kept looking at Jeremy who was in some kind of trance.

Finally after a long minute his face change to form an emotion which was anger as he stared murderously at me.

 _''You knocked-up my sister!''_

Yup he is going to kill me.

 **############**

 **Elena P.O.V**

My brother was seething in anger as he stood up and pointed his finger at us and started screaming at us.

 _''I told you to be careful Lena._

 _All your life you never set foot outside of Virginia and only months after you start living in New York you told me you fall in love with some guy you barely knew and then you move in with him after few weeks even when I warned you so much._

 _I knew he was taking advantage of your innocence and I am right. He knocked you up so now you are stuck with him._

 _I can't believe you Lena, How can you let stranger take advantage of you. Our parents would be so disappointed at you because I am!''_

He was still looking at us with anger as I felt the tears starting to flow down.

Before I knew it Damon was at Jeremy's side grabbing him by his collar.

 _''Apologies to your sister now or I will rip your toung out from your mouth.''_

I gasped as I heard him threaten my brother.

I had to intervene and come between them as I used all my strength to push them away from each other.

I never saw Damon this angry, not even when he met Matt.

 _''How dare you threaten my brother apologise to him now!''_

He looked at me and his face softened a little.

He brings me into his arms and then looked at Jeremy who was kind of shaken.

 _''I am sorry man but no one disrespect Elena in front of me. I know you are angry about this situation but I love and respect your sister too much for you to threat her like this.''_

I looked at my brother pleadingly.

 _''I am sorry for being such a disappointment to you but truth is I am not sorry for loving this amazing man in fact I feel honoured that he is in love with me and I am proud to be his wife and mother of his child. If you don't want anything to do with us then I will respect that.''_

I grab Damon hand and silently moved towards door when we heard Jeremy voice.

 _''Lena, wait. I am so sorry for those hurtful words. I am proud of the women you have become and I am sure our parents are proud of you wherever they are._

 _Please don't leave me you are my only family.''_

Jeremy was crying too so I ran into his arm and just like that all was forgotten.

He wiped my tears away and looked at Damon.

 _''I am sorry man. That was out of line.''_

Damon smirked at him and joined our hug.

 _''It's okay little brother. Siblings fight a lot and now soon we are going to be brothers' so consider this to be practice round. But in future keep your sister out and if you want then we can settle our argument in old fashion way.''_

They laughed and shake their hands as both men called it a truce.

I am glad things were normal after that.

We were having lunch at grill when Jeremy finally asked.

 _''So when is wedding I suppose you want to get married before my niece or nephew came in this world? ''_

We smiled and I rubbed my stomach.

Damon saw this and smiled at me before he answered my brother.

 _''This New Years we have set a date to start our new life.''_

Jeremy was awestruck as he looked at me with puzzled expression.

 _''You guys are getting married on New years eve?''_

I grinned and nodded happily as I raise my juice to make toast.

 _''Happy New years and to my new life.''_

Both my brother and fiancé cheered with me to my new and happy beginning.

 **Author note.**

 **Hope you guys like today's chapter. Please send me your reviews.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Making New Friends**

 **Author's note**

 **The character does not belong to me only the plot is mine.**

 **Thanks to scarlett2112, Guest reviewer ( I really wish I knew your name ) and Ladybug 95 for your reviews, I really appreciate them. Thanks to my readers who had favorited or following my story.**

 **Thanks to Starlight So who is a wonderful friend and who beta this chapter . You are amazing.**

 **Damon P.O.V**

There is only one word that could describe the current scenario 'Déjà vu'. All my friends were gathered around my living room as they watch me pacing over the hallway.

The only difference is that this time there is an additional member, by brother who started at me from the laptop screen. None of us uttered a single word as everyone continued to stare blankly at each other, my brother was the first to break the silence.

" _Can anyone will tell me what is this sudden gathering is about? "_

I was about to say something when Kol turned the screen towards himself with a scowl on his face.

" _Your brother is getting married and we are not invited, and next he is going to say we are not invited in our niece or nephew's life._

 _I mean what the hell is this?"_

Kol glared at me and I just sighed in defeat.

" _Guys, please try to understand. There is no way I can invite you lot._

 _I mean I can invite Rick and maybe even Rose but Elena knows you three and it would be weird not to mention the a huge risk of exposing the truth to invite you guys at my wedding."_

Kol stands up looking angry while his brothers remained calm.

" _Unbelievable!"_

With that he gave me one last dirty look and then stormed outside in anger.

Rose and Bree stared after him looking sympathetic at this situation. Finally Rose turn towards me.

" _So how am I going to be invited?"_

She was trying to ask normally but I can detect her happiness.

" _Elena needs a wedding planner for preparation and I am going to recommend you."_

Her face fell upon hearing this.

" _I think you are forgetting that I am an interior decorator not a wedding planner."_

Stefan then clears his voice to get our attention.

" _Umm, Care can help you. She is into this planning stuff and besides as much I know Elena she would want a simple wedding so it would be no problem for you guys to arrange it."_

Both Rose and I sigh in relief in fact now Rose is more excited about this wedding.

" _That's great! And I can take El as my date. I am sure Elena will have no problem with Elijah. I mean we can pass this as a coincidence."_

We all raise our eyes and I am sure Elijah looked flustered but happy with this arrangement.

I looked at Klaus and he was quite but he looked disappointed.

" _Well if El, can go as Rose date then Bree can take Nick with her as date."_

Bree flashed me a look muttering "what the hell " with her eyes but when Klaus looked at her with hopefulness her face softened a little.

" _Sure, sure, no problem and Elena won't mind, I am sure about it."_

He had this huge smile on his face as he says.

" _Thanks and I will be best date you ever have."_

We were all relieved when all this was decided but still it left one person who is dying to attend my wedding.

" _Umm, guys what about Kol? I mean we can't leave him out but I don't know how can I invite him because I am certain Elena would not want him even if he came as someone's date and I can't invite him as a friend because then it will spur a bunch of questions which I won't be able to answer"_

I looked around and knew that they all agreed with me.

" _Unless Rick takes him as his date."_

Rick looked at me with incredulously.

" _Are you out of your mind. I am a straight guy and besides it was Kol who had hit on Elena."_

I raise my hands in surrender.

We all realize the dilemma of not inviting Kol but we all are helpless in this situation.

Klaus sighed as he tried to sound hopeful.

" _I just hope Kol will be able to take this news."_

It was a wishful thinking but what else can we do in this situation.

 **###########**

 **Kol P.O.V**

Damon is going to kill me and then rise me from death then beat me to death before finally killing me again.

I don't want to do this but if they thought they can make me stay away from Damon's wedding then they don't know me at all.

I was looking nervously at Delicious Bakers where I knew Elena works.

If I went inside and my plan won't work then I will be ruining our only friend's life who has been lucky enough to find girl of his dreams.

" _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"_

I was about to walk away when I felt someone tapping on my shoulder.

I turned around to come face to face with my soon to be sister in law who was glaring at me.

" _You! You are that same jerk who had hit on me and then got me sacked?"_

I gulped and covered my junk in case she was planning to kick me again.

" _What are you doing here? If its apology you want then you better run away before I damage your tiny package further more."_

How can someone so tiny can be so intimidating.

Without even realizing the words came out of my mouth, which was kind of true.

" _You remind me of my sister."_

She was surprised at my words.

" _Excuse me?"_

I felt myself a bit unsteady as I try to explain myself.

" _What I meant was that only my sister used to call out on me, she'd even hit my head if I was out of line, but now she lives in London with her husband and there was no one to set me straight and that day you kind of reminded me about what my sister would have done."_

Elena was silent. I guess she wasn't expecting these words to fall out of my mouth.

Seeing she hasn't hit me yet. I decide to leave.

" _So I got to go, I just came here to apologise about my behaviour and especially about you losing your job. I swear I never wanted that, in fact after that night me and my brothers never went back at that place. We even spread word about how shitty their management is."_

Her face visibly softened and a smile crept on her beautiful face.

" _Thanks and sorry about that kick."_

I grimaced as I remember that.

" _Please don't mention it, ever I mean it."_

She burst out in laughter and I can't help but to join her.

" _Sorry, it's just you remind me of my brother. He used to make exact same face when he is remembering some bitter memory."_

Her laughter stopped and she looked at me with her kind eyes.

" _You really do miss your sister don't you?"_

I nodded and rubbed my neck in embarrassment.

" _So I should go. It was nice meeting you Elena."_

Her face turned in to frown.

" _How do you know my name or where I work?"_

Shit. I practically face palm myself at my stupidity.

" _Umm, a manager told me your name when I came to apologise and they had your university name in your application so I did some digging and then found out you work here."_

I really hope she buys my lie or else Damon will definitely kill me.

After few minutes of staring contest she finally smiled and held out her hand.

" _Let's start over shall we. Hi I am Elena Gilbert."_

I never felt so much relief in my entire life as I shake hands with her.

" _Hi I am Kol Michelson."_

She smiles as we shake hands then she looped her arms with me and start walking.

" _Come on Kol. I just wasted my precious break on you , So as my new friend/brother you are going to have lunch with me while telling me all about your sister."_

I realize that my feet are no longer moving.

" _Brother?"_

She looked at me shyly.

" _Yeah, I mean I miss my brother too just like you miss your sister and you kind of remind me of him. So if its okay I can be your sister to straight you out on behalf of your sister and you can annoy me just like my brother."_

A smile form on my face and now I realize why Damon loves her so much.

" _Deal."_

Together we left creating new bond between us and now I am not afraid because Damon won't hurt her brother.

 **###########**

 **Elena P.O.V**

Today when I left home I never thought I will come back with new relationship.

A smile was plastered on my face as I enter my home which grew even more when I saw my fiance greeting me.

" _Hey, you came home early?"_

He brings me into his arms as we both sat down on our couch.

" _I could ask you the same question, your in charge didn't give you any work?"_

He laughed at this question and kissed my lips.

" _For your information I am a very hardworking guy and the real reason why I came home early is that I found you a wedding planner."_

That got my attention and I sat straight to see him clearly.

" _You found us a wedding planner, but where, how? "_

He smiled and placed a finger over my lips to stop the questions.

" _Will you please listen to me calmly?"_

I nodded my head and he removed his hand.

" _Well since I announced my upcoming nuptials, my boss Alaric called me today to congratulate me and since I am kind of his favourite employee he gifted me our honeymoon tickets and he also asked our company event planner to help us plan our wedding."_

An uneasy feeling crept through me but I tried to control my expression.

" _That's really generous of your boss but we are not having lavish wedding. If I need help I can ask Bonnie and Caroline._

 _I don't think we can afford wedding planner."_

He frowned at my uneasy tone.

" _Lena, it's gift from my boss. I can't refuse him. Please try to understand."_

He is pouting and he knows I couldn't resist this look.

" _Okay fine but then I get to invite whoever I want and there would be no unnecessary expenses used on our wedding, Agreed."_

He quickly nods and brings my face close to seal our deal with a kiss.

Soon that innocent kiss started to progress more but I pulled away as soon his hands start grouping my body.

" _Umm, Damon we can't do this now."_

He groaned as he kissed my lips again and then looked at me in frustrating sort of way.

" _Why?"_

I wrapped my arms around his neck as I bring our faces close.

" _We have to leave for my first doctor's appointment."_

His eyes widen in surprise.

" _Then why didn't you inform me before hand! I mean seriously Lena you could have jumped on my bones later."_

I felt my mouth hang open.

" _What? Me jumping your bones? "_

But instead of answering me he grabbed my hands and pulled me to stand up.

" _Come now we can't be late for appointment and I promise when we return I will satisfy your raging hormones."_

I shake my head as he collected his keys and wallet in hurry and then rushed outside towards his car.

He gently put safety belt around me to make sure that it wasn't tight around my stomach.

When we arrived at hospital I was extremely annoyed.

" _Thank God we made it in this century."_

He scoffed as he slowly parked his car.

" _Sorry if I was driving carefully, which I remember you often lectured me for."_

I knew he will turn it around me.

" _I told you not to drive like maniac but these days you were driving like grand pa. Even turtle was faster than you."_

He looked embarrassed as he looked away and replied in small voice.

" _I was just being careful because I don't want to hurt you or the baby."_

I rolled me eyes but his words struck a chord as he held my face adoringly.

" _I will die if something happens to you or my daughter."_

Before I knew it I crashed my lips against his and he kissed me back gently. After few seconds we pulled away to take in the much needed air.

" _Come now daddy let's find out more about our daughter."_

He smiled brightly at the word daughter.

" _Let's go."_

We went inside and luckily we didn't have to wait long when our name was called .

" _Are you sure about this doctor?"_

I squeeze _his arms in assurance._

" _Yes she is one of the best gynea in city. Bonnie recommended her."_

He still looks uncertain as we went inside.

There was a beautiful woman with grey eyes and black hair.

" _Hi, I am Dr Joe Parker. Please take a seats."_

We sat down and before she can say anything Damon started interrogating her.

" _You are quite young for a doctor."_

I kicked his legs and then rush to apologise.

" _Sorry Dr Joe my fiancé didn't mean anything by this."_

He was about to protest but I shot him look silencing him.

" _It's okay in fact I am impressed that your fiancé is protective enough about your well being. Not many fathers are like him."_

He smiled at her at this compliment and I felt relief that now at least he won't continuously breath down on our doctors neck.

" _So here are some documents I want you to fill while I set your ultrasounds test."_

She left and we filled our paper and I had to hold back my smile as I saw how focused Damon was as he carefully filled his answers and then double checked both our papers.

A nurse came in and asked me to change in robe but when she asked Damon to leave he shot her look that scare her off.

When I gave him disapproving look he got defensive.

" _What? I am not leaving you alone."_

Thank God Dr Joe came in or else I would have smacked his over protective, stubborn head.

" _Elena if you can lie down I can begin."_

I do as she told and Damon held my hand but he looked more nervous than me.

" _Now this may feel little cold."_

I hiss at the coldness but it was soon forgotten as she pointed at the screen.

" _Well that small peanut like shape you guys our seeing is your baby and its looks like eight weeks since you conceived. Do you want to hear heart beat?"_

We nodded at same time and I can see the look of wonder pass on to Damon's face.

As we hear the heart beat of our child.

" _Why is it beating so fast, I mean is it normal?"_

My poor Damon, he looked scared for no reason.

" _Relax its normal and strong heart beat. Your child is absolutely fine and healthy."_

His shoulder slump and he looks at me.

" _Dr, can we have a moment alone?"_

She nods and left us. The moment she was gone Damon wrapped his arms around me as he kiss my face. There were happy tears in both of our eyes.

" _Thank you, Thank you, Thank you."_

With each kiss he thanked me and finally he kissed my stomach and started talking to my stomach.

" _I love you so much little one and I can't wait to meet you, and I am going to be best daddy in the world."_

I started giggling as I hear what he planned.

" _Damon, she can't hear you."_

He just rolled his eyes as he laid another kiss on my belly.

" _Even if she can't hear me My daughter can feel me."_

He told me proudly.

He looked so adorable in his dad mode that I couldn't help myself as I grab him and kiss him senseless. After a while he pulled away giving me dazed look .

" _Not that I mind but what is this kiss for?"_

I smiled at him and hugged him tightly.

" _I love you goof."_

He groaned but wrapped his arms around me.

" _Please don't call me that in front of my daughter."_

I looked at him and he appears to look serious but his eyes gave him away.

" _Fine but then I will call you goof while having sex."_

He snapped his eyes at me as if I am talking crazy but I just laughed at his expanse.

" _Fine, whatever you want."_

 **############**

A week later Stefan and Caroline came home for Christmas break and they will leave after our wedding. My brother unfortunately was arriving a day before Christmas. Still that didn't stop Damon to boost about our baby as he got so many copies of the ultrasound.

He was a proud father when he told everyone who has ears that how strong our baby heart beat is and how she is healthy and well inside me.

If Damon was any affectionate before its miniscule from how much he is affectionate now with me and somehow all this is making me fall for him more, if that is possible.

Today I am finally going to visit D.S.S because he has arranged meeting with our wedding planner.

Damon left with Stefan earlier because Stefan wanted to see his work place, so while

Boys went for work I brought Caroline to my work place.

" _So how many bridesmaids you have? Since you are not doing the maid of honour thing."_

I looked at my new blonde friend who is acting to appear disinterested as she plays with edible flowers I am making for cakes.

" _Well there is Bonnie and my cousin."_

I paused long enough to see her face fell a little.

" _Oh I forget since Stefan is best man it's only fitting for you to be my maid of honour after all one day we will be family and you can always return this favour at your wedding."_

She was speechless for moment before she let out a shrill cry and gave me a bear hug. I squeak a bit.

" _Pregnant lady, please remember that before you hug me to death."_

She dropped her arms but held my hands.

" _Thanks Lena and I promise to be best maid of honour ever."_

I tapped her hand and finished my flowers.

I was about to inform about my lunch break when I heard a familiar voice.

" _There you are Elena I was hoping to have lunch."_

Kol voice trailed off as he saw Caroline and she was looking at him with narrowed eyes.

" _Hey Kol I didn't expect to see you here. This is Caroline my friend and this is Kol my friend/Brother."_

They shook hands but remain silent.

Caroline looked irritated while Kol looked nervous for some reason.

Finally he looked at me.

" _I should go, umm bye."_

He gave one last look to Caroline before waving at me as he turned away but somehow I stopped him before he could make an exit.

" _Kol umm did you bring your car?"_

Both Kol and Caroline looked confused for a while.

" _Yea, why?"_

I sighed in relief as I grab both their hands and left the bakery.

" _We have an appointment and I have to be back in one hour so you are giving us ride there."_

He looks like he didn't want to give us a ride but I looked at him with pleading eyes. Finally he sighed.

" _Fine let's go."_

When we reached his car I nearly screamed .

" _What is this?"_

He frowned and then smirk as he touched his car.

" _Relax its latest Mercedes Benz."_

I touched with shaking hand.

" _It's fast car?"_

He nodded his head.

I gulped and Caroline whispers in my ear.

" _Hey I can call Stefan to pick us up."_

She sounded hopeful but I shake my head.

" _I am driving."_

Kol looked at me as if I am crazy.

" _What? But why?"_

I touched my stomach to emphasis my point.

" _I am pregnant and if my fiancé saw you bringing me in this car then he will kill you."_

I thought he will take this as a joke but to my surprise he hurriedly gave his keys and then without any word sat inside the car.

" _That's strange?"_

I never felt this confused before by anyone's behaviour but to my surprise Caroline was smiling. She looked at me amusingly.

" _Oh this was becoming stranger by each passing minute."_

She took a shot gun and I sat in car feeling both scared and confused.

 **###########**

 **Damon P.O.V**

I was waiting with for Elena and Caroline to arrive at the entrance of D.S.S. Few minutes later we saw Bonnie arriving with Enzo. She saw us and waved at us before grabbing Enzo hands as they came towards us.

" _Hey guys, where is Elena?"_

I looked at entrance again before answering her.

" _She texted me that she will be coming with Caroline and some other friend."_

She nods her head and I introduced them to my brother. I was about to call her when I hear my brother gasped at something. I looked at his line of sight.

I saw Elena smiling at me and Caroline nervous face but what makes my body stiffened was seeing my friend walking behind them looking deadly scared as he saw me.

" _What the hell!"_

 **Author's note.**

 **I really hope you like this chapter. Please send me your reviews and check out my fanfiction.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Wedding Plans**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **The character does not belong to me only plot is mine.**

 **Thanks to Scarlett 2112, Starlight So, Ladybug 95 and guest reviewer for your reviews.**

 **Thanks to my readers who have favorited and are following this story.**

 **Please keep sending more reviews it encourages me.**

 **Thanks to my dearest friend and talented writer Starlight So who beta this chapter for me.**

 **Damon P.O.V**

I couldn't believe my eyes when I spotted Kol tagging along with Elena and Caroline, Why on earth would he come anywhere near my girl!

Before I could pounce on him and make a scene I find Elena snuggle into my arms,

" _Hey, sorry I am little late."_

My lips curve to a smile but inwardly I was seething mad at my friend.

" _It's okay, you are not that late."_

She smiled gave me a quick kiss on cheek and turned around to see Kol, pulling me at her side.

" _Kol, this is my fiance Damon and Damon he is my new friend Kol. He told me that his family is one of the investors in this company. Do you know each other?"_

To say that I'm mad would be an understatement, I furious right now.

Still I kept my emotions in check as I held out my hand to Kol who for right reason looked scared.

" _Of course, it's nice to know you are friends with Mr Michelson."_

Caroline and Stefan looked amused as I squeezed Kol's hand a little too hard while shaking it. He flinched slightly but tried maintain his composure.

" _Good to see you too D.J, I had no idea Elena was your fiancée nonetheless I am happy for you both."_

The sincerity in his voice made my anger faded just a tiny bit, with swift nod I left his hand and he flexed his hands discretely. Stefan tapped on my shoulder to catch my attention.

" _We should go for the appointment or we will be late."_

Did I mention how much I love my brother. He always keeps his head cool in these tight and awkward situations.

" _Yes, the appointment. Come Lena lets go."_

Enzo kissed Bonnie's cheeks and patted my shoulder.

" _I see you later mate, bye Elena."_

He waved at us and left for his department.

All of us motioned towards the elevator but she turned back and looked at Kol who was still standing where we left him.

" _Come Kol we are getting late besides you must know our planner better than us. Maybe you can help us in there."_

Kol looked at me but I was feeling as baffled as him. Elena just rolled her eyes and waved her hands in front of him.

" _Don't stand there like a statue, I have to get back to work you know."_

Rest of us were trying to figure out what is going on, I glanced at Kol gestured my hand for him to join us. Thank God he caught it and without further ado all of us were inside the elevator.

I held Elena closer and kept glaring at Kol who avoided my gazed. My eyes fell on Stefan fidgeting with his phone, probably texting Elijah or Klaus about their brother's whereabouts. The minute elevator stopped Elena and Caroline went outside both me and my brother smacked Kol's head. He groaned in pain while massaging the sore spot.

" _You're an idiot! What on earth are you doing here?"_

" _Ow! I am sorry! I am sorry."_

He was still rubbing his head and I was about to hit him again when Elena came back and saw all of us still in elevator and Kol with his hand on his head.

" _Kol? Is everything okay? Why are you holding your head like that?"_

He smiled weakly at her.

" _Umm nothing, just a little headache that's all."_

I guess she bought it at least chose not to interrogate further as she walked ahead and we followed her. We came face to face with Elijah and Klaus who were standing with Rose outside her cabin. Even they looked surprised to see Kol with us but they hid it really well because then Klaus stepped forward.

" _Kol? There you are and we were waiting for you in meeting."_

His eyes shifted to Elena a surprised look plastered on his face.

" _Umm, excuse me Miss but I believe I had seen you before?"_

Damn can someone give him an award. Elena blushed a little and nervously looked at me before answering him.

" _Umm we met few months back at restaurant. I was your waitress."_

I guess she didn't want me to know what happened that day between her and Kol. I guess everyone else believes the same. Elijah averted his attention to Kol scanning him with narrowed eyes.

" _What are you doing here with these people."_

Yeah I want to know the same thing but I guess Elena got offended by his tone.

" _These people? Excuse me! I happen to be a friend of your brother and if we are so beneath your presence then we can leave. Come on Damon I told you we didn't need a planner."_

We all flinched at her tone, she looked super pissed as she glared at Elijah. Rose stepped forward hoping to somewhat ease the tension.

" _No, wait! You totally got him wrong. Right El?"_

Elijah looked stunned, he cleared his throat and looked at Elena earnestly .

" _I am sorry if I offended you in any way, I was just asking Kol this because he missed an important meeting that's all."_

Elena narrowed her eyes at him and I tried to diffuse the situation.

" _It's okay Mr Michelson it was just a misunderstanding."_

I looked at Elena and after few seconds she smiled.

" _Sorry. Kol is like my brother and I am protective about those I care about, blame it on my pregnancy hormones ."_

At word brother I looked at Kol but he was looking at Elena with respect and admiration, after all not that many have got the courage to stand up to us. Caroline then clapped her hands in excitement.

" _Well now that all the misunderstandings are clear why don't Elena, Bonnie and I go inside to meet the planner while you all wait outside."_

All of us nodded immediately but Elena grabbed my hand.

" _Care, Damon is getting married too. I need him with me."_

My heart swelled with love and pride in moments like this, she makes sure that I'm always a part of the decisions of our lives, just another reason why she is the one for me.

" _It's okay baby you can decide the whole thing."_

She cut me off with a look and pulled me inside along with other girls.

" _We're in this together Damon remember."_

This time I couldn't stop smiling at that reminder as we went inside Rose's office.

 **###########**

 **Elena P.O.V**

We were all sitting silently as Rose explained her plans regarding various themes and it all looked extravagant.

I looked at Caroline and Bonnie and they both looked at me with an expression which I am sure resembled mine.

" _Rose, umm all these themes are magnificent but the thing is, I want a simple wedding not some lavish and expensive event."_

Rose looked at me and then Damon before clearing her voice.

" _Look it's going to be your big day and if you guys are thinking about expenses then don't worry because Ric, I meant his boss got it covered."_

I took a deep breath and tried to explain again.

" _With all due respect. It's our wedding, hence our choice."_

She looked at Damon again but he just smiled at her. Finally she sighed and closed her file.

" _Okay, No use of these themes. Tell me how you want me to plan your wedding? "_

I breathed a sigh of relief and finally started telling how exactly I wanted everything to be.

" _Well our guest list is not that big so a small ceremony is sufficient. I want to get married at the same cafe where we first met and I want the evening reception at Bree's, she already agreed to clear her bar that day for our reception. Rest you can discuss with my friends because honestly I trust their judgment more and at the end of day all I want is to get married to this man and begin our lives together."_

I could see the shock on their faces Rose, Caroline and Bonnie all three of them were taken aback, but not Damon he knew I wanted things to be simple. He kissed my palm before turning his attention to Rose.

" _Whatever my girl wants I am totally satisfied with it."_

She smiled and then looked at my friends.

" _Okay girls lets plan a simple wedding for these love birds."_

 **###########**

 **Damon P.O.V**

I woke up in the middle of night to a feeling of warm pair of lips pressed against my neck. Now any other night I would be thrilled with Elena attacking my neck but tonight I am completely exhausted after what happened at D.S.S. Even my voice comes out grumpy.

" _Lena, I am sleepy."_

The assault on my neck stopped but before I can fall back to sleep a completely naked Elena climbed on top of me which was enough to chase my sleep away. I fluttered open my eyes and saw Elena straddling me a wicked smile plastered on her beautiful face. Her long hair was covering some of her nakedness but when I lifted my hands to push her away I felt the restrains.

" _What the?"_

Both my hands were tied to the bed post and I can feel my legs tied too leaving me naked spread like an eagle at her mercy, and why on earth I am so aroused by all this?

" _Elena? How many times I told you that I am not going to audition for fifty shades that you like to read a lot."_

She bit her lips her eyes darken a little as she slides her fingers down my chest.

" _About that, umm I was reading it because I couldn't sleep and then that turned me on so much that now I can't sleep."_

Damn me! Between her pregnancy hormones and that book, I don't know what is going to happen to me. Lately little things are turning her on, not that I will ever complain.

" _So what do you want me to do this time?"_

Her breath hitched as my voice came out raspy, I can feel her dripping core over my skin. She shook her head as if she is shivering, her body looked flushed with desires.

" _I want to be in control. Will you trust me with your pleasure."_

Now I am not the one to submit in role play but if my Elena wants to be in control then I'll be bound to the bed for as long as she wants. I nodded my head because I am too far gone to utter a word. She leans in closer until her face was inches apart from my ear and then she purrs in slow seductive voice.

" _I am going to rock your world baby. And once I am done with you, you will be addicted to me forever."_

I groan when she nipped my earlobe. She kissed my jaw, my chin, my cheek and then finally she took my lips in between hers and kissed me senseless. I can't move much so I tried to thrust my hips in to her to get some friction but she pulls away fast and sat on my legs instead with narrowed eyes.

" _Uh! Uh! Bad boy . Now what I am going to do with you hm?"_

I gulped as she started kissing me again only this time she was grinding on top of my body and I couldn't even slip inside her warmth. She then grabbed my cock in her hand and rubbed it around her pussy so I can feel her wetness.

I moaned out loud my hand automatically tugged at the post trying to break free of the restrain.

" _Please Lena. Don't tease me like this."_

She lightly bit my lip before releasing it slowly.

" _What do you want Damon?"_

I kissed her hard my entire body begged for her.

" _Please baby let me touch you because this I pointed at my tied hands is pure torture for me."_

She looked at me seriously and then I felt my hands and feet were slowly released from the ties. My shy Elena was back as she bit her lips nervously as she settles herself on top of my hip again.

" _I am sorry, I never meant to torture you, I guess I am not that good in this control thing."_

I shake my head and then grab her hips as I enter her in one thrust making her scream in the process.

" _You seduced me all right. It's my fault that I am not strong enough to resist you baby. That's how much control you have over me."_

I grab her hips as I helped her to match my thrust while she holds my chest for leverage. Soon she was bouncing on her own and it was glorious sight to see her like this as she moves on top of me.

" _Fuck baby you ride me so good."_

But then her movement got slowed as she started getting tired but still exerted herself in moving on top of me. She arched her back and held my legs for support as she synced with my thrusting.

" _Ahhh, Ahhh, Damon you feel so good."_

Our bodies were making a slapping sound and room was filled with our moans and groans. The way she was riding me gave me a clear view as I vanished inside her but I can feel all this work was exhausting my girl and I can't have it.

" _Lena, baby stop. You are getting tired."_

But she shakes her head as she speed up little.

" _No, No I can't stop. I want you so much."_

She speed up again and I know I have to help her out.

" _Baby give me your hand."_

She looked at me with hooded eyes , sweat was glistening her body, her silky hair was spread wildly all over her. She gave me her hand and I pulled her closer and I sat up so our bodies were flushed together, we wrapped our arms around each other and she was trying to cling closer as her breathing got even. Gently I laid her down on her back and she wrapped her legs tightly around me.

" _Damon, please..."_

I can still feel her walls contracting around me and it really took me everything to stop myself from fucking her hard and fast sending her to oblivion but I can see she is getting tired now so I refrain myself and started thrusting in gentle strokes.

" _Damonnn."_

She was whining and tried to move fast against me but I held her hips to prevent her from moving as I keep my slow but steady pace, thrusting in and out of her.

" _Relax baby and trust me. I can make you feel good like this too. You just hold on to me."_

 _She moaned but nodded before throwing her head back in passion as I start moving my hips to thrust in slow but hard stroke._

" _Lena, baby spread your legs wide for me."_

She complied instantly and then I pulled them over my shoulders to gain more access. The new position soon made Elena a withering mess as she started to scream at top of lungs.

" _Damon! Damon ahhh, more I need more."_

I know she is on verge of release so I start moving my hips faster while suckling her nipple. She grabbed my face for kiss and came around me.

" _Fuck! So tight Lena!"_

Her pussy contracted around me tightly making me release hard within her. I tried hard to not collapse on top of her and soon I slipped out off her and lied beside her.

We both were panting trying suck in air. Few minutes later I turned to face Elena, she was staring at me with lazy but satisfied smile on her face.

" _Have I ever told you that I love your satisfied sex look."_

She blushed and then scooted closer as I pulled her in my arms.

" _You have the same look oh handsome fiance of mine."_

I kissed her forehead and she yawned loudly as she settled comfortably between my arms.

" _Go to sleep mommy, you need to regain your energy for upcoming planning."_

But she was already dozed off, snoring softly locked in my embrace with smile on her face.

" _God I love you Elena."_

Even in sleep she heard my voice because she kissed my chest with her eyes still closed.

" _I love you too Damon."_

A smile form on my face as I tighten my arms around her and closed my eyes as sleep takes me to my very own Elena dream land.

 **#########**

 **Caroline P.O.V**

I was waiting with Elena for Bonnie and Rose to arrive.

" _They'd be here soon."_

Elena looked around and then she looked at her cell phone.

" _Rose is with florist. She will be here soon."_

We saw Bonnie making her way towards us as she put her bag down.

" _Sorry I am late. I was doing some last minute Christmas shopping."_

We smiled understanding her situation; thank God we already did ours.

" _I am so excited this is my first Christmas with Damon and then we will get married in New years."_

Elena looks really happy but I have to remind her.

" _Not to forget your Bachelorette party that we've planned in between."_

Elena groaned at this reminder and looked at us pleadingly.

" _Please I will do anything but that. I don't need that party."_

Before we can deny her someone beat us to it as Rose sat down with us.

" _No, No absolutely not. We have already planned everything with Bree and you don't have a say in it, you're already getting your simple dream wedding much to my dismay."_

Bonnie nods her head and looked at her sternly.

" _Besides if Damon is getting his bachelor's party so are you. Why should boys have all the fun, right girls."_

We all said yes in union.

Elena finally huffed and waved her hand.

" _Fine have it your way then."_

We all clapped happily and I hugged her close.

" _Your party is going to rock Elena because Damon's party is planned by Stefan and you can trust me he is not one bit of planner unlike me."_

Wild fun is not my boyfriend's cup of tea.

Rose then took out her new file of Elena's simple wedding theme and ticked few things out.

" _Okay I have talked with florist and your red roses with white lilies are booked for your wedding."_

She then turned her page to cake designs.

" _Bonnie have they chosen their cake?"_

Bonnie gave a brief nod.

" _Red velvet cheese cake and chocolate fudge cake but not more than three tires."_

Rose didn't even bother to look surprised because by now she knew how serious Elena is about keeping things simple at her wedding.

" _You are wearing your mother's wedding dress and I have already alerted it with according to your fitting, girls red bridesmaids dresses are ready too but still I have to ask are you sure you don't want new dress?"_

Elena shakes her head with smile. We all know how sentimental her mother's dress is for her.

" _What about rings. Did you buy it already?"_

Elena checked her cell before answering her.

" _Damon and I are just going today. In fact I am waiting for him to show up with my other bridesmaid. He is going to drop Bree here and pick me up."_

Elena asked Bree to be her bridesmaid though she is Damon's friend but she somehow felt connected with her.

" _That reminds me when is your cousin is arriving we need her too for planning and rehearsals."_

Elena smiled and held Rose's hand and gave a gentle squeeze.

" _Relax, Jeremy is going to bring Divina with her as soon as her semester ends for Christmas break. She is going to transfer here after New year."_

Rose sighed in relief and then we saw Damon and Bree approaching the table.

He sat beside Elena and kissed her gently before turning towards us with a smirk .

" _So what is team Gilbert up to?"_

I smiled at him sweetly before replying him.

" _Not your concern Damon but since you asked we are planning hot Bachelorette party for our dear Elena."_

We have to hold back our laughter as Damon's face changed from pale to red.

" _Bachelorette party? What ? When and why I am finding about this just now?"_

He looked at all of us for explanations.

" _Damon relax it's no big deal."_

He scowled at Rose and looked at Elena who looked nervously at him.

" _Elena, baby do you want this party, look there is no need for you to agree for this party if you don't want it."_

I know what he is doing. He was pouting and making adorable puppy like eyes at her.

" _Don't you dare ruin this for us Damon. This Party is happening just like yours._

He looked angrily at me.

" _That's my point. Do you know who is planning this party for me Stefan! I mean that guy doesn't even know what party is, so why am I stuck with him being my party planner?"_

He looked at each one of us as if it's a national crisis.

Finally Elena grabbed his hands and pulled him up.

" _Come on, cheer up baby, we still have to shopping for our wedding rings."_

For someone who was still pissed he suddenly became cheerful at her command. They left hand in hand as they waved good bye at us. After they left Bree started laughing.

" _Elena is right he acts all goofy around her."_

We all laughed in agreement because Damon is really whipped when it comes to Elena.

 **###########**

 **Elena P.O.V**

We were in jewellery shop that Rose has recommended after she assures me that we will find wedding rings that are within our budget. In fact Damon tried to convince me that he has savings that he will happily spend on me but I always shut him down that we can't spend his savings specially now that I am pregnant and we need to save money for our baby. His face fell and he became sad so I came with truce that he can buy our wedding rings if he won't touch his savings for it. He agreed happily, so I begged Rose to find reasonable jewellery store that won't rip Damon off.

Damon was still pouting about my Bachelorette party so I kissed his cheek to gain his attention.

" _I don't want party either. I can't drink and I'd rather watch you strip for me but only if it's my private show."_

His smirk was back and so was his snarky attitude.

" _You want me to strip for you, I'll gladly do it for my baby but only if I get the same in return."_

I blushed and look around the store. Thank God we were away from prying ears.

" _I don't know my body is not stripper material right now."_

He groans and pulled me towards him so I can feel his hardness through his jeans and whispered in my ear.

" _Come with me and I will audition you myself if you are stripper material or not."_

Before I can act on his request a sales girl came.

" _Hi, I am Nadia. Did Rose send you here?"_

Saved by this girl.

" _Yes, I am Elena and this is my fiance Damon. We want to buy wedding rings."_

She nodded and then put box of various rings in front of us.

They were all beautiful but they looked way too expensive.

" _Uh can we see something else I am sure Rose told you about our requirements."_

I tried to be discrete in front of Damon. I don't want to ruin this moment for us. Thank God she understood my meaning and took out another box. I really like rings in this box and they all look simple yet beautiful. I was about to ask Damon's opinion when I saw him taking out rings from box.

" _Lena, look at these rings."_

His blue eyes were shining with excitement as he showed me the ring. They had interlocked design with single diamond in between. It looked like it was made for us and I looked at Damon who was still waiting for my reaction.

" _This is it. I love these."_

His smile was enough for me to stop worrying about price as he stole a quick kiss from me.

" _Thank you baby."_

He looked at Nadia and gave her our rings.

" _We will take it Nadia."_

She smiled and got our measurements and then told us to wait. Few minutes later she came back with small boxes that now held our wedding rings. The moment we stepped out, Damon lifted me up and started twirling me in his arms.

" _Damon put me down. I am Pregnant, remember."_

He put me down and took my face in his hand and locked his lips with mine.

" _Thank you, thank you so much."_

He was looking at me with adoration and I couldn't help myself but to kiss him back.

" _The pleasure is all mine, Damon. All mine."_

And loving him is truly a pleasure for me.

 **Author note.**

 **I really hope you like this chapter. Please send me more reviews and check out my other fanfiction.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Christmas**

 **Author's note:**

 **The character does not belong to me only the plot is mine.**

 **Thanks to Starlight So, Scarlett 2112, Ladybug 95 and guest reviewers for your reviews. Thanks to my readers who are following my story and added to their favourite list.**

 **Thanks to Starlight So who beta this chapter for me. You are truly wonderful friend. .**

 **Damon's P.O.V**

It's been two hours that I was standing behind the arrival gates waiting for the flight to land, which obviously got delayed. Jeremy and Davina are going to spend Christmas with us, but they decided to arrive just two days before the day.

My eyes were frantically roaming the digital display for the flight details, the plane had landed twenty minutes ago, which means anytime those will be emerging through the gates. My eyes drifted to the crowd trying find the familiar Gilbert face when I saw Jeremy making his way towards me along with a girl. The resemblance between Davina and Elena are inordinate, if not for her small stature one can actually call them twins.

" _If only you could arrive few days earlier."_

Jeremy shrugged as I pulled him in for manly hug. I looked at mini Elena and offered her a smile.

" _You must be my distant sis in law?"_

She smiled and stepped forward to give me a hug.

" _It's nice to finally meet you. Elena won't stop praising you."_

She laughed before asking, _"Speaking of my cousin does she know we are coming today?"_

I shake my head as we went towards my car.

" _She still thinks you guys are arriving tomorrow. I can't wait to see her reaction when we surprise her."_

The drive back home was consumed by conversations regarding Christmas and wedding arrangement. The moment we arrived at my apartment Jeremy and I took out their bags while Davina waited impatiently. I used my keys to open my door and we went inside to see Elena decorating our home with my brother and Blondie. I was about to call her when we heard Davina's high pitch shriek.

" _Lena!"_

Elena turned around and was shocked for only few seconds and then it was her turn to sherirk as she ran to hug her brother and cousin.

" _I thought you guys were arriving tomorrow? "_

I kissed her head while smirking at her.

" _Little Gilbert wanted to surprise you so I played along with these kids."_

She shook her head at us but she looked happy nevertheless.

" _Well I'm glad you guys are here, and no one will leave until this wedding is over, understand."_

She ordered sternly not only to her siblings but she was looking at my brother and blondie as well.

Stefan gave her a reassuring smile and snaked his arms around Blondie bringing her closer to him.

" _Well now that you mentioned, Care and I are transferring here for rest of our studies."_

Caroline smiled widely, while Elena looked shocked.

" _Stefan asked me after we went back for thanksgiving. We leased an apartment next to yours and we are moving there after Christmas."_

That's right I bought mine from Rick and then Stefan asked me to buy an apartment next door from us so that we can stay closer until we come up with a permanent solution.

After that it was mixtures of squeal as Elena hugged my brother and his girlfriend.

" _Guys this is so great. This is the best Christmas surprise ever!"_

After that we all settled down for lunch while Elena chatted happily about this Christmas and our wedding.

" _Wait till you meet Bonnie, Bree and Rose, all of them along with Care planned everything and now with you here to help everything will be done in blink of an eye."_

Caroline looked at me mischiviously before turning to Davina.

" _Lena told us you are a party animal, maybe you can give us some steamy idea about how to sizzle her Bachelorette party."_

I scowl and was about to scream when Stefan grab my hand and pulled me up and away from girls who is planning to ruin my innocent girl.

" _Come now let's leave the girls to their planning while we get tree for them to decorate. Come Jeremy lets have our own male bonding time."_

Jeremy must have understood Stefan's tone because he scrambled on his feet and followed us while girls snickered at me. Once outside I looked at my brother and told him in plain words while smirking at my brilliant plan.

" _Forget my party we are going to crash Elena's Bachelorette party. Those girls won't know what hit them until I am done with them."_

Both my brothers looked at me wearily as we sat in car and drove away.

 **###########**

 **Elena's P.O.V**

The guys came back with the tree after a few hours and all of us resumed to our duties immediately. It was almost midnight when we finished decorating the house. Stefan and Caroline were fidgeting with lights while Davina and Jeremy were setting the gingerbread house that we've made which is now complete and looked perfect. I looked at Damon as we decorated our tree together. A feeling of ecstasy filled my heart to find myself surrounded by so much love and happiness and Damon is a big part of this.

" _Babe you are staring at me again."_

I blushed at getting caught and he smirked at me. I was about to turn my face away when he pulled me in his arms.

" _Don't be shy. I am just teasing you, besides I love when you stare at me."_

I laughed and smacked his chest playfully.

" _Enough with smirking. Now help me put the star on top of this tree."_

He smiled and handed me the star before lifting me up in his arms.

" _Damon! At least give me some warning."_

Our family was laughing and Care took our picture while I put the star on top of the tree.

After seeing that start won't fall, I looked at Damon who was still holding me up.

" _Damon put me down."_

But instead his smile grew wider.

" _Are you done with the tree?"_

I gave a brief nod feeling confused when suddenly he start walking with me still up in his arms.

" _Damon? What are you doing?"_

But he made his way towards our bedroom and then called out to the rest of our amused family.

" _Guys take care of rest of decorations. I am going to take care of my girl."_

I gasped while I heard groaning sound behind me as Damon shut our bedroom door.

He gently laid me down and then kissed me before quickly leaving me to grab something from our wardrobe. He came back with small box in his hand and gave it to me.

" _What is this?"_

He looked nervous as he played with my other hand.

" _I know we are opening gifts at Christmas but I want you to open this now. This is between you and me."_

I raised a curious brow as I opened the small box and found small red booties with white star.

I felt more warmth inside me as I touched his gift.

" _Damon?"_

He smiled shyly and then touched my belly.

" _I know that she will be with us next Christmas but I couldn't help myself and bought this for our daughter. I know it's silly but she is here now with us and I just."_

He stopped talking as he kissed my hand. His face looked so adorable that I couldn't help myself and pulled him for sweet kiss. He kissed me gently while his hands rubbed my belly.

" _She loves her daddy and she will love this gift."_

His smile was breathtakingly beautiful when I called him daddy and I kissed him again.

" _I am the luckiest girl in this world to have you in my life and our daughter will be luckiest to have you as her daddy."_

Tears form in his eyes but he blinked it away and wrapped his arms around me.

" _I am the one who is lucky here to have you both in my life. I am lucky that you love me and I love you so much that I will die if you won't love me anymore."_

My eyes widen at the sincerity of his words.

" _Damon in what world you think I will stop loving you because for me not loving you is equal to not breathing so you can see how impossible that is for me to do something like that."_

He had this far away look which I can't describe. Few minutes later he laid down on our bed staring off in space as he quietly pulled me in his arms. After few minutes of complete silence I heard his voice.

" _What if something happens and you stop loving me. Then what will I do?"_

I would have teased him but the way he was sounding, I know he really wanted to know this answer.

" _Well in that case which is not possible at all but still for your peace of mind, if I ever get angry at you and told you that I don't love you, well than all you have to do is show me how much we love each other. I want you to keep fighting for me. I want you to never give up and keep reminding me our love until I forgive you."_

I looked at him and he was smiling little.

" _I promise you Lena. I will always fight for you. I will always love you and keep reminding you that you love me."_

I can feel him relaxing as he makes his promise and I know what ever fears he had I just made them disappear.

" _So earlier you were saying something about taking care of me?"_

Our eyes met and his hold on me tightened.

" _Umm and you want me to take care of you now?"_

His hands were grazing my body making me struggle to speak coherent words so I give him a quick nod as we crashed our lips together. Next few minutes were blurred as we took each other's clothes off. He turned me around as he spooned my body.

" _Damon please."_

He kissed my neck and shoulder as he slipped inside me from behind.

Our skin was flushed together as he gently moved within me.

" _You feel so good like this Lena."_

I tilted my face to kiss him as his hands played with my breasts. His movement were slow and gentle. Ever since we found about my pregnancy our love making have been gentle. Even when sometimes I loose control, still he is always gentle with me.

His movements were tender but his hands and lips were increasing my pleasure and few minutes later we shattered in each others arms moaning our names. Finally after we calmed down I turned around to face him and kissed him in gratitude.

" _I will always love you. Just never forget that."_

His eyes were shine and he relaxed in my arms.

" _I will never forget and I won't let you forget either about how much I love you."_

He didn't say it but I knew it was his silent promise. Feeling him relaxed makes me happy as I fell sleep in his arms.

 **############**

 **Christmas day**

We were all gather around in our living room. After having amazing lunch made by the two brothers we decided it was time to open our gifts.

Jeremy got me new Diary. While I bought him new art set. Davina and I gave each other our favourite perfume. Caroline got me quiet revealing designer red dress and Damon looked so happy until Care told me that I have to wear this dress for my Bachelorette party. I gave her a bag she was eyeing a lot at mall. Caroline nearly hugged me to death until Damon and Stefan rescue me from her.

" _Sorry and thank you so much for this bag."_

I smiled at her and then saw Stefan opening my gift. I gave him thousand and one ways to propose your girlfriend book while Damon got him hair products. He blushed hard at our gifts. I opened Stefan gift. He got me a book named what to expect when you are expecting. He also gave Damon books about guide to parenthood. I thought he will going to tease Stefan about this gift but to our surprise he genuinely thanked him as he start reading first few pages seriously. I have to take book away so he can open my gift. He opened his gift and took the watch out from box.

" _This belongs to my dad and he wore it on his wedding and I want you to wear it too. I am sure It's will make my parents happy wherever they are."_

He smiled at me and then looked at Jeremy.

" _Hey are you cool with me having your father watch?"_

Jeremy smiled and looked at us.

" _I am cool. Dad left this watch and few other things to Elena while he gave me his wedding rings among other things and besides you wearing this watch and Lena wearing mom's dress is like you are honouring our parents at your wedding and they will be part of it through you."_

I felt a lone tear crippling it way up and held Jeremy hands while leaning into Damon's arms. Damon and Stefan looked emotional for a while before they cleared their throat.

" _Well since we are discussing importance of family. Its time me and Stefan gives our gifts to our girls, Respectively."_

We laughed at the end but then got quite as they took out rectangular box and gave it to us. Caroline and I shared a look as we opened it to reveal a beautiful gold and pearl pendent. Mine has D carved on it while Care has S carved on her locket.

" _Wow"_

We both said it at same time. Damon took it out from the box and put it on me. I saw Stefan doing the same.

" _It was twin chain locket with double pearl pendent. Our grandfather gifted it to our mother on her birthday after Stefan was born and both pendants had D and S initial carved to it. Our mother never took it off until she got sick. Few days before her death she separated them and called us to give us these lockets. She wanted us to give these lockets to our special girls."_

By this time both Caroline and I were in tears. Stefan held her hand as he looked at her reverently.

" _You are my special girl and one day you will be planning our wedding. That's my promise to you."_

Caroline smiled with glistening eyes at the same time as she jumped into his arms and kissed him hard on his lips.

" _You are special for me too."_

They kissed again and I looked at Damon.

" _You are special for me too."_

He looked at me adoringly but then his eyes become mischievous.

" _I know and don't you forget it."_

I rolled my eyes and gave him shy smile.

 _Don't worry, I won't. I am that special to forget about you goof."_

The room broke into laughter as Damon got defeated at his own witty game. He pouted little until I kissed him again to cheer him up.

The rest of day passed filled with happiness and laughter and at night when we finally went to bed I was busy taking out today's pictures from printer so they can finally be part of our pictures book. Which was rapidly filling with our happy memories and there is still lots to come to fill these books. Which remind me.

" _Umm Damon?"_

He looked at me from bed where he was helping me put pictures in our pictures book.

" _You need something?"_

I smiled and took the pictures and book away from him as I laid down with him.

" _I know what we are buying for each other as our New years /wedding present."_

He looked at me curiously but I pointed towards our pictures book.

" _We need more books to fill our memories because at this rate these will be finished by the time our daughter arrives."_

He smiled and then held me tight in his arms.

" _We will buy three books for you, me and one for our daughter. On second thought let's buy two books for her. One for before she is born and one for after she is born. This way she will know that mommy and daddy loves her so much before she was even born. Just think how much our little Zenia be happy to see our love in this pictures."_

I smiled but then something caught my attention.

" _Zenia?"_

He smiled and looked at me with content.

" _I was searching for our daughter's name and came across Zenia. It's Greek name which means flower and I loved it. I was waiting for your next ultrasound when we found out for sure that this little one is our daughter but I guess today it just slipped."_

He was babbling and I know he got nervous.

" _If you don't like it then we can."_

But I kissed him before he could finish his sentence.

" _I love this name and it's really sound lovely and perfect for our daughter."_

This time I saw his eyes starting to sparkle with unshed tears that he didn't bother to hide.

" _Thank you Lena and I promise you can name our son."_

I smiled at him as he kissed my belly and rubbed his hands gently over it.

" _I can't wait to see you. Merry Christmas Zenia."  
_ I was grinning with teary eyes as I heard all things Damon has planned for our little Zenia first Christmas.

 **Author's note:**

 **Hope you liked today chapter. Please send me your reviews and for one last time if you guys read prologue then you will know that in this story Elena won't find about Damon's identity until there are happily married. So please be patient with me and this story.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bachelorette Party**

 **Author's note:**

 **The characters do not belong to me only plot is mine.**

 **I want to sincerely thank to all my reviewers because last chapter completed my 100 and above reviews. So thanks a lot to Scarlett 2112, Starlight So, Lady bug 95 and special thanks to my guest reviewer who read and reviewed each chapter. Please tell me your name so I can thank you for your kind and encouraging words.**

 **Thanks to Starlight So for being incredibly good friend and beta.**

 **Elena's P.O.V**

We were busy dressing ourselves up at Bonnie's apartment that is my temporary residence until wedding. While I was getting accustomed with this new living arrangement, Damon threw tantrums like a small child at the idea of staying apart for this short duration. It was difficult to stay away from him but Caroline insisted we should follow these traditions. Bonnie and Enzo were kind enough to let their home turn into a Bridezilla's territory. While Caroline, Davina and I moved here, Enzo went to stay with the guys leaving the place to girls.

I could practically here the wedding bells ring, with each passing day my anxiety magnifies and my heart swells at thought. I'm going to get married, but tonight is the night I have been dreading since I started planning the wedding.

Tonight is my Bachelorette party and we've managed to finish dressing up within time. Against my better judgment Caroline has convinced us girls to put on these tantalizing garments which could be easily termed as fancy lingerie.

As I stare at my reflection I couldn't help but blush crimson red. The red dress fits every curve of my body, while my bosoms are tightly pressed creating a delicious cleavage that's revealed thanks to the incredibly low neck line, the sheer sequined material stretches over my stomach stopping a few inches below my behind. A part of me feels confident, sexy but the other part is uncertain about the entire idea.

" _Care please let me change in to something else."_ I pleaded as I tried to pull the dress umpteenth time. " _This dress is too short and revealing."_

She turned her head in my direction her eyes appreciatively roaming over my half clad body from sweet heart neckline to my long exposed legs. If I bend down even to the slightest it's surely going to put my ass on show.

" _Come on Lena it's your last night as free woman and this dress is sexy but in cute way."_ Her lips curved in a mischievous smile. " _Besides the way this dress looks on you, guys will die to see glimpse of what underneath it, if you know what I mean."_

I blushed because I was wearing string underwear and the dress really didn't leave an option for bra.

" _Girls please help me!"_ I reasoned with my other friends. " _If Damon finds out that I went out in public wearing this I can't imagine what he will do."_

I felt my body shudder at the thought, they all giggled; amused by Damon's possessiveness. Bonnie wrapped her arms around me as she made me face mirror.

" _Relax! You look so beautiful and if Damon saw you he will be too enthralled to say anything."_

The dress along with Caroline's expert make up skills has transformed me into some kind of seductress from the movies. With a tad bit of confidence I know I could enslave any guy I'd like. But there's only one for me, and every beat of my heart is a slave to him.

" _Well… in that case I wish Damon get's peek of this."_

Davina's eyes twinkled as she took my picture.

" _There now my new bro is going to know what he is going to miss out tonight."_

I shook my head as we all pose for few pictures to and send it to our guy's. Bonnie is in blue short dress while Davina is wearing purple top with black short skirt. Caroline is wearing black and white stripe dress which accentuated her curves perfectly.

We all went down and I was surprise to see limousine waiting for us as. Bree and Rose greeted us through the open Windows. Rose is wearing a silver mini dress while Bree is in a dark green corset top and leather short skirt. We hurried inside the car, once everyone was seated I turned to Rose.

" _Rose?"_ I looked around at lavish vehicle, " _Don't you think it's a bit over the budget?"_

All my friends shook their head as Rose smiled and patted my arm.

" _Relax, consider this in your wedding package."_ I was about to protest but she looked at me sternly. " _You are allowed to have fun today so stop worrying about expenses."_

At this all girls plead together with pout on their face.

" _Pleaseeee."_

They all were pouting in union so I finally gave up and decided to enjoy this night. We quickly had dinner at an Italian restaurant where girls gave me presents ranging from lingerie to erotic books; that made my blush grow tenfold deeper within minutes.

" _Thanks guys although I don't think we will need these books."_ My body tingled and I felt a surge pooling in my lower abdomen as all this reminds me his superior sexual skills. " _I can guarantee he_ _got PhD in sex."_

Girls laughed as I got embarrassed as I read few titles of these books. Caroline neatly stacked together my gifts as she smirk at me.

" _Well I for one think Damon will at least like all the sexy lingerie you have here."_ I blushed hard at some of risqué items my friends got me. _"He will find way to enjoy them."_

I rolled my eyes but my mind wandered about his reaction when he'll see me in the said gifts. After dinner Rose took us to night club which looked really popular. I was about to say something again but girls silenced me with a pointed look.

The queue was long but Rose easily got us inside in no time. It felt strange to be in such an elite club but when I saw some of the half clad/unclad bodies, I kind of felt better about my appearance.

Even then I saw few guys checking us out and I instinctively tugged at the hem of my dress, futile attempt to cover as much skin as possible. Bree pulled my hand away from my dress.

" _Stop fidgeting!"_ she straightened my upper dress which is now low due to my failed attempt to making it long. _"There, now you look perfect. Come on let's dance."_

Somewhat hesitantly I moved to the dance floor, as the music blared through the speakers I found myself easing and finally the consciousness vanished and I started enjoying the night. All of us danced for few songs until Rose signalled us to follow her to the bar where everyone did shots while I gulped down the mocktails. In next few hours my girlfriends were already tipsy while I stood sober trying hard not to sulk at all.

Seeing that they were quite busy I snuck out for a quick call. He picked up after the first ring.

" _Damon?"_ I can hear a loud music at background both from his and my side. " _Where are you? I miss you so much."_

I waited until the noise dimmed a little and then I heard his voice clearly.

" _I miss you too babe."_ I can hear longing in his sigh. " _Stefan planned poker night and karaoke for my Bachelors party and I told you it's the worse party ever."_ I giggled as he grumbled about his disastrous party. " _I swear sometimes I think my brother got switched at his birth. I mean I can't share D.N.A with world's most boring and uptight guy."_ He huffed as I laughed at his analogy about his brother.

I tried to calm my laughter down as I asked him in teasing voice.

" _So in short form Stefan refused to called strippers huh?"_ he sighed and then answered me.

" _I don't need strippers to full fill my last few nights as bachelor."_ He paused while I regained composure. " _You in that mini red dress will suffice for me."_

I could feel heat pooling between my thighs, the slur in his voice made me feel dizzy with thirst. _"Damon please, don't say things like this."_ I bit my lip to calm down. " _It's making me… making me want to be in your arms right now."_

I could feel his frustration in his silence but then he laughed.

" _Okay! No more seducing over the cell phone but tell me are you enjoying yourself? Where are you?"_

I smiled in relief and then told him.

" _Rose brought us to this night club, it's belongs to her friend Trevor."_

He didn't say more and told me to enjoy myself. I want to talk but Stefan called him so reluctantly we hang up. I went inside and saw my girls dancing. They motioned for me to join them but I told them I need drink first. I ordered the same mocktail and drank it slowly to pass time. This place was packed with people and part of me enjoyed seeing this carefree crowd.

I wanted to enjoy too but without Damon nothing felt right. I was lost in thought when I saw the girls approaching me a devilish glint in their eyes.

" _Why you are looking at me like this?"_ I felt scared at what's about to come until they grabbed me and started pulling me towards door that led to empty dark room filled with colourful lights.

They made me sit in the middle and then put a tiara on my head while draping a red and black fur scarf around my neck. They started throwing glitter when suddenly music started blaring and gang of masked men strutted inside, flaunting their shining black suit and fedora.

" _Girls?_ I gulped as the herd circled around me and then started to dance while the girls were screaming and cheering for them. One guy who looked like leader of group started dancing provocatively in front of me. My cheeks started to burn as he unbuttoned his shirt open exposing his abs for me.

" _Umm? Please you can dance over there with my friends."_ I pointed at my friends who were busy dancing with their own strippers. Three guys were shirtless who were dancing with Bonnie, Davina and Caroline while Bree and Rose partners were dancing awkwardly with still their suites on, Although Rose was able to get her partner's jacket off while laughing like crazy.

I tried to call for my friends but they were all in their own world meanwhile this guy is irritating me to no end, his moves were becoming more suggestive as if he is air humping around me, shaking his hips in an obscene way. He took my scarf off and threw it away. " _Listen Mr! if my fiance finds out..."_ I was about to politely threatened him about Damon so he can leave me alone when suddenly he grazed my cheeks with his fingers while his other hand brushed along my thighs. The touch made me shudder with desire that could be accomplished by one person. I looked deep in his eyes, behind that mask and saw those striking blue orbs. My eyes widened as I saw familiar smirk on his face.

" _Damon?"_ I whisper so quietly that I wasn't sure he heard me but then he touched my thigh with his warm hands and smiled at me.

" _Tell me something?"_ I whimpered as he squeezed my thighs. _"You really think I will miss any chance to seeing you like this?"_

I gasped and in next second I lounged into his arms to kiss him in frenzy. I heard my friends gasps and squeaks as they saw me making out with their supposed stripper but I didn't care as I clawed his open shirt and jacket away to feel his skin under my hands.

" _Never"_ kiss " _ever_ " kiss "we _are,"_ kiss. _"staying apart again."_ I felt him smiling in our kiss as his hold on me tightened while we explored each other mouth.

" _Elena!"_

I turned around to see stunned look on their faces while guys were trying to contain their laughter.

" _Relax."_ I took Damon hat and mask off to reveal his beautiful face to my friends before they have nervous breakdown. Damon smirked at the outrageous looks on their faces.

" _Hello girls."_

Their mouths were hanging open before they narrowed theirs eyes towards their partners who one by one started revealing their faces.

" _Stefan!"_ Caroline screamed in surprise while he looked at her sheepishly.

" _I swear Care this was all Damon's idea and others agreed with him."_ He wrapped his arms around her as he explains. " _I just got out voted."_

I heard Damon calling him wimp at my side. Bonnie looks glad to see Enzo while Davina and Kol were checking out each other what surprised me to see Kol's brothers among our group. I went closer to where Klaus and Elijah were standing with Bree and Rose.

" _How come you guys are here?"_

They glanced nervously at Damon and Kol steps forward as he put his arms around me and Damon.

" _They are here because of me."_ I looked at him, confused, " _Damon called me because he wanted to get entry here to surprise you and Trevor is friend of El and Nik so they got them in and since these guys were few strippers short to replace your original strippers , we decided to fill in."_

I was surprise and little touched by this.

" _There was no need for you to play part in this madness Mr Michelson."_

Kol and brothers smiled at me.

" _We kind of have bad impression on you so when Damon asked for our favour we jumped to redeem our image in you eyes."_ I was surprise by the sincerity of Elijah's words.

" _Well consider yourselves included in my good book."_ I told them with teasing smile on my face. " _Since you both were ready to stripe off to create your good image."_

They both looked at me shyly while I teased them.

" _Well since now you guys already crashed the party."_ Rose told them sternly before breaking in to genuine smile. " _Let's go out and dance our night away."_

They all cheered together as we all went outside and start dancing at dance floor.

I looked around and realize the missing member from our group.

" _Where is Jeremy?"_

I asked Damon as we danced, our bodies flushed together.

" _He felt weird crashing his own sister's Bachelorette party so he stayed behind."_

I nodded as I laid my head on his shoulder.

" _I am so happy that you crashed this party."_ I lifted my face to kiss his neck before lightly nipping it. _"I am not used to dressing up like this unless it's for your eyes only."_

His eyes darkened at my confession as he twirled me around before pulling me back in his arms as he kissed me passionately.

" _Trust me baby, I know."_ He kissed my neck as his hand roamed over my back.

" _Those girls put you in this dress just to torture me."_ He pulled me closer so I was flush against his body and I could feel how much affected he is as he grinds his hardness to my body in pretence of dance.

" _Damon! Now you are torturing me."_ A moan escapes from my lips as he trailed his lips on my neck. " _It's not fair for you to tease me like this."_

He stared at me as I pouted at him.

" _Then come with me."_ His voice is laced with lust.

My own breathing sped up as I glanced at my friends who were oblivious to our situation.

" _Damon I want to but where will we go?"_ I tilted my head towards our friends. _"We can't go back to our place or Bonnie's without getting busted."_

His eyes lit with understanding as he looked at our friends.

" _What if I told you I got that covered."_ He must have felt my confusion as he hurriedly explains. " _When I called Kol earlier to get entry here, he also guessed we may need some alone time together so he booked us a hotel room under his name."_ He wriggled his eyes brows at my startled face. _"You just say the word and we will be out of here and no one will disturb us."_

I bit my lip as he waited for my answer.

" _I don't know."_ Damon's face fell little so I tried to explain myself. " _It doesn't feet right to let Kol pay for our escapades. We can get a motel room. I don't need a hotel suite to be with you."_

He sighed and kissed my forehead. " _What I did to deserve someone like you and for your information Kol only booked room under his name."_ He smirked at me as I understand what he is saying. " _I paid for the room."_

I smacked his chest and looked at him angrily.

" _I told you to stop spending money on me."_ I was about to rant more but he silenced me with kiss.

" _It's for one night and it's not that expensive. Please baby, don't be mad."_

He pouted and looked with twinkly eyes at me that I couldn't help but shake my head.

" _What am I going to do with you?"_

He was quiet for a moment his eyes boring into me. _"Love me baby."_ He rested his forehead on mine and voiced out, " _That's all I ever wanted in my life. To be loved, loved by someone like you."_

I smiled at his sweet and earnest words. How can I really be mad at him.

" _Okay, let's leave before I change my mind."_

His smile was breathtakingly beautiful as he looked around and then led me out of club.

 **##########**

 **Damon's P.O.V**

I led her outside as fast as I can before someone anyone could figure out. Only the guys, Rose and Bree knew about my plans to crash her party and then to sneak away from her oblivious friends who some how wants to follow some tradition to keep us apart.

Like that's going to happen especially tonight when they turn my sweet angle in to sexy minx. So as soon as Elena told me where she is we all came here and I called Kol to get rid of the strippers hired for my girl's party. In the end it was amazing to see Elena's face lit up as she realized it was me behind mask.

As soon as we reached my car I spun around to kiss her passionately before opening her side of the door. She smiled as she sat inside, I hopped in behind the wheels and start driving towards our destination.

" _Hilton's!"_ her eyes widen in surprise when we arrived there. " _Seriously?"_ she shook her head in disbelief as we went inside.

She looked nervous but not uncomfortable as she wore long red coat to cover that tempting little dress. Still I know what present await for me to unwrap. I guess girls deserve gift boxes for making these times memorable for us.

We collected our key and took elevator to our suite. All this time Elena's eyes were filled with wonder as she looked around the luxurious hotel. I tried to hide my smile while impatiently waiting for the elevator to carry us the said floor. Tonight I am going to spoil my girl in Damon Salvatore style. When we reached at our suite I asked her.

" _Are you ready for fun filled night?"_

She blushed little but nodded her head in excitement. She gasped in shock when I opened our suite and then slowly went inside as she doe eyes scanned the surroundings.

" _This room is bigger than our apartment."_ she stared at me in disbelief and then a wide beautiful smile appeared on her face as she ran in my arms.

" _Thank you and I know I should be mad at you for this expensive suite but somehow I am too happy to spoil our mood."_ She kissed me again as she took my jacket off.

" _Thank you for not being mad. It means a lot."_ I told her sincerely. We kissed again then I gently laid her on the massive bed. " _Now it's my turn to full fill your wish."_ She looked confused as I played music. " _I promised you, your own private show."_

Her eyes darkened as she licked her lips as I started dancing to the beat of music she sat straight as I slowly undid each button of my shirt. As soon as they were done I took off my shirt and twirled it up my head as my hips thrust in the air.

Elena looked giddy as I flung my shirt at her direction and she caught it easily. She inhaled my shirt like she's desperate to breathe her eyes clouded with lust. She stood on bed and slowly started swaying her body with the rhythm while opening her jacket buttons.

" _I think you deserve your private show as well."_ A groan escaped my lips as she removed her jacket and dropped in on the floor, staring at me she said in seductive voice. " _Now, your turn."_

Heat was rising in the confined walls, as I kicked off my shoes, my hands fumbling to unbuckle my belt and I undid my button as I slid my pants off, leaving me in silk black boxer. Elena eyes widened as she saw my harden visible beneath my boxers.

" _Your turn."_ I wriggle my eyebrows as I glanced down at her flushed body. _"Unless you need my assistance to unzip your dress?"_

She tried to move boldly as she got down from bed and came towards me. She turned around as I pushed her hair away and kissed her neck before slowly unzipping her dress.

" _I have to say it's good thing I crashed your party."_ I trailed my lips along her naked back. " _I would have committed murder if anyone looked at you like this."_ I pulled down her dress leaving her breast bare in front of my eyes, only her womanhood was covered by a flimsy sheer fabric. She took off her red pumps my lips attached her neck devouring her sweet skin. She was trembling in my embrace as I grazed her skin with my lips before lightly nipping her.

" _Damon."_ she moaned as my fingers glided over her breast and then turned her around taking her in my arms and carried her to bed. As soon we laid on bed our body moved like magnets as we reach out for each other.

" _Damon please! "_ She tried to say between our kisses. " _I need you now."_

I nuzzled her breasts before taking one bud in my mouth while playing with other. She moaned string of words that I can't understand as I licked and sucked her breasts. She tried to pull my boxers down but I stopped her. " _Patients baby."_ I made my way down her legs leaving a trail of kisses along her body. My fingers reached out and guided her thong down her slender body, leaving her naked for my hungry eyes. I kissed her feet and trailed kisses up her legs until I reach my destination between her legs. I looked at Elena and she looked flustered.

" _I really hope you are ready."_ I kissed her mound. " _It's going to be long and long night."_

She groaned as I dive between her legs, licking and sucked her sweet spot over and over making her scream my name. _"You taste so good baby."_ I bring my toung in to mix as she came hard.

" _Damonnn!"_

A smile escaped from me as I licked her juices clean.

" _You are freaking amazing."_ She sighed as I laid besides her. _"I told them you don't need those books."_

That got my attention " _What books? "_ She giggled before answering me. " _Girls bought me some erotic books among other things."_ She pulled me in for a kiss and pushed me on my back, straddling me as she climbed on top.

" _I told them it's useless because you got PhD in that department."_ She kissed me and then trailed her lips on my neck.

" _Thanks."_ I grabbed her face and kissed her. " _Your faith in my capabilities are admirable."_

We explored each other's mouth as I position myself at her entrance and gently lower her on my length.

" _Fuck baby!"_ I groaned as she envelops me whole. " _How did I survive without you? This is pure haven."_

I gently thrust up while bringing her hip down on me. Elena was thrashing above me as she tried to move fast on me.

" _Please Damon! I don't need gentle."_ She breathed out as I brushed her sweet spot inside her. " _Da, Dr Joe told me to thrust."_ She groaned before correcting herself. " _Sorry trust my body. So please, Fuck! I don't need gentle."_

Her eyes were wild with desire. She leaned down and kissed me before taking my lip between her teeth, nipping the flesh.

" _I want to have fun tonight."_ She kissed my abs as she looked at me slyly. " _I want you to love me hard... make me feel you..."_

Her words were driving me crazy added to how fast she was riding me.

" _Then you better hold on cowgirl."_ I thrust forcefully inside making her scream as I took her hard and fast making her bounce on my length while thrusting fast inside her.

" _Fuck baby. You feel so good."_ I sat up to take her lips as I wrapped her legs around my waist and laid her down. Her breasts were jingling as I moved fast with in her.

" _Damon! Ah, Ah."_ She screamed as I rolled my hips at every thrust. " _I_ am _cum , cumming."_ She clawed my back as digging her nails and scratching my back.

Feeling my release too I reached between her legs to rub her while speeding up. I kissed her before I stared at her haze filled eyes. _"Now."_

As I thought she came screaming my name while squeezing me inside her which brought me to my sweet release. I leaned down to kiss her gently before slipping out of her.

She moaned as I slipped out of her and then rolled in my arms.

We laid their in silence and then I heard her voice. " _Best Bachelorette party ever."_ She looked at me with tired eyes. " _It's all because of you. I am happy because of you."_

She was dozing off but murmured nonetheless. _"I love you."_

I pulled the cover over us as I watched her sleepy yet happy form.

" _I love you too."_ I told her, switching off the lamp and slept peacefully in her arms.

 **Author's Note**

 **I hope you liked today chapter. Please send me your reviews. It really encouraged me.**


	26. Chapter 26

**New Year, New beginnings**

 **Author's note:**

 **The characters do not belong to me only plot is mine.**

 **Thanks to scarlett 2112, Starlight So, Orions belte, Blue tulips 1995, Jaide Salvatore and lady bug 95 for your reviews and thanks to my readers who follow the story.**

 **Thanks to Starlight So who did not only beta this chapter but also wrote few part to help me . She is really amazing writer and friend who helped me a lot during in my time of need. You rock Sohela.**

 **Announcement:**

 **To all my amazing readers I want to inform you that I am taking few weeks break for my sister's wedding and my next update will be around middle of January. So please be patient with me.**

 **Elena's P.O.V**

The morning sun pierces through the blinds landing directly on my face. I twist my head, my face scrunches up immediately, I try to shift but there's no room in my bed. I flutter open my eyes only to find myself surrounded my girl gang.

" _Wake up Elena!"_ Caroline chimes while placing a tray full of food on the side table. I'm still a bit dazed, with hooded eyes I scan their faces, Bonnie, Davina and Bree were sitting on the bed giggling while Caroline keeps on rambling. I strain my brain and finally her words register in my head. _"Come on, sleepy head!_ _Today is your big day." She wiggles her brow, "Hurry up! We have lots of things to do."_ She continues to pace around the room, fixing arranging random things while muttering incoherent words. I look around one more time and practically start screaming, " _I am getting married today!"_ The girls laugh and pull me in a group hug.

" _Not unless you get your lazy ass out of the bed. Chop chop!"_ Caroline demands and we break into a fit of laughter earning another glare from her.

" _Okay."_ Bonnie gave me a stern look and said, _"You, finish breakfast, take shower and meet us at living room."_ Davina kissed my cheek, _"I can't believe this, you'll be the most beautiful bride ever!"_ she exclaimed with a soon as they're out of the room, I grab my phone.

" _Morning sunshine, how are you feeling?"_ Damon said in a cocky tone but I could sense the hidden concern.

" _I am perfectly fine Damon, trust me."_

He sighed and continued after a minute, _"I missed you last night. Remind me why didn't we sneak out after the rehearsal dinner?"_ I laugh heartily at his childishness. _"Right. Care would have locked us into separate dungeons till our wedding."_

I was under the radar during our rehearsal dinner. _"Our escape after the Bachelorette party still didn't sit well with her._ _I remember how she barged into the suite next afternoon with guilty looking Stefan trailing behind her."_

" _Yeah baby bro is not going to get any action for an entire week."_ Damon replied smugly, chuckling as he thought about his Best man's punishment. _"If you ask me Blondie just over reacted."_

" _Tell him not to sulk I will talk with Care to go easy on him."_ I kind of felt bad for the guy, "besides, _it's not his fault that bride and groom are insatiable."_ My voice was laced with desire.

There was a pause, then I heard him groan on the other end of the line, _"I can't wait to see you again."_ His voice came out husky sending a shiver down my spine. _"I am going to kiss my wife to Nirvana and nothing in this world can stop me."_

" _Damon… Please…"_ by now by heart was drumming furiously against my rib cage.

" _My beautiful wife, mother of my child, you're the love of my life."_ His words were filled with adoration, I could feel the tears starting prick me eyes.

" _I can't wait to see you too my husband."_ My voice was ragged, "I love you so much… I love you Damon." I managed to say in between tears.

" _I love you to baby. You and our daughter are my entire world. I will die if I loose any one of you."_

I shook my head as I told him. _"Don't say things like that on our wedding day."_ I tried to threaten him. _"Care will kill us if she sees my red eyes."_

He laughed _, "Seriously Damon, no more depressing chat, I want this to be the happiest day of our lives, I want to see you with you dashing smile as I walk down the aisle."_

" _Only if I see my bride beaming with happiness as I wait at the altar. Agreed?"_

" _Agreed, see you later. I love you goof."_

" _Love you too Goof's wife. Okay bye."_

Once he hung up I quickly finished breakfast and rushed towards the bathroom. As I came out I saw the silk robe was spread on my bed along with a pair of lace lingerie. After donning the same I went down to the living room.

The girls were in their robes sitting with pile of cosmetics and different hair appliances along with three other girls.

" _What is all this?"_ My eyes widened with shock, Bonni's living room was magically transformed into a mini salon. _"Relax, no stress for you, Doctor's orders. As for them , they're here to help us to get ready for your wedding."_ Care told me cheerfully but before I can say anything she pushed me on a seat as she looked at one of girl. _"Keep it simple, don't turn her into a Kardashian sister, once your done she should look nothing less than an angel."_ Caroline barked orders to the girl while the others chucked under their breath.

The girl cowered under her intense stair, she started with my make up nonetheless, and the other two were busy styling my hair. One of them motioned for the dress as the makeup was almost done. Davina helped put on the dress.

The girls squealed in unison and I moved carefully moved towards the full length mirror. My breath hitched immediately upon seeing my reflection. My mom's dress fit me like a second skin, the sheer white embroidered neckline complimented my skin tone, the small pearl and stone detailing were giving an illusion of twinkling stars, the skirt cascaded down my waist leaving a trail of milky white on the floor.

I was literally glowing. My lips were blood red while there was light rose tint on my cheeks and my hair was tied in a soft bun leaving a few strands to frame my face. It was just perfect.

I was twirling to be able see myself from angle when Bee came with the silver wedges that I choose for today.

I turned to face my friends _"Thank you."_ I said with teary eyes, their faces mimicked my expression as I saw them in red bridesmaid dresses. _"Thank you so much. I don't have words to describe what I'm feeling right now."_

Before anyone could say anymore we were pulled into an embrace. No one can ever full fill my mother's place, but I was fortunate to have such friends who would go to every length to make me happy, they were my family. We were caught up in the moment but were disturbed by footsteps as Jeremy came inside.

He looked at our tear stricken faces and asked, _"Please tell me the wedding is still on."_ He stepped forward and turned to me. _"Elena… wow! You look amazing."_

I smiled and pull him in for hug. _"Thank you so much Jer. I am so happy today."_ He kissed my forehead and then looked at my bridesmaid and tell them teasingly _"Let's go girls before her groom comes here to kidnapped my sister."_ We all laughed, if we don't hurry there's a high possibility that would turn into reality.

They all gather their things and I stared at the mirror one last time. I can't wait to see Damon's reaction.

" _Come Elena lets go and please don't be stressed today. Remember what Dr Joe told you last night."_

I nodded my head as Jeremy held out his arms for me, holding his arms we left the house.

 **############**

 **Damon's P.O.V**

" _God! Could you not check the entrance like every 5 seconds?"_ Stefan told me a bit irritated.

" _What if they get stuck in traffic?"_ I said frustrated, _"It's New year's eve for god's sake."_ I said rubbing my sweaty palms together.

I averted my gaze to Rick, he was sitting with Elijah, Klaus while Enzo and Kol were somewhere helping Rose. Before he can reply we saw Enzo approaching us. _"Get ready mate. Your bride has just arrived."_ He stared at Stefan as he told him. _"Rose asked for you to get in position and please fix your brother's tie."_

He left and instantly Stefan turned to straighten my tie I was wearing black suite as per Elena's request. _"Calm down Damon, we don't want a sweat drenched groom."_

He must have seen worry in my eyes. _"Look Damon, don't think about what happened last night. It won't do you any good today."_

I huffed in frustration. _"It shouldn't be like this Steff. I should have told her the truth about me but..."_ I trailed off, Stefan sighed out loud, _"You were unable to say anything because she fainted due to all this wedding hype."_

He looked at me sympathetically, he touched my shoulder. _"Remember what doctor told us last night, her blood pressure is unstable and we need to make sure that she is not stressed."_

I was well aware of the fact, Dr. Joe has warned us, stress is not good for their health. _"I don't know how long I can keep up this charade."_ My heart was heart with the rising guilt, _"Will there ever be right time to tell her about me?"_ No one could answer this for me, this is my own doing, and I don't know how to get out of this mess.

We were in our deep thought when Kol's clap brought us back, _"It's time mate, get ready."_ He said and hurriedly went back to his seat. Sensing my discomfort Stefan pulled me into a hug, _"Forget everything today, just concentrate on Elena."_ He whispered. And within a minute music started playing, filling the hall with soft melody while I waited eagerly for my bride.

Bonnie and Bree entered first followed by Davina, wrapped in red silk gowns with a bundle of white flower in hand, they looked like blooming roses. I heard Stefan gasp from behind as Caroline entered through the gates, with a bright smile plastered on her face. She turned to us blowing a kiss to Stef she proceeded forward. And then the tempo rose a notch as all the guest stood up, I felt my breathe getting hitched.

There isn't a word that could describe her at this moment, I kept on glancing awestruck as she ever so elegantly walked down the aisle, gracefully gliding over surface, she was magnificent. Our eyes met for a brief second and all I could see was an angel, pure, alluring and filled with love. She slowly unhooked her arms from Jeremy's placing her delicate fingers in my awaiting palm. I still couldn't utter a single word, but I was certain that she could read my eyes. She gave me small smile and I knew this is it for me, I was born to be with her, at this moment, standing hand in hand, I felt complete.

The Pastor's words didn't register ; my mind was trapped in the beauty of the doe eyed angel. Soon he asked for the vows but I was still downing in those chocolate pools, it was only when Elena squeezed my hands I came back to my senses. I gave her a nervous smile and started.

" _Elena, my angel… the moment I laid eyes on you I knew, you're the one for me. You gave purpose to my life, you're the reason for my existence. I promise to love and cherish you every minute of every day, until my last day. I will spend every second of my life to give you all the happiness, to make all your dreams come true. I will be your everything, your friend, your partner, father of your child. I will love you more and more with each passing day and I would chase all your fears and fill your life with joy and happiness. My angel, you are my light, you are my life."_

I could see the tears roll down her cheeks and no matter how much I wanted to kiss those away I had to wait.

" _How I am going to top that?"_ She asked me in a shaky voice and I smirked.

" _Damon I meet you at this very place. The dreadful events of the possessed me to turn to this café."_ She glanced towards Kol and then shook her head.

" _But given a chance I wouldn't change a thing, I'm thankful to my luck stars for the night because turned me towards you. The most amazing and sexy man I ever seen."_

I heard people laughing at this I felt little embarrassed but mostly proud of myself.

" _Even though you were a complete stranger but albeit your charm I felt a strange sense of comfort, the warmth of your soul and after that there was no turning back, I couldn't keeping myself from falling deeper and harder. I know I'm made for you just like you're for me… I promise to love you with every fiber of my being, to be everything that you need me to be. Loving you is like breathing and I don't think anyone can stop doing that." She chucked a bit, "I love you now, always and forever."_

I felt my own eyes moisten with tears as pastor asked us. " _Do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife? For sickness, for health, For richer or for poor as long as you both shall live?"_ I answered in clear voice _"I, do."_ Elena smiled as he asked her. _"Do you take this man as your lawful wedded husband in sickness or in health, For richer or for poor as long as you both shall live."_ Her eyes were sparkling as she says _"I, do."_

He asked for rings and Stefan and Caroline handed our rings to us.

I held her hand as I say. " _With this ring…"_ I slipped ring on her finger." _I thee wed."_ She smiled as she held my hand. _"With this ring..."_ She slipped ring on my finger. _"I thee wed."_

As if on autopilot I took a step close to her, the pastor's voice rings in my ear, _"By power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife."_ My hands reached out to her, " _You may kiss your bride."_ Gently ever so carefully I caressed her cheeks, leaning in I capture her lips. The moment my lips met her, everything around turns blur and all I feel is my love in my arms, sweet and slow kiss turned into a passionate battle but I didn't care. I couldn't let go, she's mine, all mine and I wanted the world to know. Elena's soft whimper broke the trance, Stefan and Caroline pulled us apart and reluctantly I broke the kiss. But I caged her in my arms, _"Thank you baby."_ I whispered, resting my forehead on hers, " _today you made me happiest man to walk on the face of the world."_ Stefan nudged me and I turned my face to the cheering crowd, I saw Rose gesturing for us to get down from the altar. Hand in hand we walked, today is a start of a new day, a new life.

 **############**

 **Elena's P.O.V**

The moment we sat in limo that Rose arranged for us, Damon pulled me on his lap and started kissing me senseless. _"Damon!"_ I moaned as he nipped my lips before peppering kisses all over my neck. _"Not now… Hold it down..."_ I managed to say in between pants. But he seemed unaffected, his hands continued to wander over my back as he pulled me closer and started kissing my neck, trailing down to my cleavage.

He then looked at me with smouldering eyes as he caressed my face, _"Did I tell you how breathtakingly beautiful you look today."_

He kissed my cheeks, _"You are my Angle that God has sent just for me."_

A smile sheepishly, _"If I'm your Angel then you're my handsome devil in disguise."_

His eyes had an evil glint, he pulled me closer and before I could protest he crashed his lips with mine.

" _Seriously!"_ Rose stared at us in disbelief. We didn't realize we have reached at our destination. _"Can't you guys wait till this wedding is over?"_

We both looked embarrassed as she helped me out of the car and Damon followed me inside. The moment we heard our names beinf announced by Caroline and Stefan we went inside and my eyes widen in surprise. _"Wow."_ I exclaimed in joy,Bree's bar was totally transformed for our reception. The decorations mimicked that of the café.

The walls were draped with sheer cream curtains, while one side of the bar were occupied by the round table the other side was cleared as to use as dance floor. The entire roof was covered with fairy light giving it an appearance of starry night. The floral decorations, silk ribbon and twinkling lights it was mesmerizing.

All this time Damon was holding my hand as we walked together. We smiled while everyone congratulated us. He led us to the table and I saw Bree rushing towards us, _"Congratulations my lovies! I'm so happy."_ She shrieked and hugged us.

I hugged back, _"Thank you so much for allowing us to have reception here."_ I told her sincerely. _"All this is really beautiful."_ She smiled while Damon told him teasingly. _"Maybe you should consider to transform your bar to a reception hall, permanently."_

She smiled before punching his arms and then left to sit with Klaus.

" _Are they dating? "_ I pointed towards them but he laughed. _"Na, they are here together because no one wants to sit on single's table."_

He pointed towards single tables where, His boss, Dr Joe and Matt were sitting alone.

" _Hey, let's go there. I want to meet your boss and thank him for his generosity."_ He kissed my palm and we got up to meet them.

Matt congratulated me but soon excused himself and went to the alcohol counter. I turned around to stare at Damon but he gave me an innocent look.

" _Hi,"_ I held out my hand to his boss, I saw briefly last night before I fainted. _"I am Elena, sorry we couldn't meet properly last night."_ He gave me a genuine smile and kissed the back of my palm. _"It's alright I know you got sick last night. I hope you are feeling alright?"_

" _I am feeling alright and thanks for all your help and wedding gifts. Damon told me all about it, I personally wanted to thank you."_

He looked embarrassed at my comment. From the corner of my eyes I saw Dr Joe checking him out. _"Please its nothing, Damon is a hard working fellow, and we take care of our own."_

Damon smirked at me, _"Told you. Everyone likes me."_ He wriggled his eye brows and turned to talk with Dr Joe. _"It's nice to see you, Doc and thanks for taking care of Elena last night."_ She smiled before looking at me.

" _How are you feeling Elena? I hope you were not stressed today?"_

I shook my head, _"I'm oozing out joy today. This man and my friends see to it that I don't worry about anything."_

We talked little and then Rose called us for pictures. After the endless picture session we finally returned to our table.

Davina's parents my uncle John and aunt Jenna came to congratulate us. When Jenna was out of ear shot he asked about Kol, _"I saw them together last night too. Should I be concerned?"_

I shook my head and told him calmly. _"That's Kol Michelson. He is kind of Damon boss too and he is my friend and I know he looks like a spoiled brat from outside but trust me once you get to know him, he is one of those sweet and genuine guys."_

He looked relieved after my assurance as they left but Damon had this far away look on his face.

" _Hey."_ I waved my hands in front of him. _"Tell me what's on your mind."_

He held my hands and then asked me, _"You are okay that your cousin is dating one of richest guy in this city."_ His question took me by surprise. _"Yeah. I mean If she is happy and as long as he treats her right I don't have any problem."_

His face tilted and he looked at me curiously. _"What about you?_ " I frowned in confusion. _"What about me?"_ He hesitated for a bit, _"Would you have dated a rich guy if you got a chance?"_

To say I was stunned would be an understatement and before I know it I burst in to laughter and was laughing so hard that everyone was watching me like crazy. Damon's expression brought me back.

" _Why are you laughing?"_ His voice was serious and I composed myself to answer him.

" _Sorry its just your question I mean me with some rich business tycoon."_ An un lady like snort escaped from my lips as I laughed again. _"I can't imagine what a disaster relation that will be."_

Finally I control my laughter I held his face and told him clearly. _"I love our normal and simple life."_ I kissed his lips, _"It's all I ever wanted and dreamed about. Besides who needs some Rich guy like Christian Grey. When I have my goof here, my hot sexy hardworking, boss's favourite employee."_ He gave me a smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

Before I could ponder on it Caroline and Stefan joined our table.

" _Thank you guys. I really appreciate your hard work for this wedding."_ They smiled as we start eating dinner.

Once dinner was done Stefan and Caroline both gave their speech and after a round of applauses and some heartfelt confessions it was time for cake. As expected we had more cake on our faces than in our mouth.

Rose and Bonnie took me to bathroom and helped me fix my makeup. I thanked them again, I reminded myself how fortunate I am to have such people in my love.

I looked at Bonnie and squeeze her hand. _"You let me stay at your home and Rose you held back your ideas to create my own dream wedding. I can't thank you both enough."_

Bonnie hugged me while Rose held my hand. _'I am really glad you liked my arrangements and I hope we continue being friends."_ I pulled her in our embrace as I told her. _"You are part of my girl gang. You are stuck with us forever."_

After that emotional moment they fixed my make-up again and we left just in time for first dance.

I saw Damon approaching me, for a second my heart stopped beating, he smirked but I could see past his smugness, his eyes were shining with love. _"May I have this dance…"_ he asked, "After all its tradition." I smiled and he led me to the dance floor. He placed my hand on his shoulder while his wrapped around my waist. The music flowed through the air, consuming us from inside out, we were oblivious to the world around us. The hunger by Ross Cooperman played at background as our chosen song.

' _We were on fire like a thousand sun and we couldn't put it out even we wanted to…'_

Hand clasped together, eyes locked with each other, nothing mattered, no one existed, him and me and our little world. He broke the contact as he twirled me only to pull me back in his embrace closer. His lips lightly grazed me neck before lifting me up and gracefully placing me down. We glided through the floor, twirling, turning me as the song came to halt with one swift turn he dipped me and captured my lips in a tender kiss.

" _I love you Elena."_

" _I love you too Damon."_

I kissed him back with as much fervour. Jeremy came behind and asked for my hand. Soon other couples joined the dance floor, we joked and continued to dance. But between the smiles there was lingering sorrow that was settled deep inside our hearts.

" _Elena, don't."_ He said as he saw my teary eyes, _"They're not here physically but, mom and dad will always be with us, in our hearts. And they would be so proud 'Lena. They'd be proud to see their little daughter to grow up into this beautiful woman."_

" _I miss them Jer, I miss them so much…"_ He kissed my forehead lovingly. _"I know, 'Lena…"_

Soon Stefan came asking for his turn to dance with the bride, followed by my uncle. I danced with uncle John and saw Davina and Kol dancing so I told him to switch partners which he did happily as he twirled me towards her daughter for partner swap.

The moment I was with Kol I asked him sternly. _"What are your intensions with my cousin because you allowed me to set you straight as your friend /Sister."_ He glanced towards Davina and then admited. _"I really like her. She is like you but still different in her own way."_ He looked at me shyly before he asked. _"I want your permission to take her out on date."_ My eyes widen so he explains hurriedly. _"You are like my sister and I really like her a lot, so."_ He trailed off nervously and I couldn't contain myself as I kissed his cheeks. _"It will make me so happy if you both start dating."_

And Damon stole me for the final song, we swayed with the song and as it came to an end Caroline came towards us. _"It's time."_ I quickly kissed Damon and then went with Caroline to Bree's office where girls help me change in lavender colour silk dress with matching coat.

I went outside for bouquet tossing ceremony.

I stood at raise platform while girls gather around me. _"Ready!"_ I screamed at them and they replied with squeal. I turned around and tossed bouquet and to my surprise it landed in Elijah's hand. He blushed hard gave it to Rose who beamed with happiness and then flung her arms around him kissing him hard on lips while everyone cheered for them.

Damon already changed in his black shirt, his favourite black jacket and jeans. He pulled me down from the platform. _"You are like a Cupid."_ He kissed me as he did his eye thing. _"You spread love everywhere you go."_

I blushed as we made our way outside the bar while our friends wished us luck for our honeymoon.

Before we can sat in car I pulled him for a kiss. _"Thanks for this beautiful wedding and thanks for making all my dreams come true."_ His voice was laced with love as he replied. _"Don't thank me, marrying you is greatest pleasure of my life. Trust me."_

With that we both sat in car and drove away to our what I know is going to be a rather enjoyable honeymoon. As we passed road the clock strike at twelve and we kissed each other. _"Happy New year, Elena."_ I kissed him again as I told him. _"Happy New beginning."_ It was the beginning of our new life.

 **Author note.**

 **So this is the wedding chapter. I really hope you like it. Please send me your reviews. It encourages me a lot.**


	27. Chapter 27

**On Our Honeymoon part one**

 **Author's note:**

 **The characters do not belong to me only plot is mine.**

 **Thank you to scarlet2112, starlight So, Jaide Salvatore, Blue tulips 1995, Lady bugs 95, Orion Belts and guest reviewers for your wonderful reviews and all those readers who have added the story to their favourite list or are following this story. All your support really encourages me a lot.**

 **Warning:**

 **These honeymoon chapters are going to be extra steamy because our couple is passionately in love and newly Wed.**

 **Thanks to Starlight So my amazing beta and wonderful friend who took time to beta this chapter even when she was not feeling well. . I am really lucky to have friend like you. .**

 **Elena's P.O.V**

I was standing at J.F.K, my eyes filled with child like wonder as I gazed the vast area. People were rushing from each and every direction, while I stood overwhelmed my husband was preoccupied with some airport official. I saw him turning his face in my direction, after shooting a cheeky smile he came towards me, _"Ready for our honeymoon my dear wife?"_ he asked.

It's amazing how his simple words could make me blush. He took hold of my hand and we joined the queue. After an irritating twenty minutes we were finally done with security check, instead of following the other passengers I found myself being dragged my Damon towards the terminal. _"Damon, where are we going?"_ I asked as I spotted the security official walking ahead of us that Damon was conversing with earlier.

" _It's all part of surprise."_ He whispered in my ear. I wanted probe further but he silenced me by placing a finger on my lips and motioned for me to walk.

Soon my eyes were met with a sleek, beautiful jet standing right in front of us. I stared at it in complete awe, I have only seen these in a movie to see it up front was nothing short of mesmerizing. _"It's private Jet!"_ the words came stuttering out my mouth. Damon chuckled _"Yes I think that's what they call it."_ He replied mockingly.

I slapped his chest and he wrapped his arms around my shoulder and took me inside. It was as magnificent from inside out. The carpeted floor led to the lush white leather seats, each of them had a separate screen that was folded just above the counter. I was taking in the surroundings with wide eyes when the stewardess came to take our jackets and motioned us to take our seat.

After few seconds of shock wears off I turned around to face my husband looking questionly at him.

As the initial shock wore off I composed myself and tuned towards Damon with questioningly, seeing the impending string of questions he held up his hand in his defence. as " _It's D.S.S private Jet. Alaric, I mean Mr Saltzman offered as part of wedding gift so we can travel easily .and before you start complaining he wasn't accepting no as an answer."_

I shook my head but relented to say anything, After all I don't want to start my honeymoon with an argument. The minute we took off I asked him the question that I was dying to ask. _"Damon please, tell me where are we going?"_

He smiled, taking out his cell he showed me a picture of a beautiful beach. _"We are going to Canon Beach Oregon. I went there after graduation with some friends and fell in love with that place."_ He kissed my lips softly and rested his forehead against mine. _"It's little cheesy but I promised to return with the girl of my dreams, my sweet wife."_

My heart skips a beat whenever he refers me as his dream girl. _"You, my darling husband are not cheesy at all."_ With that I attached our lips in a searing kiss.

After a few pleasurable moment of passion we broke apart to take in much needed air but now I was anything but satisfied. _"I want you now."_ I let out in a breathless whisper.

He stared at me in surprise but lust was evident in those blue orbs. _"Here?"_ he smirked while his hands grazed my face longingly. _"It's tempting to make you a member of mile high club, but not on our wedding night."_ He kissed me again to distract me but damn hormones were overpowering my rational thinking.

My hands were resting on his cheeks and my lips on his joined by a soft kiss that grew wild with each passing minute and before we knew it I found myself on his lap, straddling him, our hands busy roaming the other. _"Damon please."_ I moaned in desperation, _"I, really, really need you right now or I will explode."_

He groaned, taking hold my arms he proceeded through the aisle until we reached a small cabin at the back. He informed the attendants not to disturb them and pushed the sliders. The cabin looked cosy with white bunks which was enough for now. _"So? Are you going to take care of me, now we are alone."_ I asked fiddling with his shirt button but as I was about to open it he stopped me. _"Only you are getting off right now baby."_

He gently laid me down on the bunk and before I could protest he joined our lips in a passionate kiss, swallowing all my words. His lips trailed down my neck to my shoulder, nipping and sucking the flesh before finding his way back to my parted lips. His nose traced a line down my neck to my cleavage and planted a small kiss on top before glancing up to my eyes. _"You're so beautiful."_ He nuzzled his face on my neck and breathed in my scent. _"I still can't believe someone like you is here with me, in my arms, as my partner, my wife."_

I simply couldn't utter a word as they seemed to have died in my throat. With his hands sliding down my torso, underneath my dress my breathing became laboured. Seeing him distracted I once again reached for his buttons but he quickly grabbed my hands pinning them above my head while his other hand crept up my thighs, _"Behave 'Lena, I am not having our first post wedding on this jet."_ I pouted but he was having none of it. _"If you are getting off here then we will do it my way."_ He glanced down over my clothed body. _"Our clothes are not getting off our bodies until we reache our destinations, understand."_ He gave me stern look and I couldn't help but nod.

My pout turned into gasp as he slipped his hands inside my underwear cupping my sex making me moan out his name. _"Damon!"_ As soon as his name left my lips I felt his fingers enter my dripping core in one swift movement.

I was withering mass within the expanse of minutes as he kept curling his fingers inside me, caressing my sweet spot. _"Yes! Yes right there!"_ I was mumbling incoherent words and his fingers never ceased their motion, touching me, stroking in places that were pushing over the edge.

My hands were clawing his clothed back, tugging at his silk shirt desperate to feel his warm skin against my fingers. I slipped my hand under his shirt and my nails scraped the skin it found earning a groan from him. Damon momentarily closed his eyes and then hovered above me kissing me in a tender fashion. I close my eyes and pull him closer. Soon the sensation becomes too much for me to bear and I hear him whisper, _"That's it baby, cum for me, cum on my fingers."_ Those words were my undoing, the pleasure I couldn't withhold any longer and with heavy panting I explode on his fingers.

Through my ragged breathing I felt the absence of his fingers. His eyes never leaving mine as he I saw those sinful digits enter his mouth. He moaned as If its his favourite dessert. _"Honey, you are as sweet as your name."_ A lazy smile played on my lips, he went out for a brief moment only to return with wet towels. He gently cleaned my core but I was too spent to thank him for the gesture, before I could realize I drifted off to sleep.

I lost track of time as every bone in my body was exhausted, reluctant to open my eyes I felt warm breath tickling ear. _"Let me sleep!"_ I whined, not willing to give up he kisses my lobe before taking it in his mouth and giving it a gentle nip. I gasped, _"Damon…"_ earning a chuckle in response. _"Wakey, wakey."_ I heard him murmur, _"We are about to land soon, so unless you want to go back with the jet I suggest…"_

My eyes spluttered open hearing his declaration, _"We are landing?"_ I asked with a giddy smile. He nodded excitedly giving me quick kiss and helped me up on my feet. We left cabin hand in hand and settled in our seats.

I watched through the window in to night dark sky but its look like dawn is coming soon. We heard announcement that we are landing and I felt Damon's arm wrapping me against him as our plane descends.

I gazed via the window into the night, though a veil of dark cloud covered the sky, it appeared to be on the verge of dawn. Damon was right by my side, his hands securely wrapped around my waist as we heard the announcement and soon the jet descended with a jolt. I could barely contain my excitement, I hurriedly undid my seatbelt and turned to face my husband. _"We are here!"_

He nodded and placed a kiss on my head, his smouldering blue eyes looked deep into mine, _"I really hope you had slept well, because you are not getting it anytime soon."_ I smiled coyly, _"Promise?"_ he smirked and led me out of the jet. After loading our luggage in the car trunk we left the PDX airport.

The car drove through the empty roads leaving the plum tress behind. I breathed in the salty air, all the while that heady grin was plastered on my face. We arrived at the resort after awhile, the manager himself was waiting at the door step to greet us. I nervously glanced at Damon but he wasn't fazed to the slightest. He congratulated us and soon we were led to our private cottage which came with our very own private beach.

My rational mind wanted to scold Damon thinking about lump sum amount he must have spent and all thoughts were overtaken by my ragging libido. The wheels were already churning in my head, as one after one devilish idea brewed in my head. I was so preoccupied with my thought that I didn't realize when the manager has left and I found myself locked in my husband's embrace. _"Alone at last my dear. Ready to consummate our marriage?"_ I shivered at his words, he lifted me up in his arms and carried me over the threshold.

The entire cottage was made of wood, it had a lavish living area along with a fully equipped kitchen. The bedroom was situated at the back with an enormous balcony that led out to the beach. In the middle was the gigantic four poster bed that was now covered with rose petals. Tea light candles were placed all over the floor, casting an enchanted glow.

Before I could scrutinize further; Damon lowered me on the bed, for a moment everything stopped as we stared in each other's eyes. We reach for each other in frenzy as we joined our lips in a mind-numbing kiss.

I don't know how but somehow I was able to pull him on bed with me while still kissing him with everything I have.

After a few rolls I found him lying on the mattress flat on his back with me on top straddling his lap. His eyes shone with lust, desire and pure adoration that made me feel like the most desirable women on earth. My fingers played with his shirt button as I asked him seductively. _"Can I take this damn shirt off you now?"_ He looked at me with surprise which soon turned in to smirk as he sat up and grabbed hem of my dress. _"You can take off anything from me if I can do the same with you."_

No words were exchanged with a light nod my fingers started undoing his shirt button one by one. Once I got his shirt off him he unzipped my dress and slowly took it off me revealing my almost naked skin for his hungry eyes. _"Seeing you in this…"_ He traced his fingers over my cream lace bra. _"…is so worth the wait."_

He leaned in to kiss my breast through my bra before suckling on it creating wonderful sensation through me. _"Hmm Damon."_ I moaned as my hands roamed around his naked back.

Soon he took my bra off latching his mouth to the other breast while cupping my ass. _"Can I rip these off?"_ He asked in desperation. A giggle left my mouth as I pulled him up to face me. _"These are my wedding lingerie and under no circumstances you are allowed to rip them."_ He groaned pulling me up in a sitting position only to rid me off the last piece of clothing.

I was laughing by the time I helped him out of his jeans and briefs before I straddled him again as he sat with his back against the headboard. _"So, my husband how do you want to do this whole wedding consummation thingy."_ I tried to ask in my best seductive voice. He pulled me closer and I wrapped my legs around him bringing my wet core closer to his hard erection. _"I want you to decide."_ He looked at me adoringly. _"How does my wife want me to make love to her?"_

A pleasurable current flowed through my body hearing him say these words. _"I have thought about it a lot since you purposed to me."_ I held his face as I told him what I want. _"Right now I want you like this._ " Kiss. " _Wrapped in my arms close to me ."_ kiss . _"Skin to skin."_ Kiss." _As my equal, my husband."_

His eyes turned a shade darker staring deep into mine, he brought my face for another sweet kiss. The tenderness soon evaporated turning into a desire filled battle of tongue and teeth.

The moment we broke apart my lips travelled down his jaw to his neck where I bit him lightly. He hissed at the sudden gesture, my tongue darted out immediately to sooth the string.

" _Are you marking me dear?"_ I could hear amusement in his voice as I trailed my lips over his board shoulders. _"Hmm, I can mark you anywhere I want."_ I took hold of his palm showing him his ring. _"Besides now I have my own legal mark on you."_

He smirked bringing my hands to his lips, he plated soft kisses my own wedding and engagement rings. _"You don't know how happy these marks make me."_ His eyes were filled with love and adoration. _"I love you so, so much."_ I smiled, closing my eyes for a brief moment, " _I love you too my husband."_

Damon gave me one of his happy smile as he position his erection over my waiting entrance. No permission was needed as he gently entered me. Once seethed inside we just took a moment to feel each other. Then slowly we started moving within each other.

None of us were in a rush, all we wanted was to feel each other, by every means possible, joining our bodies joining our souls as one.

My head rolled back in pleasure as he sped up little. _"Ah! Damon!"_ he kissed my breast and then suckled my bud while his strong arms held me tight on his lap as he moved me up and down his shaft. _"You feel amazing Elena."_ He rotated his hips touching my sweet spot making me groan more. " _I just love being inside you, your warmth engulfing me..."_

I held on to his shoulders as my belly recoiled. I started bouncing on his hard shaft making him moan. He pulled me closer to him matching my thrust with thrust. _"Fuck! That's it baby!"_ he kissed me desperately. _"Cum around me babe! I want to feel you around me!"_ with few more thrust I exploded around his member, my back arched as pleasurable moans echoed the space, _"Damonnnn!"_ I was flown away to another world, all I could see was white explosion in front of my eyes.

My release was his own undoing as his grip on me tightened _"Fuck! Fuck!"_ he growl as he held me closer and soon he emptied himself deep in my womb.

For a while we both stayed flushed within each others embrace. My head resting against his chest listening to his thumping heart beat.

Basking in the comfortable silence I glanced up at his face. The sun has already risen, the golden rays creeping it's way in through the lush curtains striking our sides.My fingers traced his illuminating face. _"You are gorgeous."_ At this my husband blushed for the very first time and he didn't even try to hide. He cradled my face as he told me. " _Not as beautiful as you."_

For first time I didn't doubt his words, right now in his arms, with the new sun shining bright I felt beautiful inside out.

 **############**

 **Damon's P.O.V**

I don't remember when we fell asleep but my slumber was broken by the most pleasurable sensation. Upon opening my eyes I found my wife between my legs bobbing her head up and down on my aching manhood. _"Lenaaa!"_ my voice came out raspy as she looked at me with a glint of mischief.

She licked and sucked me for a while and I just clutched those pillows trying to restrain myself from flipping her over and pounding into her.

She must have sensed my predicament as she pulled me out of her wet mouth and bit my thigh to get my attention. _"Will you stop that! Just relax and enjoy."_ Her fingers ghosted up my hardness and her tongue tentatively slid down my sides making a shiver run down my spine. _"It's my turn to make you feel good."_

I'm weak under her spell, the way she taken control I'm obligated to lose all my restrains. Seeing me visibly relaxed she dipped back to sucking me hard and fast, making me beg for more. _"Faster baby I am so close."_ She started caressing with my balls taking me deep in her mouth, my tip almost hitting the back of her throat. _"Baby you are soo good…"_ her movements became frantic and just when I thought nothing will feel better, she lightly grazed my shaft with her teeth making me cum in her mouth. _"Fuckkkk!"_ she kept on sucking swallowed every bit and then released me with popping sound.

Even in my dazed state I felt her leaning in for a kiss me, my persistent taste lingering in her mouth. _"Good Afternoon."_ She greeted me with a sweet smile. " _Hmm that is one hell of wake-up call."_ I complimented her stroking her hair.

We laid there with a contented smile on our faces, none of us making an effort to move until I heard a deep growl coming from her stomach. She looked up embarrassed and I laughed at her cuteness. _"Come tigress."_ I rubbed her belly, gently helping her get up, _"It's time to feed you and little one."_

She nodded sheepishly before slipped into my shirt and I quickly grabbed my jeans and we headed towards the kitchen. There on kitchen island was fresh omelette, bread, juice and fruit platter. I looked at Elena who was smiling, _"I ordered our breakfast before I went to wake you up."_ I kissed her forehead and we sat down for brunch.

After few minutes Elena took hold of the fruit platter and looked at me coyly. She came towards me and settle herself on table between my legs. _"Oranges?"_ I raised my eyebrows as I opened my mouth but instead of giving it to me she put the slice between in her mouth and looked at me seductively.

Getting excited about this feeding technique I lean in and kissed her while taking bite of half orange right from her mouth. _"Hmm sweet, now my turn."_ I grabbed a slice of apple repeated her actions. She smiled and leaned in to take bite but I pulled her on my lap. She gasped in surprise as we kissed each other. I felt her tracing my chest with her fingers while my hands groped her naked bottom to grind on my raging hardness. She pulled back and looked at me passionately commanding me with her eyes. _"Damon! Fuck me already and no more of that gentle stuff."_

Damn my wife ordering me around to fuck her is the hottest thing ever. _"Yes ma'am!"_ I mock salute at her as I laid her on counter yanking my bottoms down and watched Elena doing the same with my shirt revealing her tantalizing body in front of me. _"You look so fucking hot!"_ My hand involuntarily went up to caress her breast while my lips found her sensitive peeks. _"All laid for my pleasure."_ I moaned in between sucking and licking her velvet skin.I bit her bud lightly making her hiss in pleasure. _"Please… Damon !"_

I trailed my tongue from her neck down her navel until I reached her wet core. Lightly grazing her wet fold with my fingers I watched her wither in anticipation and without warning I dipped my fingers inside her hot cavern. My breath caressed her fold while my fingers pounder her inner walls. Unable to withhold myself I gave her nub a tentative lick, then slowly started sucking on her flesh. _"Yes! Yes! Right there."_ I curled my finger inside making her squirm under my touch, _"Uh, Uh! faster baby! Faster!"_

She moaned, thrashed and I sped up as I felt her walls vibrating against my fingers. I slipped my toung inside as she reached her climax screaming incoherently.

I licked all her juices clean as she calm down, sweat was matted on her skin and her hair were mess up with all the thrashing she did.

" _Damon, I still need you."_ A laugh escaped my lips as I bit her hipbone making her squeal. _'Damon!"_ she swatted my back. _"You are one greedy little thing my wife."_ I told her at which she rose on her elbow and stared over my body lustfully. _"So? What are you going to do about it?"_

Her confident tone was turning me on so much that I decided to end this teasing game as I lined myself at her core and in one go thrust inside to hilt. _"Fuck!"_ we both moaned together as I started fucking my wife the way she wanted. Our skin made slapping noise as I thrust my hips without any restraint.

This was not lovemaking I realize as Elena lifted her hips matching pace. This was pure, carnal passion as I took my wife and she gives herself to me completely.

I can feel her scratching my arms as she tried to gain any sense of control. _"Hold my back Lena."_ I positioned her up right without breaking our pace and soon she was greedily holding my back as she moved with me.

 _'Ah!"_ she groaned in my ear as I held her hip bringing her closer to my body and I picked up my pace. _"Don' t stop, Fuck! never stop."_ I kissed her neck and murmured against her skin. _" Never!"_ I groaned as she bit my shoulder. _"Never baby!"_

Soon I felt her walls clenching around me as she tried to speed up our pace. _"Ah! Ah! I am Cumming!"_ it was wet slap sound as we sped up more that everything went blur together except of her face and pleasure that she was giving to me.

Our bodies were sliding together and I bit her shoulder as soon she clenched around me. _"Dammmon!"_ her screams echoed through the house as she climaxed in my arms taking me with her.

I don't know how but Elena was back laying on the counter with me wrapped inside her arms.

After our breathing became even I lifted my head to see an extremely worn out Elena.

I shook my head as I traced her soft peaceful face. Pulling myself out of her, I gently held her in my arms and carried her back in bedroom but as I was about to laid her down on bed she hold me tight with still closed eyes. _"Stay."_ She says sleepily and I complied. I laid beside my tired and blissfully spent wife watching her slip in deep, I placed a soft kiss on her head, wrapping my arms around her torso I whispered, _"Sweet dreams baby."_ With that I closed my eyes.

After a nap we got up and wore our warm clothes as we went outside to have lunch at local seafood restaurant on beach. _"Hmm , thank God I am lucky one to have an easy pregnancy."_ She moaned in delight as she tasted her grill fish.

I have to agree, Elena is not puking every hour of the day like most of pregnant women. Dr Joe told us she only get dizziness if she took stress but as far her immune system is concerned, she is stronger than other pregnant women.

I held her hand and fed her prawns from my dish. _"Eat as much you want baby."_ I glanced down at her stomach and then at her face. _"You are eating for two after all."_

She smiled as she rubbed her belly. After lunch we went for walk in beach.

After a while we found a perfect spot to see sunset.

Elena's head was leaning on my shoulders as we watched emerald waves crashing through rocks. Cold winter air was blowing her hair away but we kept each other warm.

As the Sun was setting I saw my wife's skin glowing in evening light. she turned around to see me. _"Thank you Damon for bringing me here."_ She kissed me gently as she laid her head back. _"There can't be a better place then this to experience our first sunset."_

I looked at the view and then back at her face. _"I can't agree with you because seeing your calm and happy face is far more beautiful than any sunset."_

She looked up to stare at me and I saw a huge smile on her face. _"I take it back, my husband is really cheesy."_ She joined our lips together and then stared at me with her loving doe eyes. _"And I love you more for it."_

My heart swelled at her declaration and as I watched the sunset with her in my arms. I truly felt luckiest guy born on this earth.

 **Author's note.**

 **Hope you enjoy the part one of their honeymoon. Please send me your reviews.**


	28. Chapter 28

**O** **n Our Honeymoon part two.**

Author's note:

The characters do not belong to me only the plot is mine.

Thanks to Starlight So, scarlett 2112, blue tulip 1995, lady bug 95 and MOUHEY DOLL 4 for your reviews. They really encourage me a lot. Thanks to my readers who favourite or follow this story.

Warning: Still more steaminess in this chapter because honeymoon is not over yet.

Thanks to Starlight So who beta this chapter. .you are best beta and friend I can ever hope for.

Elena's P.O.V

Ever since I have met Damon I gradually discovered each and every trait of his personality.

From the first time we met till now at this very moment on our honeymoon, he never ceases to amaze me.

Some of these traits makes me love him more, where some annoy the hell out of me, but today I am feeling annoyed, amused and loved all at once. We were hiking through haystack rocks, or Damon is hiking while taking me on piggyback ride, if we are going to be technical.

It's been four days since we have arrived here and as much Damon and I loved to stay and enjoy indoor activities, we decided to take a break and do a bit sight seeing today.

We were walking on the shore when I asked him to see the beach from top of the rocks.

Damon being the all protective husband made me climb on his back, as he refused to let me hike even when I insisted that I already called Dr. Joe and she told me its okay to hike as long I am feeling comfortable. But Damon refused to put his foot down and insisted to carry me. So now we were climbing up the rocks while my stubborn husband was balancing me on his back trying not to tumble over the loose pebbles. "This is ridiculous! you know that right?" He ignored me and continued climbing. As soon as we reached on top, he put me on my feet my poor husband collapse on rocks. His chest heaving, his breathing jagged, sweat marred his face and torso, making his shirt cling to his body. "I told you I can manage." He gasped for air, his eyes locked with mine. "Besides..." he was panting between the words, "I am used to lift double than your weight, so it's no big deal." He stopped talking and he tried to control his breathing.

"Idiot macho man!" I said inwardly and turned to glace at the scenery.

The emerald water was glistening along with white sand, creating an illusion of a beautiful frame, like a veil draped over a maiden, it was breathtaking. "Wow!" that's all I was able to say. "Damon come and look how beautiful everything looks from here."

I turned around and saw Damon laying still with his eyes closed an arm under his head.

A giggle escape from my lips as I went to sit besides him. "Aww! my poor husband is tired." I ruffled his hair teasingly.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me in his arms. "I am not tired." He scoffed and fluttered open his eyes "I was just resting my eyes." He closed them again but I wasn't having any of it so I punched his arm. "Hey!" he screamed, his palm rubbed over the assaulted flesh. "You promised me picnic on top of rock." I reminded him with pout.

He huffed and unzipped the bag, taking out a sheet and food container out of it. Once everything was settled he pulled me closer, locking me in his arms. "Happy, my queen?" I batted my lashes and pecked him on the lips. Content with the gesture he gave me a smug smile before handing me a sandwich and took one for himself.

He plucked a strawberry out of the box and brought it near my mouth. "Open up sweetness." I parted my lips taking it half way in and bit down, a stray drop trickled down from the corner of my mouth. Damon quickly wiped it with a finger and licked it clean.

The simple act made my stomach coil with an unidentified anxiety.

Ever since our first breakfast here, we discovered how erotic it is to feed each other. I turned around and saw a few hikers on other rocks.

With huff I fed my husband strawberries and I told him with heavy heart. "Not here."

He understood my predicament and gave me sly smile as he asked. "Later?" I nodded my head eagerly and he kissed my cheek lovingly.

After we were done eating we cleared everything up and then Damon rested his head on my lap. I weaved my hand through his hair. "Hmm." He sighed. "Babe, if you continue to do this I'm gonna fall asleep, again."

He opened his eyes again and looked at me teasingly. "I am just admiring my handsome husband." I told him plainly. "Is it crime now?"

He shook his head and kissed my hands specially my ring finger. "Ogle me all you want baby, you have every right." I playfully slapped his chest.

We sat in complete silence just admiring the view basking in each other's companionship. My mind drifted off to a far off land, or future, a white picket fence home, Damon, me and children, two maybe three, running and fooling around. A pet maybe, I could see it, Crystal clear. A home like I used to have back at mystic falls, but it may take some years to save enough money to fulfil this dreams. I know between Damon and me this dream will come true eventually. Right now our apartment is enough for the three of us. I can't wait to decorate the nursery.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize a hand waving in front of my eyes.

I blinked as I came back into reality. "Hey, honey, you're alright?" I smiled and nodded. "Okay, we should get going, sun is about to set." I looked at him and then at the brightly colored horizon.

"You're right let's go." He helped me back on his feet and I admired him as he stretched his back before he turned around and saw me checking him out. "Shall we?"

He wriggled his brows, referring to his back. "No I am not climbing on your back again." With that I started walking but was yanked back into my husband's arm. "Be a good girl and let me carry you." His blue eyes were shining under orchid light. "Please!"

Few minutes later I was riding again on his back as we made our way down and Damon was smiling triumphantly.

As soon it was safe for me to walk Damon put me down and grimace little but soon smiled when he caught me staring at him.

We walked back hand in hand as we made our way towards cabin.

When we reached our cabin I could see how Damon was flexing his arms while flinching little but still hiding his pain whenever he saw me looking at him.

My heart soared with love but I felt a pang of guilt settling in my chest. I wrapped my arms around him as I used my best seductive voice. "How about we have warm bath before dinner?"

He nodded eagerly and without wasting a second I dragged him towards the bathroom.

He stripped out of his clothes while I prepared the Jacuzzi. I was adding bath salts when I felt warm lips on my neck. "Why are you still dressed?" Damon asked me, nibbling on my neck. "I was waiting for you to undress me." I said and immediately felt his lips trailing wet kisses down my neck.

He turned me in his arms to face him and I couldn't help but to feel lust rise in my body. My eyes hungrily take in his nakedness.

My mouth watered as I check out my hunk of a husband. "Like what you see?" his sexy voice snapped me out of my daze.

I nodded and he started undressing me.

Damon ogled my body when he saw me standing in purple panties and bra set. "Can I take these off?" he asked as he cupped my breast. "Yes!" I hissed at the way he was touching me through lace.

He unhooked my bra while I slid the panties down my legs.

The second I was naked he scooped me in his arms and stepped inside tub. "Hmm, just what I need." he moaned as we were surrounded by waves of warm water.

He kissed me lovingly as we wrapped our arms around each other. I ran my hands on both of his arms. My fingers caressed his skin, my lips caressed his lips, again and again. "How are you feeling now?" I asked as I started massaging his arms and shoulder. I grabbed his body wash and rubbed the liquid over his torso. My hands working on my husband's rigid muscles to ease his pain.

Damon moaned against my lips, "It feels so good." He moaned again, relaxing against the tub edge. "But you know what will feel even better? "My heart fluttered under his heated stare as he pulled me closer in his strong arms. "What?" I asked even though I knew his answer.

He stared at my face with silent longing while his fingers grazed my back. "You and me making love in here."

With that he took my lips in a heated kiss. Our tongues fighting for dominance which I soon gave up as he took my lip in his teeth making me moan in pleasurable pain leaving my core throb with need.

"Damon!" I gasped, his lips latched to my breast. "Take me already." I said in between pants. He grazed my bud and lined his erection against my heated core.

His eyes turned shade darker, he looked deep me in my eyes, ''Hold on tight baby…" with that he entered me filling me up completely. My hands found his shoulders for leverage as we moved our hips in a sensual dance. He continued to devour me with steady, hard strokes, and warm water rippled around us, crashing over our torso relentlessly. It was pure bliss, a sensation that I haven't experienced before.

"Uh, Damon what's happening to me?" my lips were trembling as he rotated his hips. "Love." he kissed my ear thrusting deeper, faster. "Love has given all this pleasure to us." He kissed my jaw and neck, his breath hot against my skin. "In this moment love is bringing pleasure to us, like it brings always when we are together."

He sucked my skin making me moan as we crashed in each others arms.

I felt him becoming limp and soon he slid out of me.

He traced my wet face softly with his fingers as he joined our forehead together. "Thanks baby." His eyes were clear as blue sea. "I needed that, I needed you."

No words were needed, I laid my head on his shoulder and enjoyed rest of our warm bath in our own blissful after glow.

############

Damon's P.O.V

This place held happy memories from my past. After my graduation Rick, El and Nick and I came here to spend our vacation. Although at that time we didn't do much sightseeing except hiking or partying at beach, just to get wasted or got laid.

Well now it's all different experience for me.

As much we can't keep our hands or should I say bodies from each other, I still took time to spoil her anyway I can.

Our day was spent roaming around the Arcadia beach, we sat down at the famous Hug point and had lunch. We also visited the Ecola state park. We roamed around the gallery and did shopping in local town, even bought souvenirs for our family and friends and as much I can feel she want to object me spending money on her she tried to refrain from saying anything just so we can enjoy our honeymoon. After a cozy dinner at a beach shack we headed to our cabin. I could see Elena was beyond exhausted, despite of my raging libido I had to refrain myself. Cause she was in no position for the "physical activity" right now. I gave her a foot massage and before I know it, she was fast asleep. I chuckled hearing her snore beside me, I should have recorded it, oh the faces she'll make. I laughed but quickly composed myself as not to wake her up. Silently I crawled beside her, hooking my arm around her belly and soon drifted off to sleep.

I woke up around 4 in the morning. It was still dark outside, I glanced at my side to find a peacefully sleeping Elena, curled in a balls. I unhooked my arm and carefully got up from bed.

I rented sail boat and asked local fishermen about information I really needed to surprise her.

At Sun rise I woke up my wife with breakfast and before we can jump each other bones again I quickly asked her to get dressed and then together we left for docks.

Right now I am preparing a sail boat as I am about to impress my wife who was looking at me curiously.

I gave her a reassuring smile, I checked everything on boat. "Are you sure you know what are you doing?" She asked me in shaky voice.

I smirked while arranging the ropes. "Relax baby. I used to go on sailing with my friends."

That assured her little as I set sail across the sea. She gasped in surprise which turned into awe as she realized how smoothly I was maneuvering this boat.

Her eyes filled with wonder as she saw us sailing pass sea and rocks as I control the speed to match waves.

Soon after I felt arms wrapped around me as I heard her voice. "I never knew I can be turned on by Sailor." I grabbed her hand and brought her in front of me "Mind being the captain?"

She looked surprised but nodded her head nervously. I grasped both her hands in mine and helped her to sail this boat with me.

We were sailing for a while I crooked my neck to spot what I was hoping to find for her. I stopped the boat and she looked at me. "Why are we stopping?" I turned her face and pointed my finger t o the oval rocks floating in the middle of no where. Though it was far but still was in the line of sight.

She gasped, her eyes huge as saucers, her hands tightly wrapping around my forearm. "Oh my God! Oh my God! You brought me here to see the Wales!"

Her face was shining with excitement. "Back at home the travel agent told me that they pass around this time of year and yesterday at the restaurant I overheard the fishers, so..." Her lips were in full blown smile as she watched Wales swimming away until they disappeared into the deep blue. She turned in my arms and kiss me. "Thank you, thank you so much for this!" She kissed me repeatedly, "For everything."

To see her this happy was enough for me. ''There is no need to thank me baby." I kissed her, "Truth is you made this place even more special for me."

She hooked her arms around my neck, pulling me closer and catching my mouth in a heated kiss. Her eyes turned darker as she looked around and then step closer to me. ''How about I make this moment more memorable for you?" My eyes widen at my wife's boldness as I looked around and can only see water and rocks. I nodded as excitement grew in my jeans.

She pushed me until I was laying down on smooth surface of boat.

She kissed me for a while as she laid on top of me before I realize something, she bring her face closer to me. "Isn't it little cold to strip here?" She bit her lip at this questions and then she stand up to cover our side with rain sheet covering us from sea air. "This will do." She told me as she start taking her clothes off. ''Besides we can keep each other plenty warm." She smirked like me as she helped me out of my clothes.

We just kissed each other relishing in our naked warm skin.

After few minutes I flipped her under me and slid inside her wet heat. "Damn it Lena." I hissed at the wonderful sensation as her tight walls hugged my aching length deep inside her. "You are amazing you know that?"

She smiled and nodded at my question as we moved together like the waves lapping around us.

Our hands, lips and bodies were joined together in open sky like we are the only pair and no one else on this earth exists.

"Ah! Ah! Damon!" she screamed my name in high pitch as I rotate my hips while thrusting hard and fast in and out of her.

In frenzy she grabbed my hair and pulled me down as she took my lips in between her teeth as she suck on my lips. Our tongues dancing together as our hands explored each other.

Her one hand gripped my shoulder while other was still clutching my head. She arched her body beneath me taking me deeper within her. "Fuck! Baby I am so close, are you?"

She gave me glassy look as she moaned her in lustful haze. I latched my mouth right above where heart is. I could feel it beat against my skin as it matched our thrust.

Lost in my passion I hold her tight, "This is mine!" my voice was heavy with emotion as I sucked on that skin.

Her screams echoed in the open air, my erection hitting her sweet spot which made her walls clenched around me so tight that we both crashed together like waves in sea storm.

I was still wrapped in her arms when I saw her fingers tracing my mark on her chest, her eyes were closed but a groan escape from her lips.

Hearing that sound was like bucket of ice cold water on me as I realize what I did in the heat of the moment. I slid out of her and turned my face away, my mouth agape while my eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

Few seconds later I felt soft lips and warm hand on my back. "I love you." Her sweet voice were enough to snap me out what I knew is about to become self-loathing.

I tried to keep my voice normal as I asked. "Why?"

She laughed but seeing that I was yet to turn around and face her she took hold of my face and titled in her direction. "What happened?" She asked in confusion until she saw me staring the mark on her skin.

Her face lit in realization and I thought she is going to slap me any moment but instead she smiled at me with kindness.

"Honey, listen to me. I love you and I love the way you show me your love." I shook my head as I everted my eyes but she held my face in her hands. "This!" she bring my hand and put it on her heart. "Is your just like rest of me."

She kissed me slowly until I gave in but then soon she trailed her lips to my jaw my neck and stopped right at my heart.

Before I can understand her actions, she started sucking on that skin making my head rolled back in pleasures as I threaded my hand in her hair to keep her closer.

I didn't even realize her lips moved away, she kiss my shoulder and then behind my ear. "How did it feel?" My eyes were closed in bliss as I tried to answer her. "Elena! I, I..." Words didn't came in my mind to describe this feeling.

"I felt the same as you are feeling right now Damon." She told me sweetly and kissed me gently on my lips.

After we made out little we break apart and she held my hand in her showing me our wedding rings. "We belong to each other. Never forget that or be ashamed of showing it to me, understand."

Her serious tone was enough to erase any doubt in my mind as I wrapped my arm around her. I would thank God everyday for bringing this girl in my life.

I brought her face closer to look in her eyes as I declared. "Fine I would never be ashamed but you also need to understand that you are my wife." I touched her innocent face as I told her in clear voice. "Not my property to possess."

She smiled and nodded her head. "That's what I am telling you." She kissed my heart. "I am your wife and you are my husband and we belong to each other only."

Her words were simple but they had huge impact on my soul.

I kissed her forehead as I tried to lighten the mood. "Okay! You won! Besides, happy wife means happy life." Her eyes twinkle as she poked my chest." "Great that you understand and don't you forget it ever." she told me sternly.

I tried to keep my face serious but seeing her all bossy and cute that made me burst into laughter.

She pouted but I can see her eyes relaxing as I laugh. "Hey! We were having serious discussion." She complained.

So I held my hand over my mouth as I tried to contain my laughter.

She huffed in annoyance so I wrapped my arms around her and kiss her pout away. "You want to go to the beach party tonight?" her eyes lit in excitement as she nodded her head. "Then let's go captain."

The better part of the day was spent in bed, catching upon much needed sleep. After getting up late afternoon he had our lunch then we went to our private beach, laughing, talking, fooling around the water. Once evening came we both headed for shower in separate bathroom much to my dismay.

As usual I finished before her, after I was dressed in my black shirt and jeans she told me to wait for her in living room as she went inside the bedroom.

I was waiting for almost thirty minutes when I heard footsteps emerging from the bathroom.

Looking up my mouth and eyes pop opened as I saw my wife's attire.

She was wearing water blue short dress and what I think stocking on her long legs. Her hair was curled making her look sizzling hot.

She came closer to me, holding out her hand for me to take. "Are you going to keep drooling over me or take me to this party you told me about?" standing up I wrapped my arm around her and start walking. "I can't wait till we came back." My eyes roam over her body. "Things I will do to you, will be so sinfully hot." With that promise we left for party.

############

Elena's P.O.V

The moment we arrived at beach party it was filled with people, both local and tourists. The music was blaring, I saw them dancing around the huge bonfire in the middle.

Damon and I went to the bar, he ordered himself drink while I settled for coke. "Damon." I tugged his hand. "Let's dance."

He downed the beer in one gulp and he headed to the dancing area. He held me in his arms as we swayed with the beat.

My hair was swaying from side to side as I danced wrapped in his arms. I could feel his hands on my waist slowly gliding down my body finally resting on my bottom. He held me closer in his embrace. "You look so hot tonight!" he whispered in my ear. "You know that every guy is jealous of me." His eyes were showing pride that he is with me. "Well every girl envies me so I guess I got lucky to be with you too." I told him and pulled him for heated kiss so that everyone can see we belong to each other.

He moaned against my lips, his hands squeezed my behind. "I can do anything for you baby." He earnestly looked me in my eye. "You know that right?" he says as he kissed my neck.

I knew how much he meant these words but fun part of me decide to tease him. "What exactly can you do for me?" I asked him teasingly as I pushed my hips into his hardness. "Are you going to bring stars down at my feet?"

I felt his grip on my ass tighten. His voice breathless in my ear. "Yes." With that he pulled me and we left the party.

The second we reached our cabin I was bursting with sexual tension. I was about to go inside but he started walking on our beach spot that was scheduled for us while taking our shoes off. "Damon? Why are you taking me there?" but he just smirked and dragged me near the shore, "You wanted stars, well, I'm adding moon to it."

At first I didn't understand but then I saw the waves, my feet were digging in the loose sand. The moon was almost at level with the horizon. The waves surrounding us were giving it an illusion of the glimmering stars.

I gasped at the beauty of this night. "Oh Damon! It's unbelievably beautiful." I turned around to face him but my breath hitched as I looked at his face. "No, I take it back." He looked confused but I just held his face in my hands. "Nothing is more beautiful than you Damon." I kissed his cheek as I told him. "You are beautiful inside out."

His face turned red, something only I had the privilege see behind his cocky facade.

''You are beautiful too." He kissed me back as he start walking backwards until I felt myself laying on dry sand. "Beautiful than moon, beautiful than stars." He did that eye thing as his hands roamed over my legs. "They look dim in comparison to your smile."

My heart fluttered, my skin was lit on fire, I felt his warm lips on my lips. Soon I felt the familiar ache between my legs. "Damon I want you." He lifted his face from my neck as he stared at me with as much passion as I can feel in my own eyes. He took his jacket off and laid it on beach.

He unzipped my dress gliding it over my head, I was laying on his jacket just in my lingerie. His eyes roamed over my blue lace bra and my crotchless panties which was attached by garter belt and stockings. These were gifted by Caroline for my honeymoon.

Damon's eyes were filled with hunger as he cupped my sex. "Those girls wants to kill me!" he groaned as he slid his finger inside me. "You want to kill your husband with your sexiness?" his voice was dripping with lust just like my aching sex.

"Damon please! You are killing me!" I moaned in desperation as my hips bucked forward in his hand.

Suddenly he sat up and took his fingers out of me but instead he settled between my legs. He lowered his head and gave me one long deep lick to my womanhood.

He unfastened his jeans and took his hard length out of it and without getting completely undressed he thrust deep inside me. "Ahhh!" a scream vibrated through me as he held my hips as he kept moving in my wet heat while his lips were sealed to my lips drowning my screams in his mouth.

He wraped my legs to his waist as he slipped closer to me. "Fuck baby! You are so sexy." His hips shifted little. '"look baby you are so beautiful. Look in my eye."

Our eyes locked together seeing our reflection as we were lost in each other's body. Soon I felt stars bursting in skies like fire works as I came like crashing waves. "Damon!" my screams echoed around as I felt Damon spilling his seed deep inside me and he collapsed in my arms.

He was catching his breath and I held him closer.

My mind was replaying every loving moment I spent with this man in my arms. Heat pools again as I remember each time I made love with him.

My walls clenched again and he lifted his head in surprise and I felt him getting hard inside me.

He rested his forehead on mine, "Again baby? Aren't you tired at all?" I shook my head as I pushed him little so I can sit up. We hissed little as he slid out of me. "Actually I have planned my own little surprise for you." I stroked him little as I came closer to his face. "Count to hundred and then come inside." With that I squeezed him little and I stood up. "Count Damon!"

He started counting I threw his jacket over me and grabbed my shoes and dress as I went inside.

I can hear him groaning as he counted forty. With one last smirk I ran inside. The fire place was already lit making room warm. I hurriedly lit the scented candles around room and placed pillows and bed covers on mattress near the fire place.

With everything set I laid down on mattress as I spread my hair around pillow giving myself a seductive temptress look as I waited for my husband.

Sure enough few seconds I saw him entering our room his eyes turned dark as he took in the scene in front of him.

I twirled my curls as I told him in a sultry voice. "I always had this fantasy where I wanted to be taken near fire place." I bit my lips as I stared at him with hooded eyes. "Will you help me fulfil my fantasy."

That snapped Damon out of his trance, he walked towards me and sat down on my side. His hands roamed over my garter belt and he unhooked it with my stockings. He slowly pealed my stockings from my legs while leaving trails of kisses down my legs. "Hmm, you taste delicious everywhere." He moaned as he licked my skin.

He quickly took my garter belt and panties off me while I unhooked my bra and threw it away.

My hands went to grab his shirt. ''Why are you still dressed?" he kissed my lips. "Help out your man if you want me naked."

In my haste I ripped open his shirt. "Sorry!" he shakes his head laughing as I stripped his jeans and briefs from his legs leaving my husband naked for my hungry eyes.

He gently pushed me back on mattress and covered our bodies with sheets. "Thanks for having this fantasy baby." With that he gently entered me.

Our skin was gliding and moving within each other as we made love slowly and gently near fireplace. Our skin was making sounds that echoed with our moans as we kissed anywhere and everywhere.

Damon told me loving words as he moved in measured pace that slowly build my lust.

At last after who knows how long our release crash us like waves crashes its shore. We scream our names when we finally shattered in each other arms. Joined each and everywhere like true soulmates. Still when we can't say anything we clearly heard one thing as I felt my eyes closed in bliss. "I love you"

After sometimes I felt myself move as my husband carry me.

I didn't know how but next time I opened my eyes little I was laying on bed as my husband took off whatever little clothing I was left with and helped me in one of my silk night gown.

The last thing I heard before I fell in deep sleep again was my husband's loving voice. "Sweet dreams Elena!" I felt him kissing my stomach. "Sweet dreams Zenia." I felt myself wrapped in his embrace. "I love you both so much."

With those words I felt him kissing my cheek softly, and as I drifted off to sleep I felt I am the luckiest girl in this world because my reality is as sweet and filled with love as my dreams.

Author's note:

So here you go the honeymoon part two. I really hope you enjoy these Please send me your reviews.


	29. Chapter 29

**H** **ome Sweet Home**

 **Author's notes** **:**

 **The** **characters** **do** **not belong to me only plot is mine.**

 **Thanks to scarlett 2112, Starlight So, Lady bug 95 and Blue Tulip 1995 for your reviews. They really encourage me to write more.**

 **Thanks to Starlight So who beta this chapter.**

 **Elena's P.O.V**

I have never considered myself as wild cat, even when I was with Matt our relationship was normal and tamed.

Then few years later I met Damon he brought out the untamed side of me, that I never knew existed.

He makes me feel so sexy and beautiful, even when I find doubts crippling my mind, he makes sure to erase all the signs lf insecurities. He worships me like I'm the most precious in his eyes.

So when I reminded him about his promise on our return flight he didn't even look surprised as I dragged him in the jet cabin and got us naked in hurry. " _Told you I won't forget about this."_ I looked at him mischievously, he smiled while laying me on bed and entered me gently. _"_ _Ready to be member of mile high club?"_

He asked me while he started moving inside of me and I never thought having sex on sky could feel this exhilarating.

I can feel myself literally soaring in the air as Damon took us higher and higher. Every nerve in my body felt alive. _"Lena tell me your close because I am going to..."_

I bearly heard his voice as pleasure edged me towads the peak. My screams were echoing through the small cabin.

" _Oh! Oh! Ahhh!_ "My screams were muffled when he took my lips in a passionate kiss and we crashed together in pleasure.

" _Wow! that was just Wow!"_ my voice was breathless yet sexy even to my own ears.

My husband traced my stomach while looking at me with a satisfied grin. _"Are you alright?_ _"_ his hand were gentle on my skin. _''I am worried that all these wild fantasy of_ _yours_ _will be making you_ _feel_ _dizzy."_

Concern and worry is etched on his beautiful face so I brought his face near to kiss him in assurance. _"I_ _am perfectly fine and_ _content._ _"_ My lips turned into smile as I pinched his cheek. _"_ _Besides as long my goof is taking care of me nothing bad can ever happen to me."_

He rolled his eyes but still couldn't suppress a smile.

For the remaining flight we enjoyed the luxury provided by jet. After all I might not get a chance to fly in these things again? Better to enjoy it while it lasts.

We reached New York during afternoon and saw Stefan and Caroline waiting at the arrival gates when we came outside.

As predicted my soon to be sister in near future saw me and rushed towards me to engulf me in her arms. _"_ _Lenaaa!"_ she crushed me in her arms. _"_ _I missed you so much! Did you enjoy yourself? Did you do shopping? Please tell me you_ _didn't spend the entire timed cooking up inside a room, a_ _t least went on sightseeing_ _right?"_ I was bombarded with questions and usual my knight and my new brother came in for rescue.

" _Care."_ Stefan discreetly pulled her away as he took few steps creating distance between us. _"_ _Let_ _'_ _s take them home first, you girls can catch up later."_

Caroline huffed at his suggestion but to our relief she nodded her head. _"_ _Thank God!"_ I heard Damon muttering under his breath as we left airport. Thanks to Stefan playing new Taylor Swift's songs, rest of journey went without another round of twenty questions.

We were riding in elevator when they told us that they have finally moved in to their new apartment next to us right after we went for honeymoon and Caroline told me that she really missed me. _"_ _Two week_ _s_ _is too long for me_ _to go without_ _seeing you."_ I hugged her closer and saw Damon shaking his head.

" _You better watch out brother_ _,_ _seems like_ _your girlfriend_ _can't stay away from my wife_ _."_

Care kept on glaring at him till we reached our apartment . I was about to enter when suddenly land disappeared beneath my feet as I was lifted up in my husband's strong arms. _"_ _Welcome home_ _,_ _my dear wife."_ Our eyes were filled with love and adoration for each other.

He put me down and leaned in to kiss me before staring at our apartment. _"_ _Ah Home sweet Home."_ We both sat down on our couch like a happy married couple wrapped in each other's arms. _"_ _It's good to be back_ _._ _I can't wait to begin my new life with you ."_ I told him as I captured his lips in another kiss. My heart was bursting in joy to be finally back in our home. So many emotions passed through us as we stared in each others eyes, _"_ _We are_ _officially a_ _family Damon_ _._ _Can you believe it? We finally g_ _e_ _t to live here as husband and wife and soon we will be parents."_ His eyes were shining as he silently nodded his head before kissing me with passion but after few minutes we heard a loud coughing sound that broke us out of our love trance.

" _What?"_ Damon snapped at his brother who was putting our luggage away. while Caroline and I tried to keep our face straight. _"_ _You knew who brought you guys home_ _, right._ _"_ Stefan reminds him . " _then how can you forget about us_ _, we're_ _standing right here_ _in front of your eyes..._ _"_

Damon pulled me closer as he explained to his brother in his teasing tone. _"_ _I don't know, maybe Its called being newlywed Duh! you should try it too."_ He then rubbed his hand as he got up and opened our door. " _Now scram both of you, me and my wifey are going to do_ _things_ _in our bedroom before we cover our entire apartment."_

He tried to make them leave but Caroline stood up and looked at us sternly. _"_ _Fine_ _!_ _do whatever you_ _want b_ _ut please_ _be there_ _at Bree's by Eight o'clock. Everyone wants to see you too."_

I stood up and huggrd her. _"_ _Don't worry we will be there."_

Stefan hugged me and tap his brother arm as they left our apartment .

The moment the apartment door was shut, Damon locked our door and looked at me wickedly. _"_ _So who wants to consummate marriage In our bedroom?"_ He wriggle his eyes as he slowly walked towards me like predator.

I step backwards teasing him little . _"I_ _don't know?"_ I tapped my finger pretending to be in deep thoughts. _"_ _I mean I already consummate_ _d_ _our marriage and I don't think. ..Ahhh Damon put me down!"_

But he just silenced me with his lips as he carried me bridal style in our room where we rejoiced each other's body all over again.

 **Damon's P.O.V**

After few hours much to my dismay we were ready to meet our friend as we walked towards Bree's. _"_ _How about we go_ _for_ _another honeymoon_ _?"_ I suggested her as we stood outside. _"_ _I am so not ready to share you with anyone."_

She shook her head and I sighed little before taking her hands and going inside.

As expected the moment we reached her girl gang A.K.A Caroline, Bonnie , Davina and my traitor friend Bree reached to hug Elena and no one even glanced at my direction as they pull my wife away for a round of endless chatter. _"_ _Should have left again."_ I sighed dejectedly as I went towards my guys.

Enzo, Stefan and Kol were busy enjoying drinking in peace as I approached to where they were sitting. _"_ _Hey_ _guys,_ _I am back!_ _"_ I mocked fake enthusiasm as I opened my arms for hug but they all looked at me with amused expression. _"_ _What no welcome back bro hug for me!"_ I mean my friends lack of enthusiasm is really offending me.

" _What_ _' s_ _making_ _you so glum?"_ Enzo asked me while passing me a drink. _"Nothing."_ I waved my hand in defeat. _"_ _Its just I wish our honeymoon_ _extended for a while longer._ _"_

Apparently they understood my mood so none of them passed any remarks.

Few minutes later Enzo went for men's room so I glanced at Kol and asked him. _"_ _Where are your brothers?"_

He smiled in Kolish way. _"_ _El and Rose are on romantic getaway while Nick took trip to London to meet our parents and sister."_ Rose and Elijah... weird but good. I guess they balance each other out. _"_ _How is Rick?"_ I asked Stefan. _"_ _Rick is taking care of projects in your absence which reminds me he wanted you to meet him tomorrow."_ Stefan stopped talking as Enzo joined us. I will remember to visit D.S.S tomorrow.

Afterwards we had few drinks while girls were sitting in booth chattering and squealing to God knows what. Elena glance at me every now an then while blushing as she answered their questions.

I pleaded her with my eyes and soon she and her girlfriend's joined us at bar and I felt like being in those chick flick where the guy is pining over hottest girl in school.

My inner thoughts were disappearing when I felt soft arms wrapped around me. _"A_ _re you enjoying yourself?"_ She asked me.

I nodded my head as I glanced towards my friends. _"_ _Yeah, everyone was really happy to see me too."_ My voice laced with sarcasm as I pouted little and then hear mixed aww before I was pulled in bear hug by my friends. _"_ _We missed you so much Damon!"_ all three of them squealed like girls while hugging the life out of me.

Elena and girls wear laughing amongst rest of crowd in bar over this revolting bromance guys were showing to me.

" _Help me please!"_ I begged my wife as I tried to break free. Finally my wife stepped in and pulled me away at her side. _"_ _Okay guys stop smothering my husband."_ She smirked at me as she told him. _"_ _I know you missed him but I am not ready to share my husband yet."_

My eyes were bulging out while they all laughed at my expense. _"_ _You know you all guys are terrible."_ I finished my drink as I grabbed Elena hand. _"_ _Come Elena_ _,_ _lets leave, only you love me here."_ I told her in childlike voice.

 _''Okay enough guys and Damon we missed you too."_ To my surprise Bonnie wrapped her arms around me.

" _Yeah and I_ _too_ _missed you_ _and shame on you Steff how can you tease your brother like this."_ Stefan's face got red while Care glared at him.

" _Umm Damon we were just teasing you."_ Stefan explained hurriedly.

Seeing them cowering under their girlfriend's glare was enough to lift my mood. _"_ _Its okay guys I knew I am too awesome to forget."_ I heard collective groans while Elena shakes her head.

After that rest of night passed as we share our honeymoon stories minus awesome sex part of it. While Elena showed our honeymoon pictures to everyone and in that moment seeing her smile and being among our friend's made me realize how content it feels to come back to the people we love.

 **Author's note.**

I really hope you enjoy this chapter. ..

so please send me your reviews.


	30. Chapter 30

**H** **earts and flowers**

 **Author's notes** **:**

 **The** **characters** **do** **not** **belong** **to me only plot is mine.**

 **Thanks to scarlett 2112, starlight So, Lady bug 95, Blue tulips 1995, Dorothy from K.S , Orion Belte and my detailed guest reviewer please tell me your name . Your lovely reviews encourage me to write more.**

 **Thanks to Starlight So who beta this chapter for me.**

 **Elena's P.O.V**

We were waiting for Dr Joe in examine room while Damon was pacing back and forth. _"Where is she?"_ I shrugged my shoulders and watched him nervously tapping his foot. Finally door open and we both sighed in relief. _"I am so sorry."_ She sincerely apologized as she came near me. _"_ _We ran into some complications_ _in_ _the ER._ _"_

Before Damon could say something rude I held her hand in assurance. _"It's okay we understand, right Damon?"_

He grimaced and give her a slight nod. _"Okay I guess we should begin."_ With this announcement Damon got excited, he sat beside me holding my hand. _"So are we going to find out if this little one is our Zenia or Zander?"_ he asked while she was setting sonography machine.

" _No, not now but on her next appointment when she_ _is_ _20 weeks, then we can find out for sure about your baby's gender."_

He looked little crestfallen but soon perk up when he heard our baby's heartbeat. _"She looks_ _big_ _ger_ _then last time."_ He pointed at screen where we saw our little bundle of joy. _"Its because daddy is taking so good care of her mommy."_ I told him and kissed his hand.

His eyes twinkled with happiness while Dr Joe told us that me and my child are both healthy and fine.

" _Just make sure that your blood pressures remains normal try_ _not to use extra salt during meals_ _and don't take any unnecessary stress."_

Damon nodded his head as he listened to everything with great attentiveness. _"Don't worry Doc."_ My husband told her. _"I will make sure they both are well taken care for."_

She smiled and then looked at my test. _"Elena_ _,_ _you should decide what you_ _'re_ _going to do about your studies and job_ _._ _You can carry on till 2_ _nd_ _trimester but_ _I will suggest that you should_ _lessen the physical activity during the last couple of weeks. Again everything depends on how your body progresses with pregnancy._ _"_

I stared at Damon who became unnaturally quiet. _"I will think about it. Thank_ _you_ _for suggestions ."_ I told her but squeezed Damon's hand to ease him.

After the appointment we drove back to home. _"Damon do you want to order pizza ?"_ I asked once I was seated on the couch.

He shook his head and told me sternly. _"No more take out for you mommy, we need to cut salts that means home made_ _meals_ _for you only."_

I huffed in frustration as I followed him to our kitchen.

Together we made stuffed chicken and steamed vegetables. Damon made sure to add as little salt as possible. We quietly ate our dinner but I could sense he was itching to say something.

After dinner we were just relaxing on couch, he was still in his silent mode, unable to take anymore I probed, _"_ _Damon?"_ I turned his face towards me. _"Please tell me what are you thinking?"_

He sighed while he switched the Television off that I am sure no one was watching since we both were lost in our thoughts. _"Please don't be angry baby but I was thinking you should quit your job."_

I knew he was going to say this, so I tried to reason with him as gently as possible. _"Damon I can't quit my job specially now that we are going to have_ _a_ _baby."_ He frowned and I knew he is not going to like what I am about to say. _"W_ _e need money for this baby and I..."_

I trailed off when his eyes hardened. _"Oh come on! Are you telling me that you are only doing this job_ _because I won't be able to_ _manage expenses_ _regarding this pregnancy_ _!_ _"_ He looked at me incredulously and I tried to explain myself again.

" _Listen let me work few more months and then if need arises I will request my boss to cut my hours or something."_

He shook his head and I knew he won't relent. _"Please baby just quit I can take care of both of you."_

He stared at me with desperate eyes but he needs to understand. I kissed his lips gently before wrapping my arms around him. _"Please Damon."_ I whimpered, _"_ _just try and understand. I can't put this burden on you alone."_

I knew I chose the wrong word because next second he was out of my embrace. _"Burden! Don't ever think you or my child is burden for me. I can perfectly manage to take care of you both, I,I..."_

He didn't complete his sentence but I could see the evident pain in his features and I never wanted to see him like this. I pulled him closer and he wrapped his arm around me caressing my belly tenderly. _"Okay Damon I will talk_ _to_ _my_ _boss_ _tomorrow, I am sure we can find_ _a_ _solution to_ _this_ _. Please don't be angry."_

He sighed and kissed my forehead. _"I am not angry at you baby, I am angry at myself."_

He didn't elaborate and I didn't ask but deep down I knew he was more affected with this conversation than he is letting on.

 **############**

 **Damon's P.O.V**

Mr Markus was looking as if he won jackpot or something. _"_ _Mr_ _Salvatore._ _.._ _"_ He stared at the cheque and then at me. _"This is double_ _then_ _value of my bakery surely you understand this?"_

I nodded while Klaus and Ric both signed the necessary paperwork.

Once paperwork was finished Klaus handed me file. _"Congratulations_ _,_ _Mr Salvatore you are now_ _the_ _owner of Delicious Bakers."_

I almost laughed when he called me Mr. Salvatore but Nick kept an professional approach throughout the entire deal with our new client. As one of my investor and my lawyer he demanded that we take care of these formalities.

I went through the contract and sure enough I've paid a lot more than what it's worth. _"_ _W_ _ell Mr_ _._ _Marcus it's nice doing business with you. Now I want two_ _favours_ _."_

He eagerly nodded his head. _" Please Mr_ _._ _Salvatore ask anything you want._ " _First only your higher management should know about_ _the c_ _hange of owner ship, I want rest of_ _the_ _staff to be oblivious to the fact_ _."_

Mr. Marcus looked at me wearily but didn't say anything. _" The second and most important favour I want from you is actually about your new_ _employee_ _."_

He quietly listened to me and then called his manager.

After he left Ric gave me other files. _"_ _T_ _his is new copy of your Will, Elena and your future child's name is added on this and this is your original marriage certificate."_ His face got little hard as I read Elena Marie Gilbert sign in same page as Damon Jackson Salvatore. _"Thanks Ric for keeping this safe for me."_

He shook his head as he points at paper. _"You should thanks your lucky stars that Elena was so happy, that she didn't even noticed Salvatore in that paper she signed during your wedding."_

With that he gave me one last hard look and left my office.

Klaus was quiet through all the exchange so I glanced at his direction. _"_ _Don't hesitate to add to my pile of guilt, it won't make me feel any worse that what I already am going through!_ _"_

He looked at me and then took the file and papers, flashing me one of his genuine smile. _"How about I hold on to these things while you go and treat your wife, after all today is Valentine's day and it will be shame if your wife got upset today."_

I smiled and tapped his shoulder before we went on our separate way.

I hopped in my car and drove to my mansion where Palo was waiting for me. _"Mr Salvatore, it's_ _been a long time since we saw you._ _"_ My old butler beamed at me. _"On behalf of the entire staff kindly accept our heartiest congratulations for your marriage and new life."_

I smiled at him. Stepping inside, an unfamiliar feeling crept in me, being here felt so strange , like this house belongs to someone else. _"Have you f_ _ou_ _nd it?"_

He nodded his head and went towards table to pick up the package. _"It_ _took me two days to_ _retrieve the package_ _from_ _the_ _attic. I_ _'ve_ _already dry_ _cleaned_ _them for you."_

After thanking him for the said package I left this Mansion. With a smile plastered on my face I headed towards my home where my wife was waiting.

I made quick stops to buy Red roses and Elena's favourite heart shaped flavoured chocolates.

The minute I stepped inside, my sense of smell was hit by a delicious aroma. _"Elena?"_

I went towards to our kitchen and was met with strange scene, Kol was in my Kitchen looking disheveled as he tried to tamper chocolate. _"What are you doing?"_ He didn't even bother to look at me as he mixed chocolates with great concentration. _"Don't ask mate."_ He huffed as he wiped sweat from his forehead. _"These Gilbert girls are so stubborn about spending money on them. I mean I could get Davina anything today but no she forbade me to buy anything for her."_

I couldn't help but laugh because Elena also gave me same ultimatum but relented when I begged that I will only spend money on chocolates and flowers.

" _Welcome to the world of_ _being whipped._ _"_ I told him humorously. _"Just take friendly advice from me and do exactly what she told you to do and you will live in peace and harmony for rest of your life."_

He groaned and banged his head on table counter when suddenly Elena came inside with bag full of groceries and as I predicted she screamed when she saw the mess under which our kitchen was lying. _"What the hell_ _did_ _you do to my kitchen?_ _"_ She howled at a terrifying looking Kol. _"Umm I am making truffles like you_ _taught._ _"_

Elena sighed before opening our refrigerator and taking out tray of readymade truffles. _"Here you can use these_ _._ _By look of the mess it will take you next Valentine before you ma_ _k_ _e_ _anything close to_ _edible for Davina.."_

He looked relived as he took tray from her. _"You_ _'_ _re life saver Elena just please do your brother_ _a_ _favour and tell Davina that I ma_ _d_ _e these for her."_ He stared at her with pleading eyes and I have to contain my laughter , who knew one day Kol needs to beg for something.

My caring wife laughed as she told him his secret safe with us.

" _Thanks guys I_ _owe_ _you_ _big time."_ After that he left with his truffles finally leaving me and my wife alone.

" _Alone at last."_ I told her while wrapping my arms around her. _"_ _Happy Valentines day sweetness."_ She smiled as she pulled me for a breath taking kiss. _"Happy Valentines day."_ She says while still giving me sweet kisses.

I helped her clean the mess Kol had created then she kicked me out of kitchen because she wanted to make special meal for me. _"_ _Go take_ _a_ _nap or something but don't come here until I call you."_ She ordered sternly.

I took my own advice and left her alone.

After an hour or two I woke up feeling well rested. I peeked outside and saw Elena setting our table. _"Baby can I come outside."_

She gasped and run towards me pushing me back into my room. _"No, No go inside and take_ _a_ _shower and get dressed."_ With that she left me again closing door behind her.

I took my time in the bathroom and when I came out I saw Elena already laid out the clothes for me Maroon V neck shirt and jeans.

" _My_ _lovely_ _wife."_ I told myself as I dressed up. Once I looked presentable I decided to call Elena when I heard knock outside my bedroom.

I opened my door and saw Elena in knee length cream dress with red floral print on it, her long silky hair were making her look so innocent . _"_ _Wow you look_ _gorgeous baby!"_ she blushed at my complement and raked her eyes over me. _"You look_ _hot too_ _,_ _my husband."_ I cocked my eyebrows at her as she takes my hand and led me towards our living room that looked different somehow. Elena has lit scented candles giving the area a warm glow. _"_ _D_ _inner is served my dear."_ I looked at table and saw baked chicken parmesan and tiramisu for dinner.

" _Thanks baby all this looks wonderful."_ She smiled as I pulled the chair for her. Once we were seated she started talking, excitement evident in her voice. _"I have some great news to share."_

I tried to keep my composure as I saw her bursting with excitement. _"What is this good news."_

She beamed as she gave me her mega vault smile. _"Okay so you remember how I talked to my bosses and they told me that they will consider my request."_ I nodded my head so she continued. _"Well today I got call and they offered me and Bonnie to instruct_ _baking classes, especially_ _icing and decorations classes twice in week for two hours and guess what they will be paying us double_ _the_ _I am making right now. Isn't that great!_ _"_

Seeing her so happy filled my heart with happiness. _"That's great baby congratulations."_ She was beaming with pride that made her even more cute than usual. _"Thanks I_ _'_ _m so happy and Bonnie is going crazy with happiness."_

I listened to her as she shared her happiness and how relieved she was, now she can do her job but also take as much rest as she wants and concentrate on our baby and her studies. _"I_ _'_ _m really happy for you babe."_ Her eyes twinkled in excitement as she squeezed my hand. _"Thanks."_

After dinner was finished I make sure to compliment her for her hard work. _"_ _thank you baby everything was out of this world delicious. I am so_ _lucky_ _to have you in my life."_

Her blush was grew deeper, practical making her skin glow in the warm candle light.

Since she made dinner I took care of dishes.

Once done I went into our living room where I saw Elena setting her I pod and playing one of romantic songs from her playlist. _"Hmm are you setting mood for me?"_ I asked her as I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her neck.

She giggled and I kissed behind her ear. _"_ _like you need anything to get you into the mood."_ I nipped her ear playfully making her squirm in my arms. _"Damon stop it now tell me did you find it?"_ she asked excitedly. _"Hmm, Stefan found it in his stuff."_

Her eyes sparkle in excitement. _"Okay you go in another room and change then wait for me here on couch okay."_ She didn't give me time to reply and with a quick kiss she went inside our bedroom.

Seeing she locked her door I went in another bedroom and changed my shirt into my high school basket ball Jersey . Tonight she demanded that we are not going to get each other gifts but instead full fill one of her fantasy. We thought a lot and then she remembered I admitted to see her in cheerleader uniform long ago.

So tonight I am getting my wish. I am going to dress up in my old basketball shirt which is quite old and fitted to me while my wife is getting dressed in her old cheerleader uniform that arrived yesterday. Poor Jeremy I wonder what will he be thinking when he went home just to dig in her sister's closet to get her old uniform.

I laughed at that thought and went outside.

" _Lena! I am ready."_ I called for her as I waited outside. _"_ _I'll be there in_ _few minutes!_ _"_ I heard her voice from our room.

I sat in couch while waiting for her to come out. This shirt was making me uncomfortable. I guess I grew more muscles since my high school days.

I was about to call her when our bedroom door opened and Elena came outside in black robe. She looked quite nervous as she came closer to me. _"Umm, nice shirt."_ She told me shyly but I can see her eyes darkened little as her eyes landed on my muscles that were practical bursting out of the Jersey.

" _Elena_ _was_ _this black robe_ _a of part_ _your uniform?"_ I asked her while tugging her closer so she was standing between my legs.

She stared at me shyly before her hand fiddle with the ties." Don't laugh okay but my uniform is little old and shrunk."

I didn't say anything while she undid her robe revealing the most alluring and sexy uniform I ever saw in my life.

Her deep red blouse was supported by thin strip around her neck leaving her neck shoulders and arms revealed to my eyes. Her top stopped above her waist revealing her cute belly button on display and finally her skirt is short enough only to cover her butt and it had small slit on one side of her leg leaving rest of her legs bare.

I can feel my mouth and eyes pop open as the sight. _"Umm, Elena, this is, you look umm._ _.._ _"_ I stammered as I felt heat rising on my lack of vocabulary. _"You look like cheerleader from my wet dreams."_ Her eyes bugged out and I face Palm myself for my crude words. _"Elena!"_ I stammered as I tried to find words. _"I didn't meant that! What I am trying to say you looked really_ _c_ _ute in this uniform and I ah!"_

Before I knew it Elena plopped in my lap, laughing while raining kisses all over my face. _"You are so adorable when you are nervous."_ She giggled as she laid one kiss after another on my lips.

" _You_ _too a_ _re_ _the_ _hot player from my fantasy_ _._ _"_ She told me while running her hands over my arms. _"You know we would be_ _the_ _hottest couple if we were in school together."_

My heart sped up with that thought, if only I can have Elena from my school days we would have been each other's one and only. _"Hmm,_ _being_ _your high school sweetheart would_ _have been my_ _greatest pleasure."_

She blinked her eyes while tracing my face with her fingers. _"Well how about you make love with your fantasy cheerleader girlfriend right now."_

I can feel her supple body moulding in my arms and as much I want to take her right here, right now I need to do one thing first.

" _Okay, but first."_ I grabbed the flowers and chocolates from table and handed both to her. _"Will you be my Valentine?"_

Her doe like eyes shone as she nodded her head. _"Yes!"_ I swooped in to kiss her while grabbing her tightly in my arms as I carried her into our bedroom.

The second we hit our bed she pushed me on my back to straddle me. " _I want to be on top, I want to ride you just wearing my skirt."_ She told me breathlessly in between our kisses.

" _God baby."_ I held her hips to pull her closer. _"Your fantasy_ _is_ _going to kill me but it will be great way to go."_

She smiled as she removed my shirt while I helped her out of her blouse. We both groaned as we stared at our naked chest since my wife went braless to drive me insane. _"Nice."_ I cupped her breast while suckling on one and massaging another. _"God Damon don't stop."_ She moaned while rubbing her hips over mine.

Seeing her desperate for friction I took off my jeans and briefs and then slipped my hand under her skirt and ripped her panties off making her groan into my mouth.

" _Damon!"_ she made a complaining sound but her eyes gave away how turned-on she is. _"Sorry can't help it."_ I told her with a smirk on my face.

She narrowed her eyes before they turned a shade dark as I slipped inside her, making her eyes rolled back in pleasure. _"Yes! Move Damon please."_ She started moving on top of me while I matched her thrust, for a while we moved in slow pace just feeling each other skin. _"Damn baby you look so hot in this skirt."_

She smiled while leaning down to kiss me before trailing kisses down my chest. _"I want to ride you hard baby."_ She told me while biting on my peck. _"Shit!"_ I hissed at that sensations as I felt her squeezing her walls around my length. _"Baby hold on to my shoulders."_ She nodded her head and put her hands on my shoulders. I latched my lips to hers as I held her hips making her bounce on top of my length. _"Oh! Oh!"_ she screamed against my lips while her nails dug on my shoulders.

We kept that pace screaming senseless.

I felt her walls clenched around me. _"_ _Fuck baby! Are you close?"_

She whimper and she nodded her head . Seeing her so close I slipped my hand in between our bodies to touch her making her scream in high pitch. _"Damon!"_ she came in waves making me explode inside her. _"_ _Fuck baby!Elena!"_ I growled her name in pleasure.

It took few minutes to calm our breathing down. My wife was laid tired on top of me. _'So how was it?"_ she asked me teasingly. _"Are you kidding I just_ _love_ _your fantasies!"_ I told her feeling blissfully satisfied.

She bit her lip in deep thought and then her face lit in excitement. _"So can we try my mechanic and customer fantasy?"_

My eyes watered as I thanked my lucky star. _"Whatever you want dear, whatever you want."_

And we both know that there is nothing on this world that I won't do for her.

 **Author's note.**

 **I hope you like today chapter. Please send me your reviews.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Too Much Of Happiness**

 **Author's note** **:**

 **The character** **s do** **not belong to me only plot is mine.**

 **Thanks to scarlett 2112, Starlight So, Blue Tulips 1995, Lady Bug 95, Dorothy from K.S, Orion's Belt and my very detailed Guest reviewer. Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews. It inspires me to write more.**

 **Thanks to Starlight So who beta this chapter for me.**

 **Damon's P.O.V**

Are you married? You're wife is pregnant, and is on hormonal over drive? Well, let me give a fair warning, you're about to loose your mind, every minute of the day.

One minute she is my sweet and caring wife next minute she transforms into scariest woman I've ever seen in my life.

For instance she woke me up around two in morning just so I can get her a burger. I tried to remind her about the restriction in her diet. Clearly I've underestimated her cravings, she threw me out of bed, cursing me for arguing, then threatened to castrate my manhood.

Helpless, I obliged to get the damn burger only to come home to my crying wife who latched herself on my arms and started wailing her eyes out. _"Damon."_ Her lips quiver and her arms wrapped around me. _"I_ _, I am so sorry..._ _!_ _"_

She started whimpering unable to stop and I stared at her, dumbfounded and hopeless in the situation.

" _It'_ _s okay baby."_ I told her reassuringly while kissing her tears away.

" _I shouldn't have_ _brought up_ _that diet plan when you were craving for burger. Its my fault_ _,_ _really."_ She shook her head and to my absolute horror her cries got louder. _"_ _I am_ _the_ _worst wife ever!"_ she murmured while rubbing her eyes to wipe tears. _"_ _You always take care off me and I_ _curse you, threaten you, yet you go out in the middle of night for a stupid burger._ _"_

After that a dam of tears broke and I tried to calm her down, the long forgotten burger quietly sat on table as I carried her back to our room.

As time passed her quivering body eased up and she fell into deep sleep while mumbling apology to me.

Seeing her finally in deep sleep I fell sleep myself.

I barely slept as I switched off the alarm before it could go off. Next one to buzz was my phone, it flashed a reminder that I've set a week back, there's a board meeting today with my investors for a new car project. _"_ _Danm it!"_ Cursing under my breath I pulled myself away from Elena's arms.

As usual that woke her up, _"Damon where are you going?"_ she asked in sleepy voice pulling me back in to her.

" _Baby I have to go to work , you go back to sleep."_

I tried again but she wrapped her arms and legs tightly around me. _"No stay."_ She told me in commanding sort of way but I could detect her hidden desires in it.

Ever since she started her fifth month of pregnancy, her need for me grew ten folds stronger. Now that her baby bump is prominent she constantly needs me to remind her how beautiful she is.

Dr Joe warned me that she will be physically as well as emotionally dependent on me and I was too happy to bother about anything that day.

 **( Flash back two weeks ago** **)**

" _Are you ready to find out about your child's gender?"_ She asked while Elena lifted her shirt exposing her adorable bump to us. _"Yes!"_ we said in unison.

In a few seconds the screen flashed a hazy image of moving mass, our baby, living breathing inside her womb. I can not explain the emotions overflowing my senses. I waited with baited breath for her verdict.

" _Well looks like father_ _'s_ _intuition is hundred percent right, it's clear you guys_ _are_ _having a baby girl."_

Next minute I was screaming in joy. _"Yess!_ _Yess! Yess!_ I jumped in joy and hugged my wife kissing every inch of her face who was squealing in delight. _"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so, so much!_ _"_

I kissed her belly and whispered to my girl. _"You hear that princess? Daddy was right all along."_ I caressed her stomach. _"I can't wait to_ _hold_ _you in my arms baby girl we_ _love you_ _,_ _so much."_

I didn't realize when my eyes teared up but Elena noticed. She brought my face closer to her and kissed my tears away. _"We love you too daddy."_ She squeezed my hand on top her belly. Another memory imprinted on my heart to cherish as long as I live.

Needless to say everything said after that moment took a back seat in my mind but at times like these I start remembering the wise Doctor's advices. _"Baby please I need to go I will try to come home soon."_ I tried to reason with her as she hold me tighter in her arms.

She narrowed her eyes at me and then huffed in frustration. _"Fine leave me alone! I am going to make some breakfast."_ She pushed me away and stomped outside of our room.

Sighing I saw Ric's text, after sending a quick reply I got out of bed.

I hurriedly grabbed black shirt and jeans from my closest and laid them on bed before heading for quick shower. I will change later in my suit for meeting when I reach my office.

After taking shower and wrapping a towel around my hip I came out to change only to find my jeans on bed. _"What the?"_

I clearly remember leaving my clothes here. I hurriedly pulled my jeans up and started searching for my shirt, in around room but couldn't find it anywhere, finally I gave up and decided to get another shirt only to find the closet locked. _" You got to be kidding me, Lena_ _!"_

I called for her as I went outside. _"Lena why is_ _the_ _closet locked? I really..."_ I trailed off as I saw my wife sitting on our kitchen counter swinging her legs back and fort, dressed in same black shirt that I was searching for all over. Her bare legs were enticing me while there was a mischievous smile on her face. She asked feigning innocence, _"Yes Damon what do you want?"_

I knew I was getting late but still I found myself asking the question that sure going to hold me up. _"What are you doing?"_ I cocked my eyes at her attire but she kept her facade . _"_ _Nothing I was just making us breakfast."_ She replied in an indifferent tone but I can detect glint in her eyes.

Deciding to play along, I walked towards her and stood between her open legs. _"So where is this breakfast_ _?"_ She smiled and offered me a plate of French toast drizzled with maple syrup.

" _Thanks baby."_ I took the plate from her while running my hand over her thighs.

I held my plate as I ate my breakfast while feeding her small bites every now and then. She made enough for both, finally she handed me my orange juice and watched me while I finished it in one gulp.

I took dishes away to clean them before returning back to my awaiting wife. _"So?"_ I run my hand over my shirt. _"Care to elaborate why you are wearing my shirt_ _, you knew I kept it_ _for office?_ _"_

She still kept her innocent face as she looked down in surprise. _"This shirt? I only_ _wore_ _it because I accidently_ _dropped_ _juice on my night gown."_

I narrowed my eyes at her but she still didn't budge . _"_ _O_ _kay so where is my closet_ _key_ _?"_

She shrugged her shoulders while a smile formed on her lips. shaking my head I leaned in near her ear. _"I am getting late so how about you be_ _a_ _good girl and get me a shirt to wear."_

I stepped away hoping she will get me a new shirt but to my surprise she slowly hopped down to stand in front of me and in one swift moment she has taken my shirt off leaving her body bare for my hungry eyes.

" _There you go."_ She held out my shirt for seconds before. _"Oops!"_ she dropped it on the floor.

My eyes travelled down to my discarded shirt and then trailed up to her naked body as she slowly walked towards me. _"Have a nice day baby."_ She kissed me on my cheeks and then gave me a wink.

She stepped away and starts walking back to our room while deliberately swaying her hips on every step.

She turned around and waved at me giving me her mischievous smile before disappearing into our room leaving me frozen to my spot.

One second that's all it took to change my route from office to our bedroom. I found her laying on top of our bed twirling keys in her finger. _"Get on_ _your hand and knees you cunning vixen."_

I growled at her while uunbuckling my belt and hurriedly slipped my jeans off.

By the time I settled behind her on the bed Elena was in perfect position, dripping with excitement just for me. _"Please Damon."_ She pleads as I touched her hips.

" _You are such a bad girl, not letting your husband go for work."_ I told her while running my hands over her body but keeping it away from where she needed most.

She moaned and wriggle her hips under my hand. _"Please Damon punish me,"_ she moaned breathlessly when I trailed kisses on her spine _"Make me your good girl."_

I knew what she is trying to do, she wants me to take her hard and fast that I have been avoiding most of time considering she's very pregnant .

So she tried to provoke me every now and then and well a man can only take so much temptation when your wife makes it her mission to torture in various way until she gets what she wants.

" _Baby? "_ I stilled my hand and warned her in calm voice. _"You know how I feel about this."_

She groaned in frustration and dropped her head on pillow. _"Please, just take me already I don't care about mechanics of soft and hard right now."_

Seeing her on verge of snapping I gently entered her from behind making her sighed in relieve. _"Yess!"_

I started moving my hips in measured thrust neither fast nor slow but enough to satisfy her needs without being too rough on her. _"God baby!"_ my eyes rolled backwards as she matched my pace with her thrust. _"I love your devious mind, tortuous way you plan to seduce me."_

She looked me over her shoulder and that was really one of her many sexy looks that turns me on more. _"Really? and I, Fuck!Uhh! Love how every time you fall for my seduction."_ She panted while kept pushing her hips into me.

I couldn't contain myself and held her waist while giving her one light spank on her pert bottom making her both clenched around me while screaming my name. _"Ah ! Damon!"_

She grab hold of head board while screaming at me. _"Faster baby! Faster! I am so close."_

I looked at her and saw her neck straining as she arched her beautiful back in pleasure. _"Hold on baby!"_ with that I gripped her tight and started moving my hips in speed while my fingers worked on her sweet spot.

Keeping my strokes as gentle as I can while still maintaining the perfect rhythm to satisfy her needs. Our room was filled with our mixed scent and our skin slapping sound as I drove us to our release. _"Lena! Cum baby! Cum for me!"_

I leaned in so my body was flushed on her back and she turned her face to kiss me while she exploded around me taking me with her.

We both collapse together tangled in sweaty mess while coming down from our high.

After a while I turned her around in my arms planting sweet kisses on her sweet lips. _"You missy are so much trouble to take but still worth every second of it."_ She laughed while running her hands all over my chest. _"Will you be in trouble with your boss?"_ She asked nervously.

I laughed at her expression and shook my head. _"Let your man worry about that. I'll deal with everything at work, you just take care of yourself and my princess here."_

Her face lit up and she pulled me in for kiss _"have a nice day at work baby."_ I kissed her for few seconds before pulling away and cleaning myself up , getting dressed again, I grabbed my shirt from kitchen and slipped it through my arms, her distinctive aroma now mingled in the fabric.

I went back in my room to say goodbye but found my wife in deep slumber. Kissing her forehead I all but ran outside while thinking about excuses I am about to make up for being late on meeting again.

 **############**

 **Elena's P.O.V**

A ringing sound woke me up again and I found myself naked and alone in our bed. I stared at time and saw the clock striking at twelve.

Groggily I got up and slipped into shirt and shorts and made my way towards front door. _"I m coming!"_ I groaned tiredly and yanked open the door only to find Bonnie on other side.

" _Hey Bonnie, come in."_ I didn't wait for her reply and went to kitchen to drink water.

She followed me inside and put the box on counter.

" _Why are you not ready?"_ she asked while waving her hand at me.

I looked confused for a second and then glanced at box and then I remember. _"Shit!_ _Enzo's birthday! I am so sorry Bonnie I totally forgot."_ I apologized to my friend feeling so guilty. No wonder Damon was in a hurry to leave for office.

" _Just give me few minutes and I will be ready."_ She shooed me away and I ran in my room and grabbed my peach shirt and white skirt from my closet and then quickly took shower and got dressed as fast as I can.

Finally feeling satisfied with my looks I grabbed my purse and went outside to meet Bonnie who was waiting for me in living room. _"Lets go Bonnie. I am all dressed up."_

Bonnie and I both left my apartment and hopped in her car to drive at D.S.S.

When we reached there I looked at it with same fascination that I saw when I was here last time.

The tall structure was imposing its wealth and strength. This is one of the building that is called money making machine. _"WOW! Our guys really work here?"_ I asked Bonnie and she gave me knowing smile as we reached reception desk.

Bonnie was talking with receptionist while I called Damon but found his cell switched off. _"That's weird?"_ I told myself while trying again but still found his cell switched off.

" _What's weird?_ Bonnie asks me. _"Damon's phone is switched off, Which is rare because he always insist to keep our phones on in case of emergencies."_

Bonnie smiled and pulled me towards elevator. _"Relax, something must have come up."_ I nodded my head and after few seconds we arrived at car's manufacture department.

We both went inside and saw employees busy with their cars while taking care of the work given to them. _"Thank you so much Lena!_ Bonnie told me while we searched for Enzo. _"He is been so busy with this new project and refused to celebrate his birthday. So thanks for coming up with this idea to surprise him at work."_ I squeeze her shoulder and saw Enzo ahead talking to some workers. _"Enzo!"_ we both screamed his name in unison and he turned around. His baffled face broke into a smile when he saw us.

He reached towards us and hugged Bonnie tightly in his arms. _"What are you doing here?"_ seeing it as my cue I opened the box and held out the pineapple cake in front of him. _"Happy Birthday!"_ we both sang together while all workers were staring at us before joining in and wishing Enzo happy birthday.

He looked shy and hugged us both _"Thank you luv."_ He kissed Bonnie.

She blushed but stared at me. _"Well it was Elena' s idea, so I can't take all credit."_

I shook my head and told them. _"You need idea to surprise your boyfriend and I still remember how you helped me finding perfect gift on my first month anniversary, so in sense I own you one."_

They both smiled at me while I looked around before I asked him. _"Where is Damon?"_ Enzo's smile vanished and he smiled at me.

" _Umm he got late so Mr Saltzman came in blazing and took D.J away with him. I am sorry but I haven't seen him since then."_

Mr Saltzman is angry with my Damon. I didn't realize when my eyes got watery but both Enzo and Bonnie looked at me with alarming eyes. _"Elena!"_ Bonnie hugged me as tears started falling from my face.

I stared at her desperately. _"Its all my fault he is coming late for work!"_

They both stared at me helplessly while I cried my eyes out.

It took few minutes before my friend was able to calm me down enough. _"I am so sorry."_ I mumbled while looking at them.

Enzo gave me water to drink and I thanked him before gulping the liquid down. _"Its okay we understand, with hormones and all."_ Enzo told me kindly.

I smiled at them but still worrying about my husband. _"Guys I need to talk to Mr Saltzman, I need to explain it's not Damon's fault that he is being late for work."_

Enzo shook his head as I got up from chair. _"Listen Elena I understand but you can't barge in there besides we are not even allowed in upper office unless we are called for."_

He tried to explain this to me but I walked towards it anyway and heard them following after me.

We reached same elevators I remember we took last time. The bellhop outside that elevator stopped us from getting inside. _"And where are you going? This is upper office elevator do you have appointments?"_ All three of us stared at each other and then shook our head. _"Please I need to see Mr Saltzman."_ But he refused us and told us unless we have permit from upper office we can't go there.

" _What are we going to do?"_ I ask them and then an idea came in my mind. " _Bonnie call Rose, I am going to call Kol."_ We both made call and Kol cell was switched off too. _"Danm it! Why everyone switched there cell off."_ I groaned in frustration but to my luck I heard Bonnie talking with Rose. _"Hey Rose it's Bonnie, umm Elena and I are here and we want to come up but this bellhop says we need appointment."_ She smiled and handed him her phone. _"Here talk to her."_

Poor guy talk with Rose and then got all nervous as he apologised to us and let us inside. " _Please came inside."_

Enzo smirked at him and ushered us inside. _"Thanks mate."_ I felt nervous about Damon and still blaming myself for my silliness. _"What if Mr Saltzman fire him?"_ I asked Enzo who start laughing at my questions. _"Don't be absurd, better man tried to sacked D.J before and all were defeated because Mr Saltzman took his side so relax and see for yourself that he can never be fired from this place as long_ _it's_ _standing."_

His confidence assured me little but I won't rest until I see it for myself.

We arrived at upper office and Rose was waiting right outside the elevator. _"Elena, Bonnie?"_ she looked at us alarmingly. _"What are you Guys doing in here?_ _"_

I wanted to tell her but I am not in mood for someone to tell me to relax and not to worry. _"Rose can you tell me where is Mr Saltzman?"_ she appeared inquisitive but before she can say anything bellhop answer for her . _"_ _Mr Saltzman is in boardroom."_

Rose scowled at him as I made my way towards finding boardroom. _"Elena wait! "_ I heard their voices but I chose to ignore them as I hurriedly walked in long corridor. Finally I saw corner room which has boardroom encrypted on the door. Thank God reception desk was empty outside so I easily went there to peak inside.

I can see they were having a meeting from its glass door I tried to peak inside but couldn't make anything because room lights were off while everyone was intently watching screen. I saw Mr. Saltzman standing near screen talking about something that looks like car designs but I can't make out the words. I could see Kol in the vicinity and his brother as screen lights fell upon them.

Finally Mr Saltzman was directly talking to man who was sitting near him on head of table. His chair was turned towards screen so I couldn't see his face at all only his back and what I think his black hair.

Unsure what to do I tenderly knocked at glass door and almost every head turned towards my direction including Kol's, his brothers and Mr Saltzman who for some reason looked alarmed and gripped the head chair tightly that I am sure was about to turn because of my intrusion.

I waved at Kol who sprinted outside and came to meet me his face looked white as sheet. _"Lena!"_ he looked close to hyphenating. " _How_ _?_ _What are you doing here?"_

Before I can say anything a girl came rushing towards us and he screamed at her . _"W_ _here were you Holly!"_ she looked flustered. _"Sir I was out for lunch Mr Salvatore told me to not wait since meeting was going to take time."_

He flinched at the name Salvatore and then took a deep breath. _"Please kindly take my friend to Rose's cabin."_

I shook my head while staring at boardroom. _"I want to meet Mr Saltzman_ _,_ _it's about Damon."_ I hope he can understand my urgency. _"Please Kol I want to explain that it wasn't Damon's fault he was late."_

He held my shoulders and started taking me away from boardroom. _"Its okay calm down. How about you wait at Rose's office and I will inform Ric as soon our meeting is on lunch break."_

I didn't even realize that Rose , Bonnie and Enzo joined us, Kol and Rose shared a look and then Rose gently tugged my hand _"Come Elena lets wait in my office."_

Feeling embarrassed at my crashing their meeting I held my head down and followed Rose to her office.

We waited for ten minutes while Bonnie and Rose tried to engage me In conversation but my heart was not in it when suddenly door open and Mr Saltzman and Kol came inside they both looked worried for some reason. _"Elena is everything alright?_ _"_ Mr Saltzman asked me kindly.

" _Umm I,"_ I glanced at my friends. _"Mr Saltzman I am so sorry for disturbing you people like this_ _especially_ _y when you were in an important meeting but,"_ I took a deep breath before I say what I wanted to say all along. _"It was my fault Damon got late today, Please don't be angry with him, he was just..."_

I couldn't continue as I started crying again and in that exact moment Damon came in, he looked so scared and I register him wearing same jeans and that black shirt that made me cry harder that I hid my face in embarrassment. _"Lena baby please don't cry, let me explain myself. I was going to tell you but_ _._ _.."_

I detected pain in his voice which confused me more. I removed my hands away and saw him on his knees in front of me. _"What? Why are you apologizing?"_ I asked him in confusion.

His eyes as confused mine, he was about to say something when Kol stepped towards us and squeezed his shoulder. _"Elena is here because she thought you_ _'re_ _in trouble with Ric because of being late, specially when it was her fault you were late in first place."_

His shoulder sagged with relief as he brought me closer in his arms. _"I am fine baby. There was nothing to worry about."_ He assured me while kissing my forehead.

" _But? Enzo said Mr Saltzman..."_ I asked him.

" _I just took him because whenever he_ _does_ _something like this he ha_ _s_ _to_ _pay penalty_ _, maintenance_ _work_ _on upper office_ _cars._ _"_ Mr Saltzman told me with smile. _"If I won't_ _punish_ _him it will send wrong massage to my other workers."_ I felt weight lifted from my shoulders .

" _Thanks for not being angry with him but it was really my fault."_ I told him in small voice.

" _Angry and me_ _nah..._ _I am too mellow boss for that kind of thing_ _."_ We all laughed and suddenly all tension disappeared when I remember.

" _Why was your cell switched off?"_ I asked my husband who looked confused and then to my surprise he glared at Mr Saltzman who was gulping looking guilty at us when he took Damon cell out of his jacket. _"Umm I took it from him earlier and switched it off."_

I can feel him getting angry and I don't want him to lash out on his boss. So I got up and took Damon phone from his hands. _"Its okay it was innocent misunderstanding."_

He smiled nervously and I saw Damon giving a tight smile to him before giving me a genuine smile. _"So why were you calling me?"_

And then I remember and looked at Bonnie and Enzo in horror. _"I am so sorry guys!"_ but Enzo held my hand.

" _Please don't start crying again, consider it as my birthday present please."_ He begged me and I felt myself go red from embarrassment. _"Okay I won't cry anymore ."_ I turned to Mr Saltzman and smiled at him sweetly. _"Umm it's Enzo's birthday today can we go and celebrate it in your cafeteria?"_

He frowned, glancing at his watch he said, _"Okay but Damon you need to be back in fifteen minutes."_ He smiled and left Rose's office. _"Happy birthday mate."_ Kol wished him before leaving.

I hand Damon his cell phone and together we went outside and even Rose joined us in the elevator where Bellhop looked surprise seeing us but stays quite.

We all celebrated Enzo birthday in cafeteria and I really enjoyed myself a lot. I guess despite being embarrassed all day this day turned out pretty good.

 **############**

 **Enzo's P.O.V**

The celebration was small and sweet. Three of them turned small part of cafeteria into party central Bonnie even gave me t shirt which says hottest Mechanic ever. DJ cracked up until Elena made him wear my matching shirt and party hat.

To his horror she start taking numerous pictures while rest of us laughed at his horrific expression. I think he felt relieved when a call came on his cell phone. " _Hey I have to go back, will you be alright?"_ he asked his wife in caring voice.

" _I am fine besides Enzo break is_ _over as well_ _so Bonnie and I are leaving in few minutes. You go and don't worry about me."_

He kissed her sweetly and waved at Bonnie while slapping my back. _"See you later mate and happy birthday."_

He left and after few minutes Rose left for her office too.

" _Hey I think I should head back too."_ I lean in to kiss Bonnie and stared at her lovingly. _"Thanks for this birthday surprise luv, you too Elena."_

She looked shy and they both got up. _"Your welcome Enzo and sorry for almost ruining your birthday."_

I waved my hand and Bonnie gave her one arm hug . _"_ _Okay we are leaving before Mrs Preggers start_ _s_ _crying again."_ She pulled me for a kiss and whispered in my ear. _"Bye baby and your special gift will be waiting for you at home so try to come early."_

I groaned at that image while she winked at me and left with her friend who apparently knew what she planned as both girls started giggling and with wave they left.

I smiled and made my way towards my department when I thought about calling and checking in with the guy I left in charge in my absence but then I realize I don't have MY cell phone with me. _"What the?"_ I went back in cafeteria to check the table but it was not there and then I remembered. _"Shit!"_

I hurriedly ran back towards elevator and this time bellhop didn't even question me as I took elevator back to upper office.

I all but ran to Rose's office and saw it empty but my cell was on the table near the chair I was sitting. _"Thank God!"_ feeling relieved I made my way towards out of office when I heard raised voices. Feeling curious I went to check and found it coming from board room.

" _I don't care how can you take my cell away and turn it off! "_ I saw the man's back as he screamed at Mr Saltzman. While all three Michelson and Rose sat quietly.

Mr Saltzman looked really guilty as he tried to explain himself. _"I am really sorry, I just want you to concentrate on meeting. I never realize..."_ he didn't say anything when that Man slammed his fist against the table. _"To hell with your meeting nothing is more important than my wife and you bloody knew it!"_ and then I realize who that man is but couldn't believe it.

" _DJ?"_ the man in black suit turned around and I saw my friend in an attire that eluded his power. From his crisp black suit to his expensive watch and shoes nothing says that he was my friend D.J but his face was same. _"D.J what ? What is going on in here?"_ his face was white as sheet while I register everyone else looked scared too. He stepped closer and never I've felt intimidated by his presence, but this… is different. _"Enzo listen I, I can explain if you listen to me calmly."_

Before I can even move my muscle outside table receptionist came inside carrying file on her hand and hurriedly held out it to D.J who looked as if he is going to die. _"Here is the file you asked for Mr Salvatore."_ She awkwardly held out the file but when no one moved a muscle she left it on table before getting out of here.

I stared at file and then at that man I always thought of as an employee, my best friend but then I realize who he was as I mumbled the words _"Mr Salvatore! You are Mr Salvatore?"_

I hoped he would laugh and told me it was a prank or that they all were messing with me on my birthday but when he looked ashamed and nodded his head.

" _You liar!"_ I roared and punch him square on his face and then with last hateful look I left office along with the man that was once my friend.

 **###########**

 **Author's note.**

 **Dun! Dun! Dun!**

 **So to all my patient readers countdown has began for truth bomb. Tick Tock! Tick Tock! Tick Tock !**

 **So please send me your reviews and be patient with me.**


	32. Chapter 32

**H** **idden Secrets**

 **Author's note** **:**

 **The character** **s do** **not belong to me only plot is mine** **.**

 **Thank you so much for the wonderful response I had of last chapter. Thanks to Scarlett 2112, Starlight So, Damon fan girl, Orion Belts, Dorothy from K.S, Blue tulips 1995, Lady Bug 95,**

 **Hela 0023, Anne 1994 and Anna 4267.**

 **Thank you all for your reviews and my readers who had favourite or following this story.**

 **Thanks to My sis and friend Starlight So who beta this chapter for me.**

 **Enzo's P.O.V**

I rushed outside, anger seeping through my body, I was on the verge of bursting out, I was barley holding myself. It felt like every nerve in my brain is about to explode. The man I consider my friend, my best friend has been lying about his identity all this time and I couldn't figure out why.

What kind of sick game is he playing with all of us, with his wife. _"Elena!"_

Saying her name out loud made a dozen questions pop into my head, does she knows about her husband's real identity but that couldn't be otherwise she wouldn't have reacted so badly today. That meant he had been deceiving that poor girl from the beginning.

Feeling new wave of rage building inside me, I all but ran towards my car and started driving towards their apartment.

I was driving madly while my cell phone was ringing but I choose to ignore it. I didn't have to check to know from whom I was getting incoming call and I didn't want to hear a single lie spewing from his mouth.

The moment I reached my destination I saw Bree waiting for me outside their building. _"Enzo."_ I held my palm up motioning her to stop. _"I don't want to hear anything! Your so called friend is lying to everyone,_ _did_ _you knew he is Damon Salvatore?_ _"_

She looked ashamed, guilt ridden on her face. _"You knew_ _didn't you? You knew everything_ _and still you let him deceive us! You let him deceive_ _an_ _innocent girl!"_ I looked at her in disgust. _"What kind of women are you!"_

Her eyes flashed up to meet me. _"The kind who want to see her friend_ _happy._ _"_ She sighed and took a step towards me. _"Look I know this_ _is_ _huge mess but Damon really needs to explain himself to you. So as friend just hear him out first."_

I scoffed at her words. _"I am mechanic and my friend was D.J my co worker! I don't even know this Damon Salvatore and frankly I don't_ _owe_ _him anything."_

With that I was about to leave her when she stepped in front of me. _"You are wrong Enzo! Deep down you know Damon_ _,_ _it doesn't matter what sir name he used,_ _he may_ _have_ _used D.J_ _to mask his true identity_ _but beneath_ _that_ _he is still your friend just like he is Elena's husband and please before you do anything rash remember_ _,_ _that women is pregnant."_ She stared square in my eyes. _"Do you really want to risk her and baby health because of your anger?_ _"_

That made me freeze to my spot and we both knew I couldn't do that even if I wanted to.

She grabbed my hand in pleading manner. _"_ _Just come_ _inside the_ _bar, Damon is looking everywhere for you, Please let him explain himself first before you_ _do something you might regret._ _"_

I gave her one hard look before nodding my head and together we went inside her bar. She asked me to sit in her office and poured me a drink.

My head was hurting with everything that is happening, I closed my eyes for a brief second relishing the feel of sour liquid running down my throat. But the moment was short lived, as the sound of a door being burst open caught my attention. Behind that stood a dishevel man staring at me with fearful eyes. _"Enzo."_ His voice trembled, despite his devastated appearance I couldn't hold my tongue. _"Mr Salvatore,_ _what can I do for you, SIR_ _?"_

 _His eyes gleamed with sorrow and shame,_ _"_ _Pl_ _ease Enzo_ _,_ _don't say things like_ _that_ _."_

Instead of feeling pity at his appearance my anger flared ten folds. _"Why Mr Salvatore! I am after all your_ _employee_ _your servant! So what is wrong_ _in addressing you as SIR, isn't that a protocol?_ _"_

He closed his eyes and hung his head down. _"Enzo please I am so sorry but please try and understand..."_ he paused abruptly as I stood up from my chair and grabbed him by his collar.

" _Understand what Damon!"_ I shouted at his face. _"_ _Understand that_ _the man I considered as a_ _friend_ _has been_ _my fucking boss_ _for years_ _or should I understand that you are_ _a_ _lowlife liar who deceived an innocent girl to trap her for your sick twisted desires!_ _"_

I let go of him and stepped away because right now his mere presence is disgusts me. _"Just tell me why you_ _did_ _this?"_

He dropped on a chair and dropped his head in his hands, after what seemed like lifetime of silence he finally looked at me, his eyes almost haunting.

" _Both my parents were born in Italy, my grandparents were simple people, they were each other_ _' s_ _neighbours, they_ _owned_ _restaurant_ _and above all they were best friends so naturally that was passed on to their only child. My parents also become childhood friends and later f_ _el_ _l in love."_ His voice was devastated while I tried find a link between his story and reasons for his deceptions.

" _My father's parents died in_ _a_ _boating accident when he was sixteen he had distant relative but my grandparents willed him to my mother's family custody, they happily took him in and all was well until he got older and ambitious_ _._ _That's_ _when things_ _started going_ _downhill."_

He laughed darkly and shook his head. _"You know my father was one_ _the_ _few who manufacture_ _d_ _Italian cars. He left everything and moved here and my mother_ _was so madly in_ _love that she supported his dreams and accepts each_ _and every_ _decision_ _without a word.._ _They got married before moving here."_

The sadness was evident on his face and part of me is scared to hear rest of his story. _"I was born_ _a_ _year later and by that time he was setting his business , still they were happy or at least my mother was and it grew more after Stefan was born but amidst all this happiness she didn't see the darkness looming over horizon._ _"_

He grew quite for a while and even in my anger I couldn't bring up myself to leave this man without hearing how the tale ends.

" _I_ _t was Stefan first birthday I was six at that time and my father threw this big birthday party where he invited all the elite people of city and my grandparents came in for visit. My Pappie immediately saw what my mother never noticed, he saw how my father had_ _changed_ _, he saw_ _a_ _man driven_ _by_ _success, wealth and was greedily flaunting his power but_ _the_ _worst he saw was my father having sex with one of his French associate_ _'s_ _daughter in his study while rest of us were busy_ _with_ _Stefan_ _'s_ _birthday_ _celebration_ _."_

My eyes widened with shock while Damon's face was void of emotion.

" _After that it was all out in open when my grandfather confronted him, my dad proudly_ _admitted_ _that his affair was purely for business purposes and he shouldn't interfere because his daughter is well taken care_ _off._ " He laughed sarcastically.

" _You can imagine how my grandparents and my mom felt. That night he ordered my grandparents to leave and to never contact them again. He_ _threatened_ _my mother that she can leave with her parents but then she won't be able to see her sons again. My poor mother knew she won't be able to fight this custody battle so she stayed for_ _our sake._ _"_

There were tears in his eyes and I didn't knew what to say except, _"What happened afterwards?"_ he took a shaky breathe and rubbed his eyes.

" _What do you think happened? After that nothing was hidden anymore. He started flaunting his lifestyle in our faces, suddenly my simple sweet mom wasn't enough for him anymore. He used to bring his mistress home and my mother was nothing but broken and forgotten furniture_ _._ _The_ _pain that came with separation_ _from_ _their daughter my grandma passed away that year ."_

He looked up but his eyes were far away. _"My mom tried to shield us as much as she can but even she couldn't save us from our_ _father's_ _cruelty when he_ _had beaten_ _us in drunken state and at night's when our father was passed out drunk in some women arms , she used to cry and repeat only this one thing. ( never become like your father my children, never become like him.)"_

The tears that were falling slowly now like every drop of pain. _"Little by little her depression was killing her, her heart became weak like rest of her body, I was fifteen when she died of heart failure."_

I didn't knew what to say, begin an orphan I never experienced what its like to loose one parent. _"I am sorry."_ I told him solemnly.

" _Don't be Enzo, my mom survived long enough for us but in death she finally found peace she_ _deserved_ _."_

I nodded my head In understanding but still one thing was eating me up. _"I don't understand? After all this you still taken over your father business?"_ He looked at me incredulously. _"_ _No, I didn't take over his business in fact I didn't take over his name either. Giuseppe Moretti and his business has gone to hell where_ _it_ _belong."_

His rage was clearly seen on his face but what he said confused me even more. _"Moretti? But then who is Salvatore?_ _"_ He smiled and his voice got gentle. _"I got myself and Stefan Emancipated at age sixteen after my Pappie died and left what little he have to me and my brother. It was some kind of luck that Michael Mickelson_ _'s_ _father was friend's with my grandfather before they moved to London and it was fate_ _s_ _play because they moved here around same time when my mom got ill. They were decent people and when I came to them_ _seeking_ _help not only they took us into their family but also_ _helped_ _us to severe ties with our good for nothing father."_

He sighed still lost in his memories. _"After that I_ _wanted_ _nothing to do with him so I chose my_ _grandfather's_ _name for surname and that's how we became Salvatore in honour of my Pappie , my grandpa Jackson Gabriel Salvatore."_

He finished saying that name with pride but one thing got me. _"So that_ _means_ _Jackson really_ _comes_ _in your name?_ _"_

He gave me dry laugh, _"Jackson is my middle name, my mother gave it to me in honour of my grandpa."_

I absently nodded my head while processing all this information. I never thought that rich people's lives were as painful than us commoner.

Finally after another long silence I came back to the question that started this whole mess. _"Why Damon?"_ he didn't need me to elaborate.

" _I never meant to be this successful but I guess I inherited that from my father just like_ _my_ _love for cars."_ He almost scowled while saying this.

" _Still while I was studying in university I_ _designed_ _my first car. At that time It was just_ _a_ _hobby but uncle Michael saw potential in me. He offered to invest and handle my business and together me , and Rick who become my friend because of our joined interest started business together. By the time my studies_ _were_ _completed I was able to run my father out of business and his empire_ _was brought down_ _by his own son who bested him in his own game."_

I stayed quite because I was impressed by his talents. _"So what happens then?"_

He has this dark look on his face. _"Apparently talent_ _is_ _not_ _the_ _only thing I inherited from my father. It was my graduation party. Uncle Michael and aunt Esther both announced that they are going to retired and that weekend they are going to do public announcement where they are going to hand over their company to their son's and mine business to me. Hearing that I started partying hard and in my drunk state I went to visit my father."_

He looked both ashamed and guilty. _"What_ _happened_ _afterwards_ _is not something I am proud of. In my haze of success I started cursing my father, telling him how it was I who destroyed his business and all hateful things that was pent up inside me. I left him without backward glance but I guess it was_ _a_ _huge wake-up call for my father. Three days after it came in news that he committed suicide. While donating his money to homeless as for his penance."_

New tears replaced his face in place of old ones as I watched him. _"In his suicide note he_ _sought_ _our forgiveness and ironically his last words were same as my mother. ( don't became like me my son's )"_

His voice shook little in end and I don't even know what to say this time. _"At my_ _father's_ _funeral I confessed my visit to my brother. You should see Stefan face when he asked ( Are you going to turn_ _out_ _like our dad? Are you going to break your promise to our mom? )_ I couldn't bare to be that man and to repeat same fate for my brother so I asked uncle Michael to introduce Rick as face of my company and to tell everyone that owners of company Mr Salvatore' s lives in Italy."

I let this part sink in , his reasons to hide his ownership makes sense but that still leaves questions and I think he could see that on my face. _"You want to know why I became D.J ? Why I lied to you , to Elena and to almost everyone?"_ I nodded my head and he looked away.

" _Its because I am more like my father then I thought because even after all said and done I still become like him an alcoholic, workaholic manwhore and even after keeping Stefan away from this lifestyle I couldn't escape it myself."_

He stared at me long and hard as if he was trying to get through me. _"Being D.J was my salvation mate. I used that name to honour my_ _mother's_ _promise even for little_ _while_ _I can_ _._ _And_ _trust me I am lot happy to be D.J than being Damon."_

 _His confession took me by surprise,_ _"I didn't knew you will say that but if you really hate being rich why don't you give it up?"_

He took a deep breath as if this conversation is draining him. _"I admit I hate rich lifestyle and my inability that I couldn't escape it but that is my issue. I am proud of my company, proud of my wealth. It came to me because of my hard work, my friend's support , uncle Michael and aunt_ _Esther's_ _encouragement_ _. They had_ _Faith in me and above all my mother and grandparents blessing. I can never be ashamed of this company nor I can quit it when so many_ _lives are_ _joined to it, when it changed so many lives including yours mate."_

My eyes widened in surprise and for a moment I thought he is going to use it against me but instead all I saw was kindness and understanding in his eyes.

" _You? You knew?_ _"_ He nodded and held his hand on his heart. _"Don't worry your secret is safe here in my heart. Only Rick and I knew about it."_

I felt both shocked and numb. _"Why didn't you_ _say_ _anything before if you really knew about it?"_

He raised his eyes . _"First of all D.J can't_ _ask_ _you these questions now can he?"_ I shrugged my shoulders and he laughed before his face got serious. _"Officer Brody is_ _a_ _friend of Rick he informed us about your case how you got framed by your previous owners for selling stolen cars when you tried to bust them. It was unfair that you were sentenced for one year in jail when you were innocent. I for one is glad that truth came out and you got pardoned."_

I couldn't help but smile back at him but still felt pain of that time. _"_ _My name was still tarnished mate, no one gave me job because of that stain even_ _if_ _I explain that I was innocent. If it wasn't for Officer Brody and Mr Saltzman. .."_ I trailed off when I remembered that memory.

It felt air escaped from my lungs. I finished my drink to compose myself first and then I ask him question he knew already. _"It was you who_ _had_ _given me that job. I remembered sitting outside your office because Mr Saltzman was out of States. Officer Brody_ _brought_ _me there to meet him but instead he met you and then he came outside and told me that I was hired."_

He didn't answer me but he also didn't deny. _"I knew what is felt like to live an unfair life. Our circumstances may had been different but somewhere we all are trapped because of our past. If that job can_ _give_ _you second chance and better life then maybe I did something right with my_ _power_ _."_

After that I didn't have anything else to say or ask accept one thing. _"What about Elena? What's your excuse about deceiving her?"_

He hung his head down as if he can't look in my eyes. _"If I have to_ _give_ _you one answer then I can't because their are millions of reasons and each will sound ridiculous as other. My past is big factor yes but when I met her she had this huge fight with Kol where she plainly told him that she won't ever be with_ _a_ _rich guy like him and I can assure you that my status as rich_ _brat_ _and ladies man is way_ _higher_ _then Kol."_

A smile form on his face. _"It was split second decision but I lied because I fell in love with her at first sight and by some crazy luck she love me too, something I never thought I deserved."_

His face changed little and sadness took place in his eyes. _"At first I hide my lie and relationship from everyone accept Bree, and by everyone I meant my friends, my brother only knew I was dating someone. I thought I will_ _strengthen_ _our bond first and then tell her, in fact I almost told her few times but something always stopped me."_

I knew he is telling truth this time. It seemed he is finally confessing everything he kept inside. _"You remember that day she moved in with me?"_

I nodded my head unsure where he is going with this. _"That day Stefan called me that he is visiting. I got panicked Enzo so I told everything to my friends so they_ _could_ _help me convinced my brother not_ _to_ _expose me. Rick and Elijah were furious with me and I guess they still are but still they all_ _convinced_ _to help me after I proved my love for Elena."_

That explained Michelson , Rose and Mr Saltzman' s involvement. _"But your brother is here then why Elena is still in dark?"_

He was looking as if he is on verge of breaking point. _"_ _My brother came on thanksgiving and as decided I came clean. You should_ _have_ _seen his face Enzo he was so disappointed at me it was almost same look that he given me at_ _our_ _father's_ _funeral. It was Caroline who_ _convinced_ _both of us that we are worthy of love and they_ _convinced_ _me to tell truth about everything to Elena."_

He got quite again and I guessed what stopped him. _"_ _You're going to confess on thanksgiving but isn't that time you got engaged because. .."_

I trailed off when I realize his reasons. _"You didn't_ _confess_ _because she told you about_ _the_ _pregnancy!"_

He nodded and it felt just like all puzzle came together and picture was finally completed.

I remembered our conversation long ago. _"You were right to ask about screw-ups because this one is biggest screw-up in history of screw- ups."_

He cracked a smile. _"That's what I thought mate when I asked you for advice and if I_ _begin to be honest I don't know how to fix this mess."_

I sighed because even I don't know what to say. _"God D.J you messed things up big time."_

He smiled at me _"It's nice to hear you_ _calling_ _me D.J"_

I looked at him as if he had gone mad. _"Stop it you can't lead_ _a_ _double life and specially not when its hurting someone, take pride in what you are and repeat after me I Am Not My Father!_ _"_

His eyes widened in surprise. _"How can you say that! I am just like him I ruined my love_ _d_ _ones life I..."_

I held my hand up to stop him and looked him with stern eyes. _"Yes you made mess with things and maybe this lie_ _has got_ _out of control but you know why you are not him?"_

He blinked having no clue what I am going to say. _"You feel Damon, you feel regret, scare , guilt, shame. You could have blackmailed me to keep your secret but instead you opened up too me as friend who lost his way. You never_ _considered_ _me or our friendship beneath you and mostly you craved to find happiness in this harsh world and that my friend makes you different from your father."_

His eyes gleamed with unshed tears and I couldn't help myself but to pull him for hug. He held me tight almost crushing my bones with the intensity and I realized he still was that boy who was hurt by his father. _"Damon please everything will be alright."_

He turned his face in embarrassment and I gave him space but still heard his voice. _"Nothing will be alright Enzo if you reacted so badly then I don't want to imagine what will happen to Elena when truth_ _comes_ _out, she will be crushed."_

He held his face , he was shaking from tears he is trying to hide from me but I can feel his misery. _"_ _What are you going to do? Because I can't hide this secret . Its not fair to Elena or to your child."_

He seems to control his tears because he finally looked at me and shook his head. _"Enzo please I beg you . Elena can't know right now, remember our rehearsal dinner? I was going to tell her truth but she got fainted because of stress. Stress is not good for her and baby and if anything happens to them I, I..."_

He couldn't carry on but I can understand what he is trying to say.

" _So basically you want me to lie too just like your friends, I am sorry mate but I can't do this."_

His lips quiver I can see pleading look in his eyes. _"Danm it!"_ I cursed and start pacing in that office and after a while I finally came to conclusion. _"_ _Listen_ _D.J I won't lie but I also won't tell anyone about your secret."_

I can see hope flaring in his eyes. _"Thank you so much..."_ but I cut him off. _"First let me complete. I said I won't tell anyone but I will tell Elena once your baby is safely born, if you won't tell her by then so will I, agreed?_ _"_

He seems to have fighting inner battle but in the end he nodded his head. _"Okay I will confess everything to Elena after our baby is born, I am done with this lie, with this secrets."_

I stared at his face hard and long and knew he is ready to face the consequences of his actions and part of me prayed for his triumph because it will destroy him if he loses both his wife and daughter.

 **############**

 **Elena's P.O.V**

I was patiently waiting for my class to end. The moment professor dismissed us Bonnie and I made our way outside.

" _I'm_ _glad this_ _semester is going_ _be_ _over in two month?"_ Bonnie told me in relief as we sat in her car. _"_ _Me too,_ _really it will_ _give_ _me time to prepare, thank God this baby is arriving during summer break."_

She smiled and drove her car to a nearby restaurant. We both ordered sandwiches and salad. _"So what is this urgent matter you want to discuss with me?"_ she asked once our waiter left.

I bit my lip hesitation. _"Okay I will tell you but first you have to swear you can't tell about this to anyone_ _not_ _even Enzo it will be our secret."_ As expected she looked surprised.

" _You know I can't keep secrets from Enzo plus if this about your baby shower next week then forget_ _it,_ _Caroline will kill me..."_ but I shook my head and reached for her hand.

" _No! Its not about that. Please Bonnie! It's just that if anyone finds out then they will tell Damon and it will kind of ruin my surprise because Damon will never_ _give_ _me permission."_

She raised her eyebrows at me, " _permission for what?"_

I took deep breath before telling her my plan. _"Remember I told you how this baby is coming in end of June or start of July._ _"_ She nodded in confusion.

" _Well that's mean when Damon_ _'s_ _birthday came in June I will be too pregnant and huge to celebrate his birthday and_ _it's_ _not fair because it his first birthday as married man I want to do something special for him."_

She smiled and shook her head. _"Oh God! You scared me for second and besides Damon won't mind you already giving him huge gift as daughter. Imagine if she born on his birthday?"_

I smiled brightly at that possibility. _"Damon will boost with happiness."_

We both smiled at that prospect. _"Seriously Bonnie I knew he will be happy otherwise but still I want to do something special for him. I find out about this Bed and Breakfast in lone island and I was_ _hoping_ _to take_ _him their for weekend next month as pre birthday present."_

Her eyes shine in excitement. _"T_ _hat's great idea but why you need to keep it secret."_

I sighed when I showed her price of their weekend package. _"Its not that much and aren't you making double money?_ _"_

I tried to explain my dilemma. " _We are saving that money for baby, so that's why I need your help. I want part time job to pay for this trip and you can't tell anyone about it please or else Damon will know and he won't allowed me to work part time. So please It will be our secret."_

She was quite for a while probably wondering what we can do and then her eyes shine in excitement. _"I got it! Just let me make this call."_

I waited patiently while she called someone. _"Hey it's me Bonnie. So listen few weeks ago you asked me for favour, is that offer still stand?"_ she was quite while she listened on other side. _"That's great thanks tell her we will do it but please don't tell anyone we want to keep it_ _a_ _secret from my boyfriend."_ I guess whoever she is talking to said yes because she was beaming in excitement.

" _Its done on fifteenth April we have to make and deliver five hundred cup cakes for new car launch party and they will be paying us handsomely. "_

I stared at her in confusion. _"Who?"_ she beamed and stare at me in excitement.

" _Remember_ _at Enzo birthday I was talking with receptionist, well apparently she made_ _a_ _blunder by giving cupcake order and then accidentally cancelling it. She was so scared because Marisa their caterer couldn't find out about her mistake._ _She_ _asked for help but I_ _refused_ _since it was_ _an_ _huge order but now two of us can do it. All we have to do is make cupcakes and deliver it to party easy."_

I felt huge weight lift of my shoulders. _"Thanks Bonnie you are an_ _angel_ _."_

She smiled and our lunch arrived. We finish it and then she drove me home I was about to leave when I remembered I had no clue about the venue. _"Bonnie? Where is this party going to take place."_

She smiled and answer me. _"_ _She_ _said_ _we need to deliver cupcakes to Salvatore Mansion don't worry she will send office car to pick us up for party."_

Salvatore Mansion I repeated in my head and waved her good bye. While thinking how we are going to keep these secret hidden by then.

 **Author's note.**

 **I hope you like this chapter. In this** **chapter you guys have Damon Salvatore story.** **So what do you think is going to happen? Please send me your reviews.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Things We Hide Most**

 **Author's note** **:**

 **The** **characters** **do** **not belong to me only plot is mine.**

 **Lots and lots of thanks to Scarlett 2112, Starlight So, Jaide Salvatore, Orions Belte, Blue Tulips 1995, A jay 1208, White lilies 1529, Anne 1994, hela 0023, Damon fan girl, Mouhey Doll 4, Lady Bug 95 , Anna 4267, Klayley fan for life and my detail guest and guest reviewers, thank you so much for your reviews it really inspire me to write more. Thanks for favourite and following my story.**

 **Thank you so, so much to my friend Starlight So who beta this chapter. You are truly great sis.**

 **Elena's P.O.V**

Today's a beautiful day. One month slowly fades into the anther, and time passes by. As April came, marking seventh month of my pregnancy, realization hit me hard, the life that is inside me is going to come to the world.

In a matter of two months we will be holding our daughter, our Zenia.

For past week we have shifted to Stefan and Caroline's apartment next to us, reason being Damon and boys were remodeling the nursery for our daughter and he wanted to protect me from paint fumes.

Stefan, Enzo, Kol and to my surprise Klaus Michelson were helping my husband. He's passionate about art and according to Davina when he heard about how miserably they were failing to paint flowers on the wall he thought of coming to their rescue, naturally he took reins over painting and ordered everyone to leave art to masters and left cradle and other furniture settings plus baby proofing job for the rest.

So after waiting for a whole week, today's finally the day I am going to see my baby's nursery.

Right now I am getting ready for my baby shower which is going to take place at our home. Caroline and Bonnie were helping me to get dressed in baby pink floral dress. She thought of match my attire with today's theme. Bree and Rose were already at my place decorating and guys were over there to respond to their every beck and call.

" _Where is Davina? "_ I asked Care when I saw her missing from here. _"_ _She and Kol went to airport to pick her parents."_ She informed me while zipping my dress.

I felt happy inside, my whole family will be attending my baby shower and that includes my amazing friends that now includes Kol brothers as well. Nick really helped the guys building nursery and I come to know Elijah really well, ever since he and Rose became an official pair after my wedding. They both were uniquely charming in there own way. Sometimes it felt strange that I had such bad impression about them. I guess you really need to spend time with one to understand them.

As soon I was ready I pleaded them to take me home. I missed my home too much and while Stefan and Caroline were excellent host, nothing can be compared to home.

" _Okay now we can leave."_ She said fastening the locket Damon gifted me for Christmas. I sighed in relief as we left her apartment and walked towards mine. The door open instantly revealing my dashing husband who pulled me in his embrace and laid kisses on top of my head. _"Welcome home baby."_

He lead me inside and I saw everyone watching me, the room was filled with pink balloons and pink drapes a huge banner was hanging in middle that stated, 'Happy Baby Shower'.

I felt my eyes tear up seeing all these decorations. My aunt Jenna came forward and pulled me in for warm hug. _"Oh Lena! Look at you all pregnant and beautiful."_ She caresses my baby bump , her eyes wet with wonder.

" _Okay stop monopolizing my niece it's my turn to hug her."_ My uncle John pulled me in his embrace. _"I am so happy for you Elena and we_ _promise to spoil_ _your baby_ _rotten as soon as the little one lands here. Till the time this has to do." He said handing me gift box._

I nodded my head and hugged him tightly, after Jeremy they are my closest family and I could see that they all love my baby.

We all settled down and Caroline's planned baby games began.

It was fun watching all guys except Damon competing. The game was to dress the dummy baby as fast as possible keeping the doll intact, to all our surprise Elijah was done in three minutes. _"I am_ _the_ _eldest child of family so naturally I was going to win."_

Stefan and Jeremy both scowl at him. So I cheered them all by giving them best uncle caps and shirts.

After few more fun games in which both aunt and uncles compete with each other, it was time for gifts. Presents were given to us in form of all things our baby would need when she arrives. _"How are Antenatal Classes going on?"_ My aunt Jenna asked once we were having dinner.

" _It's going great and Damon and I are reading_ _books_ _and_ _along with_ _these classes_ _it's_ _really helping us getting prepared for our baby."_ I told her while devouring delicious homemade cheese burger my husband has made for me.

" _Make sure you do all exercise they are suggesting. It will help you during delivery."_ I nodded my head and squeezed her hand. If my mother was alive she would have given me same advice.

I looked up to see my brother and cousin they both were only little ones that I ever had to deal with now I am going to be responsible for my own baby girl, suddenly that thought starts to making me nervous. I had no clue on how Damon understand what was going inside my head. He gave a subtle nod and mentioned me to follow him.

He held my hand and take me to other room, my baby nursery. _"Ready to see little Zenia's nursery?"_

Excitement overcome nervousness as I opened the door and gasped. The room was transform completely. It was painted in cream colour and pink roses were scattered throughout walls. On other wall beautiful tree was carved, its branches were covered in pink fairy lights. Just beneath that sat a comfy armchair.

One side there was small wooden closet and in centre was the wooden cradle, beautifully polished and crafted. But three names carved on the head board made my eyes go wide. _"Is that same cradle you and Stefan slept in?"_

Damon eyes shine as he traced his, Stefan and Zenia's name, beautifully carved on wood. _"My Pappie made this cradle with my name and then my mom had carved Stefan's name_ _too after his birth_ _and now I carved our daughter name_ _._ _"_

I wrapped my arms around him while staring his face. _"I love_ _the idea,_ _Damon. Our daughter is so lucky to have this cradle_ _that once belonged to both his dad and uncle._

His eyes shone like stars and he kissed me deeply." _You make me so happy baby, ever since you came in my life you filled it with love and happiness."_ He kissed on my forehead. _"I love you."_

My heart swelled up with emotions that I wasn't able to convey. " _I love you too."_ we stayed in that nursery wrapped in each other's arms, basking in our happy little world.

 **############**

 **Damon's P.O.V**

We came out of nursery and Elena went straight to Nick and pulled him for huge hug. _"Thank you so much!"_ she beamed in with happiness. _"I loved how you decorated nursery."_ Nick smiled at her. _"_ _My_ _pleasure Elena."_

From corner Kol spoke up. _"Hey Picasso we also helped."_ I nodded with rest of guys.

" _Aww baby don't be jealous, Lena knows you raided her fridge while rest of guys were working."_ Davina teased her boyfriend and we all laughed as he scowled at his girlfriend. _"_ _I was in charge love, how did you think they manage to complete nursery in_ _a weeks_ _time?"_

I shook my head at this silly banter as Enzo and Jeremy also joined in. _"Yeah what about that part when Jeremy and I baby proof this whole loft?"_ Jeremy fist bumped him and my brother scoffed at him.

" _Please Damon and I crafted my niece name on cradle we also set and polished her furniture."_

Hearing her boyfriend comment Blondie huffed in annoyance. _"You guys are forgetting about us girls. We helped you too plus we took care of Elena, went shopping with her and stockpile whole baby products."_

As expected the whole argument started about each participant until we heard voice from doorway.

" _Okay clearly I win since I paid for all this stuff being boss and all , so thank you very much."_ Rick announced who arrived with Dr Joe.

" _That's make him winner in my book."_ Elena told to our outraged friends and went to usher our new guest inside.

They both gave us their presents. _"Sorry I got stuck at E.R, how are you feeling Elena?"_ she asked as they sat on couch.

While she was busy talking to her doctor I leaned in to whisper to my friend. _"What's your excuse or were you on date with_ _this_ _hot doctor?"_

He shook his head and mentioned me to follow him in kitchen.

" _I was busy preparing for next_ _week's_ _car launch."_ He told me once we were alone and earshot.

" _Now make sure you are there no matter what happens."_ I nodded my head before asking him major details.

" _Did you media proof the whole thing? What about guests?"_ he understood me completely.

" _Don't worry only our investors who knew about you are coming. The launch is at your Mansion so its completely_ _safe_ _from media, besides we will officially launch it to world at Los Vegas convention, so don't worry about anything and Palo is going to make sure waiting staff stays away during launch."_

I tapped his shoulder and we re-joined everyone and as I watched my beaming wife I prayed that this happiness stays on her face forever.

All in all it was a nice party and Elena looked at top of the world.

I was putting presents away and called my wife only to find her standing in nursery folding blanket.

" _Nice blanket."_ I told, bringing her out of whatever memory she was lost in.

She hugged the blanket closer before putting it on cradle. _"This was mine when I was_ _a_ _baby. I asked Jeremy to bring it for our daughter."_

I touched blanket with my hands, feeling the softness un. _"It seems like she will have both our childhood things with her."_

I pulled her in my arms and kissed her cheeks. _"Did I_ _tell_ _you how pretty you looked today?"_

She arched a brow and gave a coy smile before wrapping her arms around my neck. _"Only between dinner and when you were stealing ice cream from me."_

I smirked at her playfully. _"Hmm well how about I told you again how beautiful you looked today."_ She pouted and held me closer. _"Just today?"_

My smile dropped and I quickly became serious before she starts crying or something. _"No! I mean you always look pretty and not just today, I mean you..."_ I trailed off when she started laughing and I realized she was teasing me all along.

" _You are in so much trouble missy."_ I playfully growled at her and led her to our bedroom.

Once the door was closed we both reached out for each other simultaneously, our lips were moulding against each other.

" _You really are most beautiful_ _woman_ _I ever saw in my life."_ I told her while prepping kisses on her neck.

She giggled and pulled my face from her neck. _"So you will say this even when I look like whale?"_

I kissed her sweetly on her cheeks before dropping on my knees and planting soft kisses on her bump. _"I_ _'d_ _say you look more like_ _a_ _cute_ _stuffed_ _kitten."_

She gasped and narrowed her eyes at me. _"You called me stuffed!_ _"_ I shook my head innocently. _"I also called you_ _cute,_ _Kitten ."_

She pretended to look angry but then we both burst out in laughter. She pulled me up on my feet and bit her lip so I asked her.

" _Have you ever heard_ _the_ _phrase cat in heat?"_ she nodded her head, so I leaned in closer, my breath caress her ear. _"You feel so hot baby, do you want me?"_

She whimper and press herself closer to me. _"Always."_

That one word was enough for me as my fingers started unzipping her dress. There's no stopping now.

She was in matching pink lingerie set and even with baby bump she looked the sexiest woman I ever laid my eyes on.

I kissed her lips and then trailed kisses all over her neck and shoulder while my other hand cupped her supple behind.

I was kissing her cleavage when I heard a breathless voice. _"Damon_ _lay_ _me down before my knees_ _give_ _up_ _."_ I nodded my head and walked her towards our bed. I unclasp her bra and pulled it off her and did same with her panties while she unclasped her locket before giving it to me.

I put it on our dresser and saw my wife laying down on bed while watching me curiously.

Seeing I was still fully dressed I took care of that problem. As the last of my clothing left I saw my wife opening her arms for me.

Without further delay I settled in her arms and laid sweet kisses on her belly. _"When will I feel you baby girl? Your mom can and I feel so jealous."_ I pouted and gently rubbed her stomach.

I felt Elena's hand on top of me, her voice was gentle as she explains . _"Damon don't be sad. Every baby is different and you will feel her soon too."_

I sighed because I knew she is right even if it sucks to be out of this experience, since I can't do anything about it I decided to turn my focus back to my wife, with one last sweet kiss I made my way upwards until I reached her luscious lips and taking them in for a passionate kiss.

We made out for a while and my sweet wife let me control our pace.

She moaned when I sucked her pleasure spot where her neck and shoulder meet while my finger slipped inside her warmth. _"Damon."_ She chanted my name in pleasure as I turned my finger and felt her wet walls clenching around me.

Her nails were scratching my back as I trailed kisses towards her breast before talking one bud between my lips my fingers still working in and out of her. _"Did I_ _tell_ _you how_ _well_ _pregnancy suits you?"_ I lifted my face mischiviously. _"I might get you pregnant again soon after this one."_

She slapped my back while laughing. _"In your dreams! I am taking break for at least three years after this baby is born."_

I pouted and slipped my fingers out of her in act to move away but she grabbed my arms and made me lay on my back before straddling me with a smirk on her beautiful face. _"How about we compromise?_ _"_ She trailed her fingers on my chest. _"We will start planning baby on her second birthday and meanwhile we can practice procreating as much you want."_

I nodded eagerly at this sweet deal and seals it with a kiss while entering in her warmth.

" _Ah!"_ she moaned as we gently rocked together. I cupped her behind helping her move on top of me.

" _Fuck baby! You feel so hot!"_ I growled as our movement grew faster. _"I guess I uhh! I really am in heat."_ She raked her nail on my chest for emphasis.

I smiled at her cheekiness and sat up pulling her body flushed to me.

We rocked together as our pleasure intensified.

No coherent words were said except when we moaned each other's names.

Her walls gently squeezing me bringing me more close to pleasure. _"Baby are you close?"_ she eagerly nodded and latches her lips with mine kissing me frantically as we came in each other arms.

After catching our breath I slipped out of her and we both laid down side by side just staring at each other lost in bliss when Elena cupped my cheeks running her fingers on my lips.

" _Did I_ _tell_ _you how much I love you?"_ she asked with smile forming on her face.

I wriggle my eyebrows while bringing her closer. _"Only between when I served you your special burger and when we were in nursery."_

She laughed before giving me the sweetest kiss . _"Well then I really love you Damon."_

Just like every time my heart filled with happiness as I hear those words. _"I love you too baby, I love you both so much."_ And we slept with these words while I held two most precious girls who I love most in this world.

 **###########**

 **Elena's P.O.V**

After baby shower I had another appointment with dr. Joe and we were happy to find out that my blood pressure has come down to normal and both baby and I were healthy.

I guess credit goes to my husband who took such a great care of me.

We are all prepared after my baby shower. Our loved ones make sure we have everything necessary when Zenia came, now all of us are counting days when my daughter will arrive. She will be so loved and cherished.

So until my daughter came I have another thing to wait for.

I want to give Damon pre present and Bonnie and I are secretly working on it.

We were quite discreet about the entire thing. We are using our delicious baker classes to prepare our order.

So far we completed four hundred cakes now only one day left for the big day.

So Bonnie and I are making cup cakes in my apartment since my kitchen oven is bigger then her to make our last Bach.

" _Thank God Damon and Enzo were busy today. I guess this new car launch is really big deal."_ Bonnie said while icing cupcakes.

" _Yeah, isn't it_ _the_ _same project that_ _started_ _when Damon and I were just dating?"_ I asked and Bonnie nodded her head. _"Yeah. In fact Enzo told me that after a long time ,this design is specially created by Mr Salvatore the main owner of company."_

I ponder over her words as I put last twenty five cup cakes in oven. _" Is Enzo will be going there? I know Damon is not going because he told me that he will be working late tomorrow at D.S.S."_

Bonnie put her icing cone away and looked at me. _"Don't worry Elena, Enzo is not attending this launch either. From what Marissa told me that this launch party is for investors only. Enzo will be attending main convention next week in Los Vegas he is_ _dragging me along._ _"_

She tapped my hand happily and started icing again. _"Don't worry Lena our secret is going to be safe . We just need to make sure none of_ _the_ _Michelson's_ _, Rose or Mr Saltzman_ _see_ _us there."_

I gave her silent nod and we both resumed our work.

We were almost done when the front door opens and to our chagrined Damon came home earlier then we expected. _"Hey ladies what's...?"_

He stopped talking when he saw hundreds of cupcakes on counter. _"Umm, what's going on? Did you_ _girls_ _started_ _a_ _side business or something?"_

I squeaked as I tried to come up with an explanation but thank God my friend came in for rescue. _"Oh! These are for class project."_

He raised an eyebrow and I nodded eagerly. _"Yeah class project."_ My hands were all sweaty.

" _Okayyy, I am going to_ _go_ _freshen up."_ He grabbed one cupcake and went to our room.

" _Thank God he didn't suspect."_ I sighed in relief.

" _Thank God he took cupcake from spare Bach."_ Bonnie teased.

We hurriedly finished and packed cupcakes and she took half trays with her while I put half cupcakes away in my refrigerator.

Damon joined me when I was about to clean kitchen up. He was freshly showered and shirtless just wearing his jeans.

" _What kind of projects are they giving you! I should talk with your professors."_ I knew he is angry that I exert myself.

" _I am fine baby. Beside Bonnie did most of work."_

That put his mind on ease. _"Okay you go take shower and leave this mess to me."_ He shooed me away and I relented with smile.

After a much relaxed shower I slipped in one of Damon's old shirt that reach till my thighs and my blue cotton boy shorts.

I left my wet hair down and went outside and saw my husband cooking chicken cheese pasta for me.

" _Yum! I am so hungry."_ I inhaled the mouth-watering aroma coming from food.

He smirked at me and flipped the pan like a professional. _"Show off."_ I told him teasingly as he served it on plates.

" _Bon appetite."_ He kissed me and we both started eating our food. He reminded me that he will be out working late tomorrow. _"Don't worry. Bonnie will be here to give me company ."_

After dinner we both were on couch watching Hangover. My feet were on Damon's lap so he can massage them with his magical fingers. _"You know Enzo is going Los Vegas next week for that car convention? Bonnie told me that he is taking her along with him."_

He barely nodded so I carried on. _"I wish we could go too."_

He stared at me in surprise then asked. _"You want to go? I can ask..."_ I smiled and shake my head.

" _I said, I wished but I know we can't go besides I won't be able to enjoy anything there in this state."_ I rubbed my baby bump.

He smiled and resumes his magic on my feet. _"Maybe_ _after our_ _baby is born we can plan trip."_

I took my feet away and scooted closer to lay in his arms. _"_ _We can plan something on our anniversary. Our baby will be old enough to stay with Stefan and Caroline while we took our small trip."_

He hugged me closer and tapped my nose. _"Okay deal!_ _W_ _e are celebrating our anniversary and New Years at Los Vegas."_

I smiled and lifted my head to kiss him. _"_ _Deal ."_

We kissed each other again and movie was long forgotten. He helped me get up and led me back into our room where he lifted his shirt off me.

I slipped my shorts off and he did same with his jeans.

He was always gentle but something about this night seems different. Every touch was more intimate. Every kiss was intense, but sweet like honey.

When he slipped inside me we just savour the moment, basking in presence of being in each other's arms, relishing the connection of our body, mind and soul. We were perfect fit In ever way. Even his loving words touched my heart ten times more.

He worshiped every inch of me I couldn't help but marvel at his beautiful feature. I felt blessed that this wonderful man in my arms is mine , he loves me so much and I love him with equal reverence. He is my life and now being his wife I can't imagine my life without him.

In that moment I have epiphany that maybe match made in heaven thing is true because we are perfect match in every way, true soulmate, fortune enough to find each other in this world.

I don't know when but I hugged him tightly and hid my face in his chest as tears started rolling down my cheeks, a symbol of our love, it was so full in my heart that it made my chest constrict.

Finally when we reached at peak of our pleasure I held him closer , as if afraid to let go of him.

It was only when he lifted his face from crook of my neck that he saw my wet eyes . _"Lena! Baby what? Why are you crying? "_ his voice sounded so alarmed but I couldn't stop my tears.

He was about to sat up when I pull him close _"Don't leave me please!"_ I cried out and hold him tighter in my arms.

" _Sweetie? Please tell me why are you crying?"_ he pleaded with me getting worried at this sudden outburst. _"Are you hurt! Did I hurt you?"_ he sounded panicked.

" _No, I am not hurt, it's just I got overwhelmed."_ I tried to explain to quell his fears.

" _Overwhelmed?"_ he asked in confusion while wiping my tears away.

" _Your love, this happiness it's just overwhelming sometimes. I felt really lucky and then I got scared."_

He tilted his head while rubbing my stomach. _"What makes you scared?"_ I stared at his blue orbs and told him truthfully. _"When we met you literally swept me off my feet. Since then I have been floating in your love."_

I bit my lip and looked away. _"I am scared that what will happen if you ever let go off me. I can't live without you or your love Damon, I won't survive if that love is taken away from me."_

I bursts in fresh tears and turned away to hide my face in pillow. _"I am so sorry my hormones are making me crazy."_

When he didn't say anything I turned to face him and saw his eyes wet with tears. _"Damon?"_ I held his face in my hand.

" _Elena don't be scared. I will never let you go. I, I..."_

He squeezed his eyes shut but then he opened his eyes with determined face. _"Elena, baby there is something really important you need to_ _know._ _"_

I nodded my head and we both sat up still in each others arms. _"_ _Damon tell me I am listening."_

His one arm snaked around me, pulling me in his embrace while his other hand stays on my belly.

" _Elena baby, before I begin I want you to trust me that I never wanted to hurt you, I always wanted your happiness."_

I nodded my head , my heart was beating faster by every second.

He sighed and then pulled me closer. _"Elena I.."_

His voice stuck because in that exact second our daughter make her presence known. _"Did she just?"_ his eyes shining in wonder and I nodded my head smiling when we felt another kick. _"I felt it again!_ _"_ Damon jumped in excitement.

He leaned down to kiss that spot. _"Daddy is right here Sweetie, you don't know how long I waited to feel you."_

He laid kisses after kiss and our daughter kicked that spot again.

Damon looked like he will burst in excitement.

His face was filled with awe and wonder as he spoke to his daughter and I captured this moment in my mind so I can cherish this moment as long I will live.

 **############**

 **Damon's** **P.O.V**

I was getting ready to leave for work or that's what Elena thought.

Truth was I just wanted to get over with this car launch and then I will take break from work, from all this.

My guilt was eating me up since last night. Elena loved so much and trusted me so blindly that now I know for sure that my truth will break her heart.

Last night was huge wake up call and it was too much that I almost confessed everything until I felt my daughter's kick.

In that moment I remembered that I can't risk their lives for my guilt. Their well-being is lot more important than any truth, any lie.

So now all I can do is just make sure to take good care of her and my unborn baby and face the consequence of my action once they both are healthy and safe.

" _Damon! Hurry up breakfast is getting cold."_ Elena called me from outside. I grabbed my stuff and went to see my wife working in kitchen while humming her favourite tune with a smile on her face.

" _Some one looks happy?"_ I asked her and she smiled at me while serving me warm pancakes. _"Just happy spending day with Bonnie."_

She was about to move away to sit but I grabbed her so she can sit on my lap. _"You are spending way too much time with Bonnie? Should I be afraid."_

She wrapped her arm around me while her other hand feed me pancake. _"Okay you got me I had_ _secret make out sessions_ _with Bonnie while you_ _were at_ _work. She is really great in sack too."_ she winked and I made a disgruntle face.

" _Danm it I knew something is going on and here I was slaving away while my wife is banging_ _a_ _chick."_

I hid my face in her stomach and started tickling her. _"Damon!"_ Elena squealed and start laughing while trying to wriggle away.

" _So it's funny to joke about affair huh? What am I going to do with you?_ _"_ I started tickling her harder and she was laughing so much that I couldn't help but join in.

" _Okay sorry, I! I won't, t tease you again, please s stop!"_

I stopped and she narrowed her eyes at me before ruffling my hair. _"Seriously baby? You know that makes my hair look sexy."_ I winked at her making her pout.

" _Fine no sex for you."_ She lifted her chin in victory and I held my hands up in defeat. _" Okay baby you win, now take that punishment back, please."_ She made a thoughtful face and then smiled brightly at me. _"Okay, besides no sex punishment is not healthy for me."_

I couldn't help but to kiss her. _"You are too adorable for your own good."_ She winked and moved away to sit and eat her breakfast.

After we were done I got up to leave and kissed top of her head. _"I will be late but call me if you need me."_ She smiled and kissed my hand.

" _Don't worry I can take care of myself. Now go so you can come back to me."_

She get up and we made our way towards door. _"Bye baby I love you both ."_ I kissed her and then leaned down to kiss her belly. _"We love you too, now go."_

I smiled and waved at her _"Bye."_ __She blew kisses at me and waved. _"Bye."_ With that I went inside elevator and saw her giving me huge smile as door closed.

 **############**

 **Elena's P.O.V**

Marissa is really punctual and delivery van came right on time.

Her helper Ted assisted us carry the boxes to van and then Bonnie helped me on inside before sitting next to me.

We drove until we reach Manhattan. There were many beautiful Houses and Mansions but nothing compared to one where we stopped.

It can be called Morden version of castle. The iron gate has huge golden S written on it. Then if this is Mansion of man who created D.S.S it is fitting that he lives in place like this.

" _Wow! How many people do you think live in this house."_ Bonnie asked her eyes filled with same wonder as mine.

" _Better question is how they manage to navigate in this place? Must have G.P.S device on them all the time."_

We saw huge fountain in middle of driveway and can see front door of mansion where guest are going through but driver drive van through back and stopped with other vans which I presumed belonged to caterer and waiting staff.

We unloaded cupcake boxes and he led us inside through backdoor that led to kitchens.

" _Thank God you guys arrived on time!"_ Marissa looked relived at sight of us. She was standing with an old guy who I presume was butler for Mr. Salvatore. _"Mr Palo these are our pastry chefs. If you please tell them their spot they can start working. Girl's take these company uniforms and change in them_ _,_ _hurry up_ _."_ She handed us our uniforms and went to tend another work.

" _Ladies please change and then meet me here I will show you your table."_ Mr Palo told us kindly.

" _Come Lena."_ Bonnie asked one of worker about changing room and we both went to change in our uniforms.

It was black skirt and black shirt with copper jackets. _" Thank God this shirt is loose."_ I stared at my reflection and tap S on my front pocket.

" _Thank_ _me. When Marissa told me about uniforms I told her to make your clothes size up."_

We both went towards kitchen again and Mr Palo led us outside their massive garden where everyone is already gathering. He took us towards tables where huge buffet was set on rows of white tables.

" _So this is your table, you can arrange your cupcakes here and waiters will handle serving. Just inform me when you girls are done."_

He then left us to work and gave us two of his waiters for help.

While we were decorating I couldn't help but check our surroundings. The garden was beautiful like it belong in fairy tales just like this mansion it also have marble fountain in middle that look replica of fountains in Italy.

I can see a stage in middle and car hidden in cover. _"That's the car our guy's has created!_ _"_ I exclaimed and Bonnie looked towards it too. _"Yeah, too bad its hidden I guess I have to wait another week to see it."_

I looked back at it and wished I can see it up close.

By the time we are done decorating our table, guest has settled in their chairs. I was decorating the last tray when I heard Bonnie gasp. _"Danm! Rose and Elijah just arrived."_

I turned around and saw them at front table and sure enough they were joined by Nick and Kol, all three of them in suits like most of men here while Rose is wearing red gown.

Bonnie and I turned away so they won't see us and hurriedly finished our work. _" Hurry up Bonnie! I don't want to get caught."_

Bonnie nodded and we were done in next five minutes. _"Done, let's go."_

As we walked back inside I glanced back and saw Mr Saltzman and some guy hugging Rose but I only saw his back in crisp black suit and black hair.

It made me stop until Bonnie shook my shoulder. _"Elena_ _let's_ _go!"_ she told me but I was still trying to catch that guy's face but then he took seat facing in front and I couldn't see him anymore.

" _Elena!"_ she called me again and I turned around and start walking with her. _"Sorry but I just thought, never mind_ _let's_ _go."_ With one last glance we walked away.

We change into our clothes and went back to kitchen. We came to face a huge ice sculpture of car and beneath on copper plaque words were written. _**" ZED 3117!"**_

I traced my fingers and something stir inside me. _"Ah that's our new car sculpture!"_ Mr Palo told us as he saw us admiring the sculpture.

" _Here you go, your check, Miss Marissa told me to give this to you."_

Bonnie took our check and thanked him. _"Our driver will drop you both. Now excuse me launch is about to start."_ He ordered waiters to stay inside until he called them for service.

He went inside and we made our way outside when we heard voice through speakers.

" _It's sounds like Mr Saltzman."_ Bonnie says and we listen to his voice.

" _**Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to D.S.S new car launch."**_

" _Lets go Elena driver is waiting for us."_

I looked at her but for some reason my feet couldn't move. _"Bonnie, I, I want to see that car."_ Bonnie looked surprise but I didn't gave her chance and start walking back to garden.

" _Elena wait, what's the matter?"_ I shook my head as we walked towards kitchen.

" _I don't know Bon, I just have this feeling that I need to see that car."_ She looked around but no one was paying attention to us.

" _But Elena?"_ I shook my head at her and walked towards garden.

I know I said that I want to see the car but for some reason my eyes were searching something else.

We saw Mr Saltzman standing in middle as he enlisted the car's function and its speed.

I walk closer towards stage.

" _**The most important quality about this car is that after long time Mr Salvatore Specially Designed this Car and dedicated it to his wife and his daughter. In fact he named this car after their first name Alphabets and number this car in honour of his wedding date, isn't that special?"**_

I heard appreciative murmur while few guests applauded.

I felt Bonnie stand beside me as I turned my face to see plaque beneath stage.

" _Z.E.D 3117, why it sound familiar?"_ Bonnie stared at that and then look at me. Confusion evident on her face but she was unable to say anything because we heard booming voice.

" _ **So without any further delay I**_ _ **call**_ _ **my friend**_ _ **the owner of**_ _ **D.S.S**_ __ _ **Mr Damon Salvatore to come here and reveal his creation Z.E.D 3117!"**_

Damon Salvatore! As soon these words were spoken I looked at Michelson table and right there I saw same guy who earlier got my attention standing up from his chair.

I felt numbness crept over my body as he walked toward stage and when he turned to face his audience every part of my body broke piece by piece as I saw most handsome man in black suit, my husband, my Damon.

" _El, Elena!_ _"_ I started walking towards stage as he pressed a button . The cover lifted revealing his car. Everyone stood up in front of me to applaud and get closer look but that didn't stop me.

" _Elena!"_ I heard not only Bonnie's voice but also four different voice as I passed there table.

" _Elena wait !"_ I don't know who called me but that didn't stop my feet just like my tears that were now falling free from my eyes.

Finally I got up on stage and only two people on stage saw me walking towards them.

" _Elena!"_ I barely realize Mr Saltzman moving towards me but I held my hand up and walked by him to stand in front of my husband.

It was like I was seeing him for the first time. This man was a total stranger.

My Damon wore jeans, black shirts.

This man before me was wearing designer suit, designer shoes, branded watch. His hair was styled not messy like my husband's hair.

I was trembling with rage and grief as I watched this rich man who for some reason looked familiar yet stranger.

His eyes were filled with sadness, with grief but above all shame. he tried to open his mouth but no words came and I just watched him and saw betrayal and lies. Deception and hatred but most important man who ruined not just my life but my small world too.

I don't know how long we stand there as the world destroyed around us. I don't know what I was feeling or what I wanted to do. I was just waiting for something, maybe for someone to wake me up and all this will be nightmare and my world will remain perfect.

" _Elena."_ And just like that, his voice was enough to bring one feeling in front and center.

" _Congratulations Mr Salvatore. Congratulations that you successfully ruined my life!"_ with that I gave him look that conveyed my hatred and I turned to walk away.

" _Elena please wait let me.."_ he grabbed my arm and without knowing I turned around and Slapped him hard on his face and it echoed throughout the garden.

" _ **You will never touch me again!**_ _ **"**_ I roared in anger and freed my arm from his filthy hand.

I turned around and start walking away and everyone let me go quietly.

I somehow reached in kitchen when my tears started falling again and I collapsed on nearby chair.

I felt arms around me and I knew it was Bonnie. I held her like lifeline and begged her while tears blind me to see this hideous place. _"Please Bonnie, please take me away."_ I felt myself move again and as we reached the car pain won over my body and darkness spread in front of my eyes taking me away in deep dark world and all I heard familiar voices screaming my name. _"Elena!_ _"_

 **Authors note.**

 **So finally after such a long wait truth is out. So please review me and tell me what you think about grand exposure please do tell me it will mean a lot to me.**


	34. Chapter 34

**D** **arkness**

 **Author's** **note:**

 **The character does not belong to me only plot is mine.**

 **Thank you to scarlet 2112, Starlight So, Damon fan girl, White Lilly 1529, Ajay 1208, Elisabeth 1966, Hela 0023 , lady bug 95 ,Blue Tulip 1995, Anne 1994, Anna 4267,Orions Belte and my detail guest reviewer, thank you all for your lovely reviews and thanks to my reader who favourite or following my story. All your support means a lot to me and it motivates me to write more.**

 **Now to today's chapter if** **there are any mistakes in medical terminology** **please forgive me. I tried to write this chapter with my own research and mostly my imagination.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to our Tvd author Mariah April May. I hope you find your inspiration to write soon and complete your wonderful stories .**

 **Thanks to Starlight So who beta this chapter.**

 **Davina's P.O.V**

I was completely exhausted as the day came to an end. I was about to go to bed when my phone started ringing.

" _Hello."_ My voice came out as a sleepy murmur but as my ears picked up the sound of someone weeping in the back all my senses were on high alert. Quickly glancing at my screen I confirmed it was a call from Bonnie.

" _Bonnie? Is that you? Why are you crying?"_ It seemed she was trying to talk while calming herself down. _"Davina it's,,, it's Elena she is in hospital."_

That was enough to get me up on my feet, after collecting the hospital location I headed out of the dorm.

The moment I arrived at hospital I called Bonnie who told me to meet her at maternity ward.

Upon arriving I was greeted by strange scene. Bonnie and Enzo were standing far away from rest of our group. I saw my brother in law sitting on one chair. Expect for the dried tear strains his face was expressionless.

" _Damon!"_ I asked when I reached towards them. _"How is Elena? What happened?_ _I_ _s_ _the_ _baby_ _..._ _"_ I couldn't continue and neither did he utter a word.

He didn't even acknowledge my presence, he sat there frozen to his place, naive to the world surrounding him.

I turned around to see everyone and then saw my boyfriend. They all have an identical look plastered on their faces, something of pain and hurt, I couldn't rectify.

" _Kol?"_ I started towards him but was abruptly stopped by a sharp voice. _"Davina! Come here!"_ Bonnie called her eyes glistening with disgust.

I was about to go towards where she and Enzo were standing but Kol grabbed my hand. _"Davina listen to me please?"_ he was pleading with me but before I can answer I heard Bonnie's voice.

" _We don't need anymore lies from you and your group of liars! Davina move away from that cheat and come here!"_

I was shocked to core to hear these words from her mouth but what surprised me that it slackened Kol's grip on my wrist and he let me go, his eyes conveying guilt.

Feeling dread creeping through me I walked towards Bonnie. Grabbing my hand she pulled me in her embrace. _"I am so sorry Davina, you and Elena were both victims of their sick games."_

That brought back my voice. _"What do you mean and how is Elena? What's going on here Bonnie?_ _"_ I asked as my own voice faltered little.

" _Elena, oh God_ _..._ _poor Elena, she didn't knew and it all came_ _out... right in_ _front of her eyes. She couldn't handle and now she..."_ she burst in tears and Enzo looked helpless as he tried to calm her down.

" _She found out what Bonnie?"_

She calmed her breathing and gave one last loathing look to Damon and our friends. _"That her husband has Been lying to her all this time . That man is not_ _a_ _D.S.S employee Davina , he is_ _the_ _actual_ _owner of D.S.S! Damon Salvatore!"_

It felt like someone snatched the land underneath my feet. As if I was hit by millions of bricks.

I turned to stare at them and apparently they all heard us because their heads were down is shame. _"You know the worst part?_ _A_ _ll these people standing there knew about his truth and they_ _helped_ _him to deceive a poor girl for their own bloody amusement."_

This brought out reaction of them as Caroline stepped forward tears brimming in her eyes. _"Bonnie please don't say that."_ She was sobbing like Bonnie. _"Let me just.."_

But she didn't get to say anything because Bonnie cut her off. _"_ _E_ _xplain what Caroline! That girl and her_ _baby's_ _life is in danger because of you all people, so what explanation can justify if we loose anyone of them today!"_

Caroline shook her head while still crying but no words came out of her mouth to deny anything Bonnie said.

I felt the betrayal in every cell of my body but I refused to shed any tears in front of them.

" _Have any of you informed Jeremy and my parents?"_ I asked Bonnie and Enzo.

" _We called Jeremy he is on his way."_ Enzo told me and I nodded my head. _"Thanks I , I am going to inform my parents."_

With that I left to make call, avoiding eye contact with anyone who can break my composure at this moment.

I went outside and called my father. _"Hello daddy."_ Then I told him everything that Bonnie told me and for a minute he didn't say anything and then he told me in clear voice. _"Don't worry, your mom and I will be there as soon we can but meanwhile you make sure to take care of Elena and under no circumstances you are going to let that liar anywhere near my niece. "_ He hung up and I shivered, I never seen my dad losing his temper like that.

I tried to calm my breathing down and when I was about to go inside I saw Kol standing in front of me.

" _Davina."_ He stopped when I walked in front of him. _"You know I was attracted to you the moment I saw you but I had my doubts because you and I belong from completely different world."_

He was quiet, unable to see me in eyes. _"Do you know who make those doubt disappear? It's that women who is in this hospital, who_ _loves_ _you as much she loves her own brother but apparently you never consider her same."_

At this he shook his head and stepped forward but I stepped away gesturing a hand to stop him. _"Davina that's not true you know I love her as much as Rebecca."_

Something inside of me snapped, _"_ _Would you have lied to Rebecca like you lied to Elena! Would you deceive her like you deceive_ _d_ _Elena!"_

His face was filled with shame as he shook his head. _"You don't understand Damon was going to tell her."_

I gave him a sarcastic laugh. _"Really when? On their first date? Or when she confess_ _ed_ _her love or when she slept with him ? When she_ _moved_ _in with him or when he got her pregnant or married her under all_ _the disguise!_ _When Kol_ _,_ _please tell me when he was going to fucking tell her that_ _'I_ _am a filthy liar who is going to destroy your life!_ _'_ _When!_ _"_ I screamed at him not caring that now people were watching us.

Tears fall from Kol's eyes as they fall from mine but he didn't say anything but I have to say one last thing.

" _You know what is the worst part that not only her husband but people who she considered her friends and the boy who she love_ _d_ _as much as her own family were the one who stabbed her in back."_

I stared at his face and felt only hate and disgust. _"Was this is some_ _sort_ _of bet? Was this_ _b_ _ecause she humiliated you in front of everyone?_ _"_

Kol looked at me aghast shaking his head. _"No ! No Davina, I swear to God this was not revenge or bet in fact we didn't even knew until they had moved in together. If you just let me explain."_

I laughed at his pathetic attempt. _"You don't get it do you? Your game is up and from now on we won't trust anything that_ _comes_ _from your mouth, so spare us_ _the_ _lies!"_

With that I walked past him to move inside but then remembered one last thing that I needed to make clear. _"One last thing you did not only just loose Elena today but also_ _me because she_ _might not mean_ _that much to you people_ _, but_ _she means_ _the_ _world to me, so whatever game you were playing with us_ _it's_ _over. Just like Elena and Damon_ _'s_ _relationship, just like our relationship_ _it's_ _over Kol, it's over."_

With that I turned away to be with my sister and to be strong for her and my niece after all their loss was greater than mine, even if hurt of this betrayal felt same to me, I know that Elena is going to be crushed and nothing can take this pain away.

 **Stefan's P.O.V**

I knew this day was going to come but never in a million years I was prepared that it will come out like this.

Elena is still unconscious Dr Joe is inside with New York's best Gynecologist.

My brother, he is sitting mute behind me. He didn't say a word since I got here.

Ric told me he is like that ever since he saw Elena collapse outside, in his house. They all tried to help Elena but Bonnie refused to let him or anyone near her.

So they followed her to a near by hospital. Ric called me and Dr Joe as soon they reached hospital.

I tried to ask doctors and nurses but all we know that Elena's blood pressure has risen which caused her and baby heart rate to go at an abnormal pace.

That's when tears started to fall from my brother's eyes. He remained silent as he wallowed in his own guilt.

" _Damon, I know this is not how you excepted truth to come out but you need to stay strong for Elena, for your daughter."_

He didn't say anything and I am sure he didn't even register my words.

We saw Davina coming back she told Bonnie that she informed her parents and they will handle this situation.

I wanted to plead with them on behalf of my brother but the way they were looking at us I know nothing we will say is going to be enough to rectify this huge mistake.

I turned to see Caroline who was silently crying with Rose and Bree. I remembered the pain she felt when I lied to her and now we are to blame for hiding and supporting my brother's lie but we knew that we hid truth to avoid this very day but other's won't see it like that.

In their eyes this was some sick game my brother played. In their anger they will not see how much my brother loves Elena and his daughter.

I can now only pray that our family survives this cruel fate.

Finally Dr Joe came out of room she looked at all of us before staring at Damon. _"Elena_ _was_ _suffer_ _ing from pregnancy induced hypertension,_ _that caused_ _a_ _position change in baby and both their heart_ _rates_ _dropped."_ I felt tremors ran through my brother as he listened to doctor words.

" _Its good thing that she was admitted to hospital and doctor_ _had_ _already started to treat her and_ _by the time I arrived_ _luckily health wise both_ _the mothef_ _and baby were strong enough to fight whatever trauma she_ _had_ _gone through and we avoided any premature delivery."_

Damon walked towards her and grabbed her hand. _"Please tell me that they both survived,_ _that they both are out of danger?"_

Dr Joe stared at him with kindness and tapped his hand. _"They survived for now but next few weeks are hard on Elena. Her blood pressure is continuously rising and I am afraid that if her stress level didn't improve it can put her and_ _the_ _baby at risk. It can_ _casuse_ _premature delivery and_ _affect_ _her brain activity."_

It felt like our world was on verge of collapsing. _"For now make sure she remains calm and won't take stress and also I will advise as much rest she can get, that includes no more traveling in her state and I am keeping her overnight to monitor her but then you can take her home."_

She gave him a reassuring smile and was about to left when Damon called her. _"Can I see her?"_

Before she can reply we heard an angry voice. _"Don't you dare go anywhere near my sister."_ Jeremy Gilbert walked toward him and before anyone can stop him he punched my brother square on his face. _"How dare you do this to my sister!_ _"_ He tackled him down and kept punching him. _"How dare you hurt my sister!"_ Enzo rushed towards him to separate them and Davina tried to talk to him.

" _No Jeremy he is not worth it. You need to calm down for Elena, she needs us now more than ever and what she will think if she heard that you landed in prison because of her."_

We tried to help my brother on his feet and he didn't even flinch or fight back to stop Jeremy for punishing him.

When Enzo, Bonnie and Davina were not able to restrain him Dr Joe stepped in front of him. _"Calm down for your_ _sister's_ _sake or else I will call security to escort you out."_ She told him strictly and he gritted his teeth and pulls away from Enzo's hold. _"Fine I won't kill him here but make sure that this lowlife won't go anywhere near my sister or else I will kill him_ _,_ _rules_ _be damned!"_

Dr Joe flinched at his tone and nodded in defeat but my brother limped towards Jeremy. _"No! No! Please don't make me stay away from Elena. She needs me, my daughter needs me, please let me go to them."_

I never saw my brother begging in front of anyone but he is begging right now and Jeremy looked at him with hate filled eyes. _"Dr tell this man that only family is allowed and right now Elena's brother is_ _the_ _closest family she has here and it's me who is going to stay with her."_

Damon shook his head and looked at Dr Joe who looked sadly at him. _"I think its better this way."_

My brother was shaking in denial as he pleaded with Dr and Jeremy. _"Please that's my family in that room, my wife and daughter. Please let me be with them."_

Jeremy didn't even spare him a glance as he walked toward Dr Joe. _"I am going to be with my sister and my cousin and her friend can stay in waiting room, besides them I don't want anyone near my sister_ _. They_ _were_ _the_ _reason to harm her in first place."_ He gave one last loathing look towards us before leaving with Davina, Bonnie and Enzo followed them.

My brother tried to follow them but Dr Joe stopped him. _"Listen to me please, I know you want to be with your wife and daughter but maybe you should stay away until she is discharged from here."_

My brother looked at her crazily. _"What! No I won't stay away! What are you saying?_ _T_ _hey need me."_

He tried to move but she stopped him. _"They need to heal without having stress, if you go in there you will put them in danger of increasing her stress level, do you want that? Do you want to put their lives at risk?"_

Damon shook his head like a child and stepped away as he collapsed in chair while holding his face in his hands. We all saw his body shaking in misery. Never in my entire life I've seen him this vulnerable.

We all watched him and then I turned around to see doctor who like us can't do anything to comfort him. _"I should go and check on her, I will try and update you all about her progress whenever I can."_ I thanked her and then sat beside my brother.

We all stayed quiet for a while unable to say anything. I saw Ric looking at me and he nodded his head toward Damon.

" _Damon I know all seems lost at this moment but at least try find comfort in this that they both are alive. Elena and your daughter are alive in that room Damon and as soon they heal, you can see them again, you have whole life to make amends, all you need is to have patience right now."_

He sat straight and looked at me. His eyes were red but they were haunted , filled with misery and despair.

" _You didn't_ _see_ _how Elena saw me Steff, in that moment she looked me same as our mom looked at our father."_

He closed his eyes as if he is trying to relive a painful memory. _"I became just like him Steff, I became our father. No matter how much I tried to_ _run_ _away his darkness finally consumed me, I destroyed my family Stefan just like he did, just like him. Today I truly become him Stefan and_ _lost_ _everything."_

I couldn't bare to see but I saw darkness taking over any hope my brother had. He truly believed he become his worst nightmare, that he become our father.

 **############**

 **Bonnie's P.O.V**

It was almost morning when Elena's uncle and aunt arrived. Dr Joe informed us Elena is still unconscious but her health is improving nevertheless.

So we waited with them in waiting room while Jeremy and Davina took turn to stay with Elena.

John told us he saw Damon and rest of them still here waiting for any news about Elena's health.

He almost attacked Damon and would have succeeded if it's not for her aunt Jenna stopping him.

They went to talk to doctors while Davina went to get coffee for her and Jeremy.

" _You should sleep luv."_ I smiled at him and put my head on his shoulder.

" _I will sleep once I see Elena_ _opening_ _her eyes."_ Tears fell from my eyes as I held his hand.

" _I can't forget it Enzo, the pai_ _n in her eyes was raw and debilitating, s_ _he collapsed_ _right in front my eyes,_ _in my arms. I never saw anyone so broken_ _._ _"_

He rubbed my arms to calm me down while tears poured from my eyes as I recalled everything that happened there.

" _You know the worst part? Elena would never have found out_ _had she not went_ _there today."_

I looked up to stare at my boyfriend. _"She wanted money to arrange_ _a_ _surprise trip for Damon and I arranged our job with Marissa, God Enzo you should have seen her! She was_ _shattered when truth_ _came to the surface a_ _nd I guess that liar is cursing his luck that his secret was out in front of her, God knows how long he was going to continue with this sick game with her."_

Enzo shook his head and closed his eyes he removed his arms form me and held my hands within his. _"You are wrong Bonnie, this was not some sick game for him, he wanted to tell her so many time but never got chance and when he finally found courage to tell her she told him about her pregnancy. She has high blood pressure and as you saw stress was dangerous for her and baby."_

He closed his eyes and sigh little . _"Bonnie he was waiting for baby to born. He was going to confess everything after they were completely safe but now he can't and I don't know what will happen next."_

I stared at him in confusion, ever since he came here he was quite and he didn't even react in anger like I thought my boyfriend would have but he didn't say anything, unless.

I snatched my hand away and ask him plainly. _"You knew didn't you?"_ he looked at me for second and then gave me one swift nod.

" _Unbelievable! You knew and yet you lied for him! How long Enzo and what did he bribed you with so you can sell your morals?"_

He looked startled and stood up in front of me. _"Bonnie, luv first listen to me."_ But I shook my head as I guessed his price. _"It's_ _the_ _new car project isn't it! He makes you head of that project, that was your_ _price for_ _you help him in his lies as he trap_ _ped_ _an innocent girl!"_

He looked at me horrified. _"Do you really think that low of me!"_

I felt guilt but I suppressed it for later. _"Then explain Enzo if you knew why didn't you say anything before? Why didn't you expose that liar and safe Elena from his betrayal?_ _"_

He took deep breath before answering me. _"I only found out few weeks ago and trust me I had gone through every feelings that is running through you right now."_

I was stunned that he only found out few weeks ago but then. _"Why didn't you t_ _ell_ _her or me?"_

He raised his eyes and then wave his hand around room. _"Look around where we are Bonnie. That's my reason that I stay_ _ed_ _quite about everything. I didn't want Elena and her baby to end up here and certainly_ _not_ _because of me."_

His words held honesty and I asked in control voice. _"So you_ _decided_ _to lie?"_ he shook his head and stepped closer before touching my arms. _"I decided to stay quite until_ _the_ _baby is safely born and trust me I only consider it after my friend_ _begged_ _me that he will tell her himself after both her and baby is safe."_

I felt drained and we both sat down, after some while I asked him one question that was bothering me. _"Are you not angry with him?"_

He leaned his head against chair and rubbed his temple. _"I was furious at him, in fact I punched him and ran towards his apartment to expose him to his wife."_

He looked at me with sad eyes. _"I talked to Damon and you know what I found out that he is messed up but_ _he's_ _not_ _e_ _vil man."_

He smiled at my alarm face. _"You all are judging him in your anger but he_ _doesn't_ _deserve the verdict you guys have given him."_

He looked at me and I knew he saw my surprise of him defending Damon.

" _He is_ _a_ _human Bonnie like you , like rest of us and his lies are his mistakes not his sins."_

I looked away not because I disagreed but because his words gave me lot to think about. _"How can you trust him Enzo? He_ _has been_ _lying about his identity for years..."_

I couldn't finished because Enzo made me look at him. _"Bonnie think about it why would he need to lie in first place? Damon told me truth about everything his past and the affect it still had on him. I don't think he even realize_ _d_ _but his father_ _'s_ _lifestyle haunted him more than he admits. He created this whole D.J Persona to shield himself from same_ _fate as_ _his father_ _._ _"_

His face grew sad and his eyes watered. _"_ _Damon never meant to ruin anyone life . He was just protecting himself and his brother from that life style but in doing so he hurt Elena and trust me Bonnie her pain is killing him million times more than you and I can imagine. He will die if_ _something would have happened to her or the baby._ _He will be_ _devastated._ _"_

He stared at me and touched my face. _"I always thought that I love you more than anyone can ever love_ _but I was wrong the way Damon love_ _d_ _Elena_ _is beyond measures._ _She is his salvation, without her he is nothing."_

I never saw Enzo defending anyone like this , so I asked him. _"What did he_ _tell_ _you to make you trust him?"_

He took deep breath and start telling me everything that happen. Damon past was disturbing and I had tears in my eyes by the time he finished telling me everything including how he gave him job when no one did.

" _He knew and he didn't blackmail you to hide his truth?"_ I asked and Enzo shook his head. _"No luv if he was as cruel and evil as you all think he is, he would have_ _blackmailed_ _me or_ _threatened_ _me_ _but instead he told me everything about him because to him I_ _'_ _m_ _a_ _friend and he didn't care about our social status or that I was man who has power in that moment to destroy his life. He reached out to his friend and that's_ _what makes_ _him_ _different._ _"_

I couldn't say anything. Truth is after hearing everything my anger faded little but still. _"It Doesn't matter what we think, you and I both know it's up to Elena and only she has power to forgive him or punish him."_

He saw decision on my face before I say anything. He smiled and held my hand. _"Then you stay loyal to Elena and we will help her anyway we can."_ In that moment I realized why I love him so much. Enzo is loyal to core and to him loyalty is everything.

I laid my head on his shoulder while holding his hand tightly in mine. _"I will stay loyal to Elena and you stay loyal to Damon because he needs you too, to win his wife back."_ I felt him kissing my head as we both held our hand in truce.

 **############**

 **Damon's P.O.V**

In a matter of one fleeting moment my life has turned upside down, from light, joy and hope, it transformed into immeasurable darkness and despair.

I was numb, I couldn't feel anything. Jeremy's punch I didn't register, I wanted to feel pain, I don't want to be numb.

I wanted to feel Elena's pain, I wanted her to scream at me, hit me, accuse me of every thing that caused her pain.

I wanted to suffer, to be tortured for every tear that fell from my wife's eyes, for every trust I broke, for shattering her perfect world.

I can't forget her face when she saw the real me. I never wished to die but in that moment I wanted the ground to swallow me whole.

I wanted to be punished for the sins I committed but then what I want most is too see my wife.

Her family forbade me to even see her but they don't understand that Elena is my family too. She is the reason that I am breathing, my heart is beating because of her, my eyes are desperate to see her well and alive but they don't see that , to them I am just heartless monster and nothing else.

Maybe I am... that's why I don't deserve to suffer her pain instead I have this hollow feeling that is swallowing me inside out.

" _No, No."_ I refuse to believe this. I don't deserve this numbness, I don't deserve this darkness. I need to feel or else I will loose my sanity and right now Elena and my unborn baby both needs me to be sane.

" _Where are you going."_ My brother asked me as I stood up.

I started walking toward that room where my wife is and ignored my friends voice.

I saw Jeremy outside talking with his uncle at the end of corridor. I cautiously reached her room and entered, closing door behind me.

Room was empty except one person who is my whole world, my light. _"Elena."_

Saying her name brought warmth inside my body, all feelings rushed back in full force.

My wife looked so innocent, so peaceful, like an angel laying there on bed.

I carefully reached near her and saw her eyes closed as if she is sleeping. I can hear her and my baby's heartbeats through monitors.

I cried in relief when I heard their heartbeats. My wife and baby are strong enough to survive. I know my fate is not that cruel to snatch away their lives.

She can punish me all she wants but as long they are alive and well then that's enough for me.

I sat beside her and touched her cheeks before holding one of her hand. _"Lena, baby I am so sorry, I wish I could take away your pain."_

I felt tears falling from my eyes but I didn't care because I deserve them. _"I wanted to tell you, No I should_ _have_ _told you, there is no excuse in world that can compensate the hurt you felt. I am so sorry baby, I_ _wish_ _I could turn time and_ _tell_ _you that I am Damon Salvatore that night at_ _the_ _cafe."_

I kissed her Palm and prayed to God. _"Please don't make my wife and baby_ _be_ _punished_ _for my lies, for my sin."_

" _Please God give me one more chance so I can bring happiness in Elena_ _'s_ _life. I swear I will never lie to her. I will always love her but please give me my Elena back."_

In pain I felt something. A hand twitching between my hands. I blinked to clear my eyes and saw Elena squeezing my palm .

I felt every nerve in my body coming alive as I saw her face scrunching. Her eyes were moving behind her close eyelids as I waited breathlessly.

Some part of my brain is screaming to call doctor but rest of my being was solely focus on my wife and waiting for her eyes to be opened.

Finally after few seconds her eyelashes fluttered as she opened her eyes revealing those beautiful doe eyes that brings life in my heart, my body.

Her eyes finally found me and they looked at me with same love and adoration that I get used to ever since first morning we spent together. A small smile form on her face, her body shifted closer towards me as cute yawn escaped her lips and for moment I forget about every thing. I was her husband who she love more than anything in this world and then that moment was gone as realisation dawned on her face, like she just remembered something . I saw it in her eyes as pain overtook her love for me.

Her smile disappear, Her eyes tear up, she flinched away and started pulling her hand away from mine.

" _Elena, baby please calm down."_ I can hear noise through monitors as her heartbeat got fast. _"Leave."_ Her voice was barely a whisper as she turned her face away and started struggling hard to get her hand away from me. _"Leave! Please leave!"_ she started crying, her breathing became harsh.

" _Elena I am so sorry."_ That did it as she snatched her hand away and started screaming at me. _"Get out! Get out! Leave me alone! Just leave me alone.."_ Her screams hit me with full force as I staggered away from her just in time Jeremy and Dr Joe rushed inside.

Jeremy pushed me away and ran towards his sister. _"Elena, hey it's me Jeremy, clam down, calm down for your baby and look at me."_

She hid her face in his chest while crying hard in his arms. _"Jeremy tell him to go away, I never want to see his face again, just make him go away Jer just make him go away!"_

I can't be the reason of her distress anymore so I ran away from only girl I ever loved, I ran away from those who hate me, I ran away from my friends, I ran away from my brother who was screaming my name to make me come back.

I ran away from them all as I ran towards my fate, I ran towards darkness.

 **Author's note.**

 **So I hope you like today's chapter which was quite hard for me too right and I have to write these chapters more which will be quiet challenging for me. So please send me your reviews and your support. I really need them in my life.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Homeless**

 **Author's note:**

 **The character does not belong to me only plot is mine.**

 **Thank you to Scarlett 2112, Starlight So, Hela 0023, Anna4267, Ajay 1208,Orion Belte , Blue Tulip 1995 , Elizabeth 1966, Damon fan girl, white Lilly 1529, ladybugs 95, The Donner party, Anne 1994, Mouhey Doll 4 and my guest reviewer's. Thanks for my readers who favourite or following this story.**

 **Thanks to my friend Starlight So who beta this chapter. You are best friend ever and my strength.**

 **Bonnie's P.O.V**

It's been a week since I saw my friend's perfect world shatter in front of our eyes. After Damon ran away from hospital Elena collapsed again, his presence was a living proof of his betrayal, she couldn't bear the heartache. Doctor kept her on observation for a day and then released her but ordered complete bed rest until her next check up.

Since she is in no state to travel and the fact that Jeremy didn't want anything that reminds her of Damon so she can't go back to her apartment.

They were going to book a hotel room because Davina lives in Dorm and they had no family here in New York but Enzo's stopped them and we offered our place for her to stay.

Her uncle and brother were hesitant but we assure them that she will be well taken care of in our house than any hotel.

After she got released we all brought her at our home. Three days later on her insistence her family left but not before promising her that Jeremy will be here as soon his classes are over for summer.

After they left Davina came for visit everyday. We all knew how heartbroken she was but she never showed her pain, I had to give her that. Even if she was hurting inside she put a brave and cheerful façade in front of us.

Elena on other hand completely shut us off. She barely said anything and only talked when asked to, otherwise she spent most of her time alone in her room or at our balcony.

Her eyes has lost its shine, her face has lost charm.

The only thing that's keeping her alive is her baby, she eats for her baby, she breathes for her baby, living each second after second for her baby.

I saw sometime her crying while holding her belly and gripping her locket that Damon gave her at Christmas. I know how much she missed him despite her anger, even though she won't utter his name. I know that kind of love couldn't disappear, Damon is part of her being, she couldn't deny no matter how hard she tries.

I was preparing dinner while staring at Elena who was quietly sitting on couch with Davina who was trying to engage her in conversation when Enzo came home.

From the look on his face I can tell he is distressed. He silently kissed me and greeted the girls before mentioning me to follow him in our room.

" _Did you find him?"_ I asked him the second I shut our bedroom door. He shook his head in sadness and I don't know what to say anymore. _"Okay! That's it! I am telling Elena."_

I was about to head for door when Enzo grabbed my arm. _"Just hold your horses luv, we can't tell Elena."_

I glowered at Him as I asked. _"Says who? Don't gave me the same carp its better for Elena's health because that's what got us in this mess in first place."_ He sighed and made me sit down with him.

" _It's Jeremy and John decision. They knew about his disappearance and they didn't want Elena to know anything from us or else they will take her away."_

I throw my hand in frustration. _"They are being ridiculous. No matter what Damon mistakes were he still is Elena's husband and they can't keep something this big hidden from her. What if something happens to him?"_ he was quite, unable to answer.

I know he is feeling as helpless as me in this moment. Finally he looked up at me. _"Okay fine we will tell her, maybe she knows where he can be. Let's wait for Davina to head out first then we'll tell her."_

He smiled as I sighed in relief. We waited until dinner and once Davina left we both went to Elena's room.

She was sitting quietly on bed while running her hand on her belly when she acknowledged our presence. _"Hey, um, can we talk?"_ she looked at us for a second and then gave us nod.

Enzo stared at me before taking a deep breath. _"Elena please be calm and don't stress out but.."_ he hesitated for a second before . _"No one has seen Damon since hospital..."_

Her eyes widened and her voice wavered. _"Da..."_ she flinched and closed her eyes in pain. _"He is missing, why didn't anyone tell me!"_ her voice got rose by each second.

I stepped forward to calm her down. _"Your family forbade us to tell you anything, but it's been a week and no one has heard from him."_ She shook her head in anger before lifting herself from bed.

" _Why is he doing this! Haven't he done enough!"_ she angrily grabbed her sweater and wore her shoes. _"You just wait till I find him ! I am going to give him a peace of my mind!"_ she screamed as she grabbed her purse before storming out of door while we followed her outside.

" _Elena! Wait were are you going?"_ Enzo called her but she shook her head in anger. _"I've never been to that place because that would have exposed his bloody secret but Stefan must have known address to that place."_

She hailed a cab and we both sat with her which she didn't object. She opened her purse but then growled in frustration. _"I left my phone. Bonnie, Enzo call Stefan for me."_

Enzo called him while I held her hand to calm her down, Elena was taking deep breaths and I could feel how this is stressing her out. _"Hello Stefan. Elena might know where he is but she needs an address."_

He listened to other end before adding. _"I have had enough of secret! Elena needs to know he is missing!"_ Enzo shouted at him while cab driver flinched at his tone.

Looks like Stefan was unhappy that we involved Elena but Enzo is right, enough with secrets. I guess Elena understood because she grabbed Enzo's phone and started yelling at him. _"Listen to me! I don't know what game your brother is playing, but I have had enough of it. So now you tell me the address of your old house."_

Enzo and I stared at each other while Elena yelled again. _"He is there I am sure of it . He once told me that when ever he felt sad or depressed he went to his old house specially his mother's room, so now tell me the damn address!"_ Stefan gave her address of house at Hampton and she told him to get there too before disconnecting the call and giving address to driver.

Rest of ride the was spent in silence and suppressed tension. Needless to say Elena was fuming with anger while we sat quietly beside her.

When we reached we saw a beautiful mansion not as big as Salvatore's but still big enough. Elena paid driver and we got out of cab. We saw huge board at gate. **"Lilly's shelter for homeless."**

I guess Damon did tell Enzo truth about his past. His father gave everything up to homeless as his penance.

We went inside and Elena went straight at desk. _"I am here to see.."_ she closed her eyes again and touched her belly while taking calming breath. Seeing that women is waiting I intervene instead. _"We are looking for Damon Salvatore he is son of the owner of this mansion."_ She smiled in realisation. _"Ah you are Mr Salvatore guest he came here from time to time he is in his mother's room, you go upstairs at right corridor corner room was her."_

We thanked her but Elena stopped us from following her. _"You guys wait here, I need to do this alone."_ She didn't give us chance to protest and left us at hallways.

I glanced at Enzo who was looking as worried as me. _"Will they be alright?"_ I asked him and he gave me sad smile. _"I don't know luv, I seriously don't know."_

 **##########**

 **Damon's P.O.V**

Minute after minute, hour after hour time passes by, days turned into night, night to morning as I drowned in my misery. My entire existence is fading away, I'm fading into nothingness.

I can still feel her presence and I am glad that my mother's room remains untouched even when this place change.

After my dad died he wished to turn this place as shelter, and I took care of everything.

I let every part of this hell hole change except my mother's room which I kept for myself. This place was our sanctuary, it still is.

I can feel my mom here and it brings me peace even when I don't deserve it. I never told about this to anyone not even to Stefan.

Only Elena knows about this place even when she doesn't know it being mansion she knew my mother's room is my escape from reality. I still remember when I told her it was one of happiest moments when we visited her brother to tell about her pregnancy and our engagement.

 **( Flashback )**

" _Can you slow down!"_ I yelled after her as she led us to deep in forest.

She smiled and grabbed a nearby branch to steady herself before grabbing my arm for support. She smiled at me teasingly.

" _Stop fussing over me city boy, I know these woods like back of my hand."_

She led me further until we came at bottom of falls. _"Come Damon lets sit on my spot."_ I smiled at her as we sat at rocks looking over at lake.

" _So you brought me all this way here to see falls?"_ I asked her once we settled in each other arms.

She stared at my face and her eyes were shining in sunlight. _"It's my secret spot, I used to come here with my mom. We usually had mother/daughter picnic here."_

Her smile dropped in sigh. _"After they die, whenever I am upset or sad I came here. This place is my escape it brings me peace because I could feel my mom's presence here most."_

I kissed my girl's head. _"Well you and I are same in that aspects."_ shestared at me quizzically.

" _I mean whenever I'm angry or upset I go to my childhood home and spent time in my mother's room. That place is my escape. That room still carried her lingering essence. "_

She leaned in to kiss me and touched my face. _"When was the last time you went there? I didn't know you still had access to your child hood home."_

I smiled while coming up with right words to say. _"I can visit that place, I still have access to it but I won't live there."_ She nodded her head maybe because she thought it's painful topic for me, so I smile at her.

" _As for my last visit it was before I met you. Now I am so much happy that I don't need any kind of escape anymore and I am sure my mother is happy that I am living my life in happiness instead of finding escape in her old musty room."_

Her smile was breath taking as she hugged me closer. _"You make me happy too Damon. Will you show me that place, it's only fair since I showed you mine."_

Her eyes were gleaming with hope that I had to be truthful. _"Maybe one day?_ And as we sat in each other arms I really hoped I can show her everything connected to me without any fear.

 **End of flashback ).**

Oh I wished I had told her than, so many moments could spare us from this misery but I can't take anything back now even if I wanted to.

Lost in my own hell I didn't register door opening but I felt something shift inside me as I saw the love of my life staring at me from across the room.

We just stared at each other and then before I knew it I was walking towards her and pulled her in my embrace. _"I am so sorry Elena."_ I choked as I held her tighter in my arms.

" _Sorry for what Damon, all the lies you said or for this stunt you just pulled."_ I heard her voice and I stepped away to see her .

Her face was contorted in pain as she shed tears after tears. _"Do you have any idea what I felt when I heard you were missing for a week! For whole bloody week Damon! If I didn't know about this place I, I..."_ she started crying and I stared at her in shock.

" _You were worried about me?"_ I asked sounding hopeful but apparently that pissed her more.

" _Worried! Danm you Damon!"_ she shoved me away in anger before poking her finger in my chest.

" _You turned my life upside down, bringing me this all consuming love! Taking me to highest peak of happiness!"_

Both our eyes trembled in tears. _"I was happy Damon, so much. We led simple life with loving family and friends and our Zenia.."_ then her eyes change in anger.

" _Then in a second it was all destroyed when I found out that all this was lie, our marriage, our family , our life even our love was all big lie!"_

She screamed and I flinched at each word. _"What do you want from me that I forget your betrayal and take you in my arms. That I be another notch on your bed post. The perfect trophy wife for you to brag!"_ I shook my head and tried to touch her but she flinched away from my hands.

" _Elena please you are getting it all wrong."_ I tried to plead with her but she shook her head in anger. _"No, I won't hear one word from you! You had lost chance to tell me truth, so now its my turn! I refuse to hear anything from you, No more lies Damon do you get it!"_

Her face held conviction as she said those words but I didn't gave up too, so I dropped on my knees in front of her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

" _Please Lena, don't leave me like this."_ I didn't care if I sounded pathetic as I begged my wife.

" _Please baby take me back, I will do what ever you say, I will give up everything just don't leave me."_

I felt her tears as she told me in broken voice. _"Go home Damon, I don't have energy to deal with this right now."_

I felt her hands on my hair but she didn't pushed me away as I heard her cry more just like me while I think of word home and what it means. _"I don't have home Elena."_ I whimpered as more tears fell from my eyes.

" _You are my home, where ever you and my baby are is my home."_ I kissed her belly and looked at her tear stricken face.

" _Without you I am homeless, listen to this, you are the only truth of my life, I Damon Salvatore is the richest man, owner of billions is homeless without you baby, that's the biggest truth of my life along with my love for you our marriage, our life was never a lie."_

Her breath hitched and her eyes got soft for second before her eyes got hard again. _"You forgot one more thing. "_ her voice was bitter as she managed to step away from my embrace. _"I don't know any Damon Salvatore, he is not my husband, nor my family. He is the man who lied to me, he broke my trust and he can never have place in my life or my home again."_

With that she turned around and walked away towards door before yanking it open. I saw Enzo , Bonnie and Stefan on other side. _"Take care of your brother and make sure he won't pull this stunt again!"_ she told him harshly before leaving with her friends, taking away every last hope with her.

Taking away my peace, my heart, my home with her leaving me homeless.

 **Author's note.**

 **Here you go another chapter and This one even gave me writer's block but thanks to my friend Sohela I was able to complete this chapter. So please send me your reviews I really need them to keep me motivate to write these hard chapters**


	36. Chapter 36

**What Heart Wants**

 **Author's note** **:**

 **The characters does not belong to me only plot is mine.**

 **Thank you to Scarlett 2112, Starlight So, Elizabeth 1966, vnss, the Donner party, Joy Lande, Damon fan girl, Blue Tulips 1995, Anne 1994, Orions Belte, Anna 4267, Kimminnee ,Ladybug 95, White Lilly 1529, Ella Tremaine and my guest reviewer. Thank you so much for your reviews.**

 **Now I know that you are all angry at Elena so I want my all readers to re read chapters. I wrote Elena this way from very first chapter. She never wanted to date rich guy let alone marry one and she always value** **d** **simple things in life and always save money instead of spending it on unnecessary things. She even stopped Damon from spending money on her as much as she can. Damon and everyone were aware what is going to happen when truth came out and I wanted her to lash out. Women is in her worst form because she is deeply hurt. Remember their first fight only Damon ha** **s** **the means** **to hurt her deep and she held same power over him. That being said they have rough road ahead but relax they will get their happy ending. So please have patience and keep supporting me and this story. You all are best readers and you motivated me at every step. Love you all.**

 **Now on readers demand here is chapter mostly in Elena Pov with special surprise entry in end. So enjoy your chapter hope you able to forgive Elena after this chapter.**

 **Thank you so much to my friend and sis Starlight So who beta my chapter .**

 **Elena's P.O.V**

It's been three weeks since my perfect little world came crashing down to the ground, our home, or perfect lives, all was an illusion, a perfect lie. I can't help but laugh at my fortune, I had made plans to surprise my husband, guess fate had a different plan all together. Never in my wildest dreams I could imagine that I'd get this surprise rather shock from the one whom I love… loved most. Now that I think about it, he was never the man I loved, there is no Damon Jackson in the picture, it's only Damon Salvatore, a man of power, wealth, a man who finds joy in deception.

In that moment I felt so small, minuscule, like bug at his feet as his power stomped my small world.

My days passed in anguish and misery. My mind wondered about every possible reason, every possible excuse, and the deeper I went, it became nebulous. How stupid I was to believe to think myself lucky enough to find perfect world that was filled with love and happiness.

I remembered every moment spent with him loving him and being loved by him, was any of that real.

Why he did that? Why he lied? What could he possibly get from marrying me?

I have nothing, my house back in Mystic falls and our lake house is only two properties that I co-owned with Jeremy.

He couldn't be interested in those? Then why because of some sort of bet he made with Michelson after I shot Kol down? I sometimes flinch at that possibility because I remember meeting him the same night, my emotions are worth so little that it could be played with? Did they bet how soon he will take me to his bed.

I cried some nights thinking of our first time that weekend when we gave ourselves to each other, when I confessed my love for him during our intimate moments.

Was all that part of some bet too? But then I remember our morning after he was so happy and that kind of happiness couldn't be fake. In fact every moment since I saw him was uniquely wonderful like some dream come true or a prayer that was answered. There's constant war between my mind and my heart.

My mind is making me blame him, creating all these questions scrutinizing every memory and turning it into something disgusting but then their is my heart which is continuously defending Damon, reminding me how much I love him, how much my whole being yearns for him.

It's seems like my body is torn in two halves. One ruled by my mind, one by heart.

I realized that when I heard Damon was missing a week ago. I didn't spare second thought as I rushed out to find him. My brain was screaming at me that he went missing purposefully to gain my attention, that it was a trap to lure me in, whereas my heart was hurting with worry and was restless to see him.

I didn't know what I expected, but the second I saw him everything hit me again with full force. His love, his lies, our relationship , his betrayal, our marriage, his deceit .

The second I felt his arms around me my heart was screaming to lose itself in his embrace while my mind recalled every moment was a lie when he touched me.

So I let my anger rise through me making a shield around me so I won't be fooled again. Encaging my love within my heart. He hurt me by lying, now it's my turn to hurt him by rejecting his love.

My mind was triumphant at its victory but then he begged. He literary knelt at my feet as he called me his home , he called himself homeless if our baby and I were not part of it and for seconds I felt my resolve break as my heart started thumping after hearing his confession. I could feel truth behind these words.

I could feel my walls breaking as I ran my hand on his black locks, relishing in its softness giving in to what my heart wants but then he called himself Salvatore and everything snapped back inside me leaving anger front in my eyes and so I left him declaring he is not my husband that he can never be part of my life.

I walked away without backward glance causing him same hurt that he caused me.

So why I'm loathing my existence ever since that day.

I thought hurting him is what I wanted most in that moment but now that moment is hurting me ever since that day.

I feel so disgusted, why I said those things? Was that some kind of vengeance?

Have I stooped so low to trample his heart when he was begging me to take him back?

Another tear dropped as I clutched my belly feeling so ashamed of myself. I was never this bitter person, I never broke anyone's heart nor intentionally caused someone pain but now I caused tormented on one person I love the most. I guess it's true, love gives you power to mend or break someone.

 _''Did he?"_ my mind taunted me again and I shook my head to clear these thoughts. _''Stop it!"_ I clutched my head and screamed, thrashing my head.. _''Please stop it?"_ but my mind was now evading my body again. _''Please, he probably bragged to his rich friends every time he fucked you, I bet_ _the_ _price got high how soon will he knocked his precious baker girl?"_ it taunted me making me angry again.

Constant streams of tears flew from my eyes as my heart defended my husband. _''He loves you Elena, he loves you so much, whatever his reasons_ _we_ _re but truth is you and Zenia are his world , he will die if you take his world away from him. Do you want him to die?"_

I trembled at that thought as I shake my head again. _''No, No, please stop just leave me alone!"_

I was screaming loudly and didn't realize someone calling my name. _''Elena! Elena!_ _"_

First thing I realized Bonnie's face as she said my name. Seeing her face I went in her embrace making her beacon of my sanity. _''Make it go away Bonnie! make it go away !"_

She looked panic as she held my face in her. _"Elena calm down. Talk to me Elena I am here for you."_

I nodded my head at her assurance. _''Please make these voices go away, they are hurting me making me hurt him!"_

I burst into tears and hid myself in her arms. _''Bonnie he hurt me so I hurt him back in worst way possible. He was begging me to stay but I left him, I left him and told him he can't be part of my life anymore."_ I cried as I remember my harsh words.

 _''Why Bonnie why this happens to us? why he lied? Why he never told me anything before? Why I hurt him like that?"_

I felt anger rising inside that came from both my heart and mind. _''I hate this Bonnie! I hate him ! I hate myself! I want my life back Bonnie, I want everything goes the way it was before."_

She was quiet as I cried some more. Finally my tears stopped flowing as I felt exhausted.

 _'' Are you feeling better?"_ I barely managed to nod at her question after all nothing can make me feel better about myself anymore.

" _O_ _kay then you need answers it's time you get them. Let's go Elena."_

She helped me up on my feet while I stared at her. _''Where are we going?"_

She smiled as she led me out of her house. _''You will see_ _soon."_

We hailed cab and she helped me inside. I am glad to be out of bed rest specially after the stunt I pulled. Dr Joe didn't waste time telling me how irresponsible I was when I left to find Damon.

She put me on another week of bed rest and told Bonnie to keep a strict eye on me. Another edition to my guilt list.

That week I took care of myself as much I can for my baby. I was happy to hear week later , when Dr Joe did another check up and told me that we are our out of danger and even she forbade me to travel long distance she allowed me to resume my studies and my job as long I won't exert myself.

I was still remembering my last appointment and how much I missed him when I saw our baby growing more in that screen, I couldn't help but ask Dr to send copy to Damon. No matter whatever happened between us I decided I am not going to take our baby from him.

Lost in my thoughts I didn't realize when a cab stopped but then I saw familiar bar that was another place connected to my happy life.

 _''Why_ _did_ _you bring me here?"_ I asked as I stared at Bree's bar.

 _''You_ _needed_ _answer_ _s_ _and you are going to get them today."_ Bonnie's voice held determination.

I thought we were going to bar instead she went inside building that led to my apartment.

I couldn't make my feet move. _''I can't go_ _in_ _there_ _…_ _"_ I shake my head while new tears form in my eyes.

Bonnie stared at me with kindness.

 _''I know you_ _'_ _re scared of getting answer as much you are scared of going back in there but they both are connected to answers you want. Come Elena don't let your fear won you. "_

With that she walked away and I couldn't let my fears control me so I followed her inside to place that is once my home.

I was unprepared to hit by so many emotions when I enter my home. Its seem like yesterday when I left this place with Bonnie to deliver cakes. Things were so simple that day I waved my husband goodbye as he left for work.

I walked around and could feel every moment , every laughter that we spend here.

I saw that couch where we made love countless times and I clearly remember the moment we were intimate for the last time before…

 **( Flashbacks.**

 _''Damon stop it!"_ I moaned when I felt his lips on my neck.

It was few days after Lorenzo's birthday. Damon came home late when he found me sprawled on couch watching sex in the city movie on our television. He wasn't the one to miss an opportunity, he joined me on couch only to distracting me from watching movie.

 _''Come on baby I want little Elena loving time, you can watch this movie later."_ He leaned in to kiss me but I moved away after giving him small peck on lips. _''Behave baby, if you be_ _a_ _good boy and let me finish this movie then I_ _'ll grant you_ _long hours of Elena loving time."_

His eyes shine like kid at candies shop as he nods his head eagerly and grabbed my feet for massage.

I shake my head at his silliness and then resumed the movie. I was at part when Carey found his love letters email and I couldn't help but feel giddy. _''Now that's a man romantic, rich and classy no wonder Carey loves him so much through years."_ As I said this Damon stopped massaging my feet. _''You are saying that you will take love letters_ _that were emailed by_ _rich guy over your husband's massage? "_ his voice was playful so I tried to ruffled his feathers.

 _''Hmm maybe I mean if I_ _find_ _someone like Mr Big."_ His eyes grew outraged. _''You will choose_ _an_ _old dude over your stud husband? I don't believe you."_

I was laughing as he tickled my feet. _''Why Damon? "_ I asked in fit of laughter, _''Why are you jealous of my favourite fictional character_ _,_ _they_ _'_ _re not even real, now if I m_ _e_ _et Mr Salvatore that day..."_

I trailed off when I felt his expression changed, _''Hey what's the matter?"_

He gave me small smile so I continued. _''Well as I was saying I didn't_ _saw_ _him only his back so you can imagine what would have happened if he_ _saw_ _me."_

I tried to continue our joke but he told me seriously. _''He would have fallen for you baby , hard and fast."_

I stared at him in surprise before telling him teasingly. _''Well then you are lucky he didn't_ _saw_ _me or else he would have take_ _n_ _me away to Italy. Bonnie once told me Mr Salvatore lives in Italy in his Villa."_ I sigh dramatically. _''Hmm_ _,_ _come to think_ _about it,_ _he would have taken me there with him_ _if_ _he_ _'d_ _fallen for me."_

Before I knew it he pulled my feet making me closer to him as he enveloped me in his arms. _''So you want to leave me for Italian villa? And what about me huh?"_ he tickled my side making me squirm in his arms.

 _''Aw don't worry I will give you transfer and promotion there. You can maintain my sports car in day and at night we will_ _have our secret rondevu_ _."_ I winked at him. " _Think about this,_ _It_ _will be so hot you_ _would_ _be my guilty pleasure and we will have so much fun, right?"_

We couldn't contain anymore as we start laughing. I just love this man he never gets angry with my teasing.

Our laughter died down as we stared in each other eyes. I don't know how but soon everything else was forgotten as our need for each other grew more strong. He slowly kissed me while making me straddle him. We made slow love until we reach our peak and collapsed in each other arms.

After a while my breathing calm down I looked up to stare at him.

 _''I take it back. Who need_ _s_ _Italian villa when I have most beautiful home with you. I won't trade our small world for all riches in this world."_

I laid my head in his arms and found my home with in, I will never leave this embrace for anything.

 **End of flashbacks )**

I wish Damon told me then or any other day before that, I wonder how I reacted if he told me himself, but now we will never know.

 _''Why_ _did_ _you bring me here Bonnie?"_ I finally turned around to ask my friend. " _How will I find any answers_ _for my_ _questions here?"_

She stared at me long and hard before stepping closer to me.

 _''You are lying to yourself Elena. There is no questions except one that matter most. Your inner battle is happening only to avoid that one question that is hidden deep inside you."_

I averted my eyes because her words held truth that I am afraid to face.

 _''I don't know what you are talking about?"_ but she didn't let me turned my eyes away and make me look at her.

 _''Really Elena after everything you are going to lie? Well fine let me tell you."_

I flinched away from what she is about to say. _"You are not angry at him anymore,_ _disappointed_ _maybe, maybe little hurt but truth is you have forgiven him long ago."_

I wanted to deny but the word never came out. _''You want to know another thing? Hurting him is hurting you but you are even denying this."_

Tears threatened to break through as I begged her. _''Stop it!"_ but Bonnie didn't stop as she grabbed me.

 _''So you have forgiven him, yet you are hurting him but not for revenge it's because..."_ I was able to pull away as I screamed . _''Stop it Bonnie I don't want to hear anymore!"_ I made my way towards door when I heard her. _''You are scared Elena and that's the only question that matter_ _s_ _, only_ _one_ _question that you are denying to ask yourself."_

Those words that I hid deep down came out through her voice making me freeze in my position. _''You are scared Elena and you need to accept that and let Damon know too because its not fair on both of you to be apart because of reasons that don't even exist anymore."_

I sobbed quietly unable to meet her eyes as she walk near me. _''Call him Elena, talk to him_ _,_ _share your fear with him. Only then you will find peace within you."_

With that she left me, leaving me with only question that now I have to face.

 **############**

 **Kol** **'** **s P.O.V**

Another week passed in drunken haze and we have more days ahead. Nowadays I am dreading each day that comes.

Ever since Elena came into our lives it changed for better. We were happy almost like family. Everything was going great, she even let El and Nick in her life.

She brought happiness in my life in form of Davina. She is my perfect match and I was finally experiencing same kind of happiness that I craved after seeing Damon and Elena.

We become close family and Elena filled the empty place that came from missing my sister who lives far away.

We were so happy waiting for our new family member to be born and then everything went downhill when Elena found out.

I felt her pain and we all are so ashamed because we failed her and Damon. We hid his truth but never consider consequence of that lie is going to destroy our family in one swoop.

Elena and Damon are now separated because of that lie and it also took Davina from me.

I tried to talk her again after Elena released from hospital and two weeks later she agreed to meet me.

 **( Flashback** **)**

I was sitting at a cafe for hour waiting for her. When another hour passed I realized she stood me up so I get up to leave.

Leaving few bills on the table I made my way towards door when I heard her voice from corner booth. _''Leaving so soon."_ I was taken aback as I saw her sitting at booth drinking coffee.

She must have sensed my surprise as she gestured me to take seat. _''I arrived two hours ago but couldn't find courage to go to your table. So I sat here and watch you waiting for me."_

She sipped her coffee again and stared at me. _''You know why I agreed to meet you today? It's because Bonnie told me you deserve one chance to explain yourself."_

I was intrigued but not surprised. Lately Bonnie and Enzo became a thread that is still connecting our family they both are determined to get our family back together and are not giving up any time soon.

For that we respect them more then ever because they are still fighting for our happiness and have hope that was lost inside us. _"They are admirable couple I respect them a lot."_

We sat quietly for a while unable to start our conversation.

After a while she sat straight. _''I am ready to listen everything you have to say."_

Her voice was calm and compose and it seems she really wanted to give me honest chance to explain myself. _''Okay I will tell you everything but promise me you hear me out first without interrupting me and then after hearing it all you can make your decision."_

She stared me hard before lightly nodding her head.

" _I_ _t all began few days before thanksgiving Damon gathered us together in his Mansion ."_

I start telling her everything even my side of what happen at restaurant that day when we first met Elena.

She heard me out quietly and didn't say word as I explained everything to her.

After I was done telling her there was tears in her eyes. _''I am so sorry Kol for that day at hospital. I blamed you all trapping Elena for some bet or revenge when in reality you all hid Damon_ _'s_ _lie to spare your friend from hurting, from saving Elena and her baby from any harm."_

I held her hand in mine. _''Please don't cry Davina, anyone would have jumped to same conclusion."_

I sighed as I remember Elijah's words. _''El and Rick tried to make Damon confess but he was so scared and by the time Stefan and Caroline were able to make him fess up he found out Elena got pregnant."_

She nodded hand gripped my hand tightly in her hand. _''I understand Kol_ _,_ _fate has sure way to mess things up at unexpected times."_

We both were quiet after that as we dwell on these words.

Finally I gathered courage to ask her decision. _''So now you know truth?_ _"_

She sighed and stared at me. _"Kol I love you, and these last few days without you were living hell."_

She stared at our joined hands and part of me knew what is about to come. _''That still didn't change a fact that right now I can't be with you. Elena and my family needs me more and as much I want to go back to things were, I can't until Elena..."_

She couldn't finish and I realize her dilemma. I brought her hand to plant kiss on it.

 _''I understand love, its your time to stay on Elena side. I already failed her as brother, I won't let you choose between us."_

Tears fell from both our eyes and I wiped her tears away. _''I love you Davina and I will wait for you as long it takes."_

She got up and walk towards me giving me parting kiss. _''Good bye Kol."_ With that she left and I finally let pain consumed me.

 **End of Flashback )**

From then on my home became bar where I spend my evenings drinking my pain away until bar tender cut me off. Today like other nights I was drunk out of my mind so bar tender called cab for me.

The moment I stumbled inside I saw my brothers waiting for me. Seeing my condition they both ran towards me before I could fall.

Nick hold my left arm tightly as I sway on my feet. _'What happened to you?"_

I slurred painful words at him. _''Karma_ _'_ _s_ _a_ _bitch, Davina has forgiven me but she can't be with me because she needs to stay on Elena side."_

They looked at each other while making me sit on couch. _''I am sorry Kol."_ El told me sincerely for million time.

 _''Don't be El I already failed Elena as brother , now I can't take her sister away too."_

Tears fell from my face as speaking of Elena make me missed someone else. _''I wish Bex was here."_ I let tears spill as I missed both my sisters.

 _''Aww look at you emotional saps."_ I heard my sister's voice and sure enough I saw her standing few feet away. _''Bex!"_ we all stared at her in surprise. _''Hello brothers."_ She gave us her brilliant smile.

I stumbled towards her pulling her in tightest hug ever. _''Glad you are here sis."_ I felt her hugging me back. _''Don't worry brother I am not leaving until I fix everything."_

And her assurance bring back hope that was lost inside me.

 **Author's note** **:**

 **Sorry for delay but here's is new chapter with surprise entry. Hope it clear something up about what Elena is going through ever since truth came out. Next chapter pure Delana heart to heart where Elena finally face her worst fear. Please send me your reviews. It means a lot to me** **.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Space Between Us**

 **Author's note** **:**

 **The characters does not belong to me only plot is mine.**

 **Thanks to Scarlett 2112, Starlight So, Anna 4267, Orion Belts, Damon fan girl, Ladybugs 95, Blue Tulip 1995, Anne 1994, The Donner Party, Jade Salvatore and my guest reviewer. Thank you all for your reviews and thanks to my readers who follow or favourite this story.**

 **Now to all my readers this chapter is second last chapter of this story, but don't worry Damon and Elena story is not over yet. I have decided to split this story in two parts. So enjoy your new chapter.**

 **SPECIAL Thanks to Starlight So who beta this chapter.**

 **Damon's P.O.V**

My world stopped spinning the moment Elena stepped away from my sight. That day it felt like I lost her all over again. The pain is excruciating but I have no choice, I deserve every bit of sorrow that's directed towards me.

Stefan brought me back to mansion, but the Damon they knew was gone, what's left is a shell of a man that was once fulfilled by love, her love…

In this nebulous misery I had one ray of sunshine that I could hold on to, my child. Few days ago I received a sonogram image of our daughter with a message from Dr Joe that both my baby and Elena are now out of danger. They're both safe and healthy, and I pray that, they never be in distress especially because of me.

I just wished I was there with them. This place doesn't feel like home anymore, it's a lavish mansion but it can never be my home if my wife and baby are not here with me.

My train of thought was broken by a knock, I didn't bother to answer, as expect after a while the door opened revealing Caroline along with a food trolley.

 _''I am not hungry Care."_ I told her tiredly but she ignored me as she sat on the edge of bed while preparing my plate. _''Yeah I heard your message clearly that you send through Mr Pa_ _a_ _lo."_

She handed me my dinner, her eyes glimmering with anger. _"_ _You_ _do realize that you are only eating if Stefan or I force feed you?"_

I rolled my eyes at her scolding me like some small child.

 _''I told you both that I will eat when I am hungry!"_ I reminded her in irritation. _''I don't need you two to baby sit me."_

She smiled and ruffled my hair. _''Well you are acting like_ _a_ _small child so it's only fitting that we babysit you."_

I shrugged her hand away and started eating my food to avoid this or any conversation with her .After finishing my dinner I put plate away in trolley. I thought she will leave but instead she called one of the staff to clear everything.

 _''So now that I am fed can you leave me."_ I told her gesturing towards door but she narrowed her eyes at me. _''_ _You_ _want me to leave you so you can wallow in your misery?"_

I averted my eyes away from her but felt her hand grabbing mine. _''I know what you are going through Damon, I can understand your pain."_

She sighed and stared at me. _''When Stefan and I were apart ,we both were miserable without each other."_

She went quiet for a while before squeezing my hand. _"That's why I can tell you for sure that Elena is also suffering from this separation as much as you are."_

I know she and Stefan had gone through the same thing but I couldn't help but pin point how different our situation was. _''I want to_ _hold_ _on to hope Care but the damage I did is too sever. Elena is_ _heartbroken_ _and I don't know how I can fix everything without hurting her further more."_

None of us spoke for a while, extending her hand she picked up the ultrasound picture from table. _''She will forgive you one day because the love you share is far bigger then any truth or lie and this baby is_ _a_ _living proof of that love."_

She gave me picture back and tapped my hand. _'just give her some time Damon, once her anger_ _subsides_ _away she will able to understand rationally and then she will forgive you."_

Her words brought little bit hope back. _''Thanks Care for being here, for loving Stef. If you can forgive him then maybe I can hold on to hope that Elena will forgive me someday too."_

After all if I won't hope then it seems like I gave up and I promised Elena that I will always fight for her.

 _'' Damon your phone is ringing."_ I heard Caroline's voice and sure enough my phone was ringing that sat on table.

The moment I saw her name something inside me twisted, _''Its Elena."_ My voice was shaking like my hand.

I felt Caroline behind me touching my arm. _''Pick it up!"_ her voice held both excitement and hope that gave me courage to answer her call. _''Hello?"_

I could hear her voice hitch on other side but not one word came so I tried again. _''Elena."_

Saying her name brought out a gut wrenching sobs from other end, in that moment I didn't even needed words to understand her agony.

 _''Damon ask her where_ _is_ _she?"_ I heard Caroline's voice who I guess understood what is going on.

 _''Lena, baby where are you? Please tell me so I can come to you."_ I begged not even caring about the surrounding when I pleaded my wife just to hear her voice.

Slowly her cries dimmed and I could hear the shaking voice of my Angel. _''Home, can you come?"_

I closed my eyes while my heart soar at these words. She is at our home and she wants me to come there.

 _''I will be there, just wait for me please."_

It sounded desperate in my own ears, and I'm certain she felt it too, before the line went dead I heard her reply, _''I am waiting."_

With that she hung up and I saw Caroline with tears in her eyes but she was beaming at me. _''Go, and don't worry I will inform Stefan. You just go and please be patient with her."_ I barely nodded as I rushed outside and went to my car.

My nerves were rocketing high but I tried to concentrate on driving. I don't know how but somehow I managed to reach our home without causing any trouble.

As I walked towards my destination, my emotions were messing my head but I remembered that hope and it gave me courage as I used my keys to open the door to my home.

The moment I went inside, it seems I never left, our small apartment still held same warmth that I never felt anywhere else in my entire life.

Everything reflected our love for each other all changes that Elena did in this place to make it more home, be it those small plants at windows or blue and green cushion she brought for our couch or various pictures in frames that scattered some on wall while other at shelves and table.

Every small knickknack and decorating piece in kitchen and living room reminds me how much we love our life, our simple home and it was destroyed because I wasn't man enough to tell her truth.

I looked around as I stepped closer to our bedroom.

With heavy sigh I opened door and saw my wife sobbing as she sat in middle of bed with her head hiding under her arms supported by knees, surrounded by our memories.

 _''Elena."_ At my voice she lifted her head and it felt someone ripped my heart out with bare hands, as I saw her bloodshot eyes, tears streaming down from those endless pool of brown, her face reflects pain as she whimper my name. _''Damonnn."_

Hearing my name was enough for me as I carefully make my way toward bed and put picture books aside to gather her in my arms.

She went in my arms without any fight, clutching me tight to her as if I am her life line.

The way she was crying was worse than our first fight and I remember her words then. _**"Don't break my heart".**_

I felt wave of agony crashing over me as I remembered these words and I did exactly same thing, I've broken her heart.

 _''I am so sorry baby, I am sorry that I lied to you, that I broke your heart, I am sorry that_ _I_ _lie_ _d, I_ _hurt you and our baby."_

I felt her shaking her head against my chest as we cried in each other arms.

Finally she lifted her head to touch my face. _''I, I am so sorry, I didn't mean those words I said that day."_

I shook my head, my heart broke at her words. _"Don't apologize, specially not to me! I deserve all this and more."_ I told her, I won't let her apologies after everything she gone through because of my lies.

Her eyes were wide as she shake her head in anger. _''Stop it, how can you be okay with my inhuman behaviour, the things I said to you, how my family treated you because of me."_ She closed her eyes as her grip on me tightened. _''There is no_ _reason_ _to justify my behaviour. I should have listened to you but instead I choose to listen to my mind that was feeding my anger and my hatred."_

I was speechless as I saw her agony. _''God Damon everything is so messed up, all I had been thinking how it was bet, our marriage was bet for you to boost in front of your friends."_

She kept saying how these thoughts were feeding her anger but only one word makes me sick.

" _You thought it was all some kind of bet or revenge for humiliating my friends?_ _"_ I asked her aghast.

Her eyes tear up more as she nodded her head. _''Damon please tell me it_ _'_ _s not true I want to hear your side_ _of the story,_ _I am going crazy coming up with worst scenario_ _s_ _about this whole lie."_

The way she pleaded with me and sounded so desperate, it make me believe that she is coming up with worst conclusion on her own.

Taking deep breath I held her face to make her look at me. _''Elena, I will tell you everything but please first clear your head with all these rubbish about revenge or bet because that's certainly not true baby."_ I told her in determinant voice.

She stared at me long and I can see through her eyes the battle that was raging inside her. I touched our forehead and called out to her.

 _''Please hear me out first, shut those voices away that are stopping you from believing me."_

At my voice her eyes flickered and I felt resolution set behind her eyes when she nodded her head.

Sighing in relief I began. _''It was just like any other day. I was at my home getting ready to meet for dinner with Michelson's when I got call from Elijah. He told me to come soon because Kol was creating scene."_

Her eyes widen with understanding. _''So you were there? but how? I didn't_ _saw_ _you with them?"_

I shook my head to clear her confusion. _''I arrived when Kol was flirting with you and you kicked him, I saw whole scene from far and trust me if you haven't kicked him then I would have_ _._ _Seeing you change_ _d_ _something inside me. You_ _stole_ _my heart at first sight."_

She blinked her eyes in wonder but didn't say anything so I continued. _''You know when manager told us he fired you we all were so angry but I felt as if I lost something precious without even getting it."_

I smiled at that memory. _" You know I prayed for first time in many years."_ I touched her face tenderly. _''I prayed for you baby, I prayed to have_ _a_ _chance with you and you know what happened? He heard my prayer and I saw you in that cafe sitting alone."_

She contemplated all this quietly while a frown appeared on her face. _''So you lied because you heard things I s_ _aid to_ _Kol?_ _"_

I nodded my head. _''That was my reason at first and then I lied because I want to strengthen our bond first so that once truth came you love me enough to forgive me, I guess I was wrong on that part."_ I confess last words bitterly in shame and guilt.

 _''Why Jackson?_ She inquired and I smiled at her . _''that's my middle name, given to me after my grandfather Jackson Salvatore."_

Her eyes widen in surprise. _''Your middle name? So there was some truth in it."_ She asked mostly to herself then me. She closed her eyes for second before looking at me.

" _Why_ _didn't you t_ _ell_ _me truth after_ _…_ _?"_ _She didn't complete her sentence, she didn't have to._

I held my eyes down unable to meet her eyes. _''I tried confessing Lena, maybe not that much but I tried telling you truth few times but I.."_ I trailed off as I saw her distress look.

 _''When?_ _"_ She asked hoarsely.

Taking deep breath I began telling her. _''First time before we made love, second time when we ha_ _d_ _our first fight and I came to meet you at your dorm."_

She nodded her head in understanding. _''I remember, you tried to tell me but I stopped you both time."_

I felt relief that she remembers each moment as me.

 _''After our first fight I got scared of losing you, truth is part of me was scared because deep down I knew your reaction."_

She shake her head as if she want to deny. _''I understand Elena, you always wanted simple life, you valued love more than materialistic things and truth is the more I spend time with you the more I love and respect you for it."_

I wiped her tears away that flows rapidly.

 _''The day you moved in I got call from Stefan, you have no idea how scared I got those days, you know how Steff is, I knew he won't encourage my lie, remember when I told you about my parents?"_

She nodded her head. _''Well I missed one detail in that story, our family got destroyed because the more_ _wealth_ _my father_ _gathered_ _the more he lost his humanity."_

I felt repulsed thinking about how much my past still affected me.

 _''I was scared how Stefan would react, I knew he won't approve of this lie so I asked my friends to help me, El and Rick were so angry but somehow they agreed after they saw how much we love_ _d_ _each other, how much that love change me for better but they were also as clueless as me to convince Stefan."_

I stopped talking as I braced myself. _''As usual the second Steff found out he burst in anger, apparently same thing Stefan did with Caroline that resulted in break up for a while. I guess with our painful childhood and the pain he caused Care was enough to set him off."_

I touched her swollen belly and felt my daughter as I said the next words. _''That day on thanksgiving Stefan and Caroline convinced me to confess everything. After feast I was about to tell you everything when_ _you… I saw_ _that box..."_

I was unable to finished my sentence but she realized what stopped me as she wrapped her arms around me . _''Oh Damon!"_

I held her tightly in my arms. _''I couldn't put your_ _s_ _or my baby_ _'s_ _life in danger so I kept lying and so did everyone_ _else who knew this secret."_

I closed my eyes as I told her one last truth. _''We never wanted to hurt you baby, in fact we were waiting for baby to born safely. I would have confessed then in fact I almost did at our wedding rehearsal but then you_ _fainted_ _and I just couldn't..."_

I was shaking with guilt when I felt her soft hands on my face and talked to me in soothing words. "I _t's okay, you can stop now, I understand everything now clearly."_

 _''You understand?_ _C_ _an you forgive me?"_ I asked her with hope in my heart.

 _''Of course Damon, how can I not forgive you? You never wanted to hurt me in fact you were protecting me and our baby, if I was in your_ _place_ _I would have done same thing."_

Each words that came from her mouth raised more hope in my heart and I couldn't help but take her lips for kiss to show her my gratitude.

I felt her lips moving against mine with same passion that was burning inside me.

After we broke apart for much needed air I laid kisses all over her face with promises. _''Thank you so much baby for forgiving me, from now on I promise I will never lie to you, I will do whatever you say and don't worry about anything, I brought our home from Ric, so if you want we can stay here or you can move in Mansion with me or we can live anywhere you want and I even brought that bakery for you so you can bake as much you want and I will take care of baby, I can work from home, I will take care of everything..."_

I stopped my ramblings when I felt her stiffen in my arms. I stared at her and found more tears in her eyes as she disentangle herself away from my arms.

 _''Elena?"_ but she shake her head while crying, she caressed one of our pictures and somehow the way she touched our pictures scared me because it felt like she is touching them for one last time.

 _''These last few days made me realize what kind of person I am, I never_ _acted_ _like this before the way I acted when_ _.._ _."_

She held our wedding picture and clutched it close to her heart. _''I don't ever wanted to be that person again."_

I scoot closer to put my hand on her back. _''It's okay, I am not angry with you. We all were prepared for your reaction..."_

I stopped when she flinched away from me as she stood up to face me. _''So its okay when I throw you out of my life! God Damon ! I was going to snatch our daughter from you! Tell me my words didn't ripped your heart that day?"_

I wanted to deny but I just promised that I won't lie anymore, so I stayed quiet instead which she understood completely.

 _''You see! You never wanted to hurt me but I kept hurting you intentionally, its me who don't deserve to be in your life not other way around."_

My eyes widen in horror at her words as I stood and step closer to her. _''What! Elena, baby please hear me out. Let's just leave this all in our past ,we can start a new life."_

She stepped back in anguish. _''What life Damon? I am small town girl, you are rich tycoon, what life we can possibly have where we can be happy and won't hurt each other again?"_

This was all going downhill. _''We can work things out..."_ but she shake her head. _''Don't you see the second I realize our perfect world was lie, I turned into this person who caused you so much hurt! I became worst kind of human being who trampled all over your heart."_

She held her head down. _''As long I was happy everything was great but the minute everything got hard I couldn't handle it. I am a failure as wife Damon but I can't be failure as mother."_

She stared at me with love but also something else that I am afraid to understand. _''We both are born in different world and we do bad if we tried to be in each other world. You lied to be part of my world and I hurt you when I found about your world."_

She step closer until our forehead touched each other. _''There is vast space between us and I don't know how to cross it, so I will love you from_ _distance_ _and be happy that at least we both can be part of our daughter's life even if I can't be part of your life_ _,_ _you will always be part of mine."_

I felt numbness, I wanted to scream at her and tell her that my whole life is her only but somehow words couldn't escape my mouth.

 _''I am so sorry for everything Damon, I will always love you and hope that you found happiness you deserve in your world."_

She kissed me sweetly as I felt our tears mixing together. _''Good bye Damon, be happy for me please."_

But happiness was gone forever as she left our room, our home , as she left me.

 **Author's note.**

 **Hey everyone first of all don't hate me but this chapter has to happen before final chapter of first part of marriage built on lies. That's right the story is not over yet only one more chapter to end this part. I will reveal second part title in my next and last chapter so stay tuned, keep your fingers cross and please send me your reviews.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Vows**

 **Author's note:**

 **The characters does not belong to me only plot is mine.**

 **So after almost whole year I finally complete first part of this story. I joined fanfiction on this very date and I grew more as writer over course of this year and hope to continue grow more and more. I am grateful of this website who gave me plenty of friends along with platform to share my stories. ...**

 **There are many people I thanks over this year but today I want to thank and acknowledge two special people in my life. ...first is Carol or as you know her as Scarlett 2112 , she really became my mentor and friend. She always gave me plenty advises to improve myself and reading her stories make me want to be get more better as writer.**

 **Finally second person who I found because of fanfiction is my friend my soul sister and beta Sohela . She also gave me many advice and beta my chapters despite being busy with her new job...but she became my friend who I can talk about anything and I deeply respect and cherished these girls in my life... they also helped me in this last chapter and advise me to write it as I really imagined it...so Thank you so much Carol and Sohela and to my every reviewer who ever review me...thank you so much...**

 **This chapter is dedicated to my grandfather who passed away few weeks ago. I hope you rest in peace in heaven. I will always miss you.**

 **Elena's P.O.V**

Sitting at office I could hear someone's voice directed towards me, must be Bonnie, I try to regain my senses but brain still doesn't comprehend a word. _"Elena? Are you listening to me?"_

At the sound of my name my impulses started firing up, I lifted my head up to meet Bonnie's worried gaze, she's not alone though, her Grams Sheila Bennett was pinning me with the same stare.

" _I am sorry, my mind was somewhere else, please continue."_ I told her with as much composure I could muster though I was tearing up inside.

She stared at me for a long while before continuing. _"Look if you want me to be your lawyer then I want you to be completely honest with me?"_ She took a pause, _"Is this what you really want?"_

My heart clenched and urged me to say no, but I shut that part, I had to do right by me, right by him. _"Yes."_ Came my shaky voice.

" _Very well then, what charges would you like to frame him with to get divorce, I know you want joint custody but how much money you want as compensation?"_

My eyes widened in horror as I stared at Bonnie who flinched at these words. _"Frame? Money? You're getting it all wrong, I just want to get divorce peacefully so that we can go live our Separate lives in world, where we belong, I don't want to be the reason that'll force him to change his lifestyle."_

She stared at me incredulously. _"Bonnie what is your friend saying? This makes absolutely no ground to demand for divorce."_

Bonnie looked little flustered before looking at me pleadingly. _"Grams is right Elena, even we can feel that you don't want this divorce then why are you doing this?"_

I sighed because its so hard to explain this to myself, then how can I explain it to them. _"There is no future for us Bonnie. We can't be part of each other's world. The space between our lifestyle is so massive that it led Damon to lie about his identity."_

I closed my eyes as I realized this bitter truth. _"I can never be enough for him and I am afraid that it will ruin us both and affect our baby's life worse way possible."_

I stared at them determinedly _"No , I won't be able to stand if we continue this marriage built on lies and then start to resent each other, I love him so much and that's why I have to let him go, so he can find happiness in his own society."_

Bonnie looked sad while her grandmother looked unconvinced. Still they both stayed quite as she draw papers.

" _So I assume you don't want this case to be held in court and settle it more privately?"_

I gave her small grateful smile. _"That would be more ideal, my husband, I mean Mr Salvatore is a private person and I don't want to ruin his reputation by dragging him to court."_

She nodded and prepared papers while I sighed in relief. _"Very well I will send him these papers today and we can arrange a private meeting for signing as soon I get response from his lawyers."_

I nodded and excused myself. I rushed outside and went towards restroom I couldn't hold it up any longer, as soon as I reached I ended up throwing all content of my stomach in the pot and I knew reason of this sickness has nothing to do with my pregnancy.

Once everything I ate was out of my system and washing up I stared at my reflection and only felt repulsion at myself.

I remembered how once long ago Damon made me realize how perfect we were for each other in front of mirror but now I saw a worthless girl who hurt her love, this girl was unable to forgive him even when he begged for forgiveness, she trampled his heart. All this makes her unworthy of his love and to call herself his wife.

I don't know if leaving him is the right thing to do but I know that if he can't be his true self in front of me then it's not fair to keep him bound in marriage that is only going to hurt him more.

 **#############**

 **Damon's P.O.V**

I never saw that many faces staring at me with pitiful eyes, Both Ric and El were pacing in my living room, stomping the rug with force enough to create hole in my floor.

Stefan held his face while sitting beside Caroline who sat quietly with sorrowful eyes.

Same sadness is reflected on Rose and Bree who occupied the other couch, the only one who seems unaffected by this scenario is Kol who sat alone, lost in his own miserable world just like me.

As I stare at my friends my attention was diverted at Klaus who was reading papers I asked one of my lawyer to prepare.

Finally he lifts his eyes from the papers and stared at me outraged. _"IS This is a joke? Tell me you are joking."_ His voice rising with each words.

" _Its not a joke Nick, I have made my mind, now all I have to do is sign these papers and get my life back."_

At this he stood up in anger throwing papers at table. _"By giving everything you built, years of hard work! Are you out of your freaking mind!"_

He stormed away while making a call. _"Can you come soon apparently our friend has lost his marbles."_

He kept ranting as he disappeared from room. I was about to pick up papers but Stefan snatched it away from me. _"Don't you even think about it!"_ He growled at me.

I kept my composer while gesturing for the papers. _"I made my decision Stef, if signing these papers can help me get Elena back then I don't want a damn penny."_

I could make out Stefan was at verge of breaking, but even he couldn't conjure up a plan to solve the case, helpless he stared at our friends. _"Guys please knock some sense into his mind, he can't gave up everything and give it to me."_

I smiled at my brother and smirked at him. _"Well not everything, I created separate accounts for my daughter and any future children if Elena takes me back also the deed for Delicious Bakers is in her name and I kept our apartment and our grandparents house in Italy and my beloved Camaro is still for me, but rest is yours including this Mansion and My shares at D.S.S if you want or you can sell it to Ric and do whatever you want it's up to you."_

They all looked tense after my announcement.

Elijah took seat besides Rose while starting to reason with me in gentle voice. _"Giving up is not a solution Damon, I know you think that being rich destroyed your marriage but this isn't a way to fix your relationship."_

Bree nodded her head eagerly. _"El is right, you worked so hard for your business and we know how much pride it brings you as you built this empire all by yourself, please don't sign these papers and let me talk to Elena."_

But I cut her off before she can say anything else. _"No, you guys already suffered enough because of my lie and the way you supported me, I don't want you guys to suffer more lashing because of me."_

" _But Damon."_ Rose was about to say something when Mr Palo enter carrying some sort of parcel.

" _These papers came for you Mr Salvatore."_ He put parcel at table and left. Wanting to avoid any more of this conversation, I ripped open the seal and took the papers out to stare at it. _**"Petition for divorce."**_ My heart shattered the exact moment my eyes read the letters and the words registered in my head. I didn't even realize when my fingers gave up as papers slipped and dropped to the ground.

" _Damon? What is it?"_ I heard Ric's voice but I couldn't find words to reply him, so I held out the papers for him.

I felt him take papers from my numb fingers. _"Danm it!"_ I heard him curse.

" _Ric? What is written in those papers?"_ my brother asked while staring at me worriedly.

" _Its Divorce petition, it's from Elena's lawyer."_

His words reemphasized the fact that my world has been ripped from me, and nothing can fix it now.

 _"No, No."_ I shook my head in denial. _"I can still turn this around."_ Ric tried to comfort me but I shrugged his hand away from my shoulder and went towards Stefan to snatch the property papers away from his hands.

" _Damon! What are you doing?"_ my brother screamed at me as he and tried to pry documents from my hands, making me step away from him.

" _Please Stef try and understand, Elena thinks that there is vast space between us that she can't cross , that's why she is divorcing me not because she doesn't love me but because she thinks that we don't belong in each others world."_

My brother tried to move closer. _"Damon I understand, Care was scared too at first but we made it work, maybe if we talk to Elena..._

He almost reached close enough to snatch papers again but I pushed him away. _"No! You don't understand Elena like I do, she never wanted this, she used to laugh at the idea of seeing herself with any rich man, the whole idea was ridicules for her to even consider."_ I closed my eyes as I remember how many time she wanted simple, meaningful things over expensive materialistic things.

" _This is the only way Stef for me to be part of her world. Please brother I can't live without her, please let me do this if you want your brother to be happy again."_

We both had tears in our eyes but then he gave me stiff nod and went back to sit with Caroline who pulled him in an embrace.

I stared at my friends and saw acceptance of my decision in their eyes. _"Thank you."_ I told them and took my seat again.

Laying the papers on table I grabbed pen from a nearby stand, I was about to sign papers when I felt soft hand taking pen away from me.

" _What the!"_ I turned around to curse whoever it was only to find my eyes locked with my old friend whom I haven't see since a year. _"Rebecca?"_

Her mischievous blue eyes stared back at me. _"Since when did you become so dramatic?"_ she quipped while sitting besides me.

" _Rebecca? How you? When did you come here?"_ I asked her strings of questions in surprise.

" _Well I had to come after I found out that great Damon Salvatore is having an existential crisis and he didn't even bother to seek advice from the only married member of this group."_ I blinked listening to her before asking in sarcastic voice. _"Really? What advice you can possibly give that can save my marriage?"_

She smiled calmly and leaned closer only to grab the papers from table. _"My first advice to you is stop being an idiot."_ She tore the paper in half before throwing them away. _"Hey!"_ I screamed furiously but she ignored me and continued. _"Second advice is to remember your vows and it's high time to remind these vows to your wife."_

We all stared at her dumbfounded. _"What do you mean sis?"_ it was Kol who finally ask this question in hopeful voice.

She turned towards Klaus who was standing behind her. _"Nick arranged meeting for this signing."_

She turned towards me and put her hand on my shoulder bringing me strange kind of comfort. _"Its time I meet this famous Elena."_

 **Elena's P.O.V**

We arrived at court at eleven in morning. Jeremy and uncle John both wanted to come but I refused and told them that they can only come with me if they apologies to Damon.

They both denied and it was hours of shouting match but in end I had enough. I remember screaming at them. ( _"We may be getting separated but he's still the father of my child and you are going to give him the respect he deserves.")_

Even after telling them whole truth they still blamed him, so to make this signing peaceful I asked Aunt Jenna and Bonnie to accompany me.

Bonnie held my hand as she helped me walk up the steps. _"How are you feeling?_

I tried to smile but failed miserably. _"I am fine health wise and my baby is healthy too that's all that matters right now."_

She hugged me sympathetically. _"It's okay to feel sorrow but please tell me are you sure about this because if not just say the word and we can turn around..."_

I know what she is saying and as much I want to I can't turn away. _"Doing the right thing is never easy but I have to do this."_

She shook her head but didn't say any thing and soon we reached jury office where the meeting will be held.

Bonnie's Grams went to inform our arrival and few minutes later we were asked to come inside the judge's chambers.

The second I stepped inside I came face to face with my husband, his pale blue eyes staring at me desperately. _"Elena."_ My steps faltered hearing my name from his voice, same voice that told me how precious I am to him, same voice that told me repeatedly how much he loves me.

" _Mr Salvatore, Mrs Salvatore you can please take your seats."_ At judge's voice we both reluctantly took our seats.

We were sitting apart, the huge wooden ornate table was separating us.

My aunt and friend took seats beside me while Damon sat in middle between his brother and Alaric , while Bonnie's Grams and to my surprise Nick took seat near judge who sat in front of us.

" _Shall we begin?"_

We all stared at each other and then the judge cleared her voice. _"We are here today because of the divorce petition filed by Elena Marie Gilbert to Damon Jackson Salvatore."_

She looked up to stare at both of us before turning her attention towards our lawyers. _"It says Mr Nicklaus Michelson is representing Mr Salvatore while Mrs Sheila Bennet is representing Mrs Salvatore, am I right?"_

Both our lawyers said yes. _"Very well you shall proceed."_

Bonnie's Grams sat straight and started speaking. _"My client Mrs Elena Marie Gilbert wants divorce, Mrs Gilbert & Mr Salvatore got married on 31 December 2017. At this moment she is expecting their first child, keeping the welfare of the child she has agreed to share custody once the child is born."_

Judges stared at her before addressing me. _"Mrs Salvatore you're not demanding compensation or property in you divorce deed?"_

I felt all eyes on me, I glanced at Damon who was trying to catch my eye ever since we took our seats.

" _No, I don't want any kind of finance or properties from him."_ I felt Bonnie's hand squeezing mine under table, it gave me courage to say something that I wanted to say all along. _"The time we shared, the joy my husband has given me so far are the only memories I am keeping with me, he is the reason I am going to be a mother in few weeks, for that I am grateful."_ I stared at Damon while I said my last words.

Judges looked at me with a quizzical eye before turning towards Damon _"Mr Salvatore as you just heard your wife doesn't want any kind of compensation even when you both didn't sign any prenup agreement."_

She pulled few papers out and held it in front of us. _"This seems easiest divorce ever, now I have to ask, do both parties really want this divorce?"_

At this Damon sat straight and told her in confident voice. _"I refuse to sign any papers, I do not agree to this divorce."_ I trembled under his scorching gaze. _"I want my wife back, and an honest chance to save my marriage."_

I could feel tears stinging my eyes, he's still fighting for our marriage, even when I gave up.

" _What marriage you are trying to save Mr Salvatore? You lied to my client and married her under false name."_ I gasped at the words, I've forbidden her to put any blame on him.

I was about to intervene when Nick took a bundle of papers out of his file to present it to the judges. _"It's their wedding certificate and she signed these papers alongside Damon Jackson Salvatore. If you want you can verify the authenticity of these signs."_

I stared at paper in surprise, Damon used his whole name on our marriage certificate even at risk of getting caught.

I whisper in her ear. _"It's okay Mrs Bennett. Please don't accuse him of anything."_ It seems she wanted to argue but stopped when I stared at her pleadingly while judge continues.

" _So now that is clear that she is legally Married to Damon Salvatore, and as Mr. Salvatore has rejected the divorce, I'd like to hear from you, Mrs Salvatore."_ She only addressed to me. _"Do you want this divorce Mrs Salvatore?"_

I opened my mouth to answer her question but no words came out instead tears started flowing from my eyes as I felt strange kind of suffocation.

" _Mrs Salvatore your answer please?"_ I stared at her but couldn't concentrate on what she was saying, I blinked my eyes few times to clear it only to meet a pair of sparkling blue eyes that seemed to reach inside my soul.

" _Elena."_ As my name echoed and all the other sound disappeared in to air, Damon called my name again and I felt millions memories flowing through me as fast as blood pumps through my veins, before I knew it I was on my feet. _"Excuse me."_ With that I walked outside as fast as I could manage in this condition without a backward glance.

Still I could only walked far enough to small sitting area outside court and I let the tears fall. Why couldn't I answer the judge's question?

After all that's what I wanted but saying those words even thinking about them repulsed me to my core and in that moment I realized that I want Damon in my life because living without him is living without a part of me.

Our love, our family is all I want but then will it be enough? How can I keep him when I don't even know how to be with him without causing him pain.

My head started hurting and I grabbed my head in pain. _"Here drink water before your head explodes."_ I looked up to see a beautiful women with long silk blonde hair and blue eyes staring back at me offering me glass of water, I took it without hesitation, After chugging it down I stared back at her, this girl seemed familiar, but I couldn't pin point how.

" _Thanks."_ I said hoarsely. She smiled and tilted her face towards my belly. _"No need to thank me, I am mother myself so I know hormones are a pain in ass."_

I gave her dry smile and suddenly I realized. _"You're Rebecca? Sorry I didn't recognize you."_

She waved her hand. _"Its alright I can see your mind is pretty occupied."_ Seeing her here was a surprise. _"When did you arrive? Did your husband and son came with you?"_

Her face glowed at the mention of her family same as mine when I used to think about them before everything went down hill.

" _Marcel and my son Evan are arriving next week but I couldn't delay my visit."_ The way she stared at me made me realise that I am the reason she came way before her husband and one year old son, still I asked. _"Why didn't you wait for them?"_

She leaned forward to touch my shoulder. _"I came early because I can't sit at home while learning that my oldest friend and brother are both hurting."_

I waited for her to accuse me but her question took me by surprise. _"Do you love him?"_ the answer came quicker then I expected. _"More than life."_

She looked deeply in my eyes. _"Then why are you so scared?"_

I flinched because a week ago Bonnie asked same thing and still hearing this question from someone I met for first time made me open up like never before and I finally admitted my deepest fear as I burst into tears. _"I don't know how to fit into his world, his lifestyle, his community, I'm a small town girl, who barely know how to mingle with city crowd, how am I suppose to represent as a wife of a successful businessman!"_ these simple words may not mean much but they were my biggest fear that made me want to leave the love of my life.

" _I know you think I am stupid but Damon changed his life for me but what if I can't do the same for him? What will happen when he realises that his small town wife is unable to fit in his elite circle? I am afraid that over years he will start to resent me or worse blame himself for uprooting me and give everything up that he worked so hard for."_

I shake my head at this thought. _"No I can't let this happen its better if we got separate before..."_

I stopped my frantic rambling when I felt hand on my hand. _"I knew you love him as much as he loves you! I was right but sadly you both are fools to let your status and fears come between you."_

I looked at her in disbelief. _"You don't understand..."_ she cut me off with small laugh. _"Actually my friend I understand way better than you both after all I was in your shoes few years ago, going through same fear as yours and almost destroying my marriage just like you are doing right now."_

My eyes widened in surprise while she smiled calmly at me. _"You see Marcel was my Elena and I was his Damon. He was our butler's son in London and he was raised with us in same house until we moved to America, still we remained friends through emails but only fell in love when we both got scholarship at Oxford."_

She smiled like she is reliving that memory. _"At first he tried to resist his feelings for me but I can be very persistent if I want something, it took whole year but he finally confessed that he loves me."_

Her smile fell little after that. _"My parents are cunning folks. My dad built everything after years of hard work and he was able to do so with support of my mother. They are the epitome of ideal marriage."_

She shook her head little while smiling. _"They knew how much of brat I am and they both thought that I am not ready for something as serious as marriage. They adored My husband but still asked Marcel to settle down first with job to which he agreed but being as rebellious and stubborn as I am, I refused to stay away. At that my father played trump card, I can do as they say or leave with Marcel and kiss my inheritance good bye."_

I must be looking at her questioningly so she raised her eyes at me. _"We got married my parents gave me my dream wedding but then said me goodbye without a penny. First few months all was rainbows and sunshine as we live in our honeymoon bubble but the reality burst was harsh, then I realized the enormity of what marriage is."_

Her face fell and she turned sad. _"My world changed just like yours did and I won't lie to you but I lashed out some days while some days I felt unworthy of husband who was trying hard to provide for myself, alongside putting up with my tantrums."_

I held her hand as tears fell from both our faces, our stories are so same albeit our revers roles and I felt strange kind of bond forming with this girl who lived through same circumstance as I'm going through right now. _"Please!"_ I asked in desperation. _"Please tell me how you find happiness in your story?"_

She understood my pleas. _"You know Kol told me how you lost your parents at such young age but still you took care of your younger brother all by yourself without taking any help from your relatives."_

I nodded my head sadly at that reminder.

" _I know that if your mother is here she would have able to chase your fears away just like my mother did at that time, at that moment I realized how much we relay on our parent's guidance no matter how grown up we become."_

New tears joined old one as I agree with her. _"You're right I really miss my mom these days, if She was here then she would have found a solution for me."_

Rebecca lifted my face and stared at me with compassionate eyes. _"Well since you were there for my brother when I was far away then it's only fair that I return same favour to you by giving you same advice my mother gave to me."_

I felt hopeful but then she crossed her arms and sat straight, giving me a stern look.

" _Before I give you my advice answer this one question first?"_ after brief hesitation I nodded my head .

" _Just forget about everything and imagine that Damon is an ordinary mechanic, you guys living your same perfect life but then suddenly he lost his job and around same time you become famous pastry chef, what will you do then? Leave him or support him to rise again?"_

Taken aback I gave her quick answer. _"Of course I won't leave him! Just because I got famous and he lost his job doesn't mean that I throw him away. I will support him and be there for him so he can rise again. I will..."_ I stopped when my own answer hit me with full force and all this while Rebecca stared at me triumphantly.

I stared at her for while unable to comprehend anything so I got defensive. _"That's totally different!"_ She gave me mock laugh. _"Is it? If its up to you then you will support your husband despite how famous or rich you become but Damon can't do same thing? Are you equal or not?_

Those words were something I used to say to him. _"If he can be your poor husband then why you can't be as his rich wife? If you can forgive him after his lies then why can't he forgive you after you hurt him in your anger?"_

I felt ashamed because every word was a bitter truth that I never considered or accepted. _"Remember your vows Elena, for richer or for poor. For better or for worse, these are not just mere words Elena, these are truth of marriage, do they hold no value to you?"_

For the first time answer came from my soul. _"Yes! I value my marriage vows as much I value my love, my family."_

She then sighed in relief and then make me stand with her. _"Then let's go Elena and inform everyone that you are ready to give this marriage another go."_

She tried to move but I held on to her. _'Rebecca wait? How am I going to do this? I don't even know how to be part of rich lifestyle? What if I fail and trap him with hope only to break it afterwards."_

All these questions were taking away any hope she given me bringing back my fears again.

" _First of all you are not alone Damon, your friends including me will help you anyway we can."_ I gave her grateful smile. _"Thank you Rebecca, I am really grateful to have so many people, including you to guide me."_

We smiled at this new friendship but then my smile faded. _"Rebecca what if I fail, I don't want Damon to have his hopes up only to be crushed later. If I am going to do this then I want Damon to be prepared for worse scenario."_ She nodded her head understanding my dilemma.

" _Okay I got this crazy idea but you have to do exactly as I say."_ It's strange the trust I have on this girl, so I nodded without hesitation. _"I will do anything you want."_

She hugged me and took her phone out. _"Nick meet me at sitting area and bring Elena's Lawyer along with you._

She hung up and turned around to give me one arm hug. _"Relax Elena everything is going to be alright."_

Somehow that brought smile on my face because I believe her words. _"I hope so."_ I really do have hope now.

 **############**

 **Damon's P.O.V**

It's been hours since Elena left, I was about to follow her but Nick stopped me and told us that Rebecca got it covered.

I still don't know what my blonde friend is trying to do, Rebecca has always been the mamma bear of our group. She was always protective of us, over projective if I may say, so when her husband came into the picture some of that attention shifted towards him and we all took a breather. While I was thinking about what she is trying to do Nick got call from her sister who demanded that he meet her somewhere along with Elena's Lawyer.

He excused himself to judge and left with her lawyer without any explanation.

" _What's going on?"_ I asked in agitation while both Ric and Stefan tried to comfort me.

I felt Ric hand on my shoulder. _"Relax Damon."_

I stared at him in outraged. _"How can I relax!"_ I heard tapping to desk. _"Please keep your emotions in check Mr Salvatore. This may be a private hearing but it's still my office and you will behave accordingly while we wait for your wife to pull herself together."_

I was fuming inside and didn't a give damn about protocol but before I can say this my brother apologized on my behalf. _"I apologise on his behave, I can assure you he means no disrespect, right Damon?"_

He squeezed my shoulder little hard and I grimaced. _"Yes I am sorry and I will stay calm."_ I told her with fake smile.

Judge gave me curt nod and in exact moment door opened revealing my wife along with my friends and her lawyer.

I tried to read there expression, both Nick and her lawyer looked professional while Rebecca sat beside Ric winking at me and mouthing in low voice. _"You're welcome."_

Shocked I turned towards Elena who took her seat quietly.

While our lawyers talked with judge in slow voice I tried to tune everyone out just to catch her eyes, that for some reason were more interested on table then anything else.

She quietly replied her aunt and Bonnie questions but still won't look up to meet me.

Finally indesperate attempt Icoughed loudenough andto myuttersurprise Elena's face snappedup at my direction _,_ her doe eyesfilled with worry for me _._

My heart soar seeing her looking at me so I mouthed. _"You okay?"_ She blushed and nodded her head while averting her eyes but I realized that something changed in her absence.

I turned to stare at Rebecca who was watching this exchange alongside Stefan and Ric. _"What did you do?"_ I whispered curiously.

She stared at her brother before turning towards me. _"You will see soon."_

Feeling more confused then ever I sat quietly, lost in my thoughts and after few minutes judge cleared her voice again.

" _It seems like Mrs Salvatore have changed of heart. She withdrew her previous petition for divorce to Mr Salvatore."_

I stared at her unbelievably. _"What?"_ but she held her hand to stop me. _"Let me finish Mr Salvatore, as I was saying she withdrew her previous petition for new one."_

'New one? But what are clauses, is this some twisted game her lawyer has come up with, cause she's too innocent for this scheme. But it doesn't matter, at least it's not an ultimatum like divorce. This might buy me the time I need to convince my wife that there's still hope, we're worth another chance.' I stared at Elena but she was looking attentively at judge.

" _Mrs Salvatore do you agreed to this new petition and every term mentioned in it?"_

I saw resolution set on her face. _"Yes."_ Her voice didn't falter once while answering judge's question.

" _Very well. Mr Salvatore since you refused to sign divorce papers, your wife decided to withdraw her case if you agree with this new petition that both your lawyers created for you."_

At this I turned toward Nick who nod at my direction. _"What are terms of this petition?"_

Elena's Lawyer straightened her glasses while she started reading new terms from paper. _"My client Mrs Elena Marie Gilbert Salvatore agreed to give this marriage another chance. She will hereby live in your Mansion and continued this relationship with you while she'll learn to fit herself as Elena Salvatore. Her only condition is that if she fails and after one year still don't feel comfortable begin your wife then previous petition will reinstate and you will sign divorce papers then and go your separate ways peacefully."_

Before she can say anything further I stood up and shouted. _"What! One year! Is this is some kind of joke?"_ Everyone flinched at my tone and I saw tears in Elena's eyes. _"Please Damon let her finish first."_

Hearing her pleading voice calmed me down enough to settle down, Elena's lawyer continued unhinged by my outburst. " _As I was saying if Elena Salvatore fails to adjust in her husband lifestyle then they will proceed with there divorce but if both parties are adjusted and happy in their marriage by end of one year then this case will automatically will dissolve."_

Judge listened to every word and when I didn't object this time she start addressing her. _"To make sure that this marriage survives, court is appointing a marriage councillor for you both for next eleven months. This councillor will give you combine and occasional separate session and it will make report on your progress by end of eleventh month."_

Marriage councillor this is getting better and better I thought in irritation.

" _Mr Michelson does your client agree to these terms or he wants to negotiate."_

This was my chance! I called Nick closer and told him my terms to which Stefan, Ric and Rebecca agreed.

Nick took his seat again and started, _"My client Mr Damon Jackson Salvatore agreed to your terms if you agreed with his terms otherwise we might have to look for something else."_

They all stared at me intriguingly while I saw Elena biting her lip nervously.

" _His first demand is that during this one year the finances will be managed by him, this includes every expanse necessary for his wife, child and the family. he can buy things for her and take her to trips and she won't complain one bit."_

Elena's mouth hung open and I couldn't help but to smirk at her. _"His second demand is that if God forbid but if by end of year she wanted to go separate ways then his assets will be divided equally amongst the two."_

This time Elena stood up in anger. _"No absolutely No! I don't want your money! You can give your money to our baby but I won't take penny from it."_

I couldn't help but smile at her. _"It's only fair darling, if you want me to agree with your terms then you have to agree with mine. Equals remember?"_

Her face softened at that reminder as she sat down. After few minutes of discussion her lawyer spoke again. _"My client agrees to your terms."_

I sighed in relief and stare at Klaus who told everyone. _"My client agrees too with this new petition."_

We waited as Judge and our lawyers signed documents. Finally Judge gave her decision . _"From this day to upcoming twelve months both Mr and Mrs Salvatore are going to continue their Marriage under observation of marriage councillor with new terms according to new agreement but for now this court is adjourned."_

With that we all stood up and waited as she left.

One by one they all left room while I tagged behind sending my brother and friends away.

Finally I saw Elena sending her aunt with Bonnie who smiled at me before leaving me alone with her friend.

We both stood few feet apart and then Elena looked up and I was still mesmerized by her beauty. _"So I should leave, I have to pack my stuff and all."_ She told me shyly.

" _Yeah, um I better head out. You know prepare everything for your arrival."_ I wanted to smack myself at my lack of vocabulary but what can you say at time like this.

We both swayed awkwardly on our feet while processing this new chance we got to save our marriage.

After who know how long we both looked at each other and speak together. _"See you later."_

With that we both laughed and she waved me bye.

" _See you soon Lena."_ I said as I watched her retreating form.

 **############**

 **Elena's P.O.V**

It feels like Deja vu as I looked at huge gates with S on it. The only difference is that I knew my life is going to change big time.

I touched my belly and pray for our better future as we drive inside.

I stared at Enzo and Bonnie from front seat whom accompany me to my new home. _"Thank you so much guys for letting me stay with you for last few weeks."_

Bonnie smiled and turned toward me to hold my hand. _"Don't thank us. You are our family and please be happy Elena that's all we want for you."_

I saw Enzo nodding his head from review mirror and I felt really blessed to have these two in my life.

" _Here we are, your new home."_ Enzo announced once he stopped car.

They both get out and I was about to open my door when it open itself to reveal love of my life. _"Hi, welcome home Mrs Salvatore."_ He helped me out of car while holding my hand tightly in his.

Bonnie and Enzo disappeared as they went ahead leaving us alone. _"Are you sure about this?"_ He touched our forehead bringing me more closer in his embrace.

I traced his beautiful face with my fingers his blue orbs look scared, as if I'll vanish right in front of him.

We were so close that he felt when our baby kicked. _"She missed you so much and so did I and that's why we owe it to ourselves to fight for our marriage."_

His eyes shine with hope and I remember Rebecca words which I repeated to him. _"I am as sure as I took our marriage vows. For Richer For Poor, For better For Worse."_

He nodded his head before kissing my forehead sweetly. _"If you are sure then let's go Mrs Salvatore your new life waits for you."_

He offered me his arm which I took with smile. _'_ It's our new life Mr Salvatore keep that in your mind.' I told myself, but still didn't have the courage to admit it out loud.

But I knew deep down this is not the end, our story deserves more, we have a long path ahead of us, this story is not over… Yet _._

 **############**

 **Author's note. Finally first part Marriage built on lies is completed. Second part is called my lovely readers.** _ **(For Richer Or For Poor )**_ **this one Vow describes Delana of my story perfectly and next part will be focused on Elena living as Mrs Salvatore while Damon tried to keep supporting her while fighting their fears away and yes Zenia is also going to born and one more wedding in future chapters so lots of exciting things coming up in next part of this story so please keep reading and supporting my story and please send me your reviews because they are source of my motivation.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Authors note.**

 **Dear reader.**

 **I am posting next part of this story. For Richer Or For Poor. Please check it out and send me your reviews and support.**


End file.
